Némésis, Partie I, L'envol de l'Erinye
by Circee
Summary: Tisiphone est une jeune sorcière d'une vingtaine d'années qui retourne en Angleterre après avoir vécu en Grèce. Un événement sanglant l'a ramenée sur les terres où elle avait passé sa scolarité. Engagée au Ministère, elle retrouve un ancien camarade de Po
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue : **_

_Le froid._

_Les ténèbres._

_La douleur._

_Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux en grand. Mais il n'y eut aucun changement : toujours la même chose : le froid, les ténèbres et la douleur. Tout était pareil : dans son être et à l'extérieur._

_Elle ne savait même plus si elle était couchée ou assise ou même debout. _

_Lentement, elle essaya de bouger ses membres endoloris. Sa main droite d'abord, doucement elle l'ouvrit et la ferma et remua ses doigts. Elle fit la même chose avec sa main gauche. _

_Lorsqu'elle voulut bouger ses jambes, des ondes de douleur la firent frémir. Elle poussa un faible gémissement et n'insista pas. _

_Contre son dos meurtri, elle sentait la pierre froide et humide. Sous ses jambes, c'était la même sensation, mais il y avait autre chose : de la paille sans doute. Elle en conclut qu'elle devait être assise contre un mur. _

_Sur sa droite, elle entendait le sempiternel ploc d'une goutte d'eau qui venait s'écraser au sol. C'était le seul bruit qui parvenait jusqu'à elle. Il lui rappela cruellement la soif qui la tenaillait. _

_Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait dans ce lieu, ni pourquoi on l'y avait enfermée._

_Tout était si confus._

_La seule chose qu'elle gardait en mémoire était la douleur, douleur qui revenait à intervalle régulier et qui envahissait sa chair et son âme. _

_Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé son nom, elle aurait été incapable de répondre. De son existence passée, elle ne se souvenait de rien : avait-elle été autre chose que ce corps rempli de souffrance avant cela ? sans doute … mais pour le moment, plus rien ne lui revenait en mémoire._

_Le temps lui paraissait suspendu, pourtant les gouttes qui s'écrasaient au sol cadençaient son inexorable avancée. _

_Soudain un fracas qui lui parut retentissant la sortit de sa torpeur. Des cliquetis et des bruits métalliques se firent entendre. Une lumière aveuglante s'empara des ténèbres. Eblouie, elle dut fermer les yeux. Des murmures se firent entendre, puis une voix plus forte, plus dure._

_Levez-toi !_

_Elle ne réagit pas. De toute façon, jamais ses jambes n'auraient pu la porter._

_Une eau glacée s'abattit sur elle, elle gémit doucement._

_Debout, gronda l'homme._

_Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il fit signe à deux silhouettes de s'avancer vers elle. Elle sentit des bras musclés la saisir sous les épaules et la traîner hors de la pièce._

_Ce qui se passa ensuite resta flou dans son esprit. _

_Elle retrouva rapidement les ténèbres glacées de sa cellule, le corps encore plus meurtri qu'auparavant, un goût de sang dans la bouche._

_L'obscurité était moins profonde._

_Elle leva les yeux : loin au-dessus d'elle, un minuscule carré lumineux éclairé par la pâle lueur de la lune. _

_Dans la pénombre, elle aperçut au sol un quignon de pain et une cruche. Elle s'en approcha en rampant malgré la douleur et se jeta sur la nourriture. Le pain était rassis mais elle l'avala en une seule bouche. L'eau avait une odeur de boue. Elle n'en avait que faire. _

_Ce frugal repas n'atténua nullement sa faim, elle devrait cependant s'en contenter. _

_Les jours et les nuits s'écoulaient toujours semblables. Lorsque le carré de ciel devenait plus lumineux, on venait la chercher. Elle ne retrouvait sa cellule que le soir. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par ne plus sentir la douleur qui déferlait dans son être._

_Elle restait prostrée dans un coin, n'attendant plus qu'une seule chose : que la Mort vienne la chercher. Mais la Mort ne venait pas, son heure n'avait pas encore sonné. Alors elle attendait encore et encore. _

_Les questions qu'on lui posait là-bas, elle n'en connaissait pas les réponses, mais chaque jour, c'était les mêmes …_

_Pourtant, un changement arriva brusquement. _

_Toujours les mêmes questions, soudainement interrompues._

_Une bousculade ou quelque chose dans le genre._

_Une voix énervée s'éleva soudain._

_Qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous saviez pourtant que nous n'acceptons pas ce genre de méthode !_

_Elle retrouva presque aussitôt le froid de sa cellule._

_La voix résonnait dans sa tête … voix qu'elle avait déjà entendue, il y a si longtemps …_

_Comme un flot dévastateur, tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se coucha en boule et pleura. _

_La souffrance dans son corps n'était rien comparée à celle qui déchirait maintenant le voile de ses souvenirs. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre I : L'épreuve.**_

Jusqu'au dernier moment, elle s'était dite que c'était une mauvaise idée … mais il était trop tard désormais pour faire machine arrière.

Tisiphone s'avança donc la tête haute, et même si c'était une erreur qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre, elle savait qu'elle réussirait sans trop de problème cette première épreuve. Elle aurait tout le temps de réfléchir ensuite, quand le premier pas aurait été franchi …

Il y avait peu de monde autour d'elle : juste quelques bureaucrates du Ministère qui surveilleraient tout ça avec attention et ennui aussi. Tisiphone jaugea rapidement la poignée de sorciers et sorcières qui l'entourait. Certains avaient déjà sorti leur baguette et semblaient prêt à s'écrouler au moindre souffle. Ils ne lui poseraient aucun problème …

Un petit sorcier ventripotent s'éclaircit la voix et commença à réciter d'une voix mécanique les ultimes recommandations. Tisiphone les écouta d'une oreille discrète, occupée à remonter ses longs cheveux noirs comme le jais en un chignon plus pratique. Ses grands yeux changeant comme la mer s'attardèrent un moment sur la porte monumentale qui se dressait devant elle. Les deux battants étaient décorés d'étranges figures de bronze : des créatures magiques toutes plus dangereuses les unes des autres. Leurs yeux avaient été sertis de pierres précieuses qui étincelaient. Chaque monstre regardait vers le haut des portes où étaient gravés quelques mots :

« _Toy quy t'entroduys enqui, faiz-le senz crainte._

_Tryomphe des espreuves_

_L'auror tu connoistras et iers. »_

Le sorcier du Ministère en avait terminé avec ses recommandations. Il y eut un grand silence. Tisiphone en profita pour sortir sa baguette qui avait été fabriquée dans un bois très clair, presque blanc.

Les portes s'ouvrirent soudainement, sans aucun bruit. Quelques murmures parcoururent l'assemblée. La pièce désormais dévoilée était plongée dans le noir.

Un signal leur fut donné. Tisiphone et les autres sorciers s'avancèrent dans l'obscurité. Quand tous furent rentrés, les portes se refermèrent derrière eux. Une sorcière, à la droite de Tisiphone, poussa un petit cri de surprise. L'obscurité ne dura pas longtemps. La pièce s'éclaira soudain. Ce n'était pas un endroit comme les autres : devant eux, s'étendait un immense labyrinthe en cristal. Les parois transparentes produisaient cette lueur qui avait chassé les ténèbres. Tisiphone dut reconnaître qu'elle était impressionnée. Le plafond était invisible et la sorcière se demanda un court moment si il y en avait effectivement un. Chassant ces pensées futiles, elle fut la première à s'aventurer dans le dédale cristallin. Les autres la suivirent, mais leurs chemins se séparèrent rapidement.

Les pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol en cristal. Tisiphone avait l'impression de marcher sur un lac gelé. Les parois transparentes reflétaient légèrement la sorcière en créant des ombres mouvantes. Plusieurs fois, abusée par les reflets, Tisiphone se surprit à pointer sa baguette sur sa propre silhouette déformée par le cristal.

En entrant dans le labyrinthe, Tisiphone n'avait aucun plan en tête. Elle décida, simplement, à chaque croisement de prendre la voie la plus à gauche. Elle n'avait encore aperçu aucune créature ou aucun sorcier. De loin, elle entendait des bruits de lutte. Apparemment certains avaient déjà rencontré leurs adversaires.

Le chemin qu'elle avait choisi finit par la conduire dans une salle voûtée sombre. De là partaient trois routes possibles. Fidèle à son choix, elle allait s'engager sur celle de gauche quand elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Elle se retourna lestement. Une créature sortie tout droit des contes qu'elle écoutait petite s'avançait lentement vers Tisiphone.

Une Manticore, marmonna la sorcière. Ils commencent fort !

La sorcière réfléchissait à toute vitesse. La queue de scorpion de la manticore s'agitait fébrilement. Tisiphone la surveillait du regard, elle savait qu'une seule de ses piqûres lui serait fatale. Elle aurait très pu courir à toute vitesse vers un des couloirs, mais elle connaissait les règles et elle ne voulait pas perdre bêtement des points en essayant d'éviter un combat. Aussi elle fit face au monstre. Bien qu'elle sache les propriétés de la peau de manticore, Tisiphone essaya quand même de lui jeter un sort. Il fut aussitôt repoussé sans aucun problème. Puisque les sorts n'avaient aucun effet sur la manticore, il lui faudrait trouver un autre moyen pour l'arrêter. Dans la pénombre, les yeux de Tisiphone avaient pris des reflets verts, ils parcouraient à toute vitesse la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement sur une sorte de gourdin, posé à terre et à moitié caché par le corps massif de la manticore.

Voilà qui fera l'affaire, pensa Tisiphone.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'attirer l'arme à elle. La manticore passa à l'attaque : elle balançait sa queue vers l'avant, tentant d'atteindre la sorcière. Celle-ci reculait devant chaque assaut pour éviter le dard mortel. La créature poussait des cris de rage à chaque fois que Tisiphone échappait à sa queue. La sorcière profita d'un court instant de répit pour faire venir jusqu'à elle le gourdin.

Accio, cria-t-elle.

La lourde arme arriva à tout vitesse sur Tisiphone. Elle le rattrapa pour le laisser tomber aussitôt : son poids était tel qu'il lui était impossible de s'en servir. La manticore continuait ses assauts. Tisiphone n'avait qu'une seule solution : faire léviter le gourdin et réussir à assommer la manticore tout en évitant sa queue de scorpion : le combat s'annonçait difficile.

La sorcière n'essayait même pas de lancer de nouveaux sorts contre la créature : elle savait qu'elle perdait son temps et de l'énergie. Tout en surveillant sa progression, Tisiphone fit léviter le gourdin, mais impossible de l'approcher de la manticore. Cette dernière l'évitait avec souplesse.

Un cercle de flamme entoura soudain la manticore. Bloquée, elle ne pouvait plus avancer, ni reculer. Elle poussa un cri de colère terrifiant. Pour le moment, cela laissait un peu de répit à Tisiphone, il lui restait à trouver une solution pour mettre hors d'état de nuire la créature. Tant que sa queue restait en mouvement, aucune chance pour assommer son adversaire.

Tisiphone fit disparaître soudainement une partie du mur de flamme, la manticore se rua vers l'ouverture, droit sur la sorcière. Cette dernière ne bougea pas. Au dernier moment, elle plongea sur sa droite et fit apparaître un nouveau mur enflammé pour se protéger. Le cri de dépit et de douleur lui apprit que son plan avait fonctionné. Elle se releva, épousseta sa robe bleue. La manticore avait foncé droit sur la sorcière, la queue en avant sans voir le mur. Sa queue venait de s'enfoncer de plusieurs centimètres dans la paroi, emprisonnant ainsi la créature. Tisiphone avait désormais le champ libre.

Wingardium leviosa !

Le gourdin s'éleva et alla s'abattre sur la manticore, l'assommant sur le champ. Elle ne bougea plus.

Un sourire de victoire sur ses fines lèvres, Tisiphone quitta la pièce en empruntant la voie la plus à gauche. Elle retrouva la pâle clarté des parois de cristal. Rapidement, elle arriva dans une nouvelle salle. Un sorcier l'attendait à l'entrée. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe noire et la capuche cachait dans son ombre le visage de l'homme. Il fit signe à Tisiphone de s'approcher. Il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

Tu dois traverser cette pièce et les suivantes en évitant tous les sorts qui te seront lancés. Pour réussir cette épreuve, tu devras en plus neutraliser cinq ennemis.

Tisiphone fit signe de la tête qu'elle avait compris. L'homme disparut.

Sa baguette tendue devant elle, elle s'avança dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas qu'une salve d'éclairs rouges l'accueillit. Prestement elle se servit de sa baguette pour renvoyer les sorts. Du coin de l'œil, elle repéra l'endroit d'où ils provenaient. Dans le coin sur sa droite, derrière le canapé, elle aperçut une silhouette. Tout en évitant les sorts, elle s'en rapprocha. Un rapide sort d'entrave vint à bout de son premier adversaire. Un souffle chaud dans son dos la fit se retourner. Trop lente pour esquiver à temps le nouveau sortilège, Tisiphone dut plonger à terre et rouler sur le carrelage pour éviter les nouveaux éclairs qui fusaient vers elle. Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle : la pièce était vide. Pourtant les sorts de désarmement continuaient toujours à être lancés contre elle et semblaient venir d'endroits tous plus éloignés les uns des autres. Se fiant à son instinct et à sa grande confiance en elle, la sorcière tendit son bras devant elle puis, le plus rapidement possible, elle tourna sur elle-même jetant ainsi des sorts d'immobilité tout autour d'elle. Les attaques contre elle cessèrent aussitôt.

Revelato ! lança la sorcière.

Aussitôt, deux sorciers paralysés par le premier sort apparurent.

Et de trois, murmura Tisiphone. Plus que deux.

Elle quitta cette première pièce et entra dans la seconde. Elle ressemblait à une cuisine. Dès qu'elle y mit un pied, de grosses flammes jaillirent de la cuisinière, menaçant d'embraser toute la pièce, mais Tisiphone n'y accorda aucun intérêt, elle tourna le dos à l'incendie et se trouva nez à nez avec deux sorcières. Tisiphone en vint à bout rapidement et un simple sort d'incarcerem lui permit de remplir la mission donnée par le sorcier tout en noir. Elle quitta la cuisine et retrouva les parois du labyrinthe.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle cheminait dans les étroits couloirs, tombant très régulièrement sur des salles où elle devait combattre. Plus le temps passait, plus sa confiance grandissait. Il n'avait encore rien rencontré qui puisse la mettre en échec. Un crépitement se fit alors entendre. Elle leva les yeux et vit une gerbe d'étincelles rouge : apparemment, quelqu'un avait des ennuis et abandonnait. Elle ne put retenir un petit rire de satisfaction. Elle reprit sa route. Les épreuves s'enchaînaient et rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter Tisiphone. Toutefois, elle faillit être prise au dépourvu lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans une salle remplie de Quintaped. Les créatures aux poils roux se ruèrent sur elle et elle manqua de peu de tomber sous leurs assauts. Si elle s'était retrouvée à terre, elle aurait servi de pâture à ces horribles bestioles. Elle garda son équilibre au prix d'efforts intenses sans pouvoir éviter la morsure à son bras d'un spécimen plutôt agressif. La seule idée qu'elle eut pour en venir à bout fut de geler tous les Quintapeds. Elle put tranquillement traverser la salle, en se demandant comment les créatures avaient pu arriver ici ; dans son souvenir, il lui semblait qu'ils ne vivaient que sur une île et que personne n'avait jamais pu en attraper. Elle chassa bien vite cela de sa tête et continua sa progression dans le labyrinthe.

Le couloir qu'elle empruntait serpentait et Tisiphone avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que de tourner encore et encore autour d'une pièce et de quelque chose qu'elle tardait de découvrir. Finalement, après un énième tournant, Tisiphone se retrouva au centre du labyrinthe. Elle le sut à l'instant même où elle découvrit l'immense escalier en colimaçon qui était face à elle. Elle comprit également qu'elle avait fini avec cette épreuve. Un peu précipitamment elle courut vers l'escalier puis s'arrêta brusquement.

Un froid intense la saisit et envahit tout son corps. Tisiphone se sentit lentement glisser à terre. Elle respira plus fortement essayant de se ressaisir, il n'était pas question pour elle d'échouer si près du but. Sa poigne contre sa baguette se raffermit et tentant d'ignorer la panique qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle, la sorcière se retourna au prix d'efforts intenses.

Un Détraqueur lui faisait face.

Tisiphone avait l'impression de le voir à travers le brouillard, mais elle savait qu'aucun brouillard ne l'entourait. Déjà, elle entendait de terribles hurlements qui ne naissaient que dans sa tête. Les larmes aux yeux, elle hurla avec force et désespoir:

SPERO PATRONUM !

Une lumière aveuglante jaillit de sa baguette. Le nuage argenté prit soudain forme et Tisiphone aperçut entre ses larmes son patronus se ruer vers le Détraqueur. La progression de sa pieuvre faisait trembler le sol, du moins c'est l'impression qu'avait Tisiphone, mais en réalité, elle ne ressentait que les tremblements de ses propres jambes. Elle tomba à genoux au moment où le céphalopode géant faisait reculer le Détraqueur. Il disparut rapidement. Tisiphone à terre, ses jambes repliées sous elle, soupira. Dans sa tête, les cris résonnaient encore et les souvenirs semblaient plus présents, plus palpables. Le Patronus après avoir chassé le Détraqueur revient auprès de la sorcière. La pieuvre tendit un de ses tentacules vers la tête de Tisiphone puis se volatilisa. La sorcière se retrouva seule. Encore tremblante, elle se releva lentement.

Elle s'approcha lentement de l'escalier et commença à le gravir. A mi-hauteur, elle regarda vers le bas et le labyrinthe immense puis continua sa montée.

Elle parvint enfin au sommet de l'escalier. Parvenue sur le seuil, elle accorda un dernier regard au dédale de couloirs qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle poussa finalement la porte qui lui faisait face.

Tisiphone arriva dans une petite pièce aux murs recouverts de lourdes tentures rouges et or. Dans un coin se trouvait un petit canapé qui disparaissait sous une montagne de coussins. Dans l'immense cheminée surmontée de licornes un bon feu brûlait, dans un chaudron mijotait une mixture qui exaltait ses doux arômes dans toute la pièce.

Une petite sorcière ronde attendait la nouvelle venue avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui fit signe de prendre place sur le canapé. Puis sans bruit, glissant presque comme un fantôme sur les tapis épais, elle s'approcha de Tisiphone. Dans sa main, une chope laissait échapper des effluves brûlants de chocolat.

Félicitations, lui lança la sorcière. Vous êtes la première à avoir triomphé du labyrinthe. Tenez, cela vous fera du bien.

Tisiphone prit le chocolat chaud et remercia la sorcière.

Dès la première gorgée brûlante, Tisiphone sentit les effets du Détraqueur se faire moins sentir. Le froid qui avait envahi son être disparaissait, chassé par la douce chaleur du chocolat.

Tisiphone rendit rapidement la tasse vide et la sorcière la fit disparaître, puis elle lui demanda de se lever et d'avancer dans la salle suivante.

Les représentants du Ministère vous attendent, lui expliqua la sorcière. Vous aurez aussi quelques papiers à remplir, de simples formalités qui vous installeront définitivement dans votre nouvelle fonction.

Tisiphone prit quelques instants pour épousseter sa robe et relâcher ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle regarda aussi sa blessure au bras : la plaie ne saignait plus, mais la chair était toute boursouflée et avait prit une teinte violette un peu étrange. Elle rabattit sa manche au-dessus et se dirigea vers la salle où le Ministère l'attendait.

Tisiphone poussa la porte et se retrouva dans la même salle qu'au départ. Elle n'accorda aucun regard pour les lourdes portes du labyrinthe. De toute façon, elle n'en aurait pas eu le temps. Un sorcier – celui qui avait donné ses recommandations – l'agrippa par le bras et la submergea sous un flot de blablas et de félicitations.

Extraordinaire … Vous avez parcouru le labyrinthe à une de ses vitesses ! Nous avons rarement vu quelqu'un aller aussi vite ! Et votre combat contre la manticore ! Extraordinaire !

Tisiphone ne l'écoutait plus. Elle dévisageait les quelques sorciers qui se trouvaient là. Son regard fut soudain attiré par une silhouette qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Laissez-moi vous présenter mes collègues !

Tisiphone fut entraîné et dut serrer quelques mains.

Voici Alastor Maugrey … et là c'est Hugh Forms.

Tisiphone fit ainsi la connaissance d'une poignée de sorciers et sorcières. Finalement, le sorcier qui s'appelait Darius, la conduisit vers le sorcier qu'elle avait reconnu. Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient noués sur sa nuque en catogan. Il observait toute la scène d'un air désabusé. Tisiphone ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

A l'approche de Darius, il se redressa légèrement et décroisa ses bras.

Voici …

Tisiphone ne le laissa pas finir, elle l'interrompit soudainement :

Lucius Malefoy !

Les deux sorciers regardèrent Tisiphone étonnés.

Darius l'abandonna soudain, un autre sorcier venant de terminer l'épreuve du labyrinthe, il alla se jeter dessus.

Les yeux gris de Lucius s'attardèrent longuement sur la sorcière qui lui faisait face.

Ainsi nous nous connaissons ? demanda-t-il un peu dubitatif.

Oui, répondit Tisiphone dans un souffle. Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble.

Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Voyant que Darius revenait à grand pas vers elle, Tisiphone se pencha vers Lucius. Le sorcier sentit contre son cou le souffle chaud de la sorcière. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

L'ombre d'Argos, Lucius … L'ombre d'Argos, répéta Tisiphone.

Elle se releva, un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux devenus bleus sous la lumière de la pièce plongèrent un instant dans ceux de Lucius. Ce dernier regardait Tisiphone d'un air dubitatif et étonné. Tisiphone éclata de rire puis lui tourna le dos.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre II : A la recherche du passé_**

Tisiphone ouvrit la porte de son appartement silencieux. Les bougies dispersées dans toutes les pièces diffusaient une douce lueur rassurante. La sorcière gagna le grand salon, les baies vitrées avaient été occultées par les lourdes tentures de velours vert qui transformaient la pièce en un cocon confortable. Une bonne flambée crépitait dans la cheminée. La sorcière se laissa tomber dans le premier canapé qu'elle trouva. Elle se déchaussa et posa ses pieds sur la petite table basse qui lui faisait face. Un petit elfe de maison fit son entrée, il eut un regard réprobateur en voyant les chaussures abandonnées au sol et les pieds de sa maîtresse sur la table. L'elfe portait un plateau chargé de victuailles. Il le déposa sur la table puis ramassa les chaussures pour aller les ranger. Il revint presque aussitôt, portant une lettre dans sa main.

Un hibou a apporté cette lettre ce matin.

Il la tendit à Tisiphone. Elle ouvrit un œil et regarda l'enveloppe. Elle en reconnut aussitôt l'écriture.

Tu peux la jeter au feu … marmonna la sorcière.

Au feu ? répéta l'elfe.

Oui. Je ne veux plus lire une seule de leurs lettres !

Très bien !

L'elfe inclina la tête et alla jeter la lettre au feu.

Tisiphone ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre les coussins.

Un bain ? Peut-être ? proposa l'elfe.

Tisiphone hocha de la tête. La petite créature disparut et quelques secondes plus tard, Tisiphone entendit le murmure de l'eau qui coulait. Mana avait raison, un bain lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et regarda ce qu'il y avait à manger. La journée avait été éprouvante et la sorcière sentait la faim la tirailler. Sur le plateau en argent, il y avait un assortiment de petits sandwichs. Tisiphone en attrapa un au hasard et n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Les autres disparurent tout aussi vite.

Peu de temps après, Mana fut de retour.

Le bain est prêt, annonça l'elfe.

Merci Mana, dit Tisiphone en se levant.

Comment s'est passée la journée ?

Tisiphone rit doucement.

Bien … Tout s'est bien passé … mais cela a été plus dur que prévu …ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain. La baignoire était remplie à ras bord, elle disparaissait sous une montagne de mousse.

Reste-t-il de ce baume pour les blessures ? demanda Tisiphone.

Je vais le chercher.

L'elfe quitta la salle de bain, la sorcière en profita pour se déshabiller et entrer dans l'eau brûlante. La chaleur fit du bien à tous ses muscles endoloris. Elle se laissa glisser tout au fond de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle émergea, elle découvrit un petit pot sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle s'occuperait de son bras plus tard.

Cette journée lui avait valu bien des surprises, et pour certaines, elle s'en serait bien passée.

D'avoir revu Lucius avait fait remonter de vieux souvenirs … d'avoir croisé le Détraqueur aussi. Elle ferma les yeux, songeuse. Elle savait déjà que ce soir, le sommeil aurait du mal à venir. Une nouvelle fois, le passé venait empiéter sur sa vie … Il lui faudrait encore beaucoup de temps avant de s'en libérer définitivement.

L'elfe fit de nouveau son apparition.

Une nouvelle lettre, s'excusa-t-il.

Encore ? s'exclama Tisiphone.

Dois-je la brûler elle aussi ?

Oui.

Mana s'en retourna.

Tisiphone soupira. Encore un problème qu'il lui faudrait régler rapidement. Elle qui pensait trouver un peu de tranquillité en revenant ici, elle s'était trompée.

La sorcière prit une grande bouffée d'air et se laissa une nouvelle fois couler au fond de la baignoire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius tournait en rond dans son appartement. Sur son bureau s'entassaient quelques lettres, il en avait ouverte deux mais ses pensées étaient trop embrouillées pour qu'il continue à lire son courrier. De plus, il était tombé sur une missive de sa mère qui continuait à le harceler à propos de son hypothétique futur mariage. Entre sa mère et ça, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Malgré l'heure déjà bien avancée, il décida de sortir. Sa position au Ministère lui permettrait sans doute de passer outre les horaires. Il voulait absolument vérifier quelques petites choses.

Il secoua la tête, prit sa cape et se tranplana.

La bibliothèque allait fermer, mais il réussit sans problème à persuader la sorcière de l'accueil de le laisser entrer. Finalement le poste que lui avait obtenu son père avait quelques avantages.

Il se promena un moment dans les rayonnages déserts. Il se décida finalement à faire ce pour quoi il était venu. Il se dirigea vers la section « journaux et magazines ». Il ne savait pas trop où chercher.

L'ombre d'Argos, murmura-t-il.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'en avait plus entendu parler ? Trois ans, quatre tout au plus … depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Cela restreindrait déjà les recherches. De toute façon, il était certain que cela ne s'était pas passé durant les derniers mois, il lui semblait plutôt que tout s'était déroulé l'an passé ou encore avant. Il soupira en voyant la taille de l'étagère et le nombre de numéros qu'il aurait à consulter. L'avantage, c'est que cela avait fait les gros titres … Sa recherche en serait d'autant plus simplifiée.

Il prit une année au hasard.

1973

Il posa une première pile de Gazette de sorciers devant lui. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort aux journaux.

Rien.

Il mit la pile de côté et passa à la suivante, puis à la suivante.

Soudain, le sort opéra et un journal sortit de la pile.

Lucius eut un sourire de victoire. Il prit le journal. Rien d'intéressant à la une. Il tomba finalement sur un petit encart dans les dernières pages, un faire-part de mariage.

« _La Famille Black-Erenyados et la famille Argos sont heureux de vous faire part du mariage de Tisiphone Erenyados et de Daëron Argos … »_

S'en suivait un court texte que Lucius passa en revue rapidement.

Maintenant, il savait à peu près où chercher. Il finit les piles de l'année 1973, les rangea et passa à l'an passé.

Il passa tous les mois de l'année 1974. Ce fut dans un des journaux du mois d'août qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

La Gazette du Sorcier du 2 Août en faisait les gros titres. Il y avait aussi un grande photo qui montrait Tisiphone en train de se débattre encadrée par trois sorciers. Sa robe claire était maculée de taches qui ressemblaient à du sang.

« _Terrible massacre en Grèce »_ titrait le journal

_Sur la petite île tranquille de Théra un terrible drame s'est noué dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. Un sorcier d'une vingtaine d'années a été retrouvé mort à son domicile. A côté de son corps, gisait celui de son fils âgé de quelques mois. _

_« C'est un crime particulièrement sanglant et horrible, nous explique le chef de la Brigade Sorcière qui est arrivé rapidement sur les lieux. » _

_Les corps ont été retrouvés criblés de dizaines de coups de couteau. D'après les premières constatations de l'enquête, les deux victimes auraient aussi été victimes d'un sortilège impardonnable – sans doute un Doloris - nous confia un des Aurors dépêchés sur place. _

_Un suspect a aussitôt été interpellé, il s'agit de la propre femme de la victime. Notre reporter a pu apprendre que cette dernière a été découverte auprès des deux corps, les mains et la robe pleine de sang, tenant encore l'arme du crime. L'interpellation a été des plus musclées et un Auror a été blessé pendant la lutte qui l'a opposé à la suspecte. Pour plus de détails, vous pouvez vous reporter à l'article en page 3._

_« Les preuves sont accablantes contre l'épouse de la victime » nous explique un des sorciers chargés de l'affaire. « De plus, le passé de ce suspect ne plaide pas en sa faveur ». Pour lire son interview en entier, rendez-vous page 4._

_Notons que la victime de ce crime sordide n'est autre que le célèbre professeur Daëron Argos qui enseignait l'histoire antique magique au célèbre collège de magie de Délos. Son épouse, Tisiphone Argos, impliquée dans cette affaire, était connue et réputée pour ses fouilles et ses travaux sur les grands mythes grecs anciens. Une biographie plus complète du couple vous attend page 5. _

Lucius replia le journal et le mit de côté. Il continua ses recherches. Les journaux des jours suivants se délectaient de détails tous plus croustillants et sanglants les uns des autres sur cette tragédie, agrémentés de photos des lieux du crime, de l'arme et de quelques autres preuves. La Gazette du Sorcier était aussi très fière de proposer à ses fidèles lecteurs une interview exclusive de la mère de la victime qui ne cessait de s'emporter contre Tisiphone.

Cependant au fil du temps, les journaux ne firent plus la une avec cette affaire. Un entrefilet discret, dans les dernières pages de la Gazette, apprit à Lucius que Tisiphone avait finalement été relaxée faute de preuves suffisantes.

Un dernier minuscule article daté d'octobre 1974 mentionnait l'étrange disparition de la sorcière.

Puis plus rien.

Lucius rangea les numéros qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Les autres étaient étalés sous ses yeux. Le sorcier se balançait sur sa chaise, songeur. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela. Maintenant, il se souvenait mieux de Tisiphone à Poudlard : une Serpentard discrète, qui ne parlait presque pas et qui restait souvent dans son coin, sauf quand Daëron était là. Elle était toujours dans le dos de son petit ami, c'est ce qui lui avait valu son surnom d'Ombre d'Argos.

Lucius avait du mal à l'imaginer en meurtrière – une sorcière si effacée … mais plus encore dans le rôle qu'elle allait désormais jouer maintenant. Une Auror accusée de meurtre et d'avoir pratiqué un sortilège Impardonnable… ancienne Serpentard, de surcroît … Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange là dedans.

Les yeux gris de Lucius se mirent à briller d'une étrange lueur : pourquoi ne pas voir de quoi il en retournait exactement. Après tout, il était aussi là pour ça.

Il rangea les vieux journaux et quitta la bibliothèque. D'un geste ample de la main, il remercia la sorcière toujours derrière son bureau et qui l'avait laissé rentrer.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre III : Première journée au Ministère**_

Une pluie glacée de novembre tombait sans discontinu depuis l'aube. Londres semblait emprisonnée sous une nasse grise nuageuse. Le vent balayait avec force les feuilles mortes dans le caniveau. Les quelques personnes dehors se hâtaient de gagner un abri sec.

La pluie ne dérangeait pas plus que ça Tisiphone : elle prenait son temps pour atteindre la cabine téléphonique rouge de l'autre côté de la rue. En Grèce, ce genre de pluie était inconnu.

Elle entra dans la cabine téléphonique et composa le numéro puis son numéro d'identifiant.

Une voix lui souhaita la bienvenue et Tisiphone sentit le sol vibrer et s'enfoncer sous terre.

Parvenue dans le hall du Ministère, Tisiphone alla droit aux ascenseurs. Elle franchit les portes dorées et arriva dans le petit hall à la vingtaine d'ascenseurs. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde ce matin, juste une petite dizaine d'employés mal réveillés. Un ascenseur arriva et Tisiphone s'y engouffra. A chaque arrêt, quelques parchemins et autres dossiers volants arrivaient dans un bruissement sec. La sorcière ne descendit qu'arrivée au deuxième niveau. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir qui la menait au Quartier Général des Aurors.

Tisiphone se demandait ce que lui valait une convocation de si bonne heure, rien de bon, présageait-elle.

Elle regarda la pendule accrochée dans le couloir aux murs blancs. Dans cinq bonnes minutes, elle serait fixée.

Comme elle était en avance, elle décida de flâner dans le service : pas question d'aller faire le pied de grue devant le bureau, Darius Croupton aurait pu croire que cette convocation l'impressionnait … Elle alla donc faire un tour du Quartier général, la salle divisée en box était vide. Elle se promena donc dans les allées, jetant un coup d'œil ça et là. Les murs étaient recouverts de coupures de presse, de photos de sorciers sans doute recherchés par les Aurors.

Huit heures venaient de sonner, elle fit donc demi-tour et retourna vers le bureau de Croupton. La porte était fermée, Tisiphone frappa deux coups discrets. La voix du chef des Aurors l'invita à entrer.

Darius Croupton était assis derrière son bureau, à moitié caché sous un amoncellement de dossiers à l'équilibre précaire. Il était vêtu d'une robe à la couleur violette éclatante qui cachait avec mal les nombreux bourrelets du sorcier. Contrairement au jour de l'épreuve du labyrinthe, il portait une paire de lunettes rondes qui ne s'accordait nullement avec son visage bouffi.

A l'entrée de Tisiphone, il l'invita à s'asseoir dans un des deux fauteuils de l'autre côté de son bureau. Il la salua brièvement puis croisa les mains sous son menton et la dévisagea un court instant. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

Je dois dire que tout le monde ici – moi y compris – a été très étonné de votre demande d'intégrer les Aurors …

Croupton suspendit son discours, espérant peut-être une réaction de Tisiphone, mais la sorcière resta impassible.

Cependant, continua-t-il un peu dépité, vous avez réussi tous les tests haut la main, et nous n'avons … détecté …comme dire … aucun comportement douteux … de votre part.

Une nouvelle fois, Tisiphone ne releva pas l'allusion de Darius.

Malgré cela, poursuivit-il, nous n'étions pas trop d'accord pour votre intégration parmi nous … Comprenez-vous ?

Non, avoua Tisiphone. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Enfin … si, mais les affaires dont vous faites allusion se sont toutes soldées par mon innocence. Cela ne suffit-il pas ?

Euh …

Darius était gêné. Elle venait de mettre le point sur ce qu'il espérait laisser de côté.

Soit je suis totalement innocente, soit coupable, renchérit la sorcière. Ce que vous insinuez là … me ferait presque penser que vous n'avez aucune confiance en votre propre justice … Serait-ce possible ?

Euh … non, non ! s'empressa de répondre le chef du Bureau des Aurors. De toute façon, vous avez reçu l'appui d'une personne très influente qui nous assure que nous n'avons aucun souci à se faire.

Je vois …Je suppose qu'il y a un « mais » dans cette affaire.

Croupton toussota.

Voyons, ce n'est pas vraiment un « mais » ! Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que votre formation n'est pas totalement terminée. Certes vous avez passé tous les tests, mais vous ne pourrez pas, comme vos collègues nouvellement arrivés, aller immédiatement sur le terrain.

Une sorte de période d'essai, le coupa Tisiphone. Vous m'avez convoqué simplement pour m'annoncer cela ?

Oui …

Vous pensiez que cela me poserait problème ? demanda Tisiphone incrédule.

Euh … oui … euh … non, je préférais vous informer personnellement …

Darius était un peu étonné de la réaction de la sorcière, il pensait qu'elle aurait pu s'emporter, mais elle accueillait cette nouvelle plutôt bien.

Bon, si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire, je vais vous laisser et rejoindre mon bureau, j'ai déjà quelques dossiers qui m'attendent, je suppose.

Oui !

Darius se jeta dans la brèche grande ouverte par la sorcière.

Nous vous avons mis sur une affaire de loup-garou. Il semblerait que des journaux moldus aient relevé d'étranges agressions dans le Sud de l'Angleterre, nous aimerions que vous analysiez ces articles pour voir s'il s'agit vraiment d'un loup-garou.

Très bien.

Tisiphone s'était levée et prit congé d'un Darius Croupton, visiblement soulagé de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements.

Une fois dans le couloir, Tisiphone pesta intérieurement contre ce vieil empoté de bureaucrate.

Une période d'essai, mon œil ! pensa-t-elle. Une mise au placard, oui ! Mais ne criez pas victoire si vite, si je veux aller sur le terrain, j'irai !

La sorcière était arrivée à son bureau, dans un box, en plein milieu de la salle reservée aux Aurors. Les murs étaient vierges de toute photo, le bureau vide, à l'exception d'un épais dossier. La sorcière s'assit et ouvrit le dossier. De nombreux articles avaient été découpés. Ils venaient tous de journaux moldus. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune sorcier arriva, les bras chargé de journaux. Il salua Tisiphone et posa les quotidiens sur son bureau.

Voici les derniers numéros que nous avons eus. Monsieur Croupton m'a dit que vous étiez chargé de les décortiquer.

Tisiphone le remercia et le sorcier s'en alla. Soupirant, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux journaux. Elle en aurait pour toute la journée.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Tisiphone surveillait du coin de l'œil la grosse pendule du mur. Les aiguilles semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à avancer le plus lentement possible. La sorcière trouvait le temps long en attendant sa fin de journée de travail. Elle aurait bien aimé jeter un sort à l'horloge mais pour son premier jour ce n'était pas très judicieux. La grosse aiguille daigna enfin aller se placer sur le chiffre douze. La sorcière soupira et bondit de son siège. Dix-sept heures ! Il était temps de partir. Ses dossiers étaient bien rangés sur son bureau, aussi prit-elle seulement sa cape et quitta le bureau.

Sa journée avait été affreuse. Ses yeux lui piquaient à force de lire les petits caractères des journaux moldus, son dos la faisait souffrir : elle n'avait plus l'habitude de rester assise aussi longtemps. Pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait pas arrêté de sentir le regard pénétrant de Maugrey sur son dos. Se sentir observée comme ça lui était insupportable.

L'ascenseur mit un certain temps à arriver. Soudain, elle entendit une voix la héler. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Alastor qui lui faisait signe. A ce moment, l'ascenseur arriva. Elle s'engouffra dedans, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu l'appel de l'Auror. Avec empressement, elle appuya furieusement sur le bouton de fermeture de portes. Celles-ci se refermèrent à la barbe de Maugrey. Tisiphone poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à ses questions. La pause déjeuner lui avait largement suffi.

Un petit rire moqueur la fit se retourner.

Elle se retourna d'un bond.

Lucius Malefoy se tenait dans un coin de l'ascenseur, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et l'air toujours aussi hautain.

Dure journée ? demanda-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Usante, admit Tisiphone.

Café ? proposa laconiquement Lucius.

Tisiphone ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle le regarda avec étonnement pour voir s'il était vraiment sérieux ; comme il n'avait pas l'air de se moquer d'elle. Elle accepta donc, curieuse de voir ce que cacher cette invitation.

L'ascenseur les avait mené dans le hall du Ministère. Beaucoup de sorciers se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux.

Où m'emmènes-tu ? demanda Tisiphone curieuse.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au Dragon Cracheur. Tu connais ?

Non.

C'est très bien, tu verras … un coin tranquille.

Les deux sorciers étaient arrivés dans la zone de transplanage près des cheminées devant lesquelles une queue impressionnante de sorciers se pressait. Ils se tranplanèrent et arrivèrent aussitôt sur le Chemin de traverse. Le mauvais temps avait chassé les quelques sorciers qui flânaient là. La rue était presque déserte. La pluie ne tombait plus, mais il fallait zigzaguer entre les nombreuses flaques d'eau qui avaient envahi la rue. Un brouillard épais commençait à monter. Tisiphone frissonna et resserra sa cape contre elle, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait connu pareil automne.

Nous y sommes presque !

Il avait remonté presque entièrement toute la rue commerçante. Lucius s'arrêta devant une petite échoppe. L'enseigne en forme de dragon qui crachait un peu de feu se balançait dans la bise. Les vitres étaient recouvertes de buée qui empêchait Tisiphone de voir à l'intérieur.

Lucius ouvrit la porte et se recula pour laisser passer la sorcière.

L'endroit ressemblait à un pub et Tisiphone se demanda si on servait vraiment du café ou du thé dans un tel lieu. Les clients étaient dans une grande majorité tous des hommes et Tisiphone sentit de nombreux regards s'attarder sur elle. Lucius la conduisit dans le fond de la salle, salua au passage quelques connaissances de la main.

La décoration était des plus étranges, en tout cas, le lieu portait bien son nom. Aux murs étaient accrochés de nombreuses gravures représentant des dragons. Ca et là étaient suspendus des crânes de dragons, des mâchoires grandes ouvertes qui avaient l'air de vouloir avaler les clients. Au centre de la pièce, entourée par le bar, une sorte de fontaine trônait. C'était une immense tête de dragon qui crachait non pas du feu mais de la Bièraubeurre. Dans le fond de la salle, les tables étaient installées dans de petits box. Lucius s'installa dans l'un d'entre eux. Tisiphone prit place en face de lui. Les banquettes étaient confortables. La sorcière se débarrassa de sa cape et la posa à côté d'elle.

Je croyais que tu m'invitais à boire un café … Ils en ont dans ce genre d'endroit ? demanda Tisiphone étonnée du lieu.

Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Une sorcière vint prendre leur commande.

Un café, demanda Tisiphone.

La même chose pour moi, lança Lucius.

Le silence s'installa en attendant que la serveuse revienne avec leurs boissons. Les deux sorciers se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

La sorcière revint avec leur commande.

Tisiphone posa ses mains autour de la tasse brûlante pour se réchauffer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle. Son regard s'arrêta un court moment sur une silhouette familière. Elle revint à son café en éclatant de rire.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lucius intrigué.

Mon premier jour commence fort, commenta la sorcière.

Elle montra discrètement de la tête un homme assis à plusieurs table d'eux.

Qui est-ce ? demanda Lucius.

Un Auror qui travaille avec moi. Il ne m'a presque pas lâchée d'une semelle depuis que j'ai mis les pieds au Ministère … Entre lui et Maugrey …

Pourquoi une telle surveillance ?

Tisiphone éclata de rire.

Allons Lucius … ne fais pas l'innocent … Je suis certaine que tu sais ce que l'on dit de moi … Ce genre de … rumeurs … courent plus vite que le vent !

Je sais ce que tu veux dire …

Ah bon ? s'étonna innocemment Tisiphone.

Ne fais pas celle qui ne sait rien

Et ces rumeurs, rétorqua la sorcière, faut-il les croire ?

A toi de me le dire …

Tisiphone éclata de nouveau de rire.

Elle avala une gorgée brûlante de café, elle reposa lentement sa tasse, ne quittant pas un seul instant Lucius des yeux.

Une rumeur reste une rumeur, Lucius, même si parfois le fond en a été vrai … Ce n'est un souffle éphémère … qui meurt rapidement.

A moins qu'elle ne soit démentie … ou démontrée …

Le silence régna le temps que les deux sorciers boivent leur café. Ils s'observaient comme deux prédateurs à l'affût prêts à bondir l'un sur l'autre et à s'entretuer.

Le regard de Tisiphone se fit soudain un peu moins dur, mais plus déterminé aussi.

Pourquoi m'avoir proposé de venir prendre un café ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

En souvenir du bon vieux temps ? proposa Lucius.

Oh non ! Pas de ça Lucius ! Je ne te crois pas. Combien de fois nous sommes nous adressés la parole à Poudlard, en sept ans ? Deux fois ? Trois fois ?

Ce fut au tour de Lucius d'éclater de rire.

Alors, insista Tisiphone. Dis-moi …

Tu as piqué ma curiosité, avoua le sorcier blond. Qu'est-ce qu'une sorcière comme toi fait parmi les Aurors … Que tu sois revenue en Angleterre, je peux le comprendre … Mais t'engager dans cette voie … Pourquoi ne pas avoir continuer tes recherches et tes fouilles ?

J'avais envie de changer … de voir autre chose …

Soit … Mais dis-moi, Tisiphone, pourquoi avoir accepté mon invitation ?

Pour la même raison que toi, s'exclama-t-elle. Toi aussi tu m'intrigues.

Vraiment ?

Bien sûr ! Je peux dire la même chose de toi ! Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi fait au Ministère ? Toi qui n'en as toujours fait qu'à ta tête, outrepassant les règlements … Toi voilà dans un bureau ! Curieux, non ? ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Je fais ce pour quoi on m'a engagé, murmura-t-il. Observer … et agir en conséquence …

Une lueur de défi passa dans les yeux gris du sorcier. Tisiphone ne cilla pas et soutint un long moment le regard froid de Lucius.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre IV : Une demande particulière. **_

Les jours et les semaines passaient, toutes semblables les unes aux autres.

Le travail au ministère était monotone et ennuyeux. Croupton n'avait pas relâché la pression et où qu'elle aille, la sorcière sentait le regard de Maugrey ou de Edmond, le sorcier qui la suivait comme son ombre. Elle qui, autrefois, était l'ombre d'un autre sorcier, voici qu'à présent, elle en possédait une aussi.

Les dossiers s'empilaient sur son bureau, tous plus ennuyeux les uns des autres. Après l'affaire des loup-garous, elle avait du enquêter, toujours depuis son bureau, sur une histoire d'invasion de trolls dans la campagne écossaise. Ensuite, elle avait eu droit à d'autres histoires ennuyeuses : un vol de vieux tableaux, un trafic de chaudrons et de baguettes de contrefaçon.

Bien entendu, les dossiers les plus intéressants n'étaient pas pour elle. D'ailleurs, bizarrement, certaines conversations cessaient à son arrivée : celles qui portaient sur les exactions commises contre des moldus ou les affaires traitant de Mangemorts, par exemple. Si au début, la sorcière avait pu s'en sentir offusquée, elle en jouait maintenant. Ses rencontres fréquentes avec Lucius ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa mise à l'écart. Au final, Tisiphone s'en souciait peu. Tout ce qu'on avait pu dire sur elle ou ce qu'on continuait à murmurer sur son passage ne la dérangeait plus.

Deux fois par semaine, la sorcière, après son travail s'accordait une petite sortie. Elle se rendait régulièrement dans le pub Au Dragon Cracheur. Finalement, elle trouvait que cet endroit avait un certain charme. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé ; elle n'avait pas été importunée par les clients du pub. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'on l'ait vue plusieurs fois en compagnie de Lucius.

Bizarrement, ce dernier arrivait souvent dix minutes après l'arrivée de Tisiphone et venait s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans attendre qu'elle l'invite. Ils ne discutaient pas beaucoup, au final, juste des banalités d'usage. Tous deux semblaient s'amuser de la situation et des regards qu'on leur lançait : Tisiphone surprenait tout le monde à fréquenter Lucius que beaucoup soupçonnait d'avoir des connaissances peu recommandables ; de même Lucius faisait jaser à discuter souvent avec la sorcière qui avait été soupçonnée de meurtre.

Cependant, depuis quelques temps, Lucius paraissait s'intéresser à l'ancien métier de Tisiphone. Il passait de longs moments à la questionner sur la Grèce antique et la part de vérité dans les mythes. Il cherchait à savoir quelles légendes avaient été crées pour masquer aux moldus la magie et les créatures magiques. Chaque jour, il essayait d'aborder un sujet différent : les Titans, les Cyclopes, les Hécatonchires, les Olympiens. D'ailleurs, Tisiphone lui avait expliqué que ces fameux dieux étaient sans doute des sorciers qui avaient abusé de la naïveté des moldus et se faisaient passer pour des divinités usant à profusion de leurs pouvoirs.

Ainsi, lui démontra la sorcière. En réalité, Zeus était un sorcier très doué en métamorphoses. Tous les récits antiques le montrent bien : ses métamorphoses animales font de lui le premier animagus connu, animagus d'autant plus puissant qu'il pouvait prendre n'importe quelle forme. Ce qui est un don exceptionnel rare.

La sorcière s'interrompit soudain. Lucius semblait boire littéralement ses paroles. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ses questions ? s'étonna-t-elle. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que tu me questionnes …

J'aime bien l'Histoire !

Tisiphone éclata de rire.

Toi ! Arrête ! Tu n'as jamais écouté un seul cours de Binns ! Tu étais trop occupé à faire je-ne-sais-quoi !

Justement, j'aimerai rattraper mon retard !

Seulement maintenant ?

Que veux-tu, je suis si occupé … Et puis je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui m'en parle avec tant de passion.

Mouais …

La sorcière fit une moue dubitative malgré le rouge qui montait doucement à ses joues. Elle prit une grande gorgée de Bieraubeurre.

Au final, elle décida que ce que voulait Lucius, elle n'en avait que faire … pour le moment, il ne la dérangeait nullement … Après, ce serait peut-être une autre histoire.

Ils avaient donc longuement discuté. Elle lui avait parlé de son île, de la Grèce. Cela lui avait fait étrange de parler ainsi, un soir d'automne glacé, de la mer turquoise, du soleil brûlant, des maisons blanches aux toits bleus, des hautes falaises noires qui surplombaient une mer d'huile, des nombreux chats, assis à l'ombre, qui guettaient avec impatience le retour de pêcheur, des fouilles qu'elle avait entreprises un peu partout dans les miettes de terre semées dans la mer Egée. Ce dernier point avait particulièrement intéressé Lucius, il lui avait demandé plusieurs fois quelles avaient été ses découvertes. Des vieilleries, avait répondu Tisiphone, des morceaux de vases, de poteries, quelques bijoux, des statues …

Ce soir-là, Tisiphone rentra chez elle plus tard que d'habitude. La tête lui tournait un peu à cause de la Bièraubeurre et du Firewhisky qui lui avait succédée. Tisiphone alla directement se coucher. Comment elle réussit à se déshabiller et à se mettre au lit, elle n'arrivait pas à le dire … Un rayon de soleil frileux vint la tirer de son sommeil. Il devait être tard et Tisiphone remercia intérieurement Mana de ne pas l'avoir levée. Elle paressa donc de longues minutes sous ses chaudes couvertures. Elle avait ouvert ses rideaux en grand et regardait le ciel qui s'obscurcissait. Le répit solaire ne durerait guère. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sans bruit. La petite tête de l'elfe se glissa dans l'entrebâillement. Ses grands yeux verts, un peu globuleux, se posèrent sur sa maîtresse.

J'avais bien entendu du bruit, murmura Mana. Vous avez dormi tard …

Je me suis couchée tard, admit la sorcière prise sur le fait comme une enfant.

Heureusement que vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui …

Tisiphone ne répondit rien, elle se laissa de nouveau tomber en arrière contre ses oreillers.

Il est vraiment tard ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Presque onze heures.

La sorcière soupira. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de paresser au lit et ses affaires qui l'attendaient, elle devait y mettre de l'ordre.

Un bain, proposa alors Mana qui semblait avoir compris le dilemme de sa maîtresse.

Tisiphone accepta.

Dans la salle de bain, l'eau coulait à flot et faisait grandir des montagnes de mousse vaporeuse. Tisiphone remarqua que Mana avait déposé sur le rebord de la baignoire une énorme tasse de café. Elle sourit et remercia l'elfe qui avait fait sa réapparition. Voyant qu'il ne manquait plus rien, la petite créature s'en retourna.

La sorcière plongea avec délice dans l'eau brûlante. Depuis qu'elle était revenue à Londres, elle avait redécouvert les joies du bain. En Grèce, elle n'en prenait que très rarement, à cause de la chaleur, mais ici, le froid et la pluie lui servaient de bonne excuse.

Elle laissait vagabonder ses pensées. Ces derniers jours, avec l'approche des fêtes, elle ressentait cruellement l'absence de Daëron et de Hector. Tellement de petits souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle sentait déjà les premières larmes perler à ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête et comme pour chasser son désespoir, elle se laissa couler au fond de l'eau. Elle n'en ressortit que lorsque ses poumons commencèrent à la brûler. L'eau lui coulait sur la figure, chassant ses dernières larmes. Appuyée contre la faïence, Tisiphone ferma un instant les yeux.

Elle les ouvrit soudain. Elle venait d'entendre la voix de Mana s'élever et l'elfe semblait énervée. Il y avait une autre voix que Tisiphone ne reconnut pas immédiatement. De toute façon elle n'eut pas à s'interroger longuement. La porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrit brutalement et Lucius fit son entrée. Mana était sur ses talons et voulut s'interposer. Mais le sorcier la repoussa sans douceur.

Lucius ! s'emporta la sorcière. Que fais-tu ici ? Comment oses-tu traiter mon elfe ainsi ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe et remarque seulement maintenant qu'elle portait une sorte de robe qui ressemblait à une toge. Il interrogea la sorcière du regard.

Oui, mon elfe est libre …Elle reçoit un salaire pour son travail … Maintenant pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu débarques comme ça dans ma salle de bain ?

Tisiphone fit signe à Mana et cette dernière se retira les laissant seuls.

J'avais besoin de te parler … et je voulais aussi te montrer quelque chose …

Malefoy croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine comme s'il se tenait en pays conquis.

Tisiphone le fusillait du regard, mais le sorcier n'était pas disposé à bouger. Sentant que la situation pourrait durer longtemps, Tisiphone soupira et se résigna à sortir. Elle ne dit aucun mot mais montra à Lucius un tas de serviettes. Il se saisit de la première et la tendit à Tisiphone. Elle savait qu'il ne détournerait pas les yeux. Le fusillant du regard, elle se leva lentement de sa baignoire et sortir de l'eau. Elle attrapa la serviette et s'enroula dedans. Si Lucius avait vu les cicatrices qui courraient sur tout son corps – et Tisiphone était persuadée qu'il les avait vues – il ne dit rien. Elle aurait sans doute bondi sur lui s'il avait fait la moindre réflexion. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, Lucius toujours sur ses talons. Un sort sécha ses longs cheveux noirs, elle passa rapidement une robe grise. Elle gagna ensuite le salon. Mana avait déjà disposé deux tasses fumantes sur la petite table qui faisait face à la cheminée. Tisiphone prit place dans le canapé et s'assit en tailleur au milieu, faisant ainsi comprendre à Lucius que sa place était sur un des deux fauteuils. La sorcière prit son temps, elle sirotait son café sans quitter son « invité » des yeux. Elle reposa finalement sa tasse.

Alors ? cracha-t-elle. Que me veux-tu ?

J'aimerai bien que tu me rendes un petit service …

Vraiment ? et tu crois qu'en débarquant comme ça chez moi, j'accepte … Tu te trompes, Lucius, je ne suis pas un de tes pantins du Ministère …

Je n'ai jamais pensé cela de toi … Mais je suis certain que ce que j'ai t'intéressera énormément …

Tisiphone allait lui demander de quoi il en retournait, mais elle fut interrompue par des hurlements. Une lettre vola soudain dans le salon en hurlant, poursuivit par Mana qui sautait désespérément pour la rattraper. Mais la Beuglante était à bonne hauteur. Elle s'arrêta au dessus de Tisiphone.

COMMENT OSES-TU IGNORER MES LETTRES ! ET DEMANDER A TA SALETE D'ELFE DE LES JETER AU FEU ! PRENDS GARDE A TOI SALE PETITE VOLEUSE …

Tisiphone avait bondi et saisit sa baguette.

Incendio, cria-t-elle.

La Beuglante s'embrasa aussitôt, continuant de plus en plus faiblement à proférer ses insultes et ses menaces. Un petit tas de cendres tomba à terre et le silence se fit de nouveau. Tisiphone se tourna alors vers Mana.

A-t-elle bien dit que tu jetais mes lettres au feu ?

L'elfe acquiesça.

Comment fait-elle pour le savoir …

Tisiphone observait attentivement son salon. Soudain, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur féroce. Elle se retourna vers la cheminée.

Accio couteau !

Un poignard au manche finement ciselé vint atterrir dans sa main. La sorcière tourna le dos à la cheminée. Elle prit le couteau par la lame et le lança avec force. Il alla se planter en plein milieu du visage d'une forte femme dessinée sur un tableau. Le sujet se mit aussitôt à hurler et à injurier la sorcière.

Tisiphone s'était rapprochée du tableau qui en plus de cette femme représentait deux sorciers.

SIGA ! hurla Tisiphone en grec. Si tu oses encore une fois m'espionner, vieille harpie, je brûle le tableau !

Tu n'oserais pas, la défia la femme.

En es-tu sûre ?

La sorcière avait fait apparaître une petite flamme au bout de sa baguette et s'amusait à l'approcher dangereusement de la toile et du visage tordu de douleur de la femme. Tisiphone approcha une dernière fois la flamme puis fit disparaître le feu. Elle tourna le dos au tableau et retourna s'asseoir, sans avoir retiré le poignard.

Lucius lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Des histoires de famille, expliqua laconiquement Tisiphone. Un … petit désaccord avec ma belle-mère …

Je vois.

Tisiphone changea de sujet.

Quel est donc ce service que tu veux me demander ?

Pas grand-chose en vérité …

Pas grand-chose ? Et cela justifie le fait que tu viennes me déranger ? Il faut savoir … C'est urgent ou pas ?

Lucius ne répondit rien. Il sortit une petite boite en bois très sombre et la posa sur la table. Le coffret n'avait rien de particulier : aucune gravure, aucune marque.

Tisiphone s'en saisit et le posa sur ses genoux.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

Ouvre !

Le coffret n'était pas fermé à clé. Délicatement, la sorcière ouvrit le couvercle. L'intérieur de la boîte avait été recouvert d'un velours bleu foncé. Dans le fond, il n'y avait qu'un rouleau qui semblait ancien et abîmé. La sorcière n'y toucha pas et referma la boîte.

Tu ne le déroules pas ? demanda Lucius surpris de son attitude.

Pas comme ça, il a l'air très détérioré, ça ne ferait que l'abîmer davantage.

Elle se leva et invita Lucius à la suivre. Ce dernier avait éveillé sa curiosité, elle savait que ce qu'elle avait entre les mains était des plus mystérieux. Sans vouloir l'admettre, elle avait hâte de voir ce que le papyrus renfermait. Lucius ne lui avait pas menti quand il lui avait assuré que cela l'intéresserait, il avait bien calculé son coup.

La sorcière était arrivée devant une tapisserie dans un coin du salon. Elle représentait Orphée avec sa lyre qui charmait tous les animaux aux alentours. Le musicien était assis sur une pierre au pied d'un olivier et était entouré d'une foule animale : tortues, serpent, panthère, cerf, renard, ours, loup, bœuf, paon, grue et lion. La tapisserie ressemblait étrangement à une mosaïque antique. Tisiphone sortit sa baguette et tapota sur la tête de la panthère. Il y eut un déclic et la tapisserie pivota lentement, révélant une porte cachée. La sorcière actionna la porte et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Elle agita sa baguette et toutes les bougies s'allumèrent. Lucius entra à son tour.

Ils se trouvaient dans une immense bibliothèque circulaire avec une mezzanine. La pièce était aveugle. La seule lumière en dehors de celles de bougies venait de la rotonde en verre. La verrière était en fait un vitrail coloré qui ne laissait guère passer la lumière. La scène montrait la construction de la nef grecque Argo. Tout autour, avaient été représentés les cinquante-cinq héros grecs qui avaient participé à la conquête de la Toison d'or : Jason, Argos, Orphée, Castor et Pollux, Héraclès, Lyncée …

Au rez-de-chaussée, les volumes étaient rangés dans une bibliothèque aux portes grillagées. Une petite échelle dorée faisait le tour de la pièce pour permettre d'atteindre les volumes les plus haut. Un escalier en colimaçon permettait d'atteindre la mezzanine.

Au centre de la pièce se dressait un bureau qui disparaissait sous un monceau de papyrus, parchemin, livres et autres objets divers. Quelques objets avaient aussi été exposés sur les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Lucius fit lentement le tour de la pièce, admirant certaines pièces : une vieille baguette magique, des morceaux de poterie qui paraissaient sans âge, des vases grecques aux figures noires, de petites statues en bronze ou en or, de vieux bijoux.

Ainsi, c'est ton antre secrète, s'amusa Lucius.

Si on veut.

Où as-tu récupéré cela ? demanda-t-il curieux en montrant les objets.

Oh, ça dépend, certains sont dans ma famille depuis des générations, d'autres viennent de mes fouilles et enfin certains sont des prêts pour que je les étudie.

Je croyais que ta carrière était terminée, que tu voulais passer à autre chose.

C'est toi qui m'as mal comprise ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais totalement tourné le dos à mes recherches Disons que je les mets entre parenthèses pour le moment.

Tout en parlant, Tisiphone faisait un peu de place sur son bureau. Elle avait posé au sol les piles de livres et de parchemins. Elle déposa ensuite le coffret sur son bureau et s'assit. Lucius se tenait debout derrière elle, l'observant avec attention.

Tisiphone sortit le papyrus. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et sortit deux plaques de verres très fines.

C'est pour quoi faire ? interrogea Lucius.

Je vais dérouler ton papyrus et le mettre entre ses deux plaques, pour éviter qu'il ne s'abîme lors de sa manipulation.

Avec soin, du bout de sa baguette, elle jeta un sort. Le papyrus se déroula très lentement. Aussitôt, Tisiphone l'emprisonna entre les deux plaques de verre. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et le reposa très rapidement.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Lucius.

Maintenant, parlons un peu !

De quoi veux-tu parler ?

De ça, répondit-elle en montrant le papyrus. Où l'as-tu eu ?

Tu ne me croiras jamais !

Essaye toujours !

C'est assez étrange, enfin, plutôt mystérieux pour être exact. J'étais au Dragon Cracheur un soir, le pub était désert, il était tard et il allait fermer. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand un vieux est entré. Il s'est dirigé droit sur moi, sans dire un mot et m'a donné cette boîte. Voilà tout.

Je n'en crois rien !

Sa provenance est-elle donc si importante ?

Ne te moque pas de moi, Lucius ! Je suis certaine que tu sais la valeur d'un tel objet !

Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et paraissait furieuse. Pourtant ce fut presque en murmurant qu'elle poursuivit.

N'as-tu pas peur que je te dénonce ?

Que tu me dénonces ? A qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu n'es plus vraiment en odeur de sainteté au Ministère par les temps qui courent …

Et alors ?

Je ne sais pas encore de quoi, il en retourne, mais ça … ça intéresserait pas mal de monde chez les Aurors … Ca sent la magie noire à plein nez !

Comment peux-tu le savoir ! Tu n'as même pas essayé de déchiffrer ce papyrus.

Exact … mais je n'ai pas besoin de le lire pour savoir que ce n'est pas une recette de dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue ! Ouvre les yeux, Lucius, ce n'est pas un papyrus ce que tu m'as apporté …

Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Un morceau de peau … humaine … et l'encre, ajouta Tisiphone, ne ressemble pas vraiment à de l'encre … On dirait plutôt du sang …

Tu ne me dénonceras pas !

Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, je suis Auror après tout !

Si tu avais vraiment voulu me dénoncer, nous ne serions pas en train d'en discuter ! Avoue, j'ai piqué ta curiosité !

Tisiphone ne répondit rien mais fit une moue grognonne.

Elle se pencha sur le texte. Elle sentit Lucius qui se rapprochait d'elle, son souffle venait lui chatouiller la nuque.

C'est très étrange, murmura-t-elle.

Quoi ?

Ce n'est pas écrit qu'en grec ancien, il y a un mélange de plusieurs dialectes, du grec homérique aussi … et ça, dit-elle en montrant d'étranges symboles, c'est du linéaire B … Ca va me prendre pas mal de temps. Surtout qu'il y a beaucoup de lacunes … Je vais devoir reconstituer les morceaux manquants.

On ne peut pas y arriver avec une formule ?

Non, on pourrait peut-être si on savait ce qu'il y avait avant … mais là, il manque de gros morceaux de peau …

Lucius eut un sourire de satisfaction.

Tu acceptes donc ?

Je n'ai jamais dit ça … Mais tu as éveillé ma curiosité …

Elle se retourna et fixa Lucius.

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne te promets rien. Que ce soit très clair, je ne veux en aucun cas avoir à faire avec tes copains … Si je fais cette traduction, c'est parce que c'est mon domaine, rien de plus !

Lucius ne répondit rien, mais il était certain que Tisiphone changerait d'avis, tôt ou tard … Son travail d'Auror n'était qu'une couverture qu'il était bien décidé à déchirer. Son passé ne pouvait pas la laisser s'engager dans cette voie … Il referait surface bientôt, il en était certain. Dans tous les cas, il lui faudrait se montrer très prudent, il ne tenait pas à s'en faire une ennemie …


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre V : Plongée en eaux troubles_**

La neige tombait depuis plusieurs jours, sans réelle accalmie. Un épais manteau blanc recouvrait toute la ville de Londres. Les rues devenues impraticables étaient désertées : la circulation était rendue impossible : par endroit la couche poudreuse atteignait presque un mètre de hauteur. Les voitures moldues ne pouvaient avancer aussi les transports en commun étaient bondés – enfin ceux qui pouvaient encore circuler. Le monde sorcier lui n'avançait pas au ralenti comme celui des moldus. Mais la neige semblait l'avoir plongé dans une sorte de nonchalance : les hiboux frigorifiés mettaient plus de temps à livrer leurs lettres et les sorciers réfléchissaient à deux fois avant de se transplaner : certains s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans des congères de plus de deux mètres de haut. Le seul moyen fiable de transport restait donc la Poudre de Cheminette. La file au Ministère s'étirait sur plusieurs couloirs et les sorciers qui attendaient perdaient souvent patience et s'énervaient pour des broutilles. L'ambiance tendue s'en ressentait dans tous les services. Les fenêtres magiques des différents services offraient le même horizon noir et sombre qui concordait parfaitement avec l'humeur des sorciers qui s'en chargeaient.

Pourtant, malgré le temps exécrable qui mettait tout le monde de mauvaise humeur, une certaine fébrilité joyeuse régnait un peu partout : l'approche des fêtes se faisait vivement sentir. Les couloirs et bureaux du Ministère avaient été égayés de sapins décorés avec soin, de petites étoiles flamboyantes volaient dans tout le bâtiment en parsemant dans leurs sillages des paillettes colorées.

Tout le monde avait hâte de voir arriver les vacances pour pouvoir passer les fêtes en famille. Une seule personne ne partageait pas l'allégresse générale. Tisiphone qui ne parlait guère en d'autres occasions s'était totalement refermée sur elle-même. Elle n'esquissait plus aucun sourire et dès cinq heures quittait à tout hâte son bureau pour rentrer chez elle. De même, la sorcière avait abandonné ses soirées au Dragon Cracheur. La vue des couples dans le Chemin de Traverse lui faisait sentir la cruelle absence de son mari et de son fils. Aussi, elle se cloîtrait chez elle. De toute façon, elle avait autre chose de plus intéressant à faire : la trouvaille de Lucius lui donnait du fil à retordre. Le texte en différentes langues semblait ne vouloir rien dire et certaines écritures étaient indéchiffrables. Chaque soir après son travail, elle passait de longues heures dans sa bibliothèque pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. Parfois, Lucius faisait son apparition, Mana venait lui ouvrir et le conduisait sans dire mot jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il prenait place près de Tisiphone et la regardait travailler sur le morceau de peau. Tisiphone tolérait sa présence mais l'ignorait presque totalement. Quelquefois, cependant, elle se tournait vers lui et lui demandait d'aller lui chercher tel ou tel livre. La mission lui était difficile à remplir car les livres de Tisiphone n'étaient absolument pas classés, il régnait un joyeux désordre dans sa bibliothèque : de vieux grimoires de recettes de grand-mère côtoyaient des ouvrages qu'il ne valait mieux pas laisser traîner entre toutes les mains. Lucius prenait aussi son temps pour regarder tous les bibelots qui traînaient sur les rayonnages, osant même interrompre Tisiphone pour lui demander des explications sur tel objet. La sorcière répondait simplement à ses questions, s'amusant souvent de voir l'air étonné de Lucius quand elle apportait les réponses. La sorcière le surveillait toutefois du coin de l'œil, l'empêchant de toucher à tout et n'importe quoi.

Si j'étais toi, lui lança-t-elle soudain, je ne poserais pas ma main la dessus.

Le geste de Lucius se suspendit et il se retourna.

Pourquoi ?

Ce truc là est ensorcelé …

Lucius regarda de nouveau la baguette qui avait été rangé dans un étui sombre.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il curieux.

Une vieille baguette magique.

Je le vois bien ! Mais je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'une baguette puisse être ensorcelée …

Celle-là si …

A qui était-elle ?

Cette baguette appartenait à Circé.

Circé ? répéta Lucius.

Oui, la sorcière qui apparaît dans l'œuvre d'Homère … avec Ulysse …

Lucius se gratta le menton.

Oui, je vois … mais en quoi cette baguette est-elle ensorcelée ?

C'est simple. Circé était très réputée pour ses enchantements : elle changeait les hommes en animaux … Elle a protégé sa baguette de la sorte …Tous ceux qui touchent sa baguette se retrouvent changés en porc … Seules les sorcières échappent à cette malédiction …

Sans le vouloir, Lucius avait fait quelques pas en arrière et regardait avec méfiance la baguette.

Comment en es-tu venu à la posséder ?

Je crois qu'elle a toujours été dans ma famille depuis des générations …

Tu as d'autres objets dont je ferai mieux de me méfier ?

Tisiphone avait reposé son crayon et ôté ses lunettes arrondies. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Lucius.

Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de ne toucher à rien ici … Tous mes objets ont une certaine histoire …Certains sont inoffensifs, d'autres non … Et les apparences peuvent être trompeuses …

Tisiphone montra du doigt un vieux vase grec. Il était des plus simples : rouge avec les figures noires. Il représentait un poulpe immense qui courait sur tout le vase, lançant au loin ses huit tentacules. Au niveau du col du vase s'étirait une petite frise qui ressemblait aux vagues de la mer.

La sorcière fit signe à Lucius de reculer. Il s'exécuta. Tisiphone ramassa un papier qu'elle roula en boule et le lança en direction du vase. La boule de papier toucha le cratère et aussitôt un fin tentacule en jaillit et attrapa le papier froissé. Le tentacule retourna contre la paroi du vase, le morceau de papier avait disparu.

Où est-il passé ?

Aucune idée … avoua la sorcière. Le problème avec ce cratère c'est qu'il est capable de faire disparaître un sorcier … et on ne sait pas où … Je ne préfère pas tenter le diable.

Comment fais-tu pour le transporter ? Il n'est quand même pas soudé à ta bibliothèque ?

Regarde, répondit simplement Tisiphone.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le vase.

Gelatus !

Le cratère se recouvrit d'une fine couche de glace. Tisiphone le prit sans aucun problème. Lucius remarqua seulement que les tentacules derrière la couche givrée s'agitaient avec ferveur. La sorcière le reposa alors que quelques fissures apparaissaient. Il y eut un tintement comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur du cratère avait bougé quand le vase retrouva sa place d'origine. Tisiphone s'en écarta rapidement, la glace avait totalement fondue.

Lucius la regarda étrangement.

Tu ne crains pas de t'attirer des ennuis avec toutes ces choses que tu gardes chez toi ?

Un peu plus ou un peu moins d'ennuis … Au point où j'en suis …

Je croyais que toute la lumière avait été faite …

Oui, mais, cela n'empêche pas les gens de penser … et de continuer à croire ce qu'ils ont envie de croire …

C'était le dernier soir avant la veillée de Noël. Les rues étaient toujours recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de neige. Les nuages gris continuaient à déverser leurs pleurs blancs. Malgré le froid et le mauvais temps, il y avait beaucoup de monde dehors : les retardataires pour les achats de Noël.

Tisiphone, elle, n'en avait que faire. Elle avait quitté la douceur de son appartement pour prendre l'air. Mana avait tenu à décorer un arbre de Noël et voir l'elfe s'activer seule à accrocher étoiles et autres décorations brillantes lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait marmonné un bref au revoir à l'elfe et Tisiphone était sortie. Ses pas l'avaient conduits devant l'entrée du Dragon Cracheur. Elle entra. Le pub ce soir là était désert. Les gens étaient dehors non pas pour boire un verre mais pour faire leurs derniers achats. La sorcière alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret au bar, près de la fontaine de Bièraubeurre. Le barman salua Tisiphone de la tête et s'apprêta à lui servir sa boisson habituelle.

Elle lui fit signe de la tête.

Pas ce soir, Baghard. Je vais prendre quelque chose de plus … corsé !

Très bien.

Le sorcier sortit une petite bouteille de firewhisky et remplit l'étroit verre qu'il avait posé devant Tisiphone. Il reboucha ensuite la bouteille.

Tu peux la laisser sortie, murmura Tisiphone.

Le barman ne répondit rien mais abandonna la bouteille à Tisiphone. Il retourna à l'essuyage de ses verres.

La sorcière avait vidé son premier verre d'un trait. Le liquide lui brûlait la gorge, mais elle se resservit aussitôt et avala tout aussi rapidement le nouveau verre. Baghard la regarda.

Dure journée, demanda-t-il.

Oui, acquiesça Tisiphone. Mais soirée encore plus difficile.

Alors j'ai peut-être ce qu'il faut, murmura-t-il.

Baghard venait de reprendre le firewhisky. Il fouilla sous le comptoir et sortit une bouteille sans âge poussiéreuse. Tisiphone le dévisagea avec étonnement. Baghard en remplit deux verres. Le liquide était légèrement verdâtre. Il tendit un verre à la sorcière et leva le sien vers elle. Elle fit de même et avala l'étrange boisson. Elle s'étouffa à moitié tant c'était fort.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle entre deux toux.

La liqueur du patron ! La cuvée spéciale ! expliqua fièrement Baghard. Une recette familiale … Quelques plantes qui marinent dans l'alcool, un peu de sang de dragon et l'ingrédient secret.

C'est pas mauvais, mais c'est fort !

J'avais dit que c'était pour les cas spéciaux …

Il resservit Tisiphone, encore plus généreusement cette fois.

Au bout d'un moment, Tisiphone ne savait plus combien de verres elle avait déjà bus, une bonne quantité au vu du monde qui tanguait autour d'elle. Pourtant, la sorcière ne réduisit pas sa quantité d'alcool. Ce soir, elle voulait tout oublier : la douleur sourde au fond de son cœur qui s'était ravivée. Ce soir, elle voulait noyer son chagrin et pour le moment, elle y arrivait bien. L'alcool l'avait réchauffée et une couleur d'un rouge intense avait envahi ses joues, pourtant, elle ressentait un froid intense au plus profond de son être. Elle essaya de le chasser avec un nouveau verre puis un autre et encore un autre.

La porte du pub s'ouvrit soudain et une bourrasque glacée chassée de neige s'engouffra dans le pub. Tisiphone trop enfermée dans son chagrin ne se retourna pas, elle ne fit pas un mouvement quand la personne vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ce fut seulement à l'appel de son nom qu'elle réagit. Elle tourna lentement sa tête, en s'accrochant fermement au bar, elle ne voulait pas tomber de son tabouret, surtout quand elle reconnut le sorcier qui venait d'arriver.

Malefoy !

Bonsoir.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cracha Tisiphone.

Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles. Je suis passé chez toi et ton elfe m'a dit que tu étais sortie …

La sorcière soupira. Elle fit signe à Baghard de la resservir. Il allait s'exécuter mais Lucius l'en empêcha.

Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir ! ordonna-t-il.

Tisiphone le regarda fixement.

Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres !

Elle s'était levée en titubant, Lucius aussi. Tisiphone voulut faire quelques pas, mais elle trébucha. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à Lucius. Il la prit dans ses bras un court moment.

Laisse-moi t'aider, je vais te raccompagner.

La sorcière ne répondit rien et se laissa aller contre le sorcier. Puis lentement, elle s'écarta. Lucius attrapa sa cape en fourrure et la passa autour de Tisiphone.

Viens, rentrons.

Il déposa quelques pièces sur le comptoir, salua le barman et attrapa Tisiphone par le bras. Elle l'agrippait fortement tant tout roulait autour d'elle. Le retour fut difficile pour la sorcière. Elle fut soulagée de voir la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir sur une Mana en colère. La petite elfe la regarda avec rage, sans dire un mot.

Lucius conduisit Tisiphone jusqu'au salon. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement dans le canapé, toujours emmitouflée dans la cape de Lucius. Elle la serra encore plus fort contre elle.

Mana revient avec deux grandes tasses de café. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Tisiphone en silence, ses petits poings serrés sur ses hanches, puis elle repartit comme elle était venue. Lucius prit une tasse et la tendit à Tisiphone. L'odeur forte du café la sortit de sa demi torpeur, elle but une gorgée puis remercia Lucius. Le liquide brûlant lui éclaircit un peu les idées sans pour autant chasser son malaise.

Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda Lucius doucement. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Trop d'idées noires que je voulais chasser, marmonna Tisiphone.

A cause des fêtes ?

Entre autre…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Elle but une longue gorgée de café, tentant de refouler les premières larmes qu'elle sentait perler au coin des ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu les cacher, mais ce soir elle n'en avait plus la force. Ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues avant de venir s'écraser sur sa robe de sorcier. En silence, Lucius prit la tasse de Tisiphone et la reposa sur la table. Puis, il prit la sorcière dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler. Elle tenta de résister un instant, mais finalement vaincue, elle se laissa tomber contre son épaule. Elle pleura un long moment. Lucius ne disait rien, il passait de temps en temps sa main dans les cheveux noirs de la sorcière. Finalement, elle parvint à se calmer. Elle se redressa et repoussa doucement Lucius.

Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. La cuvée spéciale du Dragon Cracheur, ça ne me réussit pas …

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Tisiphone. Je suppose que ça ne doit pas être évident …

Pas évident … répéta Tisiphone.

Que s'est-il vraiment passé ? demanda Lucius plus doucement.

Ce qui s'est passé ? Tu ne lis pas les journaux ?

Si, mais je n'y crois pas !

Vraiment ? Tu serais bien le premier …

Si tu avais effectivement fait cela, je doute que tu te mettes dans de tels états …

N'aurais-je pas pu avoir des remords ?

C'est possible … Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir rejoindre les Aurors ? pour expier ta faute ? Je n'y crois pas …

Alors, à ton avis, quelle en est la raison ?

La vengeance …

Et me venger de qui ? de quoi ?

A toi de me le dire …

Tisiphone soupira. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée en titubant. Elle prit un petit coffret que Lucius avait du mal à voir car la sorcière le lui cachait. Tisiphone passa ses doigts sur les gravures du couvercle. La petite boîte n'avait ni serrure ni mécanisme d'ouverture apparent. La sorcière appuya trois fois sur une nervure du bois puis sur une feuille de chêne sculptée. Il y eut un petit déclic. Le coffret s'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit bijou argenté. C'était une broche en argent massif qui représentait une sorte de feuille – d'olivier peut-être – avec une pierre étrange incrustée auprès de la tige de la feuille. La gemme était ronde et n'avait pas vraiment de couleur puisqu'elle semblait refléter ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle accrocha la broche à sa robe avec des gestes maladroits. Elle réussit à se piquer le bout du doigt et elle pesta tout bas. Dès que le bijou fut posé, la pierre changea de teinte et devint transparent un court instant. Puis une sorte de fumée argentée sembla envahir l'intérieur du cristal. Voyant la teinte pâle de sa broche, Tisiphone eut un petit sourire de satisfaction. Même si elle avait abusé de l'alcool, elle restait lucide sur certaines choses … les intentions de Malefoy, par exemple.

Elle retourna s'asseoir. Les jambes repliées en tailleur, elle avait récupéré sa tasse et s'amusait à faire tourner le reste de café à l'intérieur.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lucius en montrant le bijou que Tisiphone avait été chercher.

Un vieux souvenir, répondit-elle.

Pourquoi le porter maintenant ?

Parce que j'en ai besoin …

Besoin ?

Oui, je me sens plus … forte …

C'est si difficile que cela ?

Disons que ce n'est pas évident tous les jours, se confia Tisiphone, particulièrement en ce moment.

Ce sont tes premières fêtes toute seule ?

Oui …

A cette mention, les larmes montèrent de nouveau aux yeux de la sorcière. Elle qui s'était promise de ne plus pleurer … elle rompait sa promesse un peu trop facilement ce soir … L'alcool … cette cuvée spéciale du Dragon Cracheur n'était pas bonne pour elle : loin de chasser ses souvenirs, elle les faisait revenir au galop, les larmes qui n'avaient plus coulé depuis longtemps étaient aussi de retour et elle allait sans doute finir par se confier à Malefoy. La sorcière secoua la tête, ce qui n'arrangea pas la migraine qui l'avait saisie. Elle baissa les yeux sur la broche : la couleur était toujours la même. Au moins, pour le moment, Lucius ne présentait pas une menace et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'aurait pas de conséquences néfastes.

Oui, répéta Tisiphone, mes première fêtes en Angleterre, seule …

Tu ne les as pas tués, n'est-ce pas …

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

Lucius insistait vraiment pour connaître son histoire … et bien, il allait être servi.

C'était un soir … très tard … Je n'avais pas pu rentrer plus tôt, car j'avais eu beaucoup de travail sur jour-là sur les fouilles … Il y a une protection autour de la maison, si bien qu'il faut se tranplaner en contrebas sur la plage. Je venais de remonter le petit sentier de la falaise, quand j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange … pas un bruit excepté celui des vagues … et surtout tout était plongée dans le noir. D'habitude, la maison, le jardin, tout était éclairé … et ce soir, ce n'était que ténèbres. J'ai couru et quand je suis arrivée sur la terrasse, la porte du salon était grande ouverte. Je me rappelle très bien que le rideau s'envolait à l'extérieur. C'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas la couleur de la nuit. On aurait dit un fantôme qui dansait dans le vent. Ensuite, j'ai remarqué qu'une des chaises avait été renversée. J'ai sorti ma baguette … et … je suis entrée. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur … mais avec la lune, on pouvait quand même distinguer les détails du salon. J'ai quand même fait apparaître de la lumière …

Sa voix se cassa soudain et quelques larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

Elle respira un bon coup puis reprit.

Ils étaient étendus au sol … il y avait tant de sang … tant de sang …

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se frottait les mains comme pour en faire partir le sang qui jadis les avaient maculées.

Ils étaient déjà morts … quand je suis arrivée. Mais j'ai … j'ai essayé … mais … c'était … trop tard. Le couteau … il était plein de sang … mais je l'ai ramassé … je ne sais pas pourquoi … Peut-être parce que … je l'avais déjà vu … peut-être parce que je savais d'où il venait …peut-être parce que j'en connaissais sa signification … Je suis allée dans la pièce à côté … dans la bibliothèque. Elle était méconnaissable … Quelqu'un l'avait fouillé sans soin … Tous les livres étaient à terre, ouverts, certains pages déchirées. Le bureau était vide, tout son contenu était au sol. J'ai … j'ai ramassé la boîte du couteau … j'ai voulu le ranger dedans … Mais, j'ai entendu un bruit … je suis retourné dans le salon. Il y avait quelqu'un … Je n'ai pas vu son visage … juste une haute silhouette, le visage caché dans l'ombre de sa capuche. J'avais toujours le couteau à la main … J'ai voulu me jeter dessus … mais … il m'a arrêté en pleine course … Un sorcier très puissant … Il m'a demandé où il était … Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il … voulait … Il a répété sa question … plusieurs fois … je lui ai dit que je … ne savais pas … que je ne comprenais pas … Il m'a dit … que … j'allais … bientôt les … rejoindre … si je ne le lui donnais pas … Alors j'ai crié que je n'attendais que ça …Mais il s'est retourné … et a disparu … je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour se tranplaner malgré les protections … Une minute plus tard, les sorciers de la brigade spéciale étaient là …la suite … tu la connais …

Tisiphone se tut. Elle pleurait en silence, se tordant les mains. Lucius se rapprocha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes, essayant de la consoler. Tisiphone pleura de longues minutes. Finalement elle se calma. Elle releva la tête et regarda Lucius en silence, attendant sa réaction.

Sais-tu qui était ce sorcier ? finit-il par demander.

La sorcière eut un petit soupir de soulagement.

Aucune idée. Mais … sa voix … je sais que je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Et quand il sera devant moi, il paiera.

Ses yeux étaient devenus gris foncés presque noirs comme la mer quand couve la tempête.

Serait-ce donc pour cela que tu es entrée chez les Aurors ?

Tisiphone ne répondit pas, elle regardait la pierre pâle de sa broche.

Et si c'était le cas ? Qu'est-ce que cela te ferait ?

Une lueur de défi passa dans les yeux de la sorcière.

C'était par curiosité … Ne t'en fais pas …

Je ne suis pas inquiète … Juste étonnée de toutes tes attentions …

Lucius changea soudain de sujet, ne voulant pas, pour le moment, s'engager dans cette voie. Tisiphone ne fut pas dupe de sa manœuvre mais répondit à ses questions. Elle n'avait pas envie de justifier ses choix …

Le couteau était à moi, expliqua-t-elle. Je l'avais trouvé lors de fouilles et je l'avais gardé … Peu de personnes était au courant de son existence … je suis sûre que sa présence n'était pas une coïncidence …

Pourquoi ?

D'après les recherches … que j'avais faites, ce n'était pas vraiment une arme. Ce couteau était utilisé lors de cérémonies … pour des sacrifices pour obtenir de l'aide ou autre chose des dieux …

Tisiphone jouait avec sa broche.

Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce que ce sorcier cherchait ?

Les doigts de la sorcière s'attardèrent un court moment sur la pierre lisse. Si Tisiphone remarqua que le blanc avait fait place à un gris foncé, elle ne le montra pas.

Aucune idée … c'est bien cela le problème … je crois que c'était lié aux recherches de Daëron … Il … il manquait des papiers …

Voyant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, Lucius n'insista pas.

Pourquoi t'a-t-on accusé du meurtre alors ?

J'avais le couteau dans les mains, j'étais couverte de sang. Personne n'a cru à cette histoire … Et puis les circonstances ne m'étaient pas favorables …

Pourquoi ?

Le couteau …

Encore ?

Oui … L'autre affaire …

Elle le regarda avec attention.

Ne fais pas l'innocent … Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Pourtant, tu avais été innocentée.

Oui … Faute de preuves suffisantes contre moi …

Elle eut un petit rire désabusé.

Elle se pencha vers la table pour se resservir du café qu'elle avala d'un trait. Elle se tourna vers Lucius.

Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée ce soir, lança-t-elle soudain, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

Il se leva et salua Tisiphone. La sorcière ne le raccompagna pas ; elle le regarda partir. Lorsque la porte se referma, elle ferma les yeux, se demandant si elle ne venait pas de faire une bêtise … Elle ôta sa broche, joua un instant avec puis alla la ranger. Elle quitta le salon et alla se coucher.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre VI : Un Noël plein de surprises …**_

La neige avait recouvert toute la lande de son manteau. Un océan de blancheur s'étendait à perte de vue et venait se confondre avec le ciel gris pâle. Tout comme l'an passé, ce noël était un noël blanc. Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps, mais ses rayons ne parvenaient pas à transpercer les nuées blafardes qui avaient envahi les cieux. Lentement le manoir s'éveillait. Tout le rez-de-chaussée était illuminé. Dans le grand salon, un immense sapin qui touchait presque le plafond scintillait sous la lueur des bougies qui avaient été disséminées parmi le feuillage vert. Les cadeaux, en grand nombre, disposés au pied de l'arbre n'avaient pas encore été ouverts. Un elfe de maison arrangeait sur la table les encas pour le déjeuner. Ses grandes oreilles frémissaient à l'affût des moindres bruits de la demeure. Au premier étage, sa maîtresse venait de sortir de la salle de bain : il reconnaissait sans peine les craquements caractéristiques de ses pas sur le parquet de chêne. Dans un instant, elle allait hurler son nom et l'elfe devrait accourir aussitôt pour prendre les nouveaux ordres de la journée. La petite créature se transplana avant que son nom ne résonne dans toute la maison. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, il l'ouvrit en silence. Sa maîtresse était assise devant sa coiffeuse, occupée à arranger ses longs cheveux blonds, elle ne prêta aucune attention à l'elfe. Elle finit d'attacher son chignon puis daigna enfin se retourner vers l'elfe. Elle lui fit un signe et aussitôt une robe noire apparut entre ses petits bras. La sorcière fit la moue, l'elfe fit disparaître la robe pour en faire apparaître une autre, bleue cette fois. Le petit manège dura longtemps : la femme ne trouvait aucune toilette à son goût. Finalement, son choix se porta sur une longue robe dans les tons verts très pâles qui faisait davantage ressortir la blancheur de son teint. Après s'être habillée, la sorcière donna ses dernières recommandations à l'elfe pour le reste de la journée et la préparation du repas de noël.

Et que tout soit parfait ! répéta-t-elle d'un ton hautain une dernière fois avant de descendre dans le grand salon.

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans le salon, elle croisa dans le hall Lucius qui venait d'arriver.

Bonjour mère.

Elle ne lui rendit pas son salut et le regarda d'un air réprobateur.

Te voilà enfin ! Tu daignes enfin te montrer ! Je pensais que tu aurais passé le réveillon parmi nous !

Je suis désolé, mais j'ai eu … un imprévu …

Un imprévu ? Etait-ce si important que tu dénigres ta propre famille ?

Je ne dénigre personne, mère ! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !

Tu es comme ton père ! soupira-t-elle. Toujours pris par le travail. D'ailleurs, il vient d'envoyer un hibou … Nous ne devons pas l'attendre, il est encore occupé …

Lucius ne dit rien, il savait très bien de quoi il en retournait … Si son père ne voulait pas en parler et bien tant pis ! Ce n'était pas à lui de subir les foudres de sa mère.

Elle entra dans le grand salon. Il lui laissa quelques secondes d'avance. Il sentait que cette journée serait très longue … surtout s'il devait être seul avec sa mère. Lucius soupira puis entra. S'il tardait trop, il savait qu'elle allait se mettre encore une fois à le submerger de questions. Une tasse de thé dans la main, la sorcière était assise dans un somptueux fauteuil. D'un signe de la main, elle invita Lucius à venir la rejoindre.

Tu ne bois rien ? lui demanda Ellebora Malefoy.

Non, j'ai pris un café avant de venir.

Un silence un peu lourd régna quelques instants.

Cela faisait longtemps que Lucius n'avait pas remis les pieds au manoir. Il aurait pu partir dix ans et revenir, rien ne changeait ici. La cheminée monumentale était toujours surmontée des armoiries de la famille. Les tapisseries anciennes étaient toujours accrochées aux murs beiges. Les fauteuils et canapés se faisaient toujours face dans le même alignement. Le seul changement était dû au sapin de noël qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce.

Vous n'avez pas ouvert vos cadeaux ?

Ellebora regarda Lucius étrangement.

Non, je pensais attendre que tout le monde soit là … mais je crains de ne jamais réussir à réunir toute la famille …

Peut-être que les affaires de père ne prendront pas trop de temps, se risqua Lucius.

J'en doute … Nous ne devons pas l'attendre pour le déjeuner …Je vais devoir encore l'excuser auprès de nos invités …

Nos invités ? s'exclama Lucius. Quels invités ?

Madame Malefoy eut un petit rire.

Que croyais-tu, Lucius ? Nous n'allions tout de même pas passer noël en petit comité ! Sois réaliste ! C'est une occasion parfaite pour rassembler tout le monde.

Et qui sont vos invités, mère ?

Oh, juste la famille proche … Irina, Stephan, Sarah, Carolania et ses enfants, tes cousins Sebastian et James accompagné sa femme …

Ellebora avait insisté sur ces derniers mots et jetait un regard réprobateur à Lucius. Le sorcier ne réagit pas et sa mère continua sa longue énumération. Finalement, elle s'arrêta.

Et quand doivent-ils arriver ? demanda Lucius.

Ils ne devraient pas trop tarder … mais nous aurons tout de même assez de temps pour parler …

Pour parler ?

Oui, Lucius !

De quoi voulez-vous m'entretenir, mère ?

J'ai rencontré Eugénia mardi dernier …

Ah oui ? Je croyais que vous ne la fréquentiez plus.

Voyons Lucius, je ne t'ai jamais dit que je ne voyais plus Eugénia, c'est simplement que je ne vais plus au Club les mardis … Enfin, ce n'est pas là la question …

Lucius fulminait en silence, il était à peu près certain de la teneur de la conversation qu'allait engager sa mère … surtout si Eugénia Garmond venait fourrer son nez là-dedans. Sentant que cela allait prendre des heures, il se leva et alla chercher quelques toasts préparés par l'elfe de maison. Sa mère ne dit rien mais le suivit longuement du regard, scrutant le moindre de ses gestes. Lucius se retourna lentement et s'adressa à sa mère tout en retournant à son fauteuil.

De quoi est-il question mère ?

De toi !

De moi ?

Oui … Eugénia m'a appris qu'elle t'a croisé l'autre soir …

C'est fort possible, je suis sorti souvent ces dernières semaines pour le travail. Mais je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir croisée …

Elle n'est pas venue te saluer … Elle avait peur de te déranger …

Me déranger ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Tu n'étais pas seul ce soir-là …

Je viens de te le dire … J'avais beaucoup de travail, j'ai rencontré plein de monde …

Tu as fait de nouvelles connaissances paraît-il …

C'est fort possible …

Allons Lucius … ne fais pas l'innocent … Qui est cette jeune personne avec qui tu discutais au Dragon Cracheur … D'après Eugénia, ce n'était pas le première fois que tu étais en sa compagnie …

Lucius soupira.

Allons … Qui est cette sorcière ? Une sang-pure bien entendu … Comment en pourrait-il être autrement … Tu sais choisir les sorciers que tu fréquentes …

Ne vous en faites pas, mère … C'est effectivement une sang-pure …

Parfait, parfait … Allons, ne joue pas les cachottiers ! Qui est-ce ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Comment l'as-tu connue ? Eugénia m'affirme qu'elle l'a déjà vue quelque part, mais elle ne parvient pas à s'en souvenir.

C'est une sorcière qui était avec moi à Poudlard.

Sa mère n'eut même pas le temps de l'interroger plus, Lucius continua sur sa lancée.

Ne vous en faites pas, mère, elle était Serpentard …

Mais c'est parfait tout ça ! s'exclama-t-elle visiblement ravie.

Lucius fit la grimace et grogna.

Je doute que vous soyez longtemps ravie, murmura-t-il.

Mais pourquoi donc, Lucius ?

Vous ne serez pas enchantée de me voir fréquenter cette personne …

Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

Plusieurs raisons, mère …

Lesquelles ?

Elle est mariée … Enfin, elle était mariée …

Etait ?

Oui, son mari est mort.

Je ne vois pas de mal à cela …

Lucius marmonna quelque chose que sa mère ne put entendre. Ellebora n'eut pas le temps de le faire répéter, la porte s'ouvrit sur le petit elfe. Il s'inclina jusqu'au sol et annonça les premiers invités qui le suivaient. Une sorcière accompagnée de trois jeunes enfants fit son entrée. A peine arrivés dans la pièce, les trois garçons se mirent à courir partout, sous les regards amusés de leur mère et d'Ellebora.

Bonjour Carolania, s'exclama madame Malefoy.

Ellebora, je suis contente de te revoir ! Lucius, ajouta-t-elle d'un signe de la tête.

Il lui répondit d'un bref salut de la main.

Les garçons ! Venez dire bonjour !

Ils interrompirent leur escalade du canapé et vinrent en courant vers Lucius et Ellebora. Le sorcier se prêta de bonne grâce aux assauts des gamins qui l'entraînèrent vers le sapin et les cadeaux en dessous. Madame Malefoy les invita à les ouvrir, les garçons crièrent de joie et se jetèrent sur les paquets.

Pendant ce temps, d'autres invités avaient fait leur apparition : les sœurs et frères d'Ellebora, les cousins et cousines de Lucius. Les discussions et les rires s'élevèrent rapidement dans le salon. L'elfe avait fait sa réapparition, portant un plateau chargé de verres et de bouteilles. Lucius avait abandonné le sapin et s'était choisi un coin à l'écart de la famille. Il avait en horreur ce genre de réunion et pour couronner le tout une silhouette familièrement désagréable se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce et le regardait avec attention. L'homme avait à peu près la même taille que Lucius. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que Lucius les avait blonds. Ses yeux verts dévisageaient Malefoy et un sourire un peu narquois naissait au coin de ses lèvres. Il était vêtu tout de noir des pieds à la tête. Ses cheveux mi-longs relâchés négligemment sur ses épaules volaient derrière lui tandis qu'il s'avançait vers Lucius.

Cher cousin, je suis surpris de te voir là … ta mère n'était pas certaine que tu puisses te libérer …

Sebastian, marmonna Lucius. Comme tu le vois, j'ai pu finalement venir … Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser ma mère seule aujourd'hui …

Sebastian éclata de rire puis s'en retourna vers le buffet. Lucius ne le lâcha pas du regard, se demandant pourquoi sa mère l'avait invité. La mésentente entre son cousin et lui datait de plusieurs années maintenant et Lucius en avait oublié la raison. Toujours est-il qu'il ne pouvait supporter d'être dans la même pièce que lui et que ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

Le repas de noël fut finalement servi, chacun se dirigea dans la salle à manger et prit place autour de l'immense table décorée avec soin. Ellebora s'était arrangée pour que Lucius soit assis à côté de ses cousines qu'il n'avait vu depuis son enfance. Peut-être espérait-elle qu'il tombe sous le charme de l'une d'entre elles … Les petites manœuvres de sa mère qui, au début, le faisait rire, usaient maintenant Lucius. Le visage fermé, il n'adressa aucun mot à ses voisines, malgré le regard insistant et réprobateur de sa mère qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Les conversations allaient bon train et portaient essentiellement sur les derniers potins familiaux. Si on tendait suffisamment l'oreille, il était possible d'apprendre qu'untel s'était enfin fiancé, que le petit dernier avait attrapé la varicelle du dragon … Le repas ne faisait que commencer et Lucius n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il regrettait d'avoir accepté l'invitation de sa mère et d'être revenu au manoir … Il enviait son père qui avait été appelé ailleurs en ce jour.

Le poisson fut servi et à ce moment, l'elfe de maison revint et s'approcha de Lucius.

Un hibou vient d'apporter cela, maître Lucius, expliqua l'elfe en s'inclinant.

Lucius lui arracha la lettre des mains, espérant une excuse pour s'échapper de ce déjeuner. Il reconnut sans peine la fine écriture sur l'enveloppe et s'empressa de décacheter le sceau. Ellebora le dévisageait d'un regard noir, mais Lucius n'en avait que faire. Le parchemin était entièrement recouvert d'écriture.

« _Lucius,_

_Excuse-moi de te déranger en ce jour de noël, mais je suis certaine que tu ne m'en voudras pas … J'ai fait quelques avancées significatives dans la traduction de ton texte et je pense que ce petit extrait ne pourra que t'intéresser. _

_« De la magie les pouvoirs sont immenses mais plus encore de la Boîte de Pandore. Le passé nous l'a bien montré et ceux qui ne sont plus pourraient en témoigner. Les flots ont peut-être tout englouti mais tous ne sont pas morts et certains ont gardé les secrets les plus puissants. »_

_Ensuite, l'écriture est différente, je pense qu'il s'agit de notes qui ont été rajoutées ; enfin, pas vraiment des notes, mais plutôt une citation du Critias de Platon. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi cela a été mis ici même si je pense le deviner …La citation n'est pas donnée en entier, je ne sais pas si cela a été voulu ou pas ; c'est comme si on avait cité Platon en ne gardant que des morceaux de phrases pour faire dire autre chose à son texte … Voici ce qui est dit : _

_« Mais quand vint se ternir en eux, pour avoir été mélangé ; et maintes fois avec maint élément mortel, le lot qu'ils tenaient du Dieu ; quand prédomina chez eux le caractère humain alors impuissants désormais à porter le poids de leur condition présente_

_ici il manque toute une partie, j'ai vérifié dans Platon – _

_le Dieu des Dieux songeant à quel point de dépravation en était venue une race excellente, prit le parti de lui imposer un châtiment. »_

_En traduisant toute cette partie, beaucoup de choses me sont venues à l'esprit – des idées et des questions aussi. J'aimerais bien que nous en discutions. Je sais que tu ne pourras sans doute pas te libérer aujourd'hui, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux … Il faut vraiment que nous en parlions !_

_En attendant de te voir, je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, _

_Tisiphone_

_PS : au fait, merci pour les fleurs. »_

Lucius replia la lettre un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se leva brusquement.

Un problème urgent ! s'excusa-t-il. Je dois y aller.

Lucius ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! s'insurgea sa mère.

Je suis navré, mais c'est de la plus haute importance.

Il entendit le ricanement de Sebastian et le fusilla simplement du regard. Lucius s'excusa une nouvelle fois puis quitta la salle à manger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tisiphone fulminait en faisait les cent pas dans sa bibliothèque. Elle ne savait pas vraiment contre qui ou quoi elle était en colère. Tout venait se mélanger. Sans doute était-ce dû en partie à sa convocation le matin même au Ministère. Bien qu'elle n'avait rien à fêter, la faire venir aux aurores au Ministère, le jour de noël, quel culot ! L'entretien avec son chef avait été plutôt bref. Il l'avait félicité à propos des quelques dossiers sur lesquels elle avait travaillé avant d'en venir au vif du sujet.

J'ai appris que vous rencontriez de temps à autres Lucius Malefoy, commença Croupton.

Tisiphone soupira, elle savait que cela allait lui retomber dessus à un moment ou un autre et le moment était venu.

Je ne vois pas quel est le problème, s'étonna la sorcière. Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard.

Il n'y a aucun problème, la rassura l'Auror. Au contraire …

Au contraire ?

Il se trouve que …

Croupton s'interrompit et toussota, cherchant ses mots.

Il se trouve, répéta-t-il, que nous aimerions bien avoir quelques renseignements sur Malefoy.

Sur quel sujet ?

Eh bien … sur ses activités, les gens qu'il rencontre … ce genre de choses …

Je vois … En gros vous voudriez que je l'espionne pour vous ?

Espionner … est un bien grand mot !

Tisiphone décida de jouer les innocentes.

Et puis-je savoir pourquoi Lucius suscite-t-il tout à coup votre intérêt ?

Oh, nous voudrions juste vérifier quelques petits détails … des rumeurs courent sur tout le monde ces temps-ci … Personne n'en est à l'abri. Notre travail, après tout, est de vérifier cela aussi … Vous comprenez ?

Pas vraiment, insista Tisiphone.

Croupton soupira.

On raconte qu'il aurait peut-être des liens avec certaines personnes … mal intentionnées.

Des Mangemorts ? Vous voulez dire ?

Je ne savais pas que ce mot était déjà si répandu …

Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, cela n'a rien d'étonnant, commenta Tisiphone.

Bref, toujours est-il que vous devez garder un œil sur Malefoy …Nous avons songé à vous puisque vous le voyez de temps en temps, ce sera plus … subtil … que de le filer. Nous attendons de vous un rapport précis et détaillé …

Bien, marmonna Tisiphone.

Croupton la congédia en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël auquel elle ne répondit rien. Elle referma la porte du bureau de son chef sans doute un peu trop brutalement, mais la sorcière n'en avait que faire.

Surveiller Lucius … voilà qui était bien ironique … Elle qui justement faisait pour lui cette traduction.

La traduction, d'ailleurs … Tisiphone avait beaucoup trop d'interrogations à ce sujet. Lucius aurait intérêt à lui donner des réponses.

Elle n'en avait pas trop dit dans sa lettre, sans doute pour ne pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille et pour le faire venir rapidement.

Elle se rendit alors compte que cela avait marché en entendant du bruit dans le couloir. Mana apparut suivie de Lucius.

La petite elfe s'en alla aussitôt sur un regard de la sorcière. Lentement, Tisiphone s'approcha de Lucius. Le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres disparut bien vite en voyant le regard noir de la sorcière. Sans prévenir, elle le gifla violemment. Sur la joue pâle de Lucius apparut une marque rouge.

Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? cria-t-il.

A toi de me le dire ! cracha Tisiphone. Tu n'as pas intérêt à jouer avec moi, Lucius, ou tu le regretteras !

Mais enfin, vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe !

Il se passe que … il se passe que, répéta Tisiphone hors d'elle.

La sorcière était retournée près de son bureau et prit le vieux morceau de peau sur lequel elle travaillait depuis de longues semaines.

CA ! tonna-t-elle.

Vas-tu enfin me dire d'où tu le tiens ! QUI te l'a donné ? POURQUOI faut-il le traduire ? POURQUOI, d'ailleurs, est-ce à MOIi qu'on fait appel pour cette traduction ? JE VEUX des réponses, Lucius !

Le sorcier alla tranquillement s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau de Tisiphone. La trace rouge commençait à s'estomper légèrement.

Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions, Tisiphone. Calme-toi, ajouta-t-il en la voyant serrer ses poings. Mais si tu le souhaites, je peux te faire rencontrer la personne qui m'a donné ce papyrus. Il pourra peut-être répondre à tes questions …

Il se tut et dévisagea la sorcière.

D'accord, finit-elle par concéder. Quand ?

Je peux arranger cela pour dans … deux jours, trois maximum, réfléchit Lucius. Cela te convient-il ?

Oui.

Un soulagement certain passa sur le visage de Lucius.

Par contre, je peux juste te dire que c'est moi qui ait pris la décision de te confier cette traduction. Je connais ta réputation, Tisiphone. J'étais certain que toi seule pourrait y venir à bout …

Si elle releva le compliment, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

Le regard de Lucius se fit soudain plus dur.

Qu'as-tu donc trouvé qui te mette en colère ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle glacé.

Plein de choses, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Des choses étranges, pour être franche, des coïncidences qui ne devraient être …

Elle soutint le regard froid de Lucius. Elle ne céderait pas … tant qu'elle n'aurait pas rencontré qui de droit, Lucius n'en saurait pas plus. Il le savait, elle en était consciente, mais elle ne le laisserait pas gagner cette manche. Il avait besoin d'elle, tous deux le concédaient et Tisiphone était certaine que Lucius arrangerait cette rencontre s'il voulait qu'elle continue à livrer cette traduction. La sorcière avait toutes les cartes en main, elle ne dévoilerait pas encore son jeu, le moment n'était pas encore venu pour elle …


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre VII : le Club**_

Noël était passé depuis deux jours sans que la neige ne cesse de tomber. Son blanc manteau recouvrait toute l'Angleterre et paralysait une nouvelle fois le monde moldu et sorcier.

Un bref hibou avait averti Tisiphone de la venue de Lucius. Il devait venir la chercher à dix-neuf heures pour lui présenter le précédent propriétaire du papyrus. La sorcière n'attendait plus que ce moment depuis qu'elle avait traduit une partie du texte. Elle ne décolérait pas contre Lucius. Pour elle, il ne pouvait qu'être au courant de certaines choses et avait osé les lui cacher. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas desserré les dents et était bien décidé à le faire payer à Lucius. Cette soirée promettait d'être des plus palpitantes et déterminantes.

Tisiphone, une fois n'était pas coutume, avait relevé ses longs cheveux en un chignon, retenu par une vieille épingle en argent. Elle avait opté pour une robe noire toute simple. Sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, une cape en fourrure argentée avait été jetée négligemment. Une étole en soie mauve traînait au sol.

Mana entra dans le salon, jeta un regard désapprobateur à Tisiphone. Elle ramassa l'étole et la plia avant de la déposer sur le fauteuil. La petite elfe fit de même avec la cape.

Vous êtes en avance, constata Mana. Il ne vient pas avant une demi-heure !

Je sais, répondit la sorcière.

Est-ce si important ?

Oui … Je veux la vérité !

L'elfe plongea ses grands yeux verts dans ceux de la sorcière.

La vérité ? Je croyais que, parfois, il fallait mieux l'ignorer …

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Tisiphone dévisagea avec curiosité Mana.

C'était juste comme ça, répondit trop rapidement Mana.

L'elfe s'inclina et quitta précipitamment le salon sous le regard plus qu'étonné de Tisiphone. Décidément, il lui fallait absolument découvrir tout ce qui était caché.

Le temps semblait s'éterniser. Les aiguilles dorées de la grosse horloge semblaient avancer comme au ralenti. Finalement, sept heures sonnèrent et peu de temps après, la sorcière entendit des pas dans le couloir. La porte s 'ouvrit sur Lucius, toujours aussi élégant. Tisiphone le salua froidement. Lucius, lui, fit comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Tout sourire, il aida Tisiphone à passer sa cape puis l'invita à le suivre.

Ils sortirent dans le froid de la nuit. Lucius expliqua à Tisiphone qu'ils devraient se transplaner ensemble. Le sorcier lui offrit son bras et Tisiphone l'accepta de mauvais cœur. Elle ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, ils se trouvaient devant une immense demeure, dans un quartier chic de Londres. Le petit manoir dénotait dans cet élégant coin : le toit était à moitié effondré et les poutres de la charpente qu'on pouvait apercevoir dans la nuit étaient noircies. La façade, elle aussi, gardait les traces du violent incendie qui avait ravagé la maison. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une couche noire, les fenêtres avaient leurs vitres brisées et certaines étaient condamnées par des planches ou des parpaings.

Les hautes grilles en fer forgé du parc étaient fermées par de nombreux cadenas. Les branches des hauts arbres qui bordaient le mur d'enceinte du manoir se balançaient dans la bise mordante. Le vent froid semblait gémir en faisant claquer les quelques volets qui subsistaient encore aux fenêtres.

Une magie très puissante semblait émaner de ces lieux. Tisiphone pouvait la sentir : des forces qui essayaient à tout prix de la repousser, de lui faire passer son chemin. Un certain malaise commençait à s'emparer d'elle.

Lucius dut le remarquer, il se tourna vers Tisiphone et sortit un fin parchemin de la poche de sa robe noire. Il le tendit à sa compagne. La sorcière déplia le papier et déchiffra rapidement la fine écriture.

_Le club se tient au cent-vingt Hollow Street._

Elle froissa le morceau de papier avant de le rendre à Lucius. Celui-ci le fit aussitôt disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

L'étrange sentiment qui l'avait saisi venait de s'estomper. La sorcière ressentait toujours la magie, mais elle ne stoppait plus son envie de s'approcher de la maison.

Lorsque la sorcière releva les yeux vers cette dernière, elle la trouva métamorphosée. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'incendie qui l'avait détruite. Le parc lui aussi était méconnaissable. Le jardin était recouvert de neige mais malgré la couche blanche, on pouvait voir qu'il était entretenu avec soin : les buis étaient taillés de façon étrange, les fontaines de marbres étaient miraculeusement épargnées par le gel, de même que quelques rosiers qui fleurissaient comme en plein été.

Lucius sortit sa baguette et tapota sur les cadenas. Ceux –ci se détachèrent et la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. Ce n'est seulement qu'au moment de franchir les grilles que Tisiphone remarqua les armoiries forgées dans le fer. Une tête de mort stylisée et trois serpents qui l'enlaçaient en sortant des orbites vides et de la bouche. Sans un bruit, les portes se refermèrent. La sorcière sursauta. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et une angoisse sourde saisit son cœur. Peut-être venait-elle de commettre sa première erreur.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, le vent faisait voler sa lourde cape derrière elle. Elle frissonna et pas uniquement à cause du froid.

Lucius stoppa lui aussi sa progression et se retourna vers Tisiphone.

Que t'arrive-t-il ? lui demanda –t-il doucement.

Rien, rien, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se tut. Lucius la regarda, un fin sourire se voulant rassurant sur ses lèvres. Tisiphone secoua la tête puis soupira.

Lucius, attends ! lança-t-elle soudainement.

Il vint se placer à ses côtés.

Je … je … bégaya-t-elle, avant de se reprendre. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose ! C'est au sujet … du Ministère …

Il l'interrompit, sans quitter son sourire.

Je sais …

Tu sais ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Oui …

Mais alors, pourquoi me conduire ici ?

Tout simplement parce que tu me l'as demandé … et … parce que je te fais confiance !

Incrédule, elle le regarda. Il semblait tout à fait sérieux.

Tu sais, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, si tu avait trompé ma confiance, jamais tu n'aurais pu entrer ici … Alors ne te fais aucun souci.

Il lui offrit son bras et elle l'accepta aussitôt. Les résolutions qu'elle s'était fixée les jours précédents venaient de s'évanouir comme neige au soleil.

Tandis qu'elle s'engageait sur l'allée enneigée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de franchir une nouvelle étape dans sa quête.

Ils étaient arrivés sur le perron. Ils grimpèrent quelques marches en marbre et Lucius poussa la porte monumentale. Tisiphone remarqua les mêmes armoiries que sur la grille.

Le hall d'entrée était immense. Le sol tout de marbre noir miroitait comme la surface d'un lac sous les lueurs des innombrables bougies. Dans un coin à gauche, il y avait une sorte de vestiaire. Le sorcier qui était assis derrière le comptoir se leva à l'arrivée des deux nouveaux-venus.

Monsieur Malefoy, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Lucius lui donna sa cape puis aida Tisiphone à se défaire de la sienne.

L'homme regarda avec attention Tisiphone. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais Lucius l'en empêcha.

Elle est avec moi, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Le regard glacé qu'il lui lança en même temps dissuada le sorcier de poser d'autres questions.

D'un pas vif, Lucius s'engagea dans le grand escalier, Tisiphone sur ses talons. Arrivés au premier étage, ils pénétrèrent dans une immense pièce. Les boiseries s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond blanc décoré de moulures. Par endroit, les murs étaient recouverts d'immenses tentures de velours, dans des tons très sombres. Dans l'immense cheminée, un bon feu flambait. Des fauteuils étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Il y avait quelques personnes dans la pièce qui discutaient assis auprès de la cheminée ou debout près du buffet. Personne ne fit vraiment attention à l'arrivée de deux nouveaux sorciers. Quelques uns saluèrent brièvement Lucius de la tête avant de reprendre leurs conversations. Le sorcier entraîna Tisiphone dans une deuxième pièce plus petite, mais meublée à l'identique. Il y avait encore moins de monde ici : à peine plus de dix sorciers.

Lucius, la tête haute comme s'il venait en conquérant, s'avança vers un sorcier très sec. Il était d'un certain âge. Ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés court. Il portait de petites lunettes argentées qui rendaient son visage encore plus sévère. Visiblement, il attendait Lucius puisqu'il vint à sa rencontre d'un pas leste, malgré le boitillement de sa jambe gauche. Il s'appuyait sur une fine canne au pommeau d'argent. Le sorcier accueillit Lucius avec un grand sourire.

Nathaniaël ! s'exclama Lucius.

Bonsoir Lucius.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Tisiphone et s'inclina avant de lui prendre la main pour y déposer un baiser. Lucius fit alors les présentations.

Laisse-moi te présenter Tisiphone Argos … Tisiphone, voici Nathaniaël Staurios

Enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer.

Vraiment ? demanda Tisiphone.

J'avoue que vos travaux m'ont beaucoup intéressé … Voyez-vous, moi aussi, je me passionne pour les vieux mythes … D'ailleurs, je suis surpris et déçu d'avoir appris que vous aviez interrompu vos recherches … L'archéomagie perd une grande spécialiste … à moins que ce ne soit que partie remise …

Vous savez … même si officiellement j'ai arrêté mes recherches, il m'arrive encore de travailler sur quelques vieux dossiers …

Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Malgré des apparences faussement polies et enjouées, la tension était palpable entre Tisiphone et les deux sorciers. La jeune femme était sur ses gardes, l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle était puissant, elle sentait la force qui en émanait.

Ainsi, continua Tisiphone, vous vous intéressez à l'archéomagie ?

Oui, avoua Nathaniaël, même si je ne prétends pas être un érudit dans ce domaine. Disons que je collectionne simplement les vieux objets … et que je suis friand de toutes ces antiques histoires. D'ailleurs, je suis très honoré de savoir que c'est à vous qu'est revenu la « tâche » de traduire mon vieux papyrus …

Il s'interrompit et regarda intensément Tisiphone, savourant déjà le petit effet qu'allait produire ses paroles.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, je dois avouer qu'au début, j'avais pensé confier cette traduction à une autre personne. Mais malheureusement, cela n'a pu se faire …

Vous éveillez ma curiosité … Très peu de sorciers maîtrisent les langues anciennes qui composent votre papyrus … A qui avez-vous demandé ? Au professeur Dorgone ?

J'y avais songé mais ce n'est pas lui … En fait, j'avais plusieurs fois rencontré … votre défunt mari … Et il avait accepté ma proposition … D'ailleurs, il avait même commencé à travailler dessus.

Tisiphone sursauta. Jamais, elle n'aurait pu imaginé cela. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Daëron lui en aurait parlé … Un tel texte constituait une avancée majeure dans ses recherches, il n'aurait pas manqué de lui en parler … Cet homme mentait … il ne pouvait pas en être autrement …

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Nathaniaël poursuivit :

Si cela vous intéresse et bien que Lucius m'ait dit que vous aviez bien avancé, je pourrais vous faire parvenir les premières conclusions de votre mari …

Passée la première surprise, Tisiphone se ressaisit.

Ainsi, vous avez connu Daëron ? C'est étrange, il ne m'avait jamais parlé de vous ni du travail qu'il effectuait sur votre papyrus …

C'est entièrement de ma faute … Je lui avais demandé la plus grande discrétion … Je ne souhaite pas que ces recherches tombent entre les mains de n'importe qui, vous pouvez comprendre, je suppose, puisque maintenant vous avez une petite idée de ce dont il s'agit …

Tisiphone le regarda d'un air dubitatif, elle allait enchaîner, mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un nouveau sorcier qui vint les saluer. L'homme était plutôt grand et jeune. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts et arborait un fin bouc parfaitement taillé.

Nathaniaël, Lucius, lança-t-il d'une voix grave avant de leur serrer la main.

Puis il se tourna vers Tisiphone, la main tendue.

Gabriel Healtre.

Tisiphone Argos, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Enchanté de vous connaître … Depuis le temps que Lucius parle de vous …

Ah oui ?

Elle se tourna vers Lucius d'un air étonné.

Ne vous inquiétez pas … Il n'a pas tari d'éloges sur vous … continua Gabriel.

Lucius regarda Tisiphone un peu gêné, regrettant visiblement l'arrivée de ce nouveau sorcier. Gabriel ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir ou du moins, il faisait comme si. Tisiphone, elle, ne l'appréciait pas : son air hautain de petit chef qui semblait vouloir tout régir et diriger ne lui plaisait guère. Autant Nathaniaël sous ses airs sévères lui paraissait sympathiquement dangereux et l'intriguait, autant ce Gabriel trop affable l'énervait et lui était indifférent.

J'espère que vous vous plaisez à Londres … Lucius m'a appris que vous n'étiez arrivée en Angleterre depuis quelques mois seulement …

J'avoue ne pas avoir trop eu le temps de profiter vraiment de Londres … Trop de travail ces derniers temps …

Lucius ne nous avait pas dit que vous travailliez … Et que faites-vous si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Tisiphone lança un regard interrogateur à Lucius, il sourit avant de hausser les épaules. Visiblement, il n'aimait guère le nouveau venu et ce que Tisiphone s'apprêtait à lui dire le réjouissait quelque peu.

Je travaille au Ministère …

Au Ministère ? s'exclama Healtre ravi.

Oui, pour être tout à fait précise, je suis Auror …

Auror ?

Cette fois, la surprise était totale. Nathaniaël était resté impassible et Tisiphone était certaine que Lucius l'avait déjà mis au courant.

Excusez-moi, lança soudain Gabriel, mais je dois absolument m'entretenir avec Lucius.

Ce dernier soupira mais ne dit rien. Nathaniaël s'approcha alors de Tisiphone.

Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il alors. Je devais justement discuter avec notre invitée.

Il se tourna vers Tisiphone et lui offrit son bras.

Venez ma chère, je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire …

Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Gabriel et Lucius se dirigeaient vers l'autre côté de la pièce. La sorcière put seulement entendre quelques brides de leur conversation.

Une Auror ! Ici ! C'est de la folie !

Tisiphone ne put entendre la réponse de Lucius. Son petit manège n'échappa à Nathaniaël qui lui murmura en souriant :

Gabriel est incapable de voir au-delà des apparences et des on-dit … Il devrait pourtant savoir que bien des choses ne sont que façades et cachent de nombreux desseins …

A ces mots, la sorcière frissonna. Ce n'était pas que des paroles en l'air, mais elle ne savait pas ce que le sorcier voulait exactement dire ni de qui il parlait vraiment … Se pouvait-il que … ?

Nathaniaël lui sourit une nouvelle fois, ravi de son petit effet. Puis il passa à autre chose.

Ainsi, Lucius m'a dit que vous étiez impatiente de me rencontrer ? Que vous aviez de nombreuses questions à me poser sur ce papyrus ?

Effectivement …

Je vous écoute … J'y répondrais dans la mesure du possible … Moi-même je n'ai pas toutes les réponses …

Pour commencer, je voulais savoir où et comment vous vous étiez procuré ce fameux papyrus … Ce genre de découverte est … comment dire … plutôt inhabituelle …

Pour être franc, ce papyrus est dans ma famille depuis de très nombreuses années. Mon grand-oncle l'a découvert lors de fouilles en Grèce … Sans savoir de quoi il en retournait, mais se doutant de son importance, il l'a caché soigneusement aux yeux des autres archéomages …

Votre grand-oncle était archéomage ?

Oui, et je suis sûre que vous en avez entendu parler … Thémistocle Archibald Mesopos …

Le professeur Mesopos ? s'écria la sorcière … C'était votre grand-oncle ?

Oui …

Je suis étonnée qu'il n'ait pas réussi à venir à bout de cette traduction …

Il n'en a jamais eu le temps … Il est mort très peu de temps après avoir récupéré ce document. Il avait pris quelques notes, relevé quelques petits indices et c'est tout …

Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps dans ce cas pour vous intéresser de nouveau à ce papyrus ?

Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en ignorais l'existence. Je ne l'ai découvert que très récemment … Ce n'est qu'en lisant les quelques notes de mon grand-oncle que j'ai pris conscience de l'importance de cette chose.

Et donc, vous avez pris contact avec mon mari ?

Exactement. J'avais entendu parler de ses travaux et beaucoup de sorciers m'ont affirmé qu'il était le meilleur dans ce domaine … Nous l'avons donc approché et il a immédiatement accepté de nous apporter son aide …

Nathaniaël se tut un court instant et dévisagea Tisiphone. Elle soutint sans ciller son regard perçant.

La discrétion était de mise, continua-t-il. Ce qui explique qu'il ne vous en ait parlé … Vous pouvez comprendre, maintenant que vous commencez à en saisir les enjeux …

Oui, marmonna la sorcière légèrement exaspérée.

Elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose là-dessus, quelque chose de bien plus qu'une simple traduction … mais pour l'instant, elle n'arrivait pas à en comprendre tous les ressorts. Tout n'était dit qu'à mots couverts … et elle craignait d'en soulever plus le voile. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Les paroles de Mana lui revinrent soudain à l'esprit. Se pouvait-il que la petite elfe ait été au courant de quelque chose ? A l'époque, elle secondait énormément Daëron. Aurait-elle pu rencontrer Nathaniaël ? Il faudrait qu'elle le lui demande à son retour …

J'ai encore une question … lança soudain la sorcière.

Je vous écoute, ma chère.

Lorsque la traduction sera finie, que ferez-vous ?

Nathaniaël éclata de rire.

Question très intéressante et pertinente … Que je vous retourne ! Vous … Que feriez-vous ?

Sans hésiter, je découvrirai le fin mot de cette histoire ! Bien évidemment !

Excellente réponse ! Digne de votre réputation ! Et c'est ce que je ferai également –avec votre aide, bien entendu !

Cela sous-entend que vous croyez à tous ces vieux mythes ?

Vous devriez le savoir … Les vieilles légendes ont toujours un fond de vérité. Reste à savoir quelle est cette part de vérité … Et dans ce cas, je suis à peu près certain qu'elle est très importante. Les personnes qui ont écrit ce manuscrit étaient au courant de beaucoup de choses, me semble-t-il …

Votre grand-oncle a dû découvrir d'autres … choses … Pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne rien savoir, vous semblez si sûr de vous et bien au courant du contenu de ce papyrus, alors que je n'en ai même pas terminé la traduction …

Je vous l'ai dit, Tisiphone, les notes de Thémistocle sont des plus intéressantes et des plus fournies … Je vous les ferais parvenir … ainsi qu'un objet étrange qui accompagnait le papyrus … Vos derniers doutes – si vous en avez encore – seront levés.

Ce ne sera pas une tâche aisée … marmonna la sorcière. Les recherches, les fouilles …

Je m'en doute … Mais je suis certain que vous y viendrez à bout …

Vous parlez comme si j'avais déjà accepté de poursuivre cette mission après la traduction …

Nul doute que vous continuerez sur votre lancée … Vous avez déjà un pied dedans et je doute que vous vous arrêtiez après être venue à bout de la traduction …

Cela demandera beaucoup de temps … Je vous le rappelle … Je ne suis plus archéomage … J'ai d'autres obligations désormais …

A qui voulez-vous faire croire cela ? Vous n'êtes pas le genre de sorcière … comment dire … à … fréquenter … ce type … de … personnes …

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Rien … Une intuition sans doute …

Tisiphone eut un rire moqueur, presque dédaigneux …

Et vous avez sans doute lu et écouté tout ce que l'on raconté sur moi …

Même si c'était le cas, il faut faire la part des choses … Les journaux aiment toujours déformer la vérité … Enfin, là n'est pas la question …

Vraiment ?

Si vous étiez vraiment ce que vous dites être devenue, pensez-vous qu'à l'heure actuelle vous vous trouveriez ici ?

Lucius me l'a déjà fait remarqué … marmonna-t-elle.

Vous devez bien vous douter que tout le monde ne peut entrer en ces lieux …

Soudain, Nathaniaël détourna son visage et jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce, comme s'il recherchait quelqu'un.

Plus loin, Lucius semblait en avoir fini avec Gabriel, il revenait vers eux à grands pas.

Je … je dois vous laisser, ma chère, lança soudain le vieux sorcier. Un imprévu … Sachez, en tout cas, que j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance ! Je vous ferais parvenir les documents dont je vous ai parlé le plus rapidement possible.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la main de Tisiphone et s'éclipsa d'un pas rapide. Lucius sembla étonné de son départ précipité.

Alors, demanda-t-il à la sorcière. As-tu eu les réponses à tes questions ?

En partie seulement … grogna-t-elle. Et les réponses soulèvent de nouvelles questions …

Dans la salle, toutes les conversations cessèrent soudainement. Un silence lourd et chargé envahit les lieux. Surpris, Lucius se retourna. A moitié cachée par le sorcier, Tisiphone jeta un coup d 'œil par-dessus son épaule. A l'autre bout de la salle, la capuche masquant son visage, un homme tout de noir vêtu venait de faire son entrée. Il s'arrêta un instant et le sorcier qui le suivait lui murmura quelques paroles à son oreille. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Lucius et Tisiphone. La jeune femme sentit alors un froid intense envahir tout son être, comme si la main même de la Mort essayait d'entrer en elle. Elle frissonnait, de peur, de froid ? Elle était incapable de le dire. Machinalement, elle se colla contre Lucius et prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. Lucius ne se retourna pas vers Tisiphone, il dévisageait simplement le deuxième sorcier, un rictus de haine sur ses traits.

L'intrusion cessa rapidement. Elle n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais elles avaient paru des heures pour Tisiphone.

L'homme en noir reprit son chemin et lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, sans même s'en rendre compte, Tisiphone poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ses jambes tremblaient sous elle et si Lucius ne l'avait pas soutenue, elle aurait glissé au sol.

Qui était-ce ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Personne …

L'autre sorcier était toujours là ; il n'avait pas bougé … Un sourire aux lèvres, il se décida finalement à faire un pas.

Lucius le lâcha du regard et se retourna vers Tisiphone.

Ne t'en fais pas ; ça va aller.

Il se voulait rassurant, mais la sorcière n'était pas dupe.

L'autre sorcier était maintenant tout près d'eux.

Lucius ! lança-t-il.

Sebastian ! Que fais-tu ici ? grogna-t-il.

Rien … Je passais dans le coin, lança-t-il innocemment.

Les deux cousins se dévisagèrent longuement. Tisiphone suivait ce face-à-face en silence. S'ils avaient été seuls, nul doute qu'ils seraient jetés à la gorge l'un de l'autre. Sebastian fut le premier à rompre leur confrontation.

Au fait, cher cousin … Tu es attendu … Cela a l'air urgent, ajouta-t-il comme sur le ton de la confidence.

Lucius dégagea doucement sa main de celle de Tisiphone qui s'agrippait toujours à lui. Il se tourna vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille quelques paroles qu'il espérait rassurantes.

Je serai vite de retour.

Puis il fit de nouveau face à Sebastian.

Quant à toi … méfie-toi !

Ce serait plutôt à toi de te méfier … A ce qu'on dit … Il est plutôt mécontent de toi en ce moment.

Lucius ne laissa rien paraître, mais les paroles de son cousin le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Tisiphone et lui sourit timidement. Puis, il quitta rapidement la pièce.

Mon cousin est affreusement malpoli, commenta Sebastian. Il ne nous a même pas présentés … Vous devez être Tisiphone, sa petite protégée … Je m'appelle Sebastian.

Je suis effectivement Tisiphone, mais vous faites erreur … Je ne suis la protégée de personne, répliqua la sorcière.

Elle n'aimait guère les manières de Sebastian et comptait bien le lui montrer.

Je suis vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer … Depuis le temps que Lucius nous parle de vous … Je me demandais si vous existiez réellement.

Mes occupations me prennent beaucoup de temps …

C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Votre travail au Ministère doit être des plus passionnant …

Effectivement.

Puis-je me permettre d'être affreusement indiscret et de vous demander sur quoi vous travaillez en ce moment ?

Puisque vous êtes si bien renseigné sur moi, vous devriez savoir que je ne peux pas me permettre de divulguer ce genre d'informations … en tout cas … pas à n'importe qui !

Sebastian éclata de rire.

Vous êtes telle que je me l'imaginais !

Vraiment ?

Oui, votre mari ne m'avait pas menti en disant que vous étiez une femme de caractère !

Décidemment la soirée était pleine de surprise pour Tisiphone.

Vous … vous connaissiez Daëron ? murmura-t-elle.

Connaître est bien grand mot … Disons simplement que nous nous sommes rencontrés à plusieurs reprises … pour … les affaires.

Mon mari traitait avec vous ?

Oui, mais trois fois rien, de petites broutilles dirons-nous.

Etait-ce donc là les explications des quelques voyages que Daëron avait effectués en Angleterre les quelques mois avant sa mort ? Des voyages dont il n'avait que vaguement parlé ?

Plus les pièces du puzzle semblaient s'assembler, plus des questions étranges venaient à l'esprit de Tisiphone. Mais la sorcière ne voulait pas abandonner sa quête de vérité, il n'était pas question pour elle de faire marche arrière, de toute façon, le pouvait-elle encore ?

Lucius ne fut pas long à revenir et Tisiphone fut soulagée de le voir traverser la salle pour la rejoindre. Son visage était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et il semblait soudain plus soucieux. Il ignora superbement son cousin, attrapa Tisiphone par le bras. Elle remarqua alors qu'il portait sous l'autre bras une petite cassette en bois.

Viens, il est temps de rentrer.

Elle acquiesça visiblement soulagée.

Aucun des deux ne prit la peine de saluer Sebastian.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la nuit gelée, le ciel noir comme la plus froide des tombes était dégagé et les étoiles scintillaient d'une lueur blafarde. Le vent soufflait toujours en rafales glacées. Le gel avait emprisonné la neige et les arbres dénudés. Leurs pas crissaient sur le manteau neigeux figé. Les hautes grilles de la demeure s'élevaient devant eux. Lucius sortit sa baguette et tapota les serpents enlaçant la tête de mort. Ils se mirent à bouger et s'écartèrent du crâne vide. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit et les deux sorciers quittèrent l'élégante propriété.

Ils se transplanèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Tisiphone. A ce moment, Lucius tendit le coffret à la sorcière.

C'est de la part de Nathaniaël. Il m'a demandé de te le remettre.

Merci, murmura Tisiphone.

Ils se regardèrent longuement en silence.

De quoi t'a entretenu Sebastian ? demanda soudain Lucius.

De pas grand-chose, avoua Tisiphone. Il cherchait à savoir sur quels dossiers je travaillais.

Je vois …

Il hésita avant de continuer.

Si jamais … tu venais à … le croiser … de nouveau, méfie-toi de lui !

Je m'en doute … Il ne me semble pas des plus sympathiques …

Il parvient toujours à ses fins, peu importe le moyen, la prévint Lucius. Il est froid et calculateur. Il se sert des gens pour obtenir ce qu'il veut et lorsqu'il l'a, il n'hésite pas une seconde à s'en débarrasser, quelque soit la façon, il ne recule devant rien. Si tu possèdes quelque chose qu'il souhaite, fais bien attention !

Tisiphone éclata de rire.

Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, ajouta Lucius vexé.

Je le sais, répondit Tisiphone entre deux éclats de rire. Mais le portrait que tu fais de ton cousin …

Oui ?

Il pourrait très bien s'appliquer à toi … Après tout … ce n'est pas ce que tu fais avec moi ? Tu te sers de moi pour arriver à tes fins … Je ne suis pas dupe, Lucius … même si je ne sais pas encore ce que tu attends exactement de moi …

Tu te trompes, chuchota-t-il.

Ah bon ?

Oui, c'est vrai … Je me sers des gens pour arriver à mes fins, je suis calculateur et tout ce que tu veux, avoua-t-il.

Tu le reconnais donc ?

Ne m'interromps ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Si j'ai été calculateur ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant avec toi, c'est fini depuis bien longtemps …

Et qu'est ce qui a changé ?

Ce qui a changé … ce qui a changé …

Lucius n'ajouta rien. Il se tenait maintenant tout près de Tisiphone. Si près que leurs souffles chauds se mêlaient.

Lentement, il se pencha vers elle.

Puis il l'embrassa.

Elle ne le repoussa pas.

Elle ne lui rendit pas non plus son baiser.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapitre VIII : Neige de sang._**

Elle referma doucement la porte et s'appuya quelques instants contre le bois froid. Sous elle, ses jambes tremblaient légèrement. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre, seules quelques bougies ça et là dispensaient une douce lueur presque rassurante. Aucune trace de Mana … La petite elfe était sans doute déjà couchée. Tisiphone hésita un court instant, se demandant si elle allait la réveiller ou non. Elle finit par décider de n'en rien faire : la soirée avait été assez riche en révélations. Elle ne savait si elle pourrait en supporter plus.

Tenant toujours le précieux coffret de Nathaniaël, elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle déposa le coffret sur une petite table. Malgré la plus vive curiosité, la sorcière décréta qu'il valait mieux pour elle ne pas l'ouvrir immédiatement : elle voulait avoir les idées claires pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il contenait. Les informations qu'il recelait devaient être de la plus haute importance puisque Nathaniaël semblait être très au courant des faits …

La sorcière défit son chignon et démêla lentement ses cheveux. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, elle essayait de ne pas trop penser à la soirée qui venait de s'achever. Elle fixa son attention sur les flocons de neige qui voltigeaient dans le vent de la nuit. Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés et la sorcière pouvait voir les toits de Londres disparaître sous une couche de plus en plus épaisse de neige. Les cheminées crachaient toutes leurs fumées qui dansaient en créant d'étranges formes pâles dans les ténèbres.

Tisiphone soupira une nouvelle fois.

Elle laissa les rideaux grands ouverts et se dirigea vers le lit. Elle s'y laissa tomber comme vaincue par sa soirée. Trop d'incertitude, trop de désarroi … La sorcière ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire ni penser. Elle ferma simplement les yeux. Le sommeil vint rapidement l'emporter. Un sommeil lourd … sans songes … pour une fois.

L'odeur forte et puissante du café tira Tisiphone de son sommeil. Elle se levait à peine que Mana entra dans la chambre, une tasse à la main.

Bonjour, lança la petite créature. Vous êtes rentrée bien tard hier soir …

Oui, répondit laconiquement Tisiphone, pas encore réveillée.

Il y a eu un message pour vous … De très bonne heure …

Ah oui ? De qui ? demanda vivement Tisiphone.

Du Ministère … Ils vous attendent le plus vite possible. Ça a l'air vraiment urgent et important.

Il ne manquait plus que ça …

Mana ne répondit rien mais regarda étrangement Tisiphone, comme si elle lui reprochait d'avoir mis les pieds là-bas et que tout ce qui lui arrivait était de sa faute … L'elfe n'avait sans doute pas tort … Mais il y avait des choix que Tisiphone se devait d'assumer pour atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée.

Elle se hâta donc de se préparer. Au moins, cela lui évitait de trop penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Au moment de partir, elle se retourna vers Mana.

Quand je reviendrais, il faudra absolument qu'on discute, annonça-t-elle.

Mana hocha simplement de la tête.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le Ministère, à son étage, Tisiphone remarqua qu'il régnait une certaine effervescence. Beaucoup de sorciers couraient dans tous les sens, des centaines de lettres et autres formulaires voletaient au-dessus des têtes. Parfois certains parchemins entraient en collision les uns avec les autres, ils tombaient lourdement au sol, s'élevaient aussitôt de nouveau et se pourchassaient avec rage pour punir la petite lettre qui avait osé les faire choir.

Tisiphone se dépêcha de gagner la salle de réunion où elle était attendue. Beaucoup d'Aurors étaient déjà là. Discrètement, elle alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Le chef des Auror arriva peu de temps après, suivi du Ministre de la Magie. Le silence s'installa dans la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux nouveaux venus, attendant qu'ils prennent la parole.

La situation devait être grave pour que le Ministre viennent en personne de si bonne heure … Il monta sur l'estrade suivi du chef des Aurors dont le front était barré d'une ride soucieuse.

Le Ministre toussota avant de prendre la parole.

Mesdames, Messieurs ! Si vous êtes réunis ici, c'est pour une raison très importante …

Fallait s'en douter, marmonna tout bas Tisiphone légèrement excédée.

De graves événements se sont produits la nuit dernière et ils demandent notre plus grande attention !

De nombreuses voix inquiètes s'élevèrent soudain des rangs.

Quels événements ?

Cette nuit, continua le Ministre, une série d'attaques a été portée un peu partout sur toute l'Angleterre … des attaques terribles …

Il se tut soudain. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front, son visage était des plus pâles.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et Croupton prit la parole.

Il y a eu de nombreux morts, de nombreux dégâts … que ce soit chez les sorciers et chez les moldus … Des choses terribles, semble-t-il, ce sont déroulées … Nous devons y voir plus clair ! C'est pour cela que nous vous avons réunis … Comme les attaques ont été nombreuses et simultanées, nous ne pouvons pas y voir de simples coïncidences … C'est pourquoi nous devons y attacher la plus grande importance et attention. En conséquent, il a été décidé que vous seriez envoyés en petits groupes sur les scènes des crimes pour y mener l'enquête. Bien entendu, nous vous demandons la plus grande vigilance ! Chaque groupe a déjà été constitué, il recevra toutes les informations nécessaires au bon déroulement de son enquête. Cependant, inutile de vous rappeler que les indices dont nous disposons à l'heure actuelle sont maigres ! Les événements sont vraiment trop récents. Nous en avons été averti par des sources diverses … et après vérification, il s'est avéré que les attaques ont bel et bien eu lieu ! Ce sera à vous de faire, dans la mesure du possible, toute la lumière sur ce qui s'est passé. Aussi ouvrez l'œil !

Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée. La situation était donc véritablement grave. Les Aurors attendirent un peu anxieux d'être appelés pour connaître leur destination et surtout ce à quoi il leur fallait s'attendre.

Ce qui surprit tout le monde, ce fut le nombre de groupes formés ; plus d'une quinzaine. Les attaques avaient été soigneusement préparées et les forces en présence n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

Les groupes furent rapidement constitués. Tisiphone se retrouva avec des deux Aurors qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus : une sorcière aux longs cheveux châtains clairs et un petit sorcier joufflu, le troisième sorcier de son équipe, Tisiphone aurait bien voulu l'éviter.

Maugrey, marmonna-t-elle pour le saluer.

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessinait discrètement sur son visage.

Comme on se retrouve, répondit-il laconiquement.

La grande sorcière se tourna vers Tisiphone, la main tendue.

Enchantée, je m'appelle Alice. Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrées.

Je viens juste d'arriver … Tisiphone, ajouta la sorcière en lui souriant. Pourtant, votre visage m'est familier …

Bon, trêve de bavardage, grogna Alastor, nous avons une mission qui nous attend ! Caradoc, donne-moi le dossier !

Le sorcier joufflu qui faisait partie de leur groupe tendit les quelques feuilles à Alastor qui s'était auto-proclamé chef. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de donner le parchemin aux deux sorcières.

Le dossier de leur affaire était plutôt maigre : quelques photos, le nom d'un lieu et quelques chiffres : une simple estimation du nombre de personnes incriminées. Tisiphone regarda rapidement les photographies : des ruines encore fumantes, des mares de sang, des morceaux de corps déchiquetés … Ce n'était pas très joli à voir.

Bon, faut y aller ! Plus le temps passe, plus les chances d'apprendre quelque chose deviennent maigres …

Alastor avait parlé d'une voix forte qui n'attendait aucun refus. Les autres le suivirent sans rien dire.

L'espace de transplanage du Ministère avait été spécialement évacué pour permettre aux Aurors de gagner au plus vite leur destination. Tisiphone avait été envoyé en Ecosse, dans un village perdu au milieu des montagnes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la lande désolée, une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait tout. Les sorciers n'étaient pas très loin de l'endroit du massacre. Ils pouvaient apercevoir ce qu'il restait des maisons. En contrebas, dans la petite vallée, près d'un minuscule lac, il ne restait plus rien du village moldu : un tas de ruines encore fumantes, les maisons du hameau ne tenaient plus debout, les poutres noircies des toits fumaient encore. Dans les rues pavées erraient quelques vaches chassées de leur étable en feu. Le bétail apercevant les visiteurs se mit à meugler avant de se sauver. La neige avait été lourdement piétinée par endroits, sa pureté souillée par le sang versé.

Les corps n'avaient pas encore été enlevés. Les Aurors les trouvèrent à la sortie du petit village, entassés les uns sur les autres. Apparemment, il n'y avait eu aucun survivants : hommes, femmes, enfants, tous étaient là. Les visages des victimes étaient tordus de douleur, exsangues aussi. Certains avaient eu leurs membres déchiquetés.

Alice trébucha contre quelque chose à moitié recouvert par la récente couche de neige. Elle regarda contre quoi son pied avait buté et elle ne put réprimer un petit cri d'horreur. Une petite main crispée et ensanglantée était tendue vers la sorcière dans un ultime appel au secours. Alastor la réprima du regard.

Silence ! chuchota-t-il. Ils sont peut-être encore ici.

Le sorcier était sur ses gardes et se retournait furtivement tous les deux ou trois pas à l'affût du moindre bruit ou de la plus petite ombre suspecte.

Il vaut mieux se séparer … même si c'est risqué, annonça-t-il finalement. Nous serons plus efficace. Au moindre souci, étincelles rouges !

Au grand soulagement de Tisiphone, Alice s'était rapprochée d'elle et fit signe à Alastor qu'elle allait enquêter avec la jeune femme. Maugrey jeta un regard noir à Tisiphone, lui signifiant par là qu'il l'avait tout de même à l'œil avant de faire signe à Caradoc de le suivre.

Le village n'était pas très étendu et il n'en restait pas grand-chose.

Les deux sorcières portèrent leurs pas vers ce qui leur semblait être la plus grande ferme. De l'imposante bâtisse, il ne restait plus que des pierres jetées au sol ça et là, par une force surhumaine. Le toit n'était plus qu'un amas de gravats.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici ? murmura Alice.

Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Tisiphone. Tout a été consciencieusement dévasté.

Tout en disant cela, avec sa baguette, Tisiphone souleva des blocs de pierre à la recherche de quelque chose qui puisse les mettre sur la voie. Les premiers indices qu'elles trouvèrent furent un peu plus loin, dans la neige épaisse : d'imposantes traces de pas.

Des Géants, exposa simplement Alice.

Sans aucun doute … Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls …

Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

Regarde.

Aux côtés des énormes traces, se trouvaient des pas plus petits.

Des sorciers …

Oui …

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leurs investigations. Tout n'était que désolation, rien n'avait été épargné. Elles remarquèrent que les objets spécifiquement moldus avaient été mis en pièces avec plus de rage : les voitures ou les tracteurs avaient été méticuleusement détruits.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer, elles revinrent sur leurs pas, près du tas de cadavres.

Des sorciers étaient arrivés en renfort et commençaient leur sale besogne : de grands trous avaient été creusés et les premiers corps étaient enterrés.

Alice et Tisiphone décidèrent de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Elles suivirent une fine traînée rouge qui se dirigeait vers de maigres buissons épineux. Soudain Alice se figea.

Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Tisiphone, la baguette à la main.

J'ai entendu quelque chose !

Tisiphone tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien.

Ça devait être le vent …

Non ! Je suis sûre que non.

Ses yeux pétillèrent soudain.

Suis-moi, lança-t-elle.

Oubliant les règles élémentaires de prudence, la grande sorcière courut le long de la trace écarlate. Elle pointa sa baguette sur les buissons et ceux-ci s'écartèrent. Elle poussa alors un petit cri de triomphe. Tisiphone la rejoignit.

Au milieu des branches gelées, totalement recroquevillé et respirant avec difficulté, un jeune garçon était roulé en boule. Ses cheveux sales lui tombaient sur les yeux. Apeuré, il gémissait.

Alice s'accroupit et tendit une main réconfortante vers lui.

Ne crains rien, nous allons t'aider, lui chuchota-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le garçonnet ne bougeait pas.

Alice fit apparaître une couverture et recouvrit l'enfant avec. Au contact du doux carré de laine, il releva lentement la tête. Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes et de sang. Il ne paraissait pas avoir été blessé.

Peux-tu marcher ? demanda Alice.

L'enfant ne répondit pas, mais essaya de se lever. Il était trop faible. La sorcière se baissa encore et le prit dans ses bras, il était plus léger qu'une plume.

Tout va bien, répéta-t-elle. Nous sommes là, tu n'as plus à avoir peur maintenant.

Les grands yeux verts de l'enfant fouillèrent rapidement les lieux, sans doute à la recherche de ses parents. Ils ne tombèrent que sur Tisiphone.

Elle était restée immobile comme une statue. Elle fixait l'enfant avec un certain effroi.

Ce regard apeuré comme celui d'un petit animal blessé et pris au piège, combien il lui était trop familier. Elle ne pouvait s'en détacher.

Ces yeux pleins de larmes lui en rappelaient d'autres plus noirs, eux.

Les pleurs qui maintenant s'échappaient du garçonnet faisaient écho à d'autres sanglots plus vieux, plus lointains.

Tisiphone !

La sorcière secoua alors la tête comme sortie d'un mauvais rêve.

Tisiphone ! répéta Alice. Viens m'aider. Je crois qu'il est blessé.

La couverture dans laquelle était enroulé l'enfant se teintait légèrement de sang.

Tisiphone fit apparaître une seconde couverture et l'étendit au sol.

- Pose-le ici : nous allons l'examiner.

L'enfant ne résista pas quand Alice l'allongea. Elle trouva rapidement l'origine du sang : un profonde entaille courrait sur tout le bras du petite garçon. Elle n'était pas profonde. Un simple sort referma la plaie.

Une voix retentit soudain derrière les deux femmes.

Où étiez-vous ? tonna Alastor.

Alice se retourna.

Il y a un survivant. Un petit garçon.

Parfait, nous allons pouvoir l'interroger ! Mais avant ça, vérifions quelque chose.

Il avait sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur l'enfant. Aussitôt, il se mit à hurler, avant même qu'Alastor de lui jette un sort.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurla Alice.

Je vérifie simplement qu'il est bien ce qu'il semble être ! Ça pourrait très bien être un piège !

Un piège ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'est qu'un pauvre petit qui vient sans doute de perdre toute sa famille.

Mouais … C'est pourtant étonnant qu'il soit le seul survivant et qu'il ne soit pas blessé !

Il s'est peut-être caché, tout simplement. Un enfant peut avoir tellement de ressources ! Ce ne serait pas incroyable !

Allons ! Fini de discuter ! Cela ne prendra qu'un instant ! Le petit n'aura rien s'il est vraiment un enfant …

Alastor avait fait un pas de plus vers Alice.

Revelato !

Un éclair bleuté vint frapper le garçon. Il pleura de plus belle, mais rien ne se passa.

Satisfait ? cracha Alice.

- Oui ! Bon, maintenant, puisqu'il est bel et bien un survivant, il doit tout nous raconter !

Alice se releva, serrant l'enfant contre elle. Ses yeux brillaient de rage.

Il n'en est pas question ! Il n'est pas en état. Il est frigorifié, apeuré. Ton sort n'a pas calmé sa terreur, bien au contraire ! Nous ne pouvons pas l'interroger comme ça !

Sottises que tout cela ! Nous avons une enquête à mener ! Nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé ici ! Pas le temps pour câliner un témoin !

Le petit garçon pleurait dans les bras de la sorcière.

Tisiphone semblait ailleurs. Elle était restée en arrière ignorant totalement la querelle qui éclatait à quelques pas d'elle.

Elle gardait les yeux fixés au sol, sur la neige ensanglantée, perdue dans ses propres souvenirs écarlates. Le froid avait figé le sombre liquide écarlate mais les arabesques compliquées semblaient familières à la sorcière.

Elle se décida à bouger et à sortir de sa rêverie. Sans quitter le sol des yeux, elle tourna le dos à Alice.

Enfin, elle sut pourquoi le dessin sanglant ne lui était pas inconnu.

Quelqu'un avait dessiné une signature morbide dans le manteau blanc hivernal.

Une tête de mort accompagnée de serpents.

Tisiphone frissonna.

Elle leva finalement la tête puis appela Maugrey.

A contre cœur, ce dernier vint la rejoindre, il tenait absolument à entendre le petit moldu. Il ne regarda que quelques secondes la neige ensanglantée avant de conclure laconiquement :

- Les Mangemorts !

Il se tut un instant.

Les nuages gris avaient fait leur réapparition, poussés par le vent glacé. Quelques instants après, les premiers flocons tombèrent doucement. Rapidement, la neige régna de nouveau en maître sur les cieux et les terres. Peu à peu, un nouveau voile s'abattait sur les ruines et les corps qui n'avaient pas encore été inhumés.

Maugrey secoua la tête.

La neige va bientôt effacer les derniers indices. Il faut se hâter.

Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita au-dessus du dessin sanglant en murmurant une incantation.

Parfait.

Un des sorciers dépêché pour s'occuper des corps s'approcha alors de lui. Il lui tendit un parchemin.

Voici le rapport sur les décès et le nombre de victimes.

Maugrey le remercia.

Le sorcier se tourna alors vers les deux femmes. L'enfant gémissait toujours dans les bras d'Alice. Pour Tisiphone, ses cris en étaient presque devenus insupportables. Elle s'était encore éloignée de quelques pas, plus pâle que d'habitude, les yeux brillants au bord des larmes.

Nous pouvons rentrer, annonça Alastor.

Et le petit garçon ? demanda Alice.

On l'emmène et on l'interrogea là-bas.

La sorcière ne répondit rien, elle regarda simplement le bambin et le berça doucement. Il cessa enfin de gémir. Tisiphone ferma les yeux comme soulagée.

Allez, on y va ! répéta Maugrey.

Les quatre Aurors se transplanèrent donc au Ministère.

D'autres équipes étaient déjà rentrées, avec le même constat : de nombreuses victimes moldues ou sorcières … et toujours le même signe tracé dans le sang ...

Le groupe de Tisiphone retourna dans son bureau. Entre les rapports à écrire et l'interrogatoire du petit garçon, ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail à faire.

Alice fit asseoir l'enfant toujours emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Il ne pleurait plus et regardait avec de grands yeux tout ce qui l'entourait.

Pauvre petit, murmura doucement Alice en lui caressant la joue.

Il lui retourna un timide sourire.

La sorcière sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une grande tasse de chocolat chaud. Le garçon rit aux éclats quand il vit se poser devant le liquide fumant.

Faudra remédier à ça, grogna d'un ton bourru Alastor. Il ne doit garder aucun souvenir de ce qu'il a vu ici et de ce qui s'est passé avant …

Pauvre petit, répéta Alice. Que va-t-il devenir ?

Il est en vie, c'est déjà pas mal !

La sorcière fusilla Maugrey du regard.

- Bon, continua-t-il sur sa lancée. Tu te charges de l'interroger ou c'est moi qui prends les choses en main ?

Je m'en occupe ! Tu lui as bien assez fait peur comme ça.

Alors dépêche-toi ! Il est vraiment important que nous sachions au plus vite ce qui s'est passé et surtout qui a fait ça.

Il appuya sur ces dernières paroles tout en jetant un regard noir à Tisiphone. Il s'approcha alors de cette dernière.

Sans douceur, il lui lança un dossier.

Tiens, marmonna-t-il. Occupe-toi donc de ça !

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda sèchement Tisiphone.

Le nombre des victimes … Mets un peu d'ordre là dedans … Ça peut être instructif …

Instructif ?

Oui … Tu pourrais voir ce que tes p'tits copains font comme dégâts !

Tisiphone sentit le rouge monter à ses joues. Comment pouvait-il oser la comparer à eux ! Elle serra ses poings très fort, prête à lui bondir dessus.

C'est ce moment que choisit Caradoc pour réapparaître. Un peu étonné de voir Maugrey et Tisiphone se défier du regard, il comprit qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet.

- Je vais m'occuper de ça, lança-t-il soudain en tendant la main vers le dossier que tenait toujours la sorcière. Tu n'as qu'à donner un coup de main à Alice … Je préférerais, je ne suis pas très doué avec les enfants.

Tisiphone sauta sur l'occasion et ne se fit pas prier. D'un pas vif, elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune sorcière, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Maugrey grogna quelques paroles auxquelles Tisiphone ne fit même pas attention. Elle voulait éviter de trop rentrer dans le jeu de l'Auror. Elle savait qu'elle perdait trop facilement son sang-froid, et, elle ne voulait en aucune manière commettre d'erreurs … Elle en avait déjà assez faites.

Un problème avec Maugrey ? demanda Alice lorsque ce dernier fut parti.

Disons qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup …

Alice éclata de rire.

Ne t'en fais pas, il n'aime personne et regarde avec suspicion tout le monde. Ça finira par lui passer.

J'espère.

Allons, occupons-nous de ce petit bonhomme.

Alice se pencha vers lui et le regarda en souriant. Son bol de chocolat était vide.

C'était bon ?

Le gamin releva la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres et de magnifiques moustaches chocolatées.

Les deux sorcières ne purent s'empêcher de rire en le voyant.

Tisiphone, sans même le vouloir, se rapprocha et fit apparaître un mouchoir. A son tour, elle se pencha sur le garçon et entreprit de le débarbouiller. Comme un petit chat, il bougeait sa tête dans tous les sens pour échapper au nettoyage.

Allons, ne bouge pas, c'est presque fini !

Elle se releva, le mouchoir encore entre les mains. Les gestes lui étaient revenus tellement facilement. Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux. Elle respira un peu plus fortement avant de se reprendre. Tisiphone était soulagée qu'Alice n'ait pas remarqué son trouble. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le garçon.

Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit rien, la regardant simplement avec de grands yeux étonnés. Alice ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

Je m'appelle Alice et voici Tisiphone …

Elle se retourna soudain et regarda sa collègue avec un fin sourire.

Tu avais raison !

Raison sur quoi ?

Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées ! Tu étais à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui.

C'est là que nous avons dû nous croiser …

Sans doute …

Maintenant qu'elle en avait fait la remarque, Tisiphone se souvenait de cette Poufsouffle assez discrète, qui avait quelques années de moins qu'elle.

Tu étais à Poufsouffle ? demanda Tisiphone.

Oui … et toi ?

Serpentard …

Alice éclata de rire.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Maugrey t'a à l'œil comme ça ! Les vieux préjugés ont la vie dure …

- Surtout avec lui, admit Tisiphone.

On ferait mieux de continuer notre boulot … J'ai pas envie de subir ses foudres …

Tu as raison !

Elles reportèrent toute leur attention sur l'enfant.

Tu ne veux pas nous dire ton nom ? demanda une nouvelle fois Alice.

Le garçonnet sourit timidement. La sorcière l'encouragea d'un grand sourire.

Tu sais, tu es en sécurité ici. Plus rien ne pourra t'arriver.

Ze m'appelle Tyler, répondit soudain le garçon.

C'est un joli prénom, constata Alice.

Tyler lui renvoya un immense sourire.

Où zont mon papa et ma maman ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Ils ne sont pas là pour le moment.

Ils reviennent quand ?

Je ne sais pas, admit Alice. Mais ne t'en fais pas.

Le monsieur pas beau, il fait peur, lança soudain Tyler en montrant du doigt Alastor qui surveillait les deux sorcières du coin de l'œil.

Elles ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

Il ne viendra pas t'embêter, promit Alice.

Z'est vrai ?

Oui.

Alice fit un discret signe à Tisiphone et cette dernière sortit une plume et un parchemin. Tous deux flottaient au-dessus du bureau, prêts à prendre des notes.

J'ai besoin de savoir, Tyler, ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. C'est très important. Te rappelles-tu de quelque chose ?

Le garçon réfléchit un instant.

Il a neigé ! Ze voulais pas me coucher : z'était joli la neige à la fenêtre. Mais maman, elle a dit qu'il était tard. Mais z'était pas vrai ! Papa n'était pas rentré des vaches ! Ze lui ai dit, mais elle a pas voulu … Elle a dit que si ze dormais bien, ze pourrais aller faire un bonhomme de neige le matin.

Il s'interrompit et regarda Alice.

Dis, ze pourrais aller faire un bonhomme de neige ?

Oui, répondit Alice doucement.

Chouette.

Ta maman t'a couché ? C'est ça ?

Oui. Z'ai pas dormi tout de suite ! Tu sais, ze suis grand ! Z'ai eu le droit de lire un peu. Maman est restée avec moi. On a lu ensemble une histoire. Les Trois petits cochons, z'était. Z'était drôle car le vent, il faisait le même bruit que le loup qui souffle sur les maisons. Tu sais, ça faisait Ouuuuuuuuuhhhh ! On a bien ri avec maman. Après z'ai dormi. Tu sais, z'ai fait un rêve bizarre.

Ah oui ? De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

Z'était comme dans mon livre de bataille : des gens qui courraient partout et qui criaient. Z'ai eu un peu peur. Mon rêve, il faisait peur. Alors z'ai fermé les yeux. Maman elle dit que si z'ai trop peur, ze dois fermer les yeux et qu'après tout va bien.

Tu as rouvert tes yeux ?

Oui ! Ze sais pas comment, la maison elle était partie. Y avait plein de feux partout : peut-être que les gros bonhommes tous moches avaient froid, ils arrêtaient pas d'en allumer.

Des gros bonhommes tous moches ? Ils étaient comment ?

Très très grands, au moins comme ça.

Il écarta le plus possible ses petits bras.

Et puis ils étaient pas beaux ! Ils étaient sales ; et parlaient une langue bizarre …

Des géants, murmura Tisiphone. Plus de doute maintenant.

Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? poursuivit Alice imperturbable.

D'autres monsieurs sont venus. Ils étaient tout en noir, ils faisaient encore plus peur. Y a eu plein d'éclairs tout partout. Z'ai marché dans la neige. Elle était des fois blanche, des fois rouge … Ça faisait de jolis dessins. Des fois. Z'avais froid. Alors, je me suis couché sous un buisson. Y avait pas de neige par terre, z'était tout doux. Après, ze me suis réveillé et tu étais là ! Elle va venir maintenant ma maman ?

Pas encore, Tyler, pas encore, murmura tristement Alice.

La sorcière se leva et vint jeter un coup d'œil aux notes du parchemin.

On a tout ce qu'il faut ? demanda-t-elle à Tisiphone.

Oui, je crois. Que va-t-il devenir ?

On va l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste … Ils s'en occuperont : plus aucun souvenir de toute cette nuit et de nous … et après … qui sait … Espérons qu'il ait une famille quelque part pour s'occuper de lui …

Oui, répondit sinistrement Tisiphone. Je te laisse t'en charger … Je vais ramener cela à Maugrey.

Non ! Allons-y ensemble : d'abord Maugrey puis Sainte Mangouste … si tu veux !

Tisiphone accepta. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait fréquenté quelqu'un de normal et de sympathique.

Espérons que Maugrey ne nous trouve pas quelque chose d'autres à faire, ajouta précipitamment Alice.

Il en serait bien capable …

Alastor ne fit aucune histoire pour les laisser accompagner le petit Tyler. Le sorcier était trop content d'avoir récupérer le témoignage du jeune moldu.

Les deux sorcières se dirigèrent donc vers les Cheminées : ce serait le meilleur moyen pour emmener Tyler jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste. L'ascenseur était vide, si on exceptait les parchemins qui voletaient au-dessus d'eux. Tyler était vivement intéressé par ces morceaux de papier volant : il essayait tant bien que mal de les attraper. Alice avait toutes les peines du monde pour l'empêcher de tomber de ses bras.

Les sorcières arrivèrent finalement au rez-de-chaussée : il y avait plus de monde que dans les étages. Elles traversèrent le grand hall décoré des monumentales fontaines dorées.

Un court instant, Tisiphone, sentit un regard insistant dans son dos. Elle se retourna vivement : là-bas tout au bout du hall, près des ascenseurs qu'elle venait de quitter se tenait Lucius, toujours aussi majestueux. Tisiphone s'arrêta net. Un trouble certain s'empara soudain d'elle. Tout ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir était encore trop confus dans son esprit. Les joues en feu, elle soutint son regard glacé.

Tisiphone ! Tu rêves ?

La sorcière se retourna : Alice aussi s'était arrêtée et l'attendait.

J'arrive, marmonna –t-elle.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Alice. Quand elle tourna la tête une dernière fois, Lucius avait disparu.

Les deux sorcières purent jouer de leur statut d'Auror pour doubler tout le monde aux Cheminées. Le réseau était une nouvelle fois encombré.

Passe devant, lui lança Alice. Je te suis.

Tisiphone s'approcha de la cheminée, jeta la poudre de Cheminette et annonça sa destination. Elle ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était arrivée à destination. Elle épousseta sa robe : elle avait en horreur ce moyen de transport.

Alice ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Tyler semblait ravi de ce nouveau mode de déplacement. Il rit aux éclats quand il sortit de la cheminée toujours dans les bras de l'Auror.

Les deux sorcières se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'accueil. Elles exposèrent rapidement le cas du petit Tyler. L'infirmière les envoya au Quatrième Etage.

Les Guérisseurs seront prévenus, ils vont tout prendre en charge.

Merci.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le Quatrième Etage, deux guérisseurs attendaient le petit moldu de pied ferme.

Nous nous en occupons, dit l'homme d'une voix froide.

Il s'appelle Tyler, précisa Alice.

Le guérisseur ne répondit rien. Il s'avança pour prendre l'enfant des bras d'Alice. Tyler se mit à sangloter et à réclamer sa maman.

Tout va bien aller, Tyler, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les paroles rassurantes d'Alice ne purent calmer le jeune garçon.

Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? demanda alors Tisiphone. Je veux dire … quand il aura tout oublié ?

C'est notre affaire !

L'autre guérisseur prit alors la parole.

Nous verrons si il a de la famille … Maintenant, il vous faut partir … De toute façon, ses pleurs ne dureront pas longtemps … Dans cinq minutes, il aura tout oublié …

Alice et Tisiphone firent demi-tour. Mais, elles ne manquèrent pas de faire quelques signes au petit Tyler qui se débattait dans les bras du sorcier.

Lui oubliera, conclut Alice, mais nous non !

C'est souvent comme cela, marmonna Tisiphone. On ne peut se débarrasser de ses souvenirs pesants …

Alice la regarda gentiment.

Dure journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui …

C'était ta première vraie mission ?

Oui …

Tu finiras par t'y habituer, tu sais … Surtout par les temps qui court …

Peut-on vraiment s'y faire ?

L'ascenseur venait d'arriver.

Un thé ? proposa soudain Alice.

Pourquoi pas ! J'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées.

Allons au cinquième étage. Le salon de thé est bien sympathique.

Le salon de thé était presque désert. Les sorcières s'assirent à une table près d'une fenêtre. De là, elles pouvaient admirer une vue sur les toits de Londres.

Une sorcière d'un certain âge vint prendre leurs commandes.

Bonjour Alice, lança-t-elle. Contente de te revoir, cela faisait longtemps !

Bonjour Eda, j'avais simplement beaucoup de travail …

Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? Un thé comme d'habitude ?

Oui.

Et vous ? demanda Eda.

La même chose.

Eda s'en retourna chercher leurs commandes.

Tu sembles connaître tout le monde ici, fit remarquer Tisiphone.

Oui, sourit Alice. Ma mère est guérisseuse ici. Je suis souvent venue la voir !

Que fait-elle ?

Elle s'occupe des pathologies liées aux sortilèges. Elle travaille juste en dessous. C'est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là aujourd'hui, j'aurai préféré que ce soit elle qui prenne en charge Tyler plutôt que ces deux abrutis …

Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours … de travailler ici …

Effectivement. Ma mère me raconte souvent des histoires terribles et tragiques … Des gens devenus fous … et qui ne sont même plus capable de reconnaître leur famille … je crois que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de finir comme ça …

Elle se tut et Tisiphone ne sut que répondre …

L'oubli … parfois, cela pouvait avoir des avantages.

Leur thé fut servi. Chaud et odorant, il les réchauffa aussitôt.

La discussion repartit sur des bases plus gaies et légères. Les deux sorcières évoquèrent leur temps passé à Poudlard.

Il était tard quand Alice et Tisiphone se séparèrent.

Exténuée, Tisiphone n'avait qu'une envie rentrer chez elle.

Même si elle savait que ses problèmes ne faisaient que l'attendre une fois le seuil de son appartement franchi.

Elle ne se trompait pas.

A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'elle sut que la soirée était loin d'être terminée. Elle soupira puis entra tout de même. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Il lui fallait assumer la conséquence de ses actes …


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapitre IX : Recherches_**

Etait-ce la dernière personne … ou la seule qu'elle voulait voir ce soir, elle était incapable de le dire. En tout cas, il était là. Impassible, sourire aux lèvres. Il était là. A l'attendre, le regard un peu hautain.

Que fais-tu là ? soupira Tisiphone en entrant dans le salon. J'ai eu une dure journée …

Il ne dit rien, son regard la fixait tout simplement.

Il finit par se lever et s'approcha lentement de la sorcière. Toujours en silence, il l'aida à se débarrasser de sa lourde cape de fourrure.

Je suis fatiguée …

Elle se tut et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Puis détournant son regard, elle ajouta.

Si tu es venue pour la traduction … ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai pas avancé et je n'y toucherai pas ce soir.

Il la laissa parler sans l'interrompre.

Tu crois que je suis venu pour cela ?

Je … Je ne sais pas, avoua Tisiphone. Je … je suis perdue.

Tu n'es plus toute seule, je suis là …

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi, Lucius, murmura Tisiphone.

Ni moi quelqu'un pour toi, admit-il.

Tu … tu vaux mieux que moi …

Il la regarda surpris de ses paroles, puis eut un petit rire désabusé.

N'en sois pas si sûre …

Elle ne répondit rien, mais le fixa intensément.

Tu ne connais pas toutes les ténèbres que je cache au fond de moi, ni tout le sang que j'ai sur les mains … J'ai … j'ai fait tant de choses horribles …

Lucius n'insista, il ne voulait s'enfermer dans une discussion qui ne les mènerait nulle part.

Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

J'ai vu des … choses … qui m'en ont rappelées d'autres …

Où t'ont-ils envoyée ?

Dans le nord de l'Ecosse, un petit hameau dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom …

Je vois, répondit-il laconiquement.

Le silence se fit : qu'avaient-ils à rajouter ?

Accorde-moi un petit quart d'heure, lança soudain la sorcière.

Si tu veux …

J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Comme tu veux … Prends ton temps et ne t'occupe pas de moi.

Tisiphone laissa donc Lucius seul dans le salon.

Pendant un court instant, l'idée un peu farfelue de s'enfuir en courant et de retourner en Grèce lui traversa l'esprit, mais au même moment, le regard du petit Tyler lui revint à l'esprit. Elle avait tant de choses à accomplir avant de retrouver son île.

Elle fit couler un grand filet d'eau brûlante, la vapeur envahit rapidement la pièce. Tisiphone alla se placer sous le jet.

Alors que l'eau ruisselait sur son visage, les premières larmes qui avaient vainement tenté de percer toute la journée roulèrent finalement sur ses joues. La sorcière se mit à sangloter en silence et tomba à genoux sur le carrelage humide. L'eau martelait son dos zébré de cicatrices. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elles étaient le prix à payer pour ses fautes.

Elle avait les yeux fermés mais elle était hantée par le regard du petit Tyler, regard qui se confondait avec un autre, les cris qu'elle entendait dans sa tête n'étaient plus ceux de Tyler …

Léandros, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus prononcé ce nom. Ce soir, il jaillissait de sa bouche avec violence, comme s'il lui en voulait de l'avoir gardé au fond d'elle.

Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

Daëron ne lui en avait jamais voulu ; après tout ce n'était pas sa faute. Pourtant Tisiphone portait au fond d'elle le poids de la culpabilité. Daëron n'était pas là quand cela s'était produit … Il avait seulement ramassé les morceaux qu'il restait d'elle à la petite cuillère et avait tant bien que mal recollé ce qui pouvait l'être encore.

En même temps que l'eau, les souvenirs remontaient en Tisiphone. Elle les laissait aller et venir comme les vagues avec les marées. Elle savait que bientôt, ils la laisseraient en paix. Elle n'avait pas tort : la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti au fond de son cœur déjà s'en allait.

Sa peine aussi …

Ses pleurs aussi …

Le sang sur ses mains … non … jamais il ne partirait, mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle ne regrettait rien, absolument rien.

Elle coupa l'eau.

La douche lui avait fait du bien. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette puis gagna sa chambre. Elle choisit une robe bleue toute simple. Elle sécha ses longs cheveux d'un rapide sort et entreprit de les peigner. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le coffret de Nathaniaël. Encore une chose qu'elle devrait résoudre rapidement. Elle résista à la tentation de l'ouvrir maintenant. Elle préférait être seule pour cela. Cependant … rien ne l'empêchait d'y jeter un simple coup d'œil. Il pourrait bien attendre encore un petit peu … Sur la pointe des pieds, comme un enfant s'apprêtant à commettre une bêtise, elle s'approcha du coffret, le prit entre ses mains et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

Délicatement, elle souleva le couvercle.

La boîte contenait une sorte de petit cahier relié. Elle le prit et le posa à côté d'elle.

Au fond de la boîte, un éclat doré attira son regard.

Comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-elle stupéfaite. J'avais raison !

Elle remit le journal à sa place et referma le coffret.

Elle repensa un court instant à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Il lui ressemblait tellement, elle ne l'avait pas observé en détail, elle avait tout de même remarqué quelques éléments différents … Elle fut tenté d'aller chercher le sien, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Refreinant son impatience, elle quitta sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas s'attarder ici, elle savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'envie d'ouvrir le journal du grand oncle de Nathaniaël.

Tisiphone retourna dans le salon. En son absence, Mana – qui semblait l'éviter depuis son retour – avait apporté une légère collation. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien avalé depuis ce matin, Tisiphone n'avait pas faim.

Tu as meilleure mine, constata Lucius qui s'était levé à son arrivée.

Je vais mieux, admit Tisiphone.

Bien.

La sorcière alla s'asseoir, Lucius prit place à ses côtés.

Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ici, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Je passais juste voir si tu allais bien … Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, on m'attend. Mais il fallait absolument que je te donne quelque chose. C'est important, ajouta-t-il. Très important !

Il fit alors apparaître un petit écrin en velours noir. Tisiphone le regarda avec étonnement.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

Tu n'as qu'à l'ouvrir.

Il y eut un petit déclic quand la sorcière souleva le couvercle. A l'intérieur était posée une fibule en argent. Elle était aussi grosse que la paume de sa main. Des arabesques finement ciselées se finissaient par trois têtes de serpent dont les yeux étaient de petites émeraudes qui scintillaient d'une étrange lueur.

Tisiphone referma le coffret.

Je ne peux pas accepter, murmura-t-elle.

Je savais que tu allais dire ça … Mais je t'interdis de refuser !

Il lui prit l'écrin des mains et le posa sur la table. Puis il se retourna vers Tisiphone. Ses yeux gris acier se plongèrent dans les siens.

Je veux que … tu me promettes …

Il s'interrompit et prit les mains de Tisiphone dans les siennes.

C'est important, Tisiphone, lui chuchota-t-il. Vraiment important …

Pourquoi ?

Je … serais plus rassuré … si je savais que tu la portes lorsque tu es en mission pour le Ministère …

Que sous-entends-tu par là ?

Rien du tout, juste que j'aimerai vraiment que tu le mettes …

Tisiphone le regarda longuement, il avait vraiment l'air sérieux. Elle soupira.

C'est quoi au juste ? Une sorte de porte-bonheur ?

Lucius s'engouffra dans la brèche qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

En quelque sorte …

Tisiphone le dévisagea une nouvelle fois.

Très bien, capitula-t-elle. Je mettrai cette fibule.

Un éclair de soulagement passa dans les yeux de Lucius.

Elle t'ira très bien, ajouta-t-il.

Il leva les yeux vers la horloge du salon puis soupira.

Je vais devoir y aller.

Déjà ?

Oui, je te l'ai dit, je suis attendu … et je ne peux pas faire autrement.

La phrase était lourde de sous-entendus, Tisiphone lui sourit tristement.

A regret, Lucius lâcha les mains de la sorcière et se leva. Tisiphone le raccompagna jusqu'au seuil de la porte. Au moment de partir, il se retourna.

N'oublie pas de porter la fibule, lui rappela-t-il.

Promis, répondit-elle simplement.

C'est important, insista-t-il.

Ne t'en fais pas.

Sans prévenir, Lucius la prit dans ses bras.

Sois très prudente ces prochains jours …

Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

Elle le regardait avec étonnement.

Serais-tu au courant de quelque chose ? insista-t-elle.

Fais attention à toi, c'est tout … Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Il s'était rapproché un peu plus d'elle et jouait maintenant avec une de ses mèches noires qui lui pendait sur sa joue.

Ne te couche pas trop tard … Tu risques d'avoir beaucoup de travail ces prochains jours, finit-il par ajouter.

Il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle et Tisiphone releva la tête pour le dévisager.

Qu'est-ce …

Il se dépêcha de l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne le submerge de questions.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés.

Lucius finit par se défaire de leur étreinte.

Je dois vraiment partir, murmura-t-il.

Tisiphone le lâcha. Il se retourna une dernière fois.

Sois prudente, répéta-t-il.

Il franchit la porte.

Toi aussi, cria-t-elle soudain alors qu'il allait disparaître de sa vue.

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main.

Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi ! Tout ira bien.

La seconde d'après, il était parti.

Tisiphone referma la porte, les joues en feu. Elle retourna au salon, le petit écrin était toujours là. Elle l'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et regarda le bijou en soupirant. Lucius avait l'air tellement sérieux pour qu'elle le porte. Elle haussa les sourcils. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il à porter la fibule. Elle n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge – enfin elle l'espérait. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était les mises en garde du sorcier. Même s'il n'avait pas voulu l'avouer, il était au courant de quelque chose … Il lui faudrait faire très attention.

Plusieurs routes s'étaient offertes à elle, et elle avait choisi la plus ardue et la plus tortueuse … Mais avait-elle vraiment eu le choix ? De toute manière, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il lui fallait continuer coûte que coûte sur cette voie …

Elle décida qu'il valait mieux arrêter d'y songer. Elle avait d'autres problèmes – plus urgents - à régler.

Mana, appela-t-elle.

La petite elfe apparut rapidement.

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Nous devons parler !

La petite créature baissa tristement la tête. Ce qu'elle redoutait allait donc arriver. Tisiphone allait s'asseoir dans le canapé à l'endroit même où se tenait quelques instants encore auparavant Lucius. Son odeur était toujours là. La sorcière ferma les yeux un court instant.

Elle les rouvrit et sortit de sa rêverie.

Ces dernières années, tu avais beaucoup travaillé avec Daëron …

Oui, acquiesça Mana.

Lui arrivait-il de rencontrer … des Anglais ?

Votre mari rencontrait toujours beaucoup de monde … Des collègues, des archéomages …

Je m'en doute.

Le ton de la sorcière était devenu plus sec, presque excédé.

Et des sorciers … sortant de l'ordinaire ? Qui n'avaient pas forcément à voir avec les recherches de Daëron.

C'est bien possible …

Et la traduction … sur laquelle je travaille … Daëron a-t-il vraiment tenté de la traduire ?

La petite Mana ne répondit rien, elle baissa simplement les yeux.

Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ! gémit Tisiphone.

Parce que j'en ai le droit … Je suis libre … et parce que … parce que … il est des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas connaître …

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? répéta Tisiphone.

Demandez-vous pourquoi, lui, il ne vous en a parlé …

La question prit la sorcière au dépourvu.

Je … Je …

Mana l'interrompit, les poings sur les hanches, l'air en colère.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il vous aimait et ne voulait pas vous impliquer là dedans … pour vous protéger … mais … il n'a pas réussi … puisque vous avez récupéré ce maudit papyrus … et que vous travaillez dessus …

A peine eut-elle fini de parler que la petite elfe disparut.

Tisiphone resta plantée là, sonnée par ce que Mana venait de lui dire. Elle ne savait plus que penser. Etait-ce vraiment pour la protéger que Daëron ne lui avait rien dit ? Et elle, comme une idiote, tombait la tête la première là dedans.

Elle se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Elle prit le coffret de Nathaniaël. Un court instant, elle eut envie de l'envoyer au sol, de tout laisser tomber et de retourner en Grèce. La deuxième fois en une seule soirée … Ses yeux se posèrent sur le coffret qu'elle serrait avec force … il était trop tard. Et puis avait-elle vraiment envie de repartir … trop de choses venaient de changer … et il y en avait certaines qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner …

Elle se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Malgré les recommandations de Lucius, elle était bien décidée à passer une partie de la nuit à travailler sur le papyrus et le coffret. Elle s'assit et les bougies de la pièce s'allumèrent. Elle rangea de côté le papyrus, pour le moment elle voulait s'intéresser au contenu du coffret. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit le journal. Elle le lirait plus tard. Pour le moment c'était l'objet étincelant qu'elle voulait observer. Elle le sortit et le posa devant elle. C'était un disque plus grand que sa main. Sous les lueurs des bougies, il avait l'éclat du feu. Tisiphone sourit, elle savait ce que cela signifiait.

De l'orichalque, murmura-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les yeux brillants, elle se pencha sur le pectoral et l'examina attentivement. Le disque était attaché à une fine chaîne faite du même alliage. Les maillons étaient fins et délicats. Ils semblaient fragiles, mais Tisiphone savait qu'ils supportaient sans problème le poids du disque. Le fermoir était en forme de créature marine mi-dauphin mi-poisson. Toute la surface du disque était minutieusement sculptée. Il était divisé en plusieurs parties, dans certaines d'entre elles, Tisiphone reconnut sans peine les étranges symboles qui étaient aussi sur le morceau de peau qu'elle traduisait. Sur d'autres parties, il y avait des créatures gravées : des serpents, des loups, des licornes et d'autres créatures que la sorcière n'avait encore jamais vues. Il y avait également des figures humaines, et d'autres plus étranges, mi-hommes mi animaux. Tisiphone laissa de côté les gravures, elle préféra s'attacher aux symboles. Elle se leva et alla dans la bibliothèque. Elle choisit un grimoire noir, mais au lieu de l'ouvrir, elle le tapota de la pointe de sa baguette. Le grimoire s'ouvrit et à l'intérieur, caché, se trouvait un petit carnet. Tisiphone s'en empara. D'un geste de baguette, elle envoya le carnet sur son bureau. Elle pointa alors sa baguette sur le vase au poulpe.

Gelatus !

Une fine couche givrée le recouvrit aussitôt. Tisiphone vit les tentacules s'agiter vivement. Aussi, elle ne perdit pas de temps. Elle le prit et le renversa. Un objet tomba dans sa main. Elle le passa autour de son cou et s'empressa de reposer le vase, la couche de givre commençait à fondre.

Elle retourna à son bureau. Elle ôta le bijou qu'elle venait de se passer autour du cou. Il était la réplique de celui qu'elle avait trouvé dans le coffret. Elle le posa à côté de celui de Nathaniaël. Les symboles étaient les mêmes. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Mais les dessins différaient. Ceux de Tisiphone étaient tous en rapport avec la mer : dauphins, serpents de mer, pieuvres et autres créatures marines.

Elle ouvrit son petit carnet et commença à reproduire les dessins du pectoral de Nathaniaël … il valait mieux être prudent. Puis elle compara les différents symboles : pas de doute : ils étaient tous semblables et disposés de la même manière. Au fil de ses recherches, la sorcière en était arrivée à découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une langue ancienne, mais il lui manquait la clé pour la comprendre … jusqu'au jour où … ce fameux morceau de peau lui était arrivé entre les mains. C'était sa Pierre de Rosette à elle. Traduire le grec ancien, les linéaires, cela allait encore … même si elle n'avait pas totalement terminé … mais ces symboles … c'était bien plus compliqué. Il y avait des différences entre les textes et elle savait que ce serait difficile de faire tout concorder. Pourtant elle ne désespérait pas d'y arriver.

Dans le ciel glacé, la lune se levait pleine et ronde. Sa lueur blafarde descendait jusque dans la bibliothèque de Tisiphone. Elle était penchée sur ses notes et celles du grand oncle de Nathaniaël. La sorcière resta dessus une bonne partie de la nuit …


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre X : Guet-Apens :**_

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle ni dormi ni mangé … Tisiphone était incapable de le dire : trois, quatre jours ? Peut-être plus. Elle était sur le terrain depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne le savait plus. La fatigue se faisait plus pesante à chaque instant, la tension aussi. La présence de Maugrey constamment sur son dos n'arrangeait rien. Ce qui la rassurait quelque peu, c'était que tous les autres Aurors étaient dans le même état qu'elle.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant au sud de l'Angleterre, quelque part près de la mer. La sorcière pouvait entendre le bruit du ressac et sentir les effluves salés de la mer. Ils étaient sur la trace de Mangemorts qui laissaient dans leur sillage mort et désolation. Combien de villages moldus avaient-ils traversés et qui n'étaient plus que cendres et ruines. Tisiphone en avait perdu le fil. De toute façon, elle savait que Alastor tenait une comptabilité très serrée des victimes et des dégâts …

La nuit venait de tomber depuis quelques heures. Les premières récriminations pour faire une pause commençaient à se faire entendre. Caradoc pestait contre l'absence de repas. Alice et Tisiphone restaient silencieuses mais espéraient en vain que Maugrey se montre raisonnable et humain et leur accorde un court répit. C'était sans compter la ténacité de l'Auror.

Allez ! cria-t-il ! Dépêchez-vous !

Il s'était retourné et faisait les gros yeux à Caradoc qui s'était une nouvelle fois arrêté.

Pourquoi ne pas se transplaner ? Je suis sûr que tous les autres groupes le font …

C'est ça ! Et pour se retrouver dans un piège ! Et pour manquer des indices importants … Et puis quoi encore ! Un peu de courage !

Voyant peut-être les mines découragées ou entendant la réflexion d'Alice qui se demandait comment cela se passerait s'ils tombaient sur les Mangemorts dans cet état, Alastor se ravisa.

Nous ferons une halte dans ce village qu'on aperçoit là-bas …

Effectivement, loin devant eux, un petit village était niché près des hautes falaises qui surplombaient la mer grise. Malgré l'obscurité, le village était bien visible : de nombreux feux brûlaient sur l'horizon. Ils savaient ce qu'ils y découvriraient … le même tableau morbide.

Ils pressèrent donc le pas, malgré la neige épaisse qui tentait de les ralentir.

Le ciel était clair : la lune décroissante se découpait comme une énorme faux, menaçante. Les étoiles étincelaient d'une lumière froide et paraissaient même antipathiques. Le grondement de la mer se faisait plus fort.

Finalement, les Aurors arrivèrent au village. Lui aussi avait subi les foudres des partisans de Voldemort. Les maisons n'avaient pas été dévastées comme en Ecosse, mais une grande majorité avait été brûlée et saccagée.

Un chien enchaîné à sa niche aboya à l'approche des sorciers. Caradoc eut pitié de la pauvre bête et fit sauter sa chaîne. L'animal, trop heureux de sa liberté retrouvée, jappa de plaisir et se mit à suivre son libérateur en remuant la queue. Alastor leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à maudire la bestiole.

Caradoc, débarrasse-toi-en. Nous allons nous faire repérer à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Je n'y peux rien.

Fais-le au moins taire, lui proposa Alice.

Le sorcier acquiesça et jeta un silentio à l'animal. Un peu surpris de ne plus faire de bruit, il n'abandonna pas pour autant son nouvel ami.

Tout comme en Ecosse, ils trouvèrent les cadavres entassés. Cette fois, ils étaient tous sur la place du village.

Alice détourna les yeux un moment, ce spectacle, elle l'avait trop vu ces derniers jours.

Nous passerons la nuit ici, décréta soudain Maugrey. Nous devons vraiment nous reposer. Mais attention, vigilance constante : nous monterons la garde à tour de rôle.

Il regarda tous les sorciers un par un.

Je commencerais, ensuite ce sera au tour d'Argos puis de Caradoc et enfin d'Alice.

Ils choisirent un petit coin à l'abri du vent, entre deux pans de murs écroulés. Caradoc aurait préféré être à l'intérieur d'une maison qui tenait encore debout, mais Alastor n'avait rien voulu savoir : c'était trop risqué. Au moins dehors, ils pouvaient avoir une vue dégagée.

Alice récupéra un gros morceau de bois enflammé. A défaut d'un toit, ils auraient un peu de chaleur.

Ils s'assirent en silence près du feu. Personne ne parlait, ils étaient trop exténués. Alastor fit apparaître un petit chaudron et prépara du thé.

Le liquide brûlant fit du bien à tout le monde. Mais il ne les réchauffa pas longtemps : le froid hivernal s'infiltrait partout.

Tisiphone se blottit un peu plus dans sa cape noire. Alice se tourna vers elle en souriant.

Tu as une jolie épingle, lui fit-elle remarquer soudain.

Tisiphone baissa les yeux sur la fibule de Lucius.

Oui, c'est un cadeau d'un … ami.

Tu en as de la chance ! Moi celui qui m'offre ce genre de bijou, je l'épouse tout de suite !

Tisiphone ne répondit rien mais fit une étrange moue.

Le silence se fit de nouveau.

Caradoc grogna quelques mots, comme quoi il était temps de se reposer un peu. Il se roula dans sa cape, pestant contre le fait qu'il aurait été plus facile de se transplaner quelques heures pour dormir au chaud. L'épagneul breton qu'il avait délivré s'était couché à ses pieds et fermait les yeux.

Oui ! C'est ça … Et notre mission dans tout ça ! râla Alastor. Si tu ne veux pas dormir ici, on peut continuer à avancer.

C'est bon … marmonna Caradoc.

Tous excepté Maugrey fermèrent les yeux et tentèrent de se reposer … malgré la dureté du sol et le froid.

Mais la fatigue aidant, un profond sommeil les saisit.

Une brutale secousse sortit Tisiphone de sa demi-torpeur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec le visage de Maugrey, tout zébré de cicatrices.

C'est ton tour, murmura-t-il. Tâche d'ouvrir l'œil et de bien faire ton travail.

Elle ne lui répondit rien, mais le fusilla du regard. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du feu, contre le mur.

Alastor la suivit du coin de l'œil.

Sors ta baguette … la sermonna-t-il.

Elle est sous ma cape, à portée de main, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Je ne vais pas me geler les doigts pour rien …

Vigilance constante, lui rappela une dernière fois Maugrey.

Le sorcier s'était assis à la place de Tisiphone à côté d'Alice. Caradoc ronflait et ne bougeait plus.

Par-dessus les flammes dansantes, Tisiphone pouvait voir le regard perçant de Maugrey qui ne cessait de la fixer. Elle émit un petit claquement de langue énervé. Il sursauta, la baguette à la main.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Rien, répondit Tisiphone excédée. Juste moi …

Et ça rimait à quoi, ce bruit ?

A rien, répéta-t-elle.

Oui, c'est ça … ce n'était pas plutôt un signal pour tes petits copains.

Tisiphone préféra ne pas répondre, surtout ne pas entrer dans le jeu de Maugrey. Il n'attendait que ça. Il serait le premier à se lasser … du moins l'espérait-elle …

Les minutes s'égrenaient, lentes et glacées.

Dans les cieux ténébreux, la valse silencieuse des étoiles continuait, malgré les nuages qui recommençaient à s'amonceler.

Tout était calme. Les derniers feux des incendies mourraient doucement. Leurs lueurs orangées en étaient presque rassurantes dans l'obscurité de l'hiver.

Tisiphone gardait les yeux fixés sur les flammes dansantes dans le vent. Elles avaient quelque chose d'hypnotique.

Tisiphone secoua la tête, elle avait failli s'endormir. De l'autre côté, Maugrey ne dormait toujours pas, il surveillait la sorcière.

Elle se replongea dans sa rêverie. La lune était maintenant totalement cachée par les nuages, les étoiles étaient mangées unes à unes par les ténèbres. Le vent se leva. Les flammes dansaient de plus belles. Une nouvelle fois, elles avaient manqué de peu d'emmener Tisiphone dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle décida de faire quelques pas. Maugrey avait fermé les yeux, elle espérait qu'il dormait. Sinon, elle sentait qu'il serait capable de l'accompagner. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Elle s'éloigna à regret de la douce chaleur du feu.

Leur campement n'était qu'à quelques pas seulement de la falaise. Elle s'y rendit.

En contrebas, les vagues venaient s'écraser avec violence contre les rochers noirs. Leurs sommets étaient bordés d'écume que le vent venait arracher avec violence.

La mer.

Cela faisait longtemps que Tisiphone ne l'avait plus contemplée. Ici elle était sombre, froide et hostile, totalement étrangère à sa mer Egée, si bleue, si claire. Pourtant, elle avait quelque chose de fascinant, de mystérieux aussi. Elle pouvait garder tous ses secrets … Tisiphone savait que tôt ou tard, elle serait forcée d'en percer au moins un mystère …

Le vent jouait avec les longs cheveux de la sorcière. Elle frissonna et se décida à retourner près du feu. Il ne manquait plus que Maugrey se réveille et ne la trouve plus à son poste … ce serait le bouquet.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux flots et rebroussa chemin.

Elle s'assit sans bruit, Maugrey n'avait pas bougé.

Plus que quelques minutes à tenir …

Là-haut dans le ciel, un froufrou discret se fit entendre. Alastor sursauta, se releva la baguette à la main. Tisiphone avait levé les yeux. Elle aperçut la silhouette sombre d'une grosse chouette. Un éclair bleuté avait jailli de la baguette du sorcier. Mais l'oiseau, plus rapide, était déjà loin. Alastor pesta.

Ce n'est qu'un oiseau, marmonna la sorcière. Un simple et vulgaire oiseau.

Ou p'être un Mangemort métamorphosé … On ferait mieux de lever le camp.

Et pour aller où ? demanda Tisiphone.

Elle aussi s'était levée et faisait face à Maugrey.

Leur dispute venait de réveiller Alice et Caradoc. Le chien, lui, dormait toujours.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'Auror en grognant.

Un simple désaccord entre Maugrey et moi … Il a vu une chouette, lui a lancé un sort, l'a raté et pense que c'est un animagus et qu'il faut donc partir …

Allons Maugrey, Tisiphone a raison, intervint Alice. Il fait nuit, quoi de plus normal qu'une chouette … Si ça avait été un autre oiseau, je dis pas … mais là …il ne faut pas exagérer.

Elles ont raison, ajouta Caradoc. Allez, recouchez-vous, je vais prendre mon tour de garde.

Alice et Tisiphone ne se firent pas prier. Maugrey, lui, refusa tout net et décida de monter la garde avec Caradoc.

Tisiphone sursauta. Des murmures l'avaient tirée de son sommeil. Elle se leva d'un bond. Alice était debout de l'autre côté du feu. La baguette tendue devant elle. Maugrey réveillait discrètement Caradoc.

Le ciel peu à peu s'éclaircissait. L'aube se levait doucement. Une brume grise s'élevait de la mer et envahissait lentement les lieux.

Que se passe-t-il, chuchota Tisiphone.

Je crois que nous avons des invités …

Alice montra du doigt, une maison un peu à l'écart du village. Elle était à moitié éboulée. Pendant un court instant, la sorcière crut voir une furtive silhouette. Puis la brume arriva et vint tout recouvrir.

On se sépare, marmonna Maugrey. Et n'oubliez pas : vigilance constante !

Une nouvelle fois, il fut pris au dépourvu : Alice et Tisiphone venaient de faire équipe et avaient déjà disparu.

Le vent poussait la brume. Cela arrangeait les affaires de tout le monde pour progresser secrètement, mais elle était si épaisse que n'importe qui pouvait se cacher dedans.

Alice ne s'était pas trompée. A la faveur de la brume mouvante, les deux sorcières aperçurent des silhouettes qui avançaient silencieusement, et ce n'était pas celles de Caradoc ou de Maugrey.

Il y eut tout à coup des éclats de voix et loin, sur leur droite, des éclairs jaillirent. Le combat venait de commencer.

Les deux sorcières avançaient côté à côté se demandant quand les attaquants allaient leur tomber dessus. Une maison se dressa devant elles, elles se séparèrent, chacune passant d'un côté de l'obstacle.

La brume était plus épaisse.

La maison semblait interminable.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, même la mer s'était tue.

Soudain, les filets de brume s'écartèrent. Tisiphone fit quelques pas et se retrouva dans un espace dégagé. Aucune trace d'Alice. Elle se retourna vers le côté d'où elle était censée arriver. Elle attendit quelques instants et ne la voyant toujours pas réapparaître, elle fit demi-tour et emprunta le chemin sur lequel s'était engagée l'Auror.

Elle n'eut pas beaucoup à marcher. Un corps était étendu à terre. Tisiphone savait que c'était un piège, mais elle s'élança tout de même.

C'était bien Alice au sol, simplement évanouie. Soudain, Tisiphone sentit une présence dans son dos, elle se retourna lestement.

Là où il n'y avait que de la brume auparavant, se tenaient désormais quatre silhouettes toutes de noires vêtues, le visage caché derrière un masque.

Tisiphone recula de quelques pas, son dos heurta le mur. Les sorciers s'étaient déployés autour d'elle, ne lui laissant aucune chance de fuite. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son genre de fuir … au contraire.

Etrangement, aucun des Mangemorts ne tenta quelque chose contre Tisiphone.

Peut-être que Lucius avait eu raison de lui offrir cette fibule. Elle était certaine que le bijou y était pour quelque chose.

Il y eut des murmures dans les rangs et soudain, ceux-ci se séparèrent.

Le sorcier qui venait de lui arriver ne la regarda même pas, il se tourna sur sa droite et interpella l'homme qui était face à lui.

Pourquoi vous ne vous occupez pas de celle-là ?

Tisiphone sursauta, elle avait reconnu sans peine cette voix hautaine.

On ne peut pas, répondit une voix bourru.

Vous ne pouvez pas ?

Le sorcier secoua la tête en guise de réponse, puis ajouta :

Elle porte un Ophiciane …

Le grand sorcier daigna enfin se tourner vers elle.

Tisiphone était certaine que, sous son masque, un grand sourire cruel venait de naître.

Quelle bonne surprise, murmura-t-il. Je vois que tu es vraiment pleine de ressources … insoupçonnées.

La sorcière ne répondit rien. Ses yeux devenus d'un bleu foncé presque noir lui lançaient des éclairs.

Laissez-nous ! décréta soudain le Mangemort.

Mais … protesta l'un d'entre eux.

Laissez-nous ! Allez plutôt vous occuper des autres … Ne discutez pas !

Le ton était sans concession ; il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner vers ses camarades.

Les quatre Mangemorts disparurent dans la brume.

Jolie fibule, commenta le Mangemort.

N'est-ce pas, Sebastian … répliqua Tisiphone.

Il éclata de rire.

Plus besoin de ça … ajouta-t-il.

Il fit disparaître sa cagoule qui masquait son visage. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière.

Jamais je n'aurais songé que tu puisses récupérer pareil objet … Joli cadeau que t'as fait mon imbécile de cousin … ajouta-t-il. T'a-t-il au moins expliqué ce que c'était ?

Non, avoua Tisiphone.

C'est un Ophiciane. Il n'en existe que très peu … Elles n'ont pas vraiment de pouvoir magique … La personne qui la porte est … comment dire … intouchable … car protégée par ce qu'elle représente …

Que vas-tu faire alors ? le défia Tisiphone. Me l'enlever et te débarrasser tranquillement de moi comme si de rien n'était ?

Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça …

Et si, moi, je décide de m'en séparer ?

Ses yeux luisaient d'une étrange lueur de colère.

Même si tu parvenais à l'ôter – ce dont je doute – tu n'as pas trop à craindre pour ta vie …

Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas l'enlever ?

Sebastian éclata de nouveau de rire.

Il ne t'a vraiment rien dit ? Il fait vraiment un mauvais mentor … Laisse-moi donc t'instruire … L' Ophiciane détecte en quelque sorte les intentions des personnes qui sont face à toi. Tant qu'il y existe un danger potentiel, impossible pour toi d'enlever la fibule. De même si quelqu'un voulait te l'ôter cela lui serait impossible s'il en avait après toi … Tu es donc intouchable …

Tisiphone baissa les yeux vers le bijou. Le soleil naissant derrière les bancs de brume faisait étinceler les yeux d'émeraude des serpents. Elle joua quelques instants avec le fermoir de l'épingle. Sebastian n'avait pas tort : impossible de l'ouvrir.

Il ne fut pas dupe de son petit manège.

Je vois que tu n'es pas venu là pour discuter avec moi …

Effectivement.

Que veux-tu alors ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne pensais pas te trouver dans un tel endroit avec cette bande d'incapables du Ministère …

Que croyais-tu ? Que j'allais rester au Ministère dans un bureau poussiéreux alors qu'ils ont besoin de tant de monde sur le terrain ?

C'est vrai, j'ai parfois du mal à penser que tu es Auror …

Pendant toute cette conversation, aucun des deux n'avait lâché sa baguette. Elles étaient toujours pointées sur l'autre.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda Tisiphone.

Excellente question !

Tu ne peux pas me tuer … alors quoi ?

C'est vrai, je ne peux pas te tuer … pas encore du moins …

C'est donc ce qui est prévu pour moi ? Une fois mon travail accomplis : disparaître …

Cela est bien possible … mais dépendra aussi de toi …

Tu crois que je pourrais rejoindre vos rangs ?

Tisiphone le regardait avec étonnement.

Laisse-moi te montrer la meilleure voie pour toi !

Il ne visait plus Tisiphone, sa baguette était désormais pointée sur le corps étendu d'Alice.

Ne la touche pas ! hurla Tisiphone.

Sebastian fut plus rapide qu'elle. La baguette de la sorcière fut éjectée de sa main.

Accio, hurla-t-elle.

Une nouvelle fois, le sort de Sebastian la toucha de plein fouet. Tisiphone se retrouva projetée contre le mur de pierre, incapable de bouger, ses pieds ne touchant même plus le sol.

Tu es pathétique, murmura Sebastian.

Et toi, tu n'es qu'un lâche. C'est tellement plus facile de s'en prendre à une Auror inconsciente ou paralysée …

Et que dire de toi ?

Sebastian s'est rapproché de Tisiphone. Elle pouvait sentir la pointe glacée de sa baguette contre son cou.

Tu n'es rien … rien du tout …juste une pitoyable petite sorcière … qui ne sait même pas distinguer ses alliés de ses ennemis …

Que sous-entends-tu par là ?

Que fais-tu avec cette bande de minables … demanda-t-il en montrant Alice. Tu pactises avec eux …

Est-ce mieux que de pactiser avec les tiens ?

Ouvre donc les yeux ! Petite idiote ! Pose-toi donc la question : qui a tué Daëron ?

La baguette de Sebastian descendit le long de sa gorge, écarta les pans de sa cape puis le col de sa robe.

Et demande-toi également qui t'as fait subir ça, ajouta-t-il en dévoilant un morceau de peau blanche zébrée de cicatrices.

Je n'ai rien à faire de tes conseils, je sais très bien où je vais et ce que je fais !

La fureur avait envahi les traits de la sorcière.

Et je t'interdis de prononcer le nom de mon mari ! lui hurla-t-elle au visage.

Pourquoi ?

Un grand sourire moqueur se dessinait sur le visage du sorcier.

Qu'est-ce qui te touche le plus ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait souffrir le plus ? Le fait que je l'ai bien connu ? Qu'il t'ait caché tant de choses ? Ou qu'il n'est pas celui qui paraissait être ?

La ferme, aboya Tisiphone.

Tu es navrante … A part tes talents de traductrice, je me demande vraiment ce que tous les autres peuvent bien te trouver … en particulier mon imbécile de cousin …

Tisiphone ne répondit rien mais sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle se maudit en silence en entendant le rire de Sebastian s'élever de nouveau.

Il semblerait que tu jouisses d'une certaine malchance … que tu choisisses mal tes amants, ma chère ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu tombes toujours sur des sorciers qui te cachent leur vraie nature …

Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

Mon cousin ne changera jamais … Il parvient toujours à ses fins … et use toujours autant de ses charmes. Quel meilleur moyen que de te mettre dans son lit pour obtenir tout ce qu'il veut de toi … plus efficace qu'un imperium …

Il se tut satisfait de son petit effet.

Ne fais pas cette tête là … Tu n'es ni la première ni la dernière …

Peut-être était-ce à la force de sa fureur, Tisiphone parvint finalement à rompre le sort de Sebastian qui la maintenait clouée contre le mur. Elle tomba à terre, plus lourdement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. D'un puissant accio, elle récupéra sa baguette, se releva et fit face au Mangemort.

Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, un fin sourire sur les lèvres … Tu l'as dit toi-même … Tu ne peux pas me tuer tout de suite …

C'est vrai … je ne peux pas te tuer … maintenant. Mais rien ne m'empêche de m'amuser un peu avec toi …

C'est ce que tu crois …

Les éclairs commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts. Aucun n'atteignit leurs cibles. Mais Tisiphone était désavantagé : la fatigue du rythme imposé par Maugrey se faisait cruellement sentir. Ces mouvements étaient moins lestes, ses sorts portés avec un peu moins de force. Il lui fallait trouver une solution et vite, car elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Au vu des sorts que lui jetait Sebastian, elle se demandait si cette fibule la protégerait vraiment contre lui.

Le Doloris qu'il venait de lui lancer la frôla de quelques centimètres.

Le suivant ne la manqua pas. Une onde de douleur intense la secoua soudainement. Tisiphone tomba à genoux dans la neige. Sa baguette roula à terre, jusqu'aux pieds du Mangemort. Au bout de longues minutes, il finit par rompre le lien.

Il tourna la tête, des voix se faisaient entendre. D'autres Aurors n'allaient pas tarder à rappliquer.

Sebastian se transplana rapidement.

Tisiphone roula à terre inconsciente.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapitre XI : La Boîte de Pandore_**

Lorsque Tisiphone ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda pendant un long moment où elle se trouvait. Elle ne voyait que du blanc, un blanc des plus éblouissants, comme si tout avait été récuré avec du produit de la Mère Grattesec. Elle essaya de tourner la tête mais une vive douleur lui vrilla le crâne. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était très calme, elle n'entendait aucun bruit, à part celui de sa propre respiration.

Il y eut soudain un discret chuintement puis le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tire. Malgré la douleur, la sorcière tourna la tête. Elle se trouva face aux grands yeux globuleux de Mana. La petite elfe lui sourit.

Tisiphone voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais l'elfe lui fit signe de se taire. Elle prit la parole.

Vous êtes à Sainte-Mangouste, expliqua-t-elle. Depuis deux jours. Au début, ils ne voulaient pas dire à Mana ce qui s'était passé … ni me laisser entrer … C'est Monsieur Malefoy qui leur a dit que Mana pouvait venir vous voir …

Tisiphone lui sourit tristement.

Je suis contente de te voir là, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne faut pas parler, la gronda Mana. Il faut vous reposer !

Que s'est-il passé ? Comment me suis-je retrouvée là ?

Les autres Aurors vous ont trouvée dans le village dévasté … Ils vous ont ramenée ici avec votre amie.

Elle … elle va bien ?

Oui. Elle est dans le lit juste à côté …

Tisiphone tourna la tête au prix d'un effort intense. Elle aperçut Alice qui dormait. Tisiphone eut un sourire satisfait et rassuré.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une guérisseuse fit son entrée. Tisiphone lui trouva un air familier. Elle portait un petit plateau blanc avec de nombreuses fioles dessus. Elles contenaient des liquides de toutes les couleurs qui tranchaient avec le blanc immaculé du lieu.

Vous êtes enfin réveillée, constata-t-elle. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Elle avait posé le plateau sur la table de nuit de Tisiphone. C'est seulement à ce moment que la sorcière remarqua l'énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Elle soupira simplement. Elle était à peu près certaine de leur expéditeur. Encore un problème à régler plus tard …

Mal à la tête, marmonna-t-elle.

Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, dit-elle en souriant. Vous n'étiez pas au mieux de votre forme quand vous êtes arrivés ici. D'ailleurs, votre collègue, Maugrey, veut absolument entendre votre version de faits, il a presque forcé la porte pour entrer dans la chambre. Je lui ai dit que vous n'étiez pas en état … Il a fait le même cirque pour discuter avec ma fille.

Elle montra de la tête Alice toujours endormie.

Vous êtes la mère d'Alice ?

Oui … Vous êtes Tisiphone ? Alice m'a parlé de vous, une des dernières recrues des Aurors … Vous faites équipe depuis quelques jours.

C'est ça.

Bon assez parlé, je dois m'occuper de vos blessures. Oh rien de grave, rassurez-vous ! Vous avez eu de la chance !

Je sais …

Juste quelques bleus assez impressionnants … et votre mal de tête.

La mère d'Alice tendit à Tisiphone un verre qu'elle venait de remplir d'un liquide vert vif.

Ca, expliqua-t-elle, c'est pour vous rétablir plus vite.

Tisiphone l'avala. Le liquide avait un goût très prononcé de sang de scarabées.

Celui-là, continua la guérisseuse, c'est pour votre mal de tête.

Le liquide, cette fois, était bleu turquoise. Tisiphone fit la grimace. C'était âcre.

Et pour finir, un p'tit quelque chose qui vous procurera un sommeil réparateur.

Tisiphone avala sans mot dire la potion jaune.

Bon, maintenant, passons à ces ecchymoses.

Elle demanda à la sorcière de lui montrer ses épaules, ses bras et son ventre. Tisiphone ouvrit sa robe de nuit. Par endroits, là où le sort, sans doute, l'avait touchée de plein fouet, sa peau avait pris des teintes bleues violacées surprenantes. La guérisseuse appliqua un baume glacé dessus.

C'est froid, mais cela va vous aider à guérir plus rapidement. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je repasserai plus tard. En attendant, je vais monter la garde, pour éviter que Maugrey ne débarque !

Elle fit un clin d'œil à la sorcière puis quitta la chambre.

Mana ne bougea pas ; elle avait sans doute l'intention de passer toute la nuit aux côtés de Tisiphone. La sorcière lui en était reconnaissante. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. La potion de sommeil faisait déjà son effet. Elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil sans songes.

Le soleil était déjà haut quand Tisiphone se réveilla. Mana n'avait pas bougé. La petite elfe lui sourit. Le mal de tête de la sorcière avait presque totalement disparu. Elle se releva et s'assit dans son lit. L'elfe l'aida à s'installer confortablement en arrangeant les oreillers du mieux qu'elle put. Tisiphone jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce ; Alice aussi s'était réveillée et avait l'air en pleine forme. Les deux sorcières se saluèrent.

Contente de voir que tu n'as rien, lui lança Tisiphone.

Ce sont les risques du métier …

Je sais … Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Juste après qu'on se soit séparées, les Mangemorts me sont tombée dessus. Après … le trou noir … et toi ?

Ne te voyant pas venir, je suis allée à ton devant … C'était un piège …

C'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte, demanda doucement Alice.

Quoi ?

Quand tu es arrivée ici, tu étais plutôt mal en point … ma mère m'a appris qu'on t'avait soumise … au … doloris.

Tisiphone détourna la tête.

C'est vrai …

Elle revoyait le visage rayonnant de Sebastian … Il allait payer … Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça !

C'est de ma faute, s'excusa Alice. Si j'avais plus été sur mes gardes, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé …

Arrête, tu n'y es pour rien …cela aurait très bien m'arriver.

Tisiphone ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Après tout, rien n'était moi sûr qu'Alice s'en soit sortie si les rôles avaient été inversés. Sebastian n'aurait pas eu la même … clémence.

Alice décida qu'il était temps de changer de discussion.

Ma mère m'a dit que nous pourrions sortir aujourd'hui, sauf contre-ordre … Elle ne pouvait plus repousser notre sortie … Ce qui veut dire que nous allons devoir supporter de nouveau Maugrey.

Il parait qu'il a fait des siennes ?

Oui, il voulait absolument qu'on lui raconte ce qui s'était passé … pour son précieux rapport …

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Il ne vit que pour son boulot … Il sera déçu … Nous ne pourrons pas lui apporter grand-chose : entre la brume et les masques … impossible de reconnaître quelqu'un …

Tisiphone ne répondit rien. Pour le moment, l'identité du Mangemort, elle voulait la garder secrète, elle s'en occuperait plus tard.

Au fait, s'exclama Alice d'un ton mystérieux et curieux. Tu as eu de la visite pendant ton sommeil …

Ah oui ?

Oui.

Un grand sourire illuminait le visage d'Alice.

Qui ? demanda Tisiphone, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Lucius Malefoy. Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais …

Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard …

C'est vrai … En tout cas, il semblait vraiment inquiet pour toi …

Tisiphone éclata de rire.

Ca, ça m'étonnerait. Malefoy ne s'inquiète pour personne d'autre que lui …

En tout cas, il t'a laissé ses superbes roses …

La porte s'ouvrit coupant court à la conversation. La mère d'Alice fit son apparition.

Je vois que vous êtes réveillées. C'est parfait.

Elle posa son petit plateau et tendit les remèdes aux deux sorcières.

Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous ! Vous êtes en pleine forme maintenant ! D'ailleurs, si vous voulez un conseil, ne tardez pas trop. Maugrey a dû repartir au Ministère … Vous pourriez en profiter pour vous éclipser en douce !

Les deux sorcières éclatèrent de rire.

Vous serez tranquille jusque lundi.

Lundi ? s'exclama Alice.

Oui, interdiction de reprendre le travail !

Cela nous fait …

Quatre jours de repos, continua la mère d'Alice. Vous ne pensiez tout de même repartir sur le terrain aussi vite. De toute façon, c'est repos chez vous ou ici …

Tu vois, Tisiphone, ça a du bon d'avoir une mère travaillant à Sainte-Mangouste, on a droit à quelques jours de vacances !

Eh, Alice, ce ne sont pas des vacances, mais du repos bien nécessaire à vous deux …

Je sais …

Trève de plaisanterie. Avant de partir, voici quelques potions à ramener chez vous : cure d'une semaine de celle-là !

Elle tendit aux sorcières une petite fiole au liquide vert.

Une cuillère le matin suffira, expliqua la guérisseuse. Surtout pas plus !

D'accord, répondirent en chœur les deux patientes.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau dix ans, marmonna Alice.

Désolée de te décevoir, Alice, mais si tu avais dix ans, je viendrais moi-même te donner ta cuillère chaque matin.

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire. La guérisseuse ajouta pour Tisiphone ce fameux baume pour ses hématomes.

Bon, je dois vous laisser, mes autres patients m'attendent. Surtout, n'oubliez pas : du repos et encore du repos !

Très bien !

La mère d'Alice quitta les deux Aurors.

Mana s'était levée et avait ouvert le placard blanc. Elle en sortit les vêtements de sa maîtresse.

Alice, elle, était déjà prête, aussi quitta-t-elle rapidement la chambre de l'hôpital.

A bientôt, Tisiphone, lui lança-t-elle au moment de partir. Au fait … prends les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur, on ne sait jamais : on pourrait y croiser Maugrey … et se retrouver coincé dedans avec … Il vaut mieux être prudente !

Les deux sorcières éclatèrent de rire, imaginant la scène.

D'accord, à lundi !

Les mouvements de la sorcière étaient encore lents et hésitants. Heureusement que Mana était là pour l'aider à s'habiller. Sa tête lui tournait encore légèrement, mais la douleur n'était plus là.

Elle venait de mettre sa cape, toujours maintenue par la fibule de Lucius quand la porte s'ouvrit en silence.

Déjà prête à rentrer ?

Tisiphone sursauta et se retourna lentement.

Lucius ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Voir comment tu allais ! J'étais inquiet …

Ca va, comme tu peux le voir. J'allais rentrer.

Je te raccompagne.

Son ton n'admettait aucun refus. Tisiphone obtempéra. Après tout, cela lui permettrait de vérifier un petit détail qui lui restait en travers de la gorge depuis son tête à tête avec Sebastian.

Le sorcier lui offrit son bras qu'elle accepta promptement. Le sol tanguait sous ses pas.

Tisiphone remarqua alors que Mana s'était éclipsée sans demander son reste. Parfois, elle enviait les pouvoirs de la petite elfe qui n'était pas soumise aux contraintes magiques.

Lucius et Tisiphone durent sortir de Sainte Mangouste pour se transplaner à proximité de l'appartement de la sorcière.

Dehors, le soleil brillait ; la neige commençait lentement à fondre. Tisiphone cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et raffermit sa prise sur le bras de Lucius. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre devant le vieil immeuble qui abritait l'appartement de la sorcière. Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence.

Mana était déjà affairée dans la cuisine. Quand Tisiphone rentra chez elle, elle entendit la bouilloire siffler.

Tisiphone se débattait avec la fibule pour l'enlever.

Laisse-moi faire, proposa alors Lucius.

Il enleva la fibule sans aucun problème et la tendit à Tisiphone. Un grand sourire de satisfaction apparut sur le visage fatigué de Tisiphone. Lucius l'aida ensuite à ôter sa cape. Mana arriva et la rangea aussitôt, elle en profita pour faire disparaître les petites flaques boueuses qui s'étendaient sur le parquet.

Les deux sorciers allèrent s'installer dans le salon. L'elfe revint peu de temps après, avec un gros plateau en argent sur lequel elle avait disposé la théière. Tisiphone voulut servir le thé, mais ses mains tremblaient trop. Lucius s'en occupa.

Au début, aucun des deux ne parla. Lucius avait simplement pris la sorcière dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux, elle se laissa faire sans rien dire. Elle avait posé sa tête contre sa poitrine et écoutait son cœur battre. Cela avait un côté rassurant que la sorcière n'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps. Elle voulut bouger pour mieux s'installer, replier ses jambes sous elle, mais Lucius sursauta. Elle se releva et le regarda étrangement.

Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Il grimaçait comme de douleur.

Rien, marmonna-t-il.

La sorcière ne le crut pas un seul instant.

Laisse moi voir, insista-t-elle.

Ce n'est rien, répéta Lucius, visiblement vexé d'avoir laissé paraître sa douleur.

La sorcière insista mais Lucius ne voulait pas céder. Mais au final, Tisiphone parvint à ses fins, elle réussit à faire sauter les deux premiers boutons de la robe de Lucius. Elle écarta le tissu, délicatement, malgré les protestations du sorcier.

Tisiphone eut un petit hoquet de surprise : elle reconnut les mêmes traces violacées qu'elle avait reçues suite au doloris de Sebastian.

Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

Une divergence d'opinion, dirons-nous …

La sorcière n'ajouta rien, elle savait qu'elle n'en obtiendrait rien de plus.

Ne bouge pas, lui intima-t-elle. Je reviens.

Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ?

Tisiphone avait déjà disparu. Elle revint rapidement avec le petit pot que lui avait remis la mère d'Alice.

Qu'est-ce …

Laisse-moi faire ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'obtempérer. Il se laissa faire pendant que Tisiphone appliqua la crème sur ses blessures. Il grimaça un peu quand elle passa ses doigts sur des zones vraiment sensibles.

Désolée …

Elle referma le pot et alla le ranger, puis revint s'asseoir aux côtés de Lucius.

Le silence se fit de nouveau.

Tisiphone ne voulait pas engager la conversation, car elle savait que Lucius ne répondrait pas à ses questions et que de toute façon, il voudrait reparler de ce qui s'était passé pendant sa mission et, ça, elle n'en avait pas envie. Aussi prit-elle tout son temps pour siroter son thé. Le liquide brûlant lui fit du bien.

Finalement, ce fut Lucius qui rompit le silence.

Je suis bien content que tu aies porté la fibule, lui murmura-t-il doucement.

Tisiphone le fixa longuement avant de répondre.

Tu sais, pour être sincère, je ne sais pas si cela aurait changé grand-chose …

Il ne perd rien pour attendre, marmonna Lucius.

Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré …

Il eut un petit rire désabusé …

Tu sais, au point où j'en suis en ce moment …

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Rien, rien … ne t'en fais pas. Je finis toujours par retomber sur mes pattes … Et puis Sebastian finira par se brûler les ailes … et plus dure sera sa chute.

Il s'interrompit et regarda Tisiphone.

Le principal, c'est que tu n'aies rien … conclut-il doucement.

Oui … et puis cela me permet d'avoir quelques jours de vacances en plus, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Je pourrais avancer sur la traduction !

Où en es-tu ? Le coffret de Nathaniaël t'a-t-il aidé ?

Oui et non … Il a confirmé certaines de mes hypothèses … mais pour d'autres, c'est encore plus obscur … Mais bon, j'en viendrais à bout ! Tu veux voir ce que j'ai déjà trouvé ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Je croyais que tu devais te reposer, la gronda-t-il.

Je suis sûre que tu en meures d'envie …

Tisiphone se leva.

Allez viens !

Il la suivit sans rechigner. Il était vraiment curieux de voir ce que contenait le coffret de Nathaniaël et où en était Tisiphone.

Les bougies de la bibliothèque de Tisiphone s'allumèrent à son arrivée. La pièce était un vrai capharnaüm : des livres et des grimoires ouverts encombraient le sol, les sièges et le bureau. Un tas impressionnant de dictionnaires envahissait la moitié du bureau. Le journal du grand oncle de Nathaniaël était à moitié caché sous divers papyrus et parchemin. Le petit carnet de Tisiphone était la seule chose visible. Même le fameux morceau de peau était introuvable.

Désolée pour le désordre, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais c'est toujours comme ça quand je fais mes recherches et j'interdis quiconque d'y toucher, sans quoi impossible de m'y repérer … Tout est disposé selon un ordre bien précis … même si cela n'en a pas l'air.

Tu arrives vraiment à te retrouver là dedans ?

Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Tu veux que je t'énumère en détails tous les volumes sur lesquels je travaille et leur emplacement exact dans cette pièce ?

C'est bon, je te crois … Alors ces fameuses découvertes …

Pour quelqu'un qui, il y a cinq minutes, voulait ne pas savoir, tu es bien pressé …

C'est toi qui a éveillé ma curiosité …

Tisiphone s'approcha de son bureau en zigzaguant entre les piles de livres. Lucius se demandait comment certaines faisaient pour tenir debout tant l'équilibre en semblait précaire. De sa baguette, la sorcière fit voler une dizaine de grimoire pour laisser son siège vide. Elle fit de même avec un fauteuil.

Viens t'asseoir ici ! lui intima-t-elle. Et fais attention en venant … Ne touche à rien et ne renverse rien !

Tisiphone s'assit à son bureau et surveilla du coin de l'œil Lucius qui s'avançait vers elle. Un moment, il frôle la catastrophe quand il cogna un entassement de vieux parchemins grecs. Prestement, la sorcière les rétablit avec sa baguette avant de faire les gros yeux à Lucius. Il arriva sans encombre au fauteuil libre. Il s'y installa.

L'avantage de mon désordre organisé c'est qu'il décourage quiconque de venir fouiner par ici … et dans le pire des cas, je sais si quelqu'un a mis son nez dans mes affaires.

Si c'était une mise en garde déguisée, Lucius ne tint pas compte.

Tisiphone tapota le premier tiroir de son bureau, celui-ci s'ouvrit avec un petit déclic. Elle en sortit le coffret de Nathaniaël. Elle souleva le couvercle et prit le pectoral. Elle le tendit à Lucius.

Voici ce qui accompagnait le carnet de notes, expliqua-t-elle laconiquement.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un pectoral … Un bijou, si tu préfères … en orichalque …

En orichalque ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tisiphone éclata de rire.

Normal que tu ne connaisses pas … Le contraire eut été étonnant …

Pourquoi ?

Ce métal n'est pas sensé exister … voilà pourquoi …

Que veux-tu dire ?

Simplement que les seules mentions de l'orichalque sont dans les vieux mythes grecs … Personne n'en a jamais trouvé la trace … jusqu'à ce jour …

Et comment sais-tu qu'il est en orichalque et pas en or ou en bronze ou en je ne sais quoi …

Contrairement aux autres métaux ou alliages, celui-ci est sensible à la magie … Son éclat devient plus intense au contact d'une source de magie. Il suffit de lui jeter un sort et on a vraiment l'impression qu'il va s'enflammer. Il ne s'est pas fait appelé « éclat de feu » pour rien !

Voyant l'air dubitatif de Lucius, elle lui proposa d'essayer. Elle lui prit le pectoral des mains.

Jette-lui un sort … Tu verras bien ce qui se passe !

Très bien …

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le disque aux reflets déjà étincelants.

Je te préviens … C'est assez impressionnant !

Accio !

Non seulement le disque échappa des mains de Tisiphone mais il se mit à luire avec plus d'intensité encore : comme si un brasier intense le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Alors convaincu ?

Tu as toute mon attention …

Bien entendu, je suppose que le mot orichalque ne t'évoque rien …

Rien du tout, admit le blond sorcier.

Si tu avais écouté un peu plus les cours de Binns …tu aurais su …

Tu as fini de me faire la morale ? Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de te retrouver dans cette pièce avec tes vieux livres et bout de papyrus, mais tu n'es plus la même que celle qui était à Sainte-Mangouste, il y a encore une heure …

C'est vrai … Je dois me laisser trop enflammer … par … mes recherches …

Pendant tout ce temps, les deux sorciers ne s'étaient pas lâchés un seul instant du regard.

Bon, continua Tisiphone. Toujours est-il que l'orichalque est un métal légendaire associé au mythe de l'Atlantide. L'Atlantide, tu connais au moins ?

Euh … C'est pas en rapport avec une cité engloutie ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

Effectivement. L'Atlantide était une île prospère, au large des Colonnes d'Hercule – selon la tradition – mais ses habitants négligèrent les dieux et ceux-ci se vengèrent et engloutirent l'île sous les eaux en une seule nuit. Voilà en gros ce que nous livre Platon dans les quelques écrits qui en traitent et qui sont parvenus jusque maintenant. Ca, c'est la version moldue, si tu veux …

Pourquoi, il existe une version sorcière ?

Oui. D'après quelques travaux anciens et plus récents – sur lesquels j'ai pu travailler – les Atlantes étaient tous des sorciers d'où le pouvoir et l'immensité de leur empire constitué si rapidement. D'après ce qu'on en sait, l'Atlantide n'a pas disparu suite au courroux d'un dieu, mais a bel et bien été engloutie par une puissante magie …

Il faudrait être un mage très puissant pour réussir une telle chose …

Oui … ou posséder un objet qui puisse t'y aider …

Un tel objet existerait ?

Oui … Et je crois que c'est ce dont parle ce morceau de peau dont tu m'as confié la traduction … Etais-tu au courant de cela ?

Non, avoua Lucius. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Nathaniaël, lui, le sait. J'en suis certaine …

Serais-tu en train de dire que pour le moment tu as découvert des choses que Nathaniaël savait déjà ?

Non, j'en sais bien plus, dit-elle fièrement.

Un éclair passa furtivement dans les yeux de Lucius. Tisiphone ne le remarqua pas, elle continua sur sa lancée.

Te rappelles-tu, j'avais fait allusion à la Boite de Pandore ?

Oui … Tu m'avais expliqué que cette boite contenait tous les maux de la Terre, que Pandore l'avait ouverte et que tous s'en étaient échappés et qu'il ne restait au fond que l'espoir …

Exact … Mais cette version n'en est qu'une parmi d'autres … La plus connue surtout pour les moldus … Il en existe une autre … que j'ai découvert grâce à la traduction. Certains rapports ont pu être établis – sans avoir été vérifiés – entre la Boîte de Pandore et la disparition de l'Atlantide. Suite à l'ouverture de la Boîte, les maux se sont multipliés sur Terre et on raconte que Zeus pour effacer cette race maudite a tout recouvert d'eau. La mer a rejoint la mer … et tout a disparu, englouti sous les eaux … Ca ne te rappelle rien ?

Si ta fameuse légende d'Atlantide … Donc l'ouverture de la Boîte aurait entraîné la chute d'Atlantide …

Ca c'est la version moldue, je te l'ai dit … Mais écoute ça …

Tisiphone s'interrompit, farfouilla dans les papiers étalés sur le bureau et se saisit du fameux morceau de peau.

Ce texte a été écrit dans trois langues … Le grec ancien, le linéaire A et le linéaire B … J'ai tout traduit … Il ne me manque plus qu'une partie, la plus importante … Celle avec des symboles étranges qui se retrouvent aussi sur le pectoral … J'ai déjà pu établir quelques correspondances entre cette langue étrange et le grec …

Lucius s'était levé et avec précaution s'était approché de Tisiphone. Il était juste derrière elle, penché sur son épaule. Il passa une main dans les longs cheveux noirs de la sorcière. Troublée plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer, Tisiphone poursuivit son exposé.

Tu te souviens, le début du texte parlait de la fameuse boîte de Pandore, en mettant en garde contre l'immensité de son pouvoir. Il y est de nouveau question plus loin, avec plus de précision. Il y a quelques lacunes, car le texte était trop abîmé pour pouvoir lire les mots …

Elle commença à traduire le texte, suivant les mots avec son index.

_La Boîte de Pandore ne renferme pas tous les maux de l'humanité – encore moins l'espoir. Mais un mauvais possesseur peut déchaîner sur tous les êtres vivants peine, fatigue, maladie, vice, tromperie, folie et malheurs. La Boîte se nourrit de la puissance magique, plus elle est forte, plus elle en demande. Craignez-donc son pouvoir, pauvres inconscients qui la recherchaient, car le malheur qu'elle a déjà causé pourrait de nouveau s'abattre sur la tête des inconscients …_

Tisiphone se tut un instant et se tourna vers Lucius.

Comme tu le vois, ici, le texte est trop abîmé pour le traduire, cependant, je suis à peu près certaine que ce passage parle de l'Atlantide, j'ai reconnu quelques mots …

Lucius ne lui répondit rien, il l'écoutait simplement avec attention. Tisiphone poursuivit. Le texte était des plus lacunaires sur la fin du morceau de peau.

… _les rois ont les clés. Les clés symboles … sont … du même nombre magique … Toutes les posséder … la puissance … de Pandore. Alors de la magie … devient maître. _

Elle reposa le papyrus.

Voilà, conclut-elle, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à traduire.

C'est impressionnant, murmura Lucius. Mais très obscur …

N'est-ce pas … Mais on apprend tout de même des choses intéressantes … La boîte de Pandore est un objet magique d'une grande puissance qui peut tout détruire … comme elle a détruit l'Atlantide … Ce ne sont pas les dieux qui ont ravagé l'île mais sans doute un sorcier très puissant grâce à la Boîte … Comment, je l'ignore encore. Le texte s'il en parle est trop abîmé pour le savoir. J'ai pourtant essayé quelques sorts pour faire réapparaître ce qui avait disparu, mais impossible … On ne peut faire que des déductions …

Et qu'en déduis-tu ?

Je ne sais pas …

Elle reprit le morceau de peau et montra un passage à Lucius.

Là … c'est à la fois très clair et très obscur : « _ La Boîte se nourrit de la puissance magique, plus elle est forte, plus elle en demande._ » L'impression que j'ai … je ne sais pas trop … on pourrait croire que la Boîte absorbe la magie … Enfin c'est comme cela que je le comprends … Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un objet qui aurait un tel pouvoir … Si c'était le cas … ce

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Lucius.

C'est cette Boîte … que recherche Nathaniaël ! Je pensais qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à l'Atlantide … en fait, il n'en est rien … Il veut la Boîte de Pandore !

Lucius ne disait rien, il s'était reculé d'un pas. Tisiphone se leva.

J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne connais pas les desseins de Nathaniaël … mais tu ne dois pas avoir tort …

Tisiphone réfléchit encore quelques instants.

La Boîte … si c'est cela qu'il recherche … ce n'est pas pour lui, conclut la sorcière …

Lucius ne répondit rien cette fois, mais Tisiphone vit dans ses yeux qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle se doutait bien que tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait faire un choix … mais pour le moment, elle s'en sentait incapable … choisir entre les deux routes qui s'offraient à elle revenait pour la sorcière à choisir entre Charybde et Scylla. Si elle était revenue en Angleterre ce n'était pas pour prendre part à cette guerre, elle était venue jusqu'ici pour assouvir sa vengeance et connaître la vérité … mais plus elle progressait plus l'obscurité grandissait autour d'elle. De toute façon, elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle pour prendre sa décision. Sa traduction n'était pas terminée, loin de là et le texte indiquait clairement qu'il fallait des clés pour ouvrir la boîte : encore fallait-il découvrir combien de clés, quelles étaient-elles et ou se trouvaient-elles … Tisiphone savait que cela prendrait du temps, surtout en l'absence d'autres indices. Mais du temps, en avait-elle vraiment ?

Elle repensa à la blessure de Lucius … et aux paroles de Sebastian : on attendait beaucoup d'elle et rapidement.

Elle frissonna sans le vouloir. Lucius s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, lui murmura-t-il comme s'il était conscient de ses angoisses.

Dans l'appartement devenu silencieux, la pendule du salon sonna douze coups.

Dis donc, la gronda Lucius soudain. Tu n'étais pas censée te reposer ? Il est minuit, tu ne devrais pas être encore debout …

Je …

Ne discute pas !

Il la souleva soudain et la prit dans ses bras.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais, protesta la sorcière.

Je m'occupe de toi …

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la chambre.

Fais attention aux livres … murmura Tisiphone.

Ils parvinrent sans encombre dans la chambre de la sorcière. Il la déposa délicatement sur le grand lit. Elle resta pendue à son cou.

- Reste, lui murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Reste …


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapitre XII : Une lointaine Aube sanglante_**

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Tisiphone s'était réveillée en sursaut. Elle venait de refaire le même cauchemar qui la hantait depuis quelques nuits … depuis cette fameuse nuit en Ecosse et le petit Tyler. Elle respira un peu plus fort, au bord de la nausée. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Une silhouette se déplaça et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés.

Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Lucius.

Elle ne répondit rien, se releva et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Elle tremblait.

Que se passe-t-il ? répéta-t-il.

Elle éluda sa question.

Tu es resté ?

Bien sûr … Tu me l'avais demandé …

Tu aurais pu t'éclipser en douce …

J'aurais pu … mais je n'en avais pas envie …

Heureusement que la pièce était sombre car la sorcière sentit un feu dévorer ses joues.

Je t'ai regardée dormir … Tu es très belle.

Le rouge monta de nouveau à ses joues.

De toute façon, ajouta-t-il pour la taquiner, je n'aurais pas pu m'enfuir : tu t'étais agrippée à moi avec force …

Les tremblements de Tisiphone s'étaient enfin calmés.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Rien, juste un mauvais rêve, marmonna-t-elle. Que j'ai déjà oublié …

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lucius et se leva. Elle passa une robe d'intérieur bleue nuit. Lucius aussi s'était levé.

Que fais-tu ?

Je sais que je n'arriverai plus à dormir. Ca ne sert à rien que je traîne au lit …

Ce n'est pas raisonnable … Il doit être à peine cinq heures … Tu n'étais pas censée te reposer.

Je vais bien …

Il l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'elle allait se dérober.

Tisiphone, murmura-t-il.

Elle ne chercha pas à se défaire de son emprise.

Je sais que tu t'inquiètes … Mais … je te l'ai déjà dit … Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi, Lucius. Il est des choses dont je ne pourrais jamais me défaire … des choses que j'ai enfouies au plus profond de moi … mais qui refont surface la nuit, dans les ténèbres de mes songes … Et ça personne n'y pourra jamais rien … Je … je préfère m'occuper plutôt que de ressasser cela … C'est … c'est trop difficile d'y penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde … Alors … s'il te plaît, laisse-moi … oublier.

Avec douceur, elle repoussa le bras du sorcier qui la serrait.

Elle fit quelques pas hésitants, puis se retourna soudainement.

Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle avant de venir se blottir contre Lucius.

Il la berça et la consola du mieux qu'il put.

Tisiphone profita de ses jours de repos pour travailler à sa traduction, qui, il est vrai n'avançait plus. Elle avait réussi à traduire tout ce qui était traduisible, il ne lui manquait plus que la partie écrite avec ces étranges symboles qui se retrouvaient aussi sur les pectoraux. Lucius passait le plus clair de son temps avec la sorcière, même s'il lui arrivait de s'absenter de longs moments, surtout la nuit. Tisiphone ne lui demandait aucune explication et les deux sorciers s'en trouvaient très bien comme ça. Malgré les heures sombres et les cauchemars qui la hantaient, la sorcière était sur un petit nuage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie comme cela.

Prise par ses recherches, les jours s'écoulèrent rapidement. Demain, elle devrait retourner au Ministère et affronter Maugrey. Elle avait reçu nombre de hiboux de l'Auror, l'enjoignant de passer au bureau donner sa version des faits. Mais la sorcière avait prétexté un repos absolu et obligatoire pour éviter l'Auror. Ce n'était pas tant l'interrogatoire qui lui posait problème … mais bien la personne qui l'interrogerait. Tisiphone voulait lui rendre une partie de la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle savait que son silence devait le mettre hors de lui et elle en était bien contente.

Lucius l'avait encore abandonnée ce soir-là, la sorcière se doutait bien que le lendemain, pour son retour au Ministère, elle aurait beaucoup de travail. Aussi, se montra-t-elle raisonnable : elle se coucha tôt.

Par la fenêtre, la lune se leva lentement parmi les nuages. Le ciel sombre prenait des teintes grises éclatantes à proximité de l'astre qui apparaissait et disparaissait au gré des nuages. Le fin croissant finit par être totalement absorbé par les nuées et l'obscurité régna en maître.

Tisiphone s'endormit rapidement.

_C'est le silence, inhabituel qui tira la sorcière de son sommeil. Elle se leva. La fenêtre était ouverte, elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Le vent jouait avec les grands rideaux blancs. La lune énorme et ronde se couchait lentement sur l'horizon. La mer était calme et immobile. Tout était paisible, trop paisible. Sur les carreaux de marbre, les pas de la sorcière ne faisaient aucun bruit. Elle se dirigea, silhouette fantomatique, vers une petite chambre. La porte était ouverte. Elle sursauta. Elle était à peu près certaine de l'avoir fermée avant d'aller se coucher. Elle entra sans bruit. Là aussi la fenêtre ouverte donnait sur la baie. Son regard fut attiré par les feux qui brillaient au loin, sur le promontoire. Elle n'y prit pas garde tout de suite. Elle reporta toute son attention sur le berceau et ne put réprimer un cri d'horreur. Le petit lit était vide. Les couvertures de lin avaient été rejetées et montraient l'absence béante et cruelle du bébé. _

_Leandros ! cria Tisiphone, une pointe de panique dans la voix. _

_Elle chercha dans toute la pièce, mais aucune trace du bébé. _

_Mana, hurla-t-elle soudain. _

_Contrairement à son habitude, la petite elfe ne répondit pas à l'appel de la sorcière. De plus en plus paniquée, elle courut dans toute la maison. Elle finit par découvrir la petite elfe, sans connaissance sur le sol froid de la cuisine. _

_Enervatum, lança la sorcière._

_Mana se réveilla et porta sa main à la tête._

_Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle. Mana a tellement mal à la tête._

_La sorcière s'était agenouillée face à l'elfe. _

_Où est Leandros, murmura-t-elle._

_Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux._

_Dis-moi que tu l'as vu, continua-t-elle. Dis-moi que tu sais où il est …_

_Mana est désolée, répondit piteusement l'elfe en baissant la tête. Mana ne l'a pas vu …_

_Il n'est plus dans son berceau …As-tu vu ou entendu quelque chose ?_

_Non … Mana préparait le biberon. Dehors Mana a vu passer les villageois, ils formaient une procession. Mana a entendu un bruit et a été voir à la porte de derrière et ensuite … Mana ne se souvient plus de rien. _

_La sorcière regarda la porte de derrière. C'était par là qu'ils étaient entrés. La procession … Elle se rappela alors les lueurs des feux sur le promontoire, près du vieux temple. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette avant de s'élancer dehors, une sourde angoisse étreignant son cœur. _

_Elle traversa à toute allure le jardin bordé d'oliviers millénaires. Sa course effrénée effraya son hibou qui s'envola vers la lune en hululant de colère. Ses pieds nus dérapaient sur les pierres du sentier. La grille du jardin – plus ornementative qu'autre chose puisque par endroits le mur était effondré – s'ouvrit devant la sorcière. De sa baguette et sans cesser sa course, elle la referma. _

_Combien elle aurait voulu se transplaner directement au promontoire, mais l'endroit était protégé. Aussi courut-elle le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Le sentier descendait vers la plage avant de remonter la falaise pour aboutir au temple. La sorcière coupa court dans la descente, arrachant au passage sa robe dans les petits buissons épineux qui s'étaient développés sur la pente. Elle ne prit pas garde au sang qui coulait de ses jambes et de ses pieds écorchés par les plantes et les cailloux. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, retrouver son fils au plus vite. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient derrière elle, elle était pareille à une Erinye qui poursuivait un meurtrier. Dans un dernier saut, elle parvint à la plage. _

_Le sable noir était froid. Ses pieds martelaient en rythme le sol. La falaise se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle voyait un peu mieux ce qui se déroulait à son sommet. Les villageois avaient formé un cercle. Leurs torches brûlaient d'un éclat morbide dans la nuit. _

_La lune venait de se coucher dans la mer, comme si elle préférait se réfugier dans les flots rassurants plutôt que d'assister au drame qui se préparait. Derrière la maison de la sorcière, l'aube aux doigts roses éteignait les dernières étoiles qui paressaient encore dans le ciel d'été. _

_La pente pour atteindre le temple était plutôt escarpée mais cela ne ralentit en rien la sorcière. Elle trébucha pourtant plusieurs fois, ses yeux étaient trop embrumés de larmes. _

_Les chants des villageois parvenaient à ses oreilles, plus forts, funestes comme peut l'être celui du cygne. _

_Elle arriva essouflée au sommet de la falaise. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. _

_Le vent qui accompagnait l'aube se leva soudain de la mer et se mit à souffler avec force. La poussière fut soulevée violemment et la sorcière dût fermer les yeux. La clameur des villageois avait encore enflé. Soudain, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Un cri résonna alors, un cri de femme. Des hurlements éclatèrent, de peur, de douleur surtout. _

_La sorcière reconnut entre tous ces pleurs. Elle se mit à hurler, puis reprit sa course fanatique. _

_Leandros !_

_Elle traversa le petit temple, zigzaguant entre les colonnes encore debout et celles qui s'étaient effondrées. Le marbre blanc avait pris des teintes rouges avec le lever du soleil, comme pour s'accorder un peu plus avec ce qui se passait un peu plus loin. _

_Au sortir du temple, la sorcière s'arrêta interdite._

_A son arrivée, les villageoises – car ce n'étaient que des femmes – se retournèrent toutes vers elle. Elle put ainsi embrasser d'un seul coup d'œil la scène qui se tenait devant elle. _

_La mer devenant violette occupait tout l'horizon. Deux vieux ifs se balançaient mollement malgré la forte brise. Le corbeau, au sommet de l'un d'entre eux, croassa avant de s'envoler. Les femmes, en transe, aux yeux exorbités formaient un demi-cercle autour d'un vieux morceau de colonne ou de mur. Une vieille femme se tenait derrière la pierre maintenant rougie. Un éclair de folie passait dans ses yeux. Elle tenait toujours à la main un couteau dont la lame ensanglantée gouttait. L'avant-bras de la vieille femme ruisselait lui aussi de sang. Ses yeux noirs dévisageaient la nouvelle venue avec cruauté et satisfaction. _

_La sorcière baissa les yeux vers la pierre. Presque immobile, le bébé se débattait mollement. Il ne pleurait plus, il ne criait plus. Ses langes étaient maculés de sang. De là où elle était, la sorcière pouvait voir la plaie béante dans la poitrine du petit garçon. Qu'il fut encore vivant tenait du miracle._

_Leandros, sanglota sa mère doucement. LEANDROS !_

_Elle releva la tête, pointa sa baguette sur la vieille femme._

_Qu'avez-vous fait, lui cracha-t-elle grec. _

_La vielle femme n'avait toujours pas lâché le couteau, elle s'avançait sans crainte vers la sorcière. _

_Kake Magos¹ ! lui hurla la vieille femme._

_Qu'as-tu fait vieille folle ? répéta la sorcière._

_Elle s'était un peu plus rapprochée du sordide autel, laissant derrière elle ses traces de pas sanglantes. Elle n'en avait que faire, elle ne pensait qu'à son enfant. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, plus rien à par le bébé qui agonisait dans le soleil levant. Les villageoises, pour elle, n'existaient déjà plus. _

_La vieille femme la laissa s'approcher de l'enfant. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux, reconnaissant peut-être la voix et les bras de sa mère. Il lui adressa un petit sourire timide. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer, il était au –delà de la douleur. _

_La sorcière se releva, le bébé toujours dans ses bras._

_Qu'avez-vous fait ? répéta-t-elle une dernière fois._

_La vieille grecque éclata de rire et montra sa bouche édentée. Les autres femmes n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Elles observaient en silence le face à face. _

_J'ai tué le démon, hurla-t-elle en brandissant de nouveau son couteau. A défaut d'avoir la source du Mal ! _

_Espèce de vieille folle ! gronda la sorcière. _

_La femme éclata de rire, son chignon se dénoua et ses cheveux blancs s'envolèrent dans le vent ; une mèche vint se plaquer contre son bras et se teinta aussitôt de sang. _

_Ne pleure pas sorcière ! Tu le rejoindras bientôt ! _

_Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait de nouveau. Elle serra son bébé contre sa poitrine, le serra un peu plus fort contre son cœur. Le tenant d'une main, elle brandit de l'autre sa baguette. _

_Puisses-tu pourrir dans les enfers les plus terribles, lança la sorcière en direction de la vieille femme._

_Elle la regarda puis reposa les yeux sur son fils. Sa décision était prise. _

_Avada Kedavra, hurla-t-elle._

_Le rayon vert s'abattit avec violence sur la femme. Elle tomba en arrière, lentement, comme au ralenti. Elle n'avait pas encore touché le sol qu'elle était déjà morte. La sorcière s'approcha du cadavre et lui cracha à la figure. _

_Puis elle se retourna vers les autres femmes. Elles s'étaient enfin décidées à bouger après avoir vu leur chef mourir. Certaines s'étaient baissées pour ramasser des pierres, d'autres s'avançaient comme des lionnes prêtes à passer à l'attaque. La sorcière sut qu'elle lui faudrait réagir promptement. _

_Une première pierre vola. _

_Elle effleura la joue de la sorcière en y laissant un sillage rouge._

_La sorcière ne pensait qu'à la vengeance. Elle éclata de rire, son nom ne lui irait jamais aussi bien qu'en cet instant. Le bébé toujours dans ses bras, elle commença à lancer des sortilèges impardonnables. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle était comme possédée. Sa baguette agissait seule, c'est ainsi qu'elle le ressentait en cet instant. Juste un sentiment de vide, pas même de satisfaction. _

_Trois femmes étaient déjà tombées, mais cela n'arrêta ni les autres ni la sorcière. Elle continuait à jeter méthodiquement des avada kedavra à tour de bras. _

_Lorsque le soleil émergea totalement de l'horizon, la sorcière s'arrêta. Il ne restait plus personne autour d'elle. Elle lâcha sa baguette qui tomba au sol avec un petit bruit sourd. Elle s'agenouilla. Avec délicatesse, elle posa le bébé sur un petit tapis d'herbe. Ses mains étaient tachées de sang. Sa robe déchirée était, elle aussi, dégoulinante du liquide pourpre. Le bébé, malgré son impressionnante blessure, était toujours en vie. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?_

_La sorcière savait qu'il était trop tard pour le sauver. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, il s'en allait déjà sous d'autres cieux. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, elle déposa un baiser sur le front du nourrisson. A tâtons, elle chercha sa baguette. Quand sa main la rencontra finalement, elle la serra avec force. _

_Tous … ils allaient tous payer pour ce qu'elle était obligée de faire. _

_Pardonne-moi Leandros, pardonne-moi. _

_Les larmes coulaient de plus belle et s'écrasaient avec violence sur le sol poussiéreux. L'herbe sous le bébé était devenue rouge. _

_Plus elle attendait, plus ce serait difficile. _

_Elle pointa sa baguette en direction de son fils._

_Elle ferma les yeux._

_Avada kedavra, murmura-t-elle. _

_La baguette lui tomba une nouvelle fois des mains, la sorcière s'effondra au sol en hurlant et en pleurant. _

_Elle resta là prostrée de longues minutes. _

_Elle se releva et passa une main sur son visage. Ses joues baignées de larmes se maculèrent aussitôt de sang._

_Au loin, elle entendit des voix qui criaient son nom et celui de Leandros. Elle se releva. Avec douceur, elle prit le cadavre du bébé dans ses bras. _

_Elle devait filer et vite, si elle voulait accomplir sa vengeance. Elle s'engagea sur le petit sentier, mais bifurqua sur sa gauche. Elle s'éloignait de la plage et des cris. Elle longeait le sommet des hautes falaises noires qui plongeaient dans les abysses insondables de la mer. Ses pieds la faisaient cruellement souffrir, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la plaie béante qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle._

_Le petit village moldu se dessinait devant elle. Les blanches maisons étaient accrochées à la falaise. Dans le port, les trois bateaux venaient de rentrer et elle pouvait entendre les cris des pêcheurs qui débarquaient leur pêche. La cloche de la petite église sonna. La sorcière se rapprochait toujours. Elle ne rentra pas dans le village. Elle prit le sentier qui permettait de le surplomber. Quelques pêcheurs l'aperçurent de loin et lui firent un petit signe. _

_Bientôt, eux aussi, ils connaîtraient la douleur. _

_Elle laissait un sillage de sang derrière elle, et bientôt ce serait un sillage de morts. _

_Elle s'arrêta. Elle était arrivée à destination._

_Le vent avait tourné. Il ne venait plus de la mer mais de la terre. Un sourire féroce se dessina sur son visage d'habitude si doux. Même les éléments semblaient de son côté. _

_Elle ferma les yeux et brandit sa baguette. _

_Elle murmura des paroles dans une langue oubliée depuis longtemps._

_Les flammes de l'Enfer se déchaînèrent soudain._

_En un instant, il ne resta plus rien du petit village, juste des cendres et de la fumée. Plus rien … _

_Elle baissa sa baguette. Elle avait accompli sa vengeance. Elle n'en retira rien, juste un certain soulagement, peut-être. _

_Son nom fut crié plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne réagisse. _

_Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était à genoux, le corps de Leandros toujours dans ses bras. Elle entendit une course effrénée et quelques instants après, elle sentit quelqu'un la forçait à se relever et à se retourner. _

_Tisiphone ! _

_Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle sortait d'un mauvais rêve, mais ce n'en était pas un. Le sang sur ses mains était trop rouge … Le bébé dans ses bras ne rirait plus jamais …_

_Elle gémit de plus belle. _

_Tisiphone, répéta la voix. Ca va aller, je suis là. _

_Elles ont voulu le tuer … Il est mort … Leandros est mort … Je n'avais pas le choix … Je …_

_Tais-toi … Ne restons pas là. Viens, rentrons. _

_Sonnée, elle se laissa faire. _

_Elle ne garda aucun souvenir du chemin du retour. Juste qu'au niveau du temple, quelqu'un avait fait disparaître les corps. _

_Elle était assise sur la terrasse, le soleil caressait doucement ses cheveux comme pour la consoler. Elle serrait toujours Leandros contre elle. _

_Elle pleura, elle pleura longtemps._

_Puis, elle lui raconta tout, absolument tout. _

_Daëron ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Il l'avait soutenue sans faillir. Il avait menti pour la couvrir : même quand les sorciers de la Brigade Magique étaient venus pour enquêter, il avait affirmé que sa femme ne l'avait pas quitté de la nuit, que ni elle ni lui ne savait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans le village moldu d'à côté. _

Tisiphone se réveilla en sursaut. Le front baigné de sueur. Encore ce maudit cauchemar ! Machinalement, elle essuya ses longues mains sur le draps, pour ôter le sang qui s'y était trouvé il y a si longtemps. Ensuite, elle passa ses mains sur son visage : ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Elle gémit une dernière fois et se leva. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire maintenant ? Elle avait enterré tout ça au plus profond de son être et tout surgissait avec violence.

Dans la cheminée, le feu mourait lentement. Il faisait frais dans la chambre, elle frissonna et passa une robe de chambre. Ses pieds nus sur le parquet ne faisaient aucun bruit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

L'eau fraîche sur son visage lui fit du bien et chassa les dernières brides de souvenirs.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa salle de bain. Au dessus des toits givrés l'aube naissait lentement. Elle soupira et s'habilla. Une longue journée l'attendait au Ministère. Elle ne pourrait plus éviter les questions d'Alastor. Son témoignage était tout prêt : elle n'avait aucune idée de ses agresseurs : entre la brume et les cagoules, impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Tisiphone après s'être habillée d'une robe noire toute simple se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mana s'y activait déjà. La pièce sentait bon le pain chaud, le café et les fruits compotés.

Tu es une vraie mère pour moi, Mana.

La petite elfe ne répondit rien mais adressa son plus beau sourire à la sorcière.

Je peux faire des œufs aussi, dit-elle en disposant sur la table la marmelade.

C'est bon ! Ca ira comme ça !

Mana ouvrit la porte d'un placard et sortit la petite fiole que la guérisseuse avait donné à Tisiphone. L'elfe la posa devant la sorcière.

Une chouette cogna son bec contre la vitre. L'elfe alla lui ouvrir et prit la Gazette. L'oiseau repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Tisiphone ouvrit son journal et le parcourut rapidement. Les nouvelles étaient les mêmes que les jours précédents … Elle soupira. Encore beaucoup de travail en perspective.

Elle quitta son appartement et rejoignit le Ministère. Comme c'était le cas depuis quelques semaines, il était en pleine effervescence.

La sorcière se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Elle ne put prendre le premier tant il était bondé, elle dut attendre le suivant.

Elle arriva sans encombre à son étage et se dirigea vers le bureau des Aurors. Il y régnait un certains désordre : la sorcière n'avait même pas encore ouvert la porte qu'elle entendait déjà des voix énervées. Elle soupira et poussa la porte ; le spectacle qu'elle découvrit la laissa sans voix. La moitié de la pièce disparaissait sous une montagne d'artichauts. Au milieu de ce désordre, Caradoc se faisait passer un savon par Maugrey. Alice était déjà là et essayait de cacher tant bien que mal son fou rire.

Tisiphone s'avança vers elle.

Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas trop. Quand je suis arrivée le bureau était déjà dans cet état. D'après ce que j'ai compris. Caradoc a passé la nuit ici avec un autre Auror que je ne connais pas. Comme ils s'ennuyaient un peu, ils ont passé le temps en jouant à je ne sais quoi … le résultat, tu l'as sous les yeux. Et bien entendu, cela n'a pas fait plaisir à Maugrey …

Maugrey en avait fini avec Caradoc. Ce dernier fit disparaître promptement les traces de son forfait.

Alastor remarqua enfin la présence d'Alice et de Tisiphone. Il se tourna vers elles en souriant.

Vous deux, avec moi dans mon bureau ! grogna-t-il.

Elles n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Elles le suivirent en silence.

Tisiphone n'était jamais rentrée dans le bureau de l'Auror. Il n'était guère plus grand qu'un placard à balais. La pièce, sans fenêtre, était sombre et étroite. Le seul mobilier était constitué d'une table et de deux chaises. Les murs étaient recouverts d'avis de recherche de Mangemorts, de mages noirs et autres criminels. L'Auror avait aussi accroché des coupures de journaux qui vantaient les exploits des Aurors et quelques arrestations spectaculaires.

Sur son bureau, Alastor avait disposé quelques objets étranges qui ressemblaient à des strutoscopes. Aucun ne marchait : Maugrey avait dû tous les débrancher car, dans le Ministère, les sorciers en concurrence les uns avec les autres faisaient clignoter et sonner les instruments de l'Auror sans arrêt.

Tisiphone laissa la chaise à Alice. Elle préférait rester debout. Sans préambule, Alastor entra dans le vif du sujet.

Que s'est-il passé ce soir ?

On patrouillait ensemble, commença Alice. A un moment, nous nous sommes séparées …

MAUVAISE IDEE, hurla Alastor. C'est la base que tout Auror doit savoir : ne JAMAIS se séparer en mission …

Imperturbable, Alice continua.

Je marchais dans la brume et j'ai entendu un bruit, je me suis retournée. J'avais cru voir une silhouette. Ensuite, un sort m'a touchée dans le dos … et je ne me souviens plus de rien. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais à Sainte-Mangouste.

Et toi ? Qu'as-tu à dire ?

Comme je ne voyais pas Alice arriver, je suis allée à son devant …

DEUXIEME ERREUR ! s'époumona Maugrey. Dans un tel cas, il faut aller chercher du renfort …

Et laisser quelqu'un se faire tuer à deux pas de soi ?

Alastor ne répondit rien. Tisiphone reprit son histoire.

J'ai vu Alice étendue sur le sol. Je me suis approchée et quatre Mangemorts sont apparus …

DES NOMS ?

Non, je n'ai vu aucun visage : ils portaient tous une cagoule. Ensuite, leur chef est arrivé. Il leur a dit qu'ils devaient aller donner un coup de main aux autres, qu'il allait s'occuper seul de moi … On s'est battu … mais comme je n'étais pas en très grande forme …

Tisiphone insista avec force sur ces derniers mots.

Il n'a pas tardé à avoir le dessus.

Maugrey grogna. La plume magique n'avait pas cessé de prendre des notes tout au long du récit de la sorcière. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le parchemin puis dévisagea longuement Tisiphone.

Quel est le dernier sort que le Mangemort t'ait lancé ?

Tisiphone marmonna quelque chose comme tu-le-sais-très-bien-espèce-de- … le reste se perdit dans un murmure. Alastor fit comme si de rien n'était. Il répéta sa question.

Quel sort t'a-t-il jeté ?

Un Doloris, cracha la sorcière excédée.

Et bien entendu, tu n'as aucune idée de qui il s'agit …

Aucune, il portait une cagoule et je n'ai pas non plus reconnu sa voix, ajouta-t-elle en devançant la question de l'Auror. C'est tout ?

C'est tout, finit par conclure Maugrey.

Les deux femmes sortirent, avec sous leur bras un nouveau dossier à étudier avant d'aller sur le terrain. En prime, Maugrey leur avait ajouté le manuel de l'Auror débutant avec pour ordre de le relire à nouveau. Tisiphone jeta le sien à la poubelle dès qu'elle s'assit derrière son bureau. Alice rit et ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Puis les deux sorcières se plongèrent dans leur nouvelle mission.

_1) Magicienne maléfique _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre XIII : Voyage dans le passé.**_

Les jours et les semaines défilaient à toute vitesse. Tisiphone n'avait pas une minute à elle. Entre son travail au bureau et les missions de plus en plus longues et fréquentes sur le terrain, elle ne mettait plus que très rarement les pieds chez elle. A peine le temps de passer se changer, se doucher et elle devait déjà repartir au Ministère ou quelque part en Angleterre auprès de ruines encore fumantes. Les grands froids de février ou les giboulées de mars n'avaient pas calmé les attaques des partisans de Voldemort. Le spectacle était toujours le même, malgré quelques changements. Désormais, les cadavres n'étaient plus entassés dans un coin du village, les corps étaient laissés à l'endroit même où ils étaient tombés. Les moldus n'étaient plus les seules victimes, bien au contraire, la recrudescence des meurtres contre des sorciers d'origine moldue ou sympathisants avait encore progressée. La signature des Mangemorts avait, elle aussi, évoluée. Il ne s'agissait plus de la fameuse tête avec les trois serpents, comme Tisiphone avait pu la voir sur la grille d'une certaine demeure : dorénavant, un serpent sortait de la bouche grande ouverte d'un crâne. La Marque flottait bien haut dans le ciel au-dessus des scènes de crimes. C'était un avertissement bien plus visible que les simples traces sanglantes dans la neige - et qui marquait bien plus les esprits.

La Gazette du Sorcier ne paraissait plus sans une photo en première page de cette tête de mort funeste. Le journal pointait du doigt les difficultés grandissantes du Ministère à arrêter des coupables et certains sorciers en étaient venus même à se demander si leur Ministre faisait vraiment tout pour mettre un terme à cela. Plusieurs fois, le Ministre avait fait son apparition dans les bureaux des Aurors pour exiger des résultats, mais cela restait sans effet : les Mangemorts étaient beaucoup mieux organisés que le Ministère, et surtout ils étaient bien plus nombreux.

Maugrey fulminait dans son coin en grognant, après une nouvelle intervention de Croupton et du Ministre.

S'ils nous laissaient utiliser les mêmes armes qu'eux, on pourrait peut-être enfin avoir quelques résultats ! Et dire qu'on ne peut même pas utiliser du Veritaserum sur les suspects pour obtenir des noms …

Il retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau en boitant. Sa dernière mission s'était terminée à Sainte Mangouste, Alastor avait eu de la chance et dans la bagarre, il avait bien failli perdre sa jambe. Cela l'avait rendu simplement un peu plus aigri et remonté contre les partisans du Mage Noir.

Avant de fermer la porte de son bureau, il jeta un regard noir au reste de l'assemblée. Il s'attarda longtemps sur Tisiphone, en grande discussion avec Croupton. Il n'avait pas compris la décision de ce dernier de lui confier la mission d'espionner Malefoy pour lui. Les rapports de la sorcière ne mentionnaient rien d'illégal et Maugrey trouva cela des plus suspects. Il n'avait pas manqué d'en discuter avec Croupton, mais celui-ci avait écarté les remarques d'Alastor d'un geste vague de la main, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Maugrey soupira. Il était vraiment entouré d'incapables. Dommage que Dumbledore, à qui le Ministère avait fait appel, avait refusé de quitter son Poudlard chéri pour prendre les choses en main ; l'Auror était certain qu'ils auraient déjà eu de meilleurs résultats. En attendant, il devait supporter les directives de Croupton avec des dossiers à éplucher, des rapports à rendre. Albus n'aurait pas accordé autant d'attention à la paperasse, tout le monde serait sur le terrain au lieu de passer la moitié du temps dans ce bureau poussiéreux à compulser de vulgaires morceaux de parchemins. En attendant, les morts se multipliaient, et eux, ils restaient les bras croisés.

Le soir tombait doucement. Ce n'était pas encore pour ce soir qu'il irait patrouiller dehors. Alastor, à peine entré dans son bureau, en ressortit. Puisque personne ne faisait rien, lui, il ira jeter un coup d'œil par-ci par-là.

Il enfila sa cape. Dans le bureau, tous faisaient de même : les Aurors qui avaient été sur le qui-vive toute la semaine s'en retournaient chez eux, bien contents d'avoir enfin un peu de répit. Une autre équipe allait prendre le relais.

Du coup de l'œil, Alastor ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller ses troupes : Alice et Tisiphone devenues amies riaient aux éclats, Caradoc qui disputait son chien qu'il avait appelé Perceval. L'animal avait encore fait des siennes : un dossier venait de passer entre ses crocs et n'était plus qu'une masse informe de papier mâchouillé. Le sorcier soupira, sortit sa baguette et répara les dégâts de l'animal. Perceval ravi de l'attention de son maître pour ses bêtises aboya et sautilla autour de Caradoc.

Le groupe de Maugrey se retrouva ensemble dans l'ascenseur parmi les nombreux sorciers qui s'en retournaient chez eux. L'Auror n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards en coin à Tisiphone qui l'ignorait superbement. Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transplane chez elle. Un instant, il eut envie de la suivre, mais se ravisa. Il ne ferait que perdre son temps … Il ne découvrirait pas comme ça le secret de sa collègue.

Arrivée chez elle, Tisiphone ne perdit pas de temps. Elle se dirigea droit vers son bureau, trop heureuse de pouvoir retourner travailler sur les pectoraux atlantes. Son travail avançait très lentement. Mais elle ne désespérait pas de percer rapidement tous les secrets que les disques renfermaient. Le premier et non des moindres qu'elle voulait découvrir était leur lien avec le morceau de peau et la Boîte de Pandore. En comparant les textes entre eux, elle avait réussi à traduire quelques termes écrits dans cette étrange langue. Le nom de Pandore figurait bien sur les deux bijoux … Tisiphone avait aussi réussi à repérer le nom de l'Atlantide ainsi que quelques noms différents sur les bijoux.

La sorcière était assise derrière son bureau, elle tenait dans ses deux mains son pectoral. Ses doigts caressaient le froid métal luisant. Elle ne cessait de répéter les quelques mots qu'elle avait réussi à déchiffrer. Ils s'élevaient comme une litanie.

Il y eut soudain un petit déclic.

Tisiphone s'interrompit et regarda avec attention le bijou, il lui semblait que le petit cercle, serti d'une pierre foncée, au centre avait bougé. Elle essaya de le faire bouger et effectivement la petite pierre se mit à tourner.

Un éclair de triomphe passa dans ses yeux.

Elle ne réfléchit pas et continua à jouer avec le disque sans cesser de dire et redire les mêmes mots.

Sous ses doigts, le disque devenait un peu plus brillant, un peu plus brûlant aussi.

Soudain, le centre du disque disparut dans une lumière aveuglante qui envahit petit à petit le reste du bijou.

La sorcière poussa un petit cri de surprise mais n'arrêta pas pour autant son manège.

Ses mains disparurent dans la lumière et peu à peu ce fut au tour de ses avant-bras. Elle sentit alors tout son corps être aspiré par le pectoral. Elle ferma alors les yeux, espérant ne pas avoir commis de grosse bêtise.

_Un vent chaud soufflait tout autour de la sorcière. Elle entendait le cri des mouettes, le bruit des vagues se brisant sur des rochers. _

_Tisiphone ouvrit les yeux. _

_Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans son bureau. _

_Devant elle s'étendait la mer d'un bleu turquoise impressionnant. Quelques bateaux à la forme étrange voguaient paisiblement. Leurs grandes voiles blanches étaient les seules choses à dénoter dans le bleu du ciel et de l'océan. La sorcière se trouvait au bout d'une jetée. Le sol sous ses pieds était d'un blanc étincelant. C'était sans aucun doute du marbre. _

_Elle se décida à se retourner. Elle ne put réprimer un cri de surprise._

_Sous ses yeux, à flanc de colline s'étendait une ville magnifique comme jamais la sorcière n'en avait vue. _

_Près de la plage de sable noir, une première muraille protégeait la cité. Les murs étaient de la même blancheur que le sol de la jetée. Derrière, elle pouvait voir les toits blancs et bleus des premières maisons. Un peu plus loin, une deuxième muraille brillait de mille feux : le sommet des murs avaient été recouvert de bronze. Plus la cité s'élevait vers le sommet de la colline, plus les maisons paraissaient riches et imposantes. Tisiphone remarqua d'autres murailles : le troisième mur était recouvert d'étain, le quatrième d'orichalque et la dernière qui semblait protéger un immense temple avait son sommet en or. _

_Aux pieds de la première muraille était massée une foule immense aux habits vivement colorés._

_Tisiphone remarqua alors une autre femme devant elle qui s'avançait majestueusement vers la porte de la première muraille. Tisiphone décida de la suivre. La sorcière se rendit compte que, malgré le soleil, son ombre était inexistante. Elle en déduisit que personne ne pouvait la voir. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, elle pressa le pas et dépassa la femme. Elle voulait voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Ayant pris suffisamment d'avance, Tisiphone s'arrêta et se retourna. _

_La première chose qu'elle vit fut le pectoral que la femme portait autour de son cou. Sans conteste il s'agissait bien de celui qu'elle possédait : les mêmes dessins marins couraient sur tout le disque. Elle était grande, bien plus grande que Tisiphone. Bien que ses cheveux soient aussi noirs que ceux des habitants du pourtour méditerranéen, la femme avait la peau très pâle et non pas hâlée par le soleil grec. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un diadème en argent aux formes étranges mi-serpent, mi pieuvre. Elle portait une longue tunique d'un blanc immaculée. Le tissu était si fin et transparent qu'il semblait prêt à s'envoler au moindre souffle. A part le diadème et le pectoral, la femme ne possédait aucun autre bijou. Elle avait chaussé d'étranges sandales aux longs rubans, blancs eux aussi, qui étaient noués autour de ses fins mollets. Ses bras nus étaient recouverts de nombreux tatouages bleus et verts qui s'envolaient en arabesques compliquées. _

_La femme était arrivée au bout de la jetée. La foule était toujours silencieuse et la suivait des yeux. _

_Tisiphone crut qu'elle allait entrer dans la ville par la lourde porte en airain ; mais les deux battants sculptés restaient désespérément clos. Au dernier moment, la femme bifurqua et emprunta un escalier qui descendait au bord de la mer. Une barque en bois blanc l'attendait là. Les quatre rameurs étaient de forts gaillards chauves uniquement vêtus d'un court pagne en lin blanc. Un vieil homme était déjà assis dans la barque. Il semblait souffrir de la chaleur et tenait fermement sa canne. Il accueillit d'un sourire la femme qui prenait place dans la barque. Tisiphone n'hésita pas et sauta, elle aussi à bord. La femme s'assit et les rameurs se mirent en action. _

_Le vieil homme leva son bâton et une porte coulissa et laissa apparaître un canal qui serpentait dans la cité. L'embarcation s'y engagea._

_Tisiphone remarqua alors que la cité était étrangement bâtie : il y avait autant de canaux que de rues et toutes ces voies s'enlaçaient étroitement, se coupaient et se recoupaient de nombreuses fois. Ce n'était qu'une succession de pont sous lesquels et sur lesquels passait la barque. Les gens qu'ils croisaient se tenaient immobiles comme des statues le temps que l'embarcation disparaisse de leur vue. _

_Un calme absolu régnait dans la cité. Pas de bruit si on exceptait celui de l'eau qui courait et des mouettes dans le ciel qui se laissaient porter par le vent chaud. _

_Les murs blancs des maisons et des bâtiments étincelaient sous le soleil ardent. Les toits colorés de bleu ou de vert apportaient une touche de gaieté au milieu de cette pureté éblouissante. _

_Au cours de leur navigation, ils passèrent les différentes murailles par d'ingénieux systèmes qui permettaient au navire de franchir sans difficulté les différents paliers du relief. Chaque muraille marquait une partie de la ville qui surplombait le reste de la cité. Des quartiers de plus en plus riches défilaient sous les yeux avides de Tisiphone. Les demeures étaient plus spacieuses et plus luxueuses. Les rues et les canaux plus larges. De nombreux parcs et jardins apportaient des touches de verdure dans l'océan de bâtisses. Les plantes y poussaient avec exubérance : de hauts palmiers frémissaient dans la brise, des lauriers en fleurs explosaient de rose et de violet, des arbustes fleuris offraient aux yeux des promeneurs leurs couleurs éclatantes. _

_Des souffles puissants résonnèrent soudain, Tisiphone sursauta. Elle tourna la tête. Trois dos argenté venaient de faire surface derrière la barque : des dauphins les escortaient lentement._

_Le vieil homme sourit de nouveau à la femme._

_Ils rentrent avec nous, c'est un bon présage ; signe que les Dieux sont avec nous._

_Je l'espère, murmura la femme d'une voix grave et solennelle. _

_Ne te fais pas tant de soucis, Cleito. Tout se passera bien. Lorsque le soleil se couchera tout sera terminé. _

_J'aimerai avoir ton optimisme, Koelos, le Conseil est parfois … si … _

_Elle s'interrompit, au bord des larmes. Le vieillard ne les remarqua même pas. _

_J'ai foi en notre justice. _

_La femme éclata simplement de rire, un rire désabusé et empreint d'amertume. _

_Ils venaient de franchir la dernière muraille, celle au sommet d'orichalque. _

_Cette partie de la ville était entièrement déserte. _

_Tisiphone apercevait le sommet du temple protégé par les murs dorés. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'arriver dans le palais de la cité, ce qui expliquait l'absence d'habitants. _

_La barque se dirigea lentement vers une jetée de marbre, elle aussi. Des soldats en armes en gardaient le bord. Ils saluèrent prestement les arrivants. La femme descendit rapidement du navire et n'attendit pas le vieillard. Les pas de Tisiphone se calquèrent sur ceux de Cleito. Elles traversèrent rapidement la grande agora vide aux statues immenses de rois d'albâtre et d'ivoire. La façade du palais était impressionnante, garnie de hautes colonnes aux chapiteaux décorés d'animaux étranges et de feuilles. Cleito grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et pénétra dans la fraîcheur de l'ombre des colonnes. L'air était plus supportable à l'intérieur du palais. La femme avec Tisiphone sur ses talons parcourait des dédales de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. C'était un vrai labyrinthe. Finalement Cleito s'arrêta devant une lourde porte en bronze qui s'ouvrit lentement. La salle était plongée dans la pénombre. Une seule lampe à huile apportait un peu de clarté dans les ténèbres. Il n'y avait aucun meuble dans cette pièce. Juste un immense bassin, en marbre lui aussi, et en son centre une sorte de petite plateforme qui effleurait la surface de l'eau. De l'eau cascadait des murs pour venir alimenter le bassin. _

_Un homme était assis en tailleur sur la plateforme, il ouvrit les yeux quand Cleito s'approcha. Sa longue barbe blanche était tressée. Lui aussi était chauve et portait un simple pagne. A son coup pendait également un pectoral. De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Tisiphone ne pouvait distinguer les dessins qui y étaient gravés. Elle essaya de s'approcher au plus près du bassin, mais une force la repoussait et l'empêchait de faire un pas de plus. Le vieil homme sursauta comme s'il sentait la présence de cette force repoussant l'intruse. Il écarquilla les yeux, cherchant dans la pénombre._

_Cleito qui s'était inclinée n'avait pas remarqué son petit manège. Elle releva la tête. Le vieil homme reposa alors ses yeux sur la femme. _

_Alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte._

_Le courant l'a entraîné vers le large, à droite du rocher sacré._

_Bien ! D'autres signes ?_

_Trois dauphins nous ont escortés, ajouta Cleito. _

_Les Dieux sont avec nous, conclut l'homme. _

_Cleito s'inclina de nouveau puis quitta la salle, une moue étrange sur son visage. Elle parcourut de nouveau les couloirs silencieux, Tisiphone ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Cleito monta un escalier et emprunta un nouveau couloir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte au bout. Elle entra dans la pièce. Tout contrastait avec l'autre salle : la lumière entrait à flots par une immense ouverture qui prolongeait la pièce en une terrasse. Le sol de marbre était recouvert d'épais tapis et de fourrures argentées et noires. Il y avait peu de meubles mais tous étaient luxueux : un grand lit aux pieds dorés en formes de créatures marines. Une petite table basse en bois blanc, trois tabourets et quelques coffres aux serrures décorées avec soin. Cleito poussa un soupir de soulagement et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle ôta ses sandales et massa ses pieds. Puis, elle se dirigea vers un des coffres. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts et celui-ci s'ouvrit. Il y avait plusieurs compartiments à l'intérieur. Elle sortit une première boîte et y déposa son diadème. Puis elle enleva le pectoral et le rangea dans une seconde boîte. Le coffre se referma et Cleito fit quelques pas sur la terrasse. Quelques plantes en pots apportaient une touche de verdure. Des coussins et des tapis tressés multicolores étaient disposés un peu partout au sol. La terrasse offrait un panorama magnifique sur toute la baie et la cité. Tisiphone s'approcha à son tour et observa le point de vue : la mer s'avançait dans la terre, encadrée par de hautes falaises boisées qui tombaient à pic dans les flots calmes. Des nombreux bateaux sillonnaient les eaux de la baie et les canaux de la ville. La vie semblait avoir soudain repris son cours ; la sorcière pouvait voir s'affairer les petites silhouettes des Atlantes dans les rues et sur les places. Entre la première et la seconde muraille, sur une immense agora se tenait un vaste marché. Depuis son poste d'observation, Tisiphone apercevait les échoppes colorées des marchands. Dans le port, des bateaux déchargeaient leurs marchandises et les flots de voyageurs, tandis que d'autres appareillaient. _

_Cleito avait fini par détourner les yeux de ce spectacle, elle s'était allongée parmi les coussins et avait les yeux perdus dans l'azur de l'éther. Une coupe pleine de fruits juteux était apparue et elle y piochait dedans. Son regard fut soudain attiré par un grand oiseau qui faisait des cercles de plus en plus rapprochés. L'Atlante se releva d'un bond au moment où l'oiseau atterrit. Il portait un petit sac à une de ses pattes. Il s'approcha en sautillant de la femme et tendit sa patte aux serres puissantes. Cleito détacha la petite bourse de tissu et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit un fin papyrus brunâtre. Le sceau fut brisé et le papyrus déroulé. L'oiseau, sa mission accomplie, prit son envol. _

_La femme lut rapidement le message avant de laisser tomber le papyrus. _

_Il fait vraiment cela dans les formes … soupira-t-elle avant de s'allonger de nouveau._

_Curieuse, Tisiphone jeta un coup d'œil au papyrus. Il était recouvert de ces mêmes symboles que la sorcière tentait en vain de traduire mais à son grand étonnement, elle n'eut aucun mal pour les déchiffrer._

_« Les Thalatheons¹ se réuniront à la dernière heure du soleil, dans le Grand Temple pour rendre leur jugement et appliquer la divine justice. »_

_Tisiphone n'espérait plus qu'une seule chose : rester en ces lieux assez longtemps pour assister à cela. A dire vrai, elle ne se faisait pas vraiment de souci pour cela, puisqu'elle ne savait absolument par comment sortir de ce souvenir … Celui lui apprendrait à jouer avec le feu et des objets magiques … Elle soupira puis reporta toute son attention sur Cleito. Cette dernière était retournée dans sa chambre et se changeait, aidée par un elfe de maison et deux suivantes qui avaient fait leur entrée silencieusement et discrètement. La sorcière atlante avait passé une nouvelle toge, attachée aux épaules par deux fibules d'orichalque et de pierres précieuses au décor végétal. Son vêtement, cette fois, était d'un bleu sombre presque noir. Une des femmes s'occupait de ses cheveux tandis que l'autre, aidée de l'elfe enlevait les dessins sur ses bras pour tatouer de nouveaux motifs. Quand Cleito fut prête, un miroir apparut et elle observa le résultat. Apparemment satisfaite, elle renvoya les sorcières et l'elfe. Elle se dirigea vers le coffre où étaient rangés ses bijoux et l'ouvrit. Elle se para d'un nouveau diadème serti de pierres bleues et vertes, passa de nombreux bracelets d'argent autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. A chacun de ses mouvements, les anneaux s'entrechoquaient bruyamment. Elle finit par sortir le pectoral et le mit autour de son cou. _

_Cleito se retourna, regarda par la fenêtre : lentement le soleil descendait sur les falaises. Elle soupira avant de quitter sa chambre. Tisiphone s'empressa de la suivre. De nouveau, ce fut une interminable progression dans les sombres couloirs du palais. Elles croisèrent quelques gardes et servantes qui s'inclinèrent au passage de Cleito. Elle finit par sortir du palais. Tisiphone découvrit un nouvel endroit : les somptueux jardins aquatiques. Impossible de savoir où s'arrêtait l'eau et où commençaient les allées de marbre légèrement bleuté et miroitant. Cleito prit son temps pour traverser ce lieu. Tisiphone remarqua qu'elle flânait et ne prenait pas le chemin le plus court. Les jardins étaient en terrasse et de petits canaux se jetaient en cascades dans de grands bassins aux eaux turquoises et transparentes. D'autres chenaux formaient des entrelacs compliqués qui se terminaient en fontaines majestueuses ou en petits étangs recouverts de nénuphars et de lotus. Il n'y avait aucun arbre, ils étaient remplacés par des immenses branches de coraux aux couleurs vives dans le crépuscule. D'énormes coquillages multicolores faisaient office de fleurs et de buissons. Le jardin tout entier respirait la magie. Tisiphone s'y serait volontiers perdue des heures durant. Dans les canaux et les fontaines des myriades de poissons dansaient dans les fines vagues bordaient d'écumes tandis que dans les plus vastes bassins, des dauphins nageaient majestueusement. A l'approche de Cleito, certains sortirent leur tête de l'eau comme pour la saluer. L'Atlante leur adressa un petit signe de la main et les cétacés replongèrent dans les profondeurs cristallines. Cleito était arrivée au fond du parc. Une petite grille dorée s'ouvrit et elle arriva au bord d'une jetée. La même embarcation l'attendait. Un des rameurs l'aida à prendre place. Tisiphone l'imita. C'était déroutant de ne pas réellement exister. Une ou deux fois, le bras d'un rameur transperça son corps, la sensation était étrange et désagréable. La barque s'était engagée sur un large canal qui se dirigeait vers l'immense temple que Tisiphone avait déjà remarqué. Ils franchirent la muraille au sommet d'or. Une foule de soldats, l'air menaçant, patrouillait le long du canal. La barque se dirigea au plus près du temple. Cleito débarqua rapidement. _

_Les proportions du bâtiment étaient des plus impressionnantes. Il semblait toucher le ciel. Les colonnes hautes et massives donnaient encore plus de majesté à l'édifice. _

_Cleito se dirigea vers le portique sud, où les colonnes étaient remplacées par les statues de différents rois Atlantes. Des gardes étaient également postés là. Une petite poignée escorta Cleito à l'intérieur du temple. _

_De nombreuses lampes à huile et brûle encens étaient disposés dans les couloirs et les salles désertes. _

_A un moment, la petite troupe s'arrêta pour laisser passer une procession de prêtres qui psalmodiaient de longs cantiques. _

_Les gardes s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte aux battants noirs. Ils s'effacèrent pour laisser passer Cleito. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle. _

_La pièce aux immenses proportions était circulaire. Le dôme était transparent et laissait passer les derniers rayons du soleil. Les murs étaient recouverts de fresques colorées montrant les exploits des rois et des dieux d'antan. Une immense statue du dieu Poséidon en orichalque trônait dans la pièce. A ses pieds avaient été déposées quelques offrandes : des fleurs, de l'or, de l'encens. Cleito s'avança vers la statue, y déposa ses présents en s'inclinant. Puis elle se retourna. Dix sièges disposés en arc de cercle formaient le seul mobilier. Certains étaient déjà occupés par des Atlantes portant tous un pectoral comme celui de Cleito. Elle alla prendre place tout en saluant de la tête ceux qui étaient déjà assis. Petit à petit, les fauteuils furent tous occupés. Les Atlantes qui prenaient place ne se ressemblaient guère : certains étaient âgés, d'autres non. Il y avait autant d'hommes que de femmes dans cette petite assemblée. _

_Tisiphone reconnut parmi eux le vieillard que Cleito avait été voir. _

_Le silence se fit. _

_Un autre vieillard se leva. Il s'appuyait sur une longue canne au pommeau serti d'un énorme diamant. Son visage ridé était empreint de sagesse. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un ardent éclat. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient retenus par un fil doré. Sa barbe avait été tressée en deux longues nattes qui descendait jusque à son ventre. Il portait une toge pourpre. Son pectoral luisait doucement. _

_Les Thalatheons sont réunis ce soir sous la bienveillance de notre dieu. Les présages étant favorables nous pouvons rendre en toute quiétude notre jugement dans cette affaire des plus graves. _

_Il se tut. _

_Il tapa le sol de marbre de trois coups avec sa canne. _

_Une petite porte sur le côté s'ouvrit alors. Un homme enchaîné et encadré par quatre gardes fit son entrée. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur son fin visage mal rasé. Ses yeux sombres avaient des reflets démoniaques. Il toisa superbement tous les membres du Conseil. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur Cleito, un sourire féroce naquit sur ses lèvres. _

_Les soldats l'amenèrent jusqu'au centre de la salle. _

_Theronos, vous êtes accusé d'avoir commis le crime le plus odieux qui puisse exister. Pour cela, ce soir, votre sort sera scellé par notre divine décision. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? _

_L'homme se redressa malgré le poids de ses chaînes. Levant bien haut sa tête, il proclama : _

_Si c'était à refaire, je le ferais sans hésiter. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables qui ne savent absolument pas se servir à bon escient de la magie ! _

_Il éclata de rire._

_Impassible le vieillard lui répondit d'une voix douce et posée._

_Les Dieux nous ont offert la magie pour aider les autres, non pas pour détruire et amener le mal parmi nous ! Les autres humains savent assez bien le faire, ce ne sont que des animaux ! Notre peuple est bien au-dessus de cela ! _

_Jusqu'au jour où nous disparaîtrons tous ! Ce jour-là, vous vous souviendrez de mes paroles et vous vous rendrez compte que j'avais entièrement raison. Les temps changent ! Nous devons changer aussi sinon notre fin est proche. _

_Jamais les Dieux ne nous abandonnerons, rétorqua une petite femme rondelette._

_L'accusé éclata de rire._

_Les dieux ! Ce ne sont que simples inventions de sorciers plus intelligents que vous … ouvrez-donc les yeux._

_Silence impie ! hurla le vieillard. _

_Le sort qu'il lui jeta enferma l'homme aux yeux de braise dans le silence. _

_Cleito était devenue plus pâle. Elle baissa les yeux. _

_Le vieillard se tourna vers les Thalatheons. _

_Dans ce genre d'affaire, vous connaissez tous la peine réclamée par les divinités … Il n'y a pas à discuter … Maintenant, rendons notre jugement …_

_Il fit apparaître une petite bourse, puis des perles grises._

_Une perle rouge signifie la peine capitale, une perle noire un emprisonnement à vie sur le rocher des Supplices, une perle blanche l'acquittement. Que la divinité vous souffle le bon jugement à rendre ! Votons à présent. _

_La bourse et les perles volèrent devant les dix juges. Cleito serait la dernière à voter. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle suivait le parcours du sac de cuir. Le visage grave, chacun des Thalatheons prenait une perle, soufflait dessus avant de la mettre dans la bourse._

_Ce fut au tour de Cleito. D'une main tremblante, elle prit la dernière perle dans sa main. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'homme qui se tenait fièrement au centre de la pièce. Un sourire méprisant passa sur son visage amaigri. _

_Cleito ferma les yeux et souffla sur la perle. Cachée entre ses mains, elle prit une couleur blanche. Elle la déposa dans la bourse puis se rassit._

_Le vieillard récupéra les votes. Une à une les perles sortirent. Les comptes furent vite faits : neuf perles rouges comme le sang et une seule blanche. _

_Le vieillard lança un regard réprobateur à Cleito qui s'était effondrée sur son siège._

_Les Thalatheons ont parlé : Theronos, tu es condamné à une peine pire que la Mort … _

_L'homme n'eut aucune réaction. Le regard fier, il toisa tous les Thalatheons en silence. _

_Que Pandore vienne appliquer sa sentence ! _

_La grande porte s'ouvrit. Une femme toute de noire vêtue entra. Elle portait entre ses mains une grosse boîte dorée. Elle s'avança majestueusement dans la salle, s'inclina devant la statue du dieu puis devant le Conseil des Thalatheons. _

_Elle lâcha la boîte qu'elle tenait. Celle-ci flotta à hauteur d'homme. _

_Les uns après les autres, les Thalatheons se levèrent et allèrent se placer autour de la Boîte de Pandore. Quand son tour arriva, Cleito y alla lentement tant ses jambes tremblaient. _

_Le cercle enfin fini, les dix juges ôtèrent le pectoral qu'ils portaient autour de leur cou. Le vieillard fut le premier à s'avancer. Il plaça son pectoral sur un des côtés de la Boîte. Le bijou s'y incrusta en produisant un bref déclic. Il retourna ensuite à sa place. Les autres Atlantes l'imitèrent. _

_Les mains de Cleito tremblaient, elle dût s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de placer son disque dans le dernier emplacement libre. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle retourna s'asseoir non sans jeter un dernier regard à Theronos. _

_Pandore reprit alors la Boîte et alla se placer devant l'accusé. Les gardes s'étaient éloignés. L'homme ne cilla pas quand lentement le couvercle s'ouvrit. _

_Une sorte d'aura argentée jaillit de l'intérieur de la boîte et entoura Theronos. Au bout de longues minutes, la brume étincelante retourna dans sa Boîte._

_Theronos s'était effondré sur le sol. _

_Les gardes s'approchèrent de nouveau, le saisirent sous les aisselles et le traînèrent hors de la salle._

_Le vieillard soupira._

_Ainsi en ont voulu les Dieux : la magie lui a été reprise …_

_Il se leva et alla récupérer son pectoral. Les autres l'imitèrent et quittèrent la salle. Cleito, le disque autour de son cou, resta de longues minutes seule, à pleurer. _

ENERVATUM !

Tisiphone ouvrit soudain les yeux et sursauta. Elle poussa un petit cri.

Pendant de longues secondes, elle se demanda où elle se trouvait. Elle baissa les yeux, elle tenait toujours le pectoral entre ses mains, la lueur qui en irradiait faiblissait lentement puis disparut.

Tisiphone ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois. Elle releva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Lucius, agenouillé devant elle.

Je … je …

Puis un immense sourire illumina son visage.

Je vais bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire … C'était … extraordinaire !

Les yeux de la sorcière pétillaient d'excitation.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lucius plus qu'intrigué.

C'est le pectoral ! Je sais pas comment mais j'étais là-bas !

Là-bas ?

Il s'interrompit et regarda Tisiphone puis le pectoral qu'elle tenait toujours entre ces mains et enfin celui qui traînait sur son bureau.

Et puis d'abord, comment se fait-il que tu en aies deux ? Il n'y en avait pourtant qu'un seul dans le coffret de Nathaniaël …

Tisiphone rougit.

C'est que … figure-toi que … j'en possédais un aussi …

Et tu comptais m'en parler un jour ?

Il s'était relevé d'un bond. Ses yeux gris brillaient de colère.

Toi aussi tu as tes petits secrets, lui lança-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien.

Toujours est-il, poursuivit Tisiphone, que là n'est pas la question …

Et pourquoi ?

J'ai découvert quelles sont les clés … et leur nombre surtout …

Tisiphone fit la moue en annonçant cela.

Et ? demanda Lucius.

Les clés, ce sont les pectoraux, il faut toutes les réunir pour ouvrir la Boîte de Pandore … Le problème … c'est qu'il en faut dix : une par roi de l'Atlantide … Autant dire que ce n'est pas gagné … puisque je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où peuvent se trouver ces autres pectoraux, ni même s'ils existent encore …

La colère sur le visage de Lucius avait cédé la place à une sorte de contrariété soucieuse ; il s'était de nouveau rapproché de Tisiphone.

Et comment c'était l'Atlantide ? lui murmura-t-il ?

Tisiphone passa une bonne partie de la nuit à tout lui raconter en détail.

Thalatheon : terme inventé par moi ! Vient de thalatta (ou thalassa), mer et theos, dieu. Nom donné aux dix rois de l'Atlantide.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapitre XIV : Les soucis de Lucius._**

Le hibou filait à toute vitesse dans les cieux chargés de nuages. Il se posa finalement sur le rebord de la fenêtre et tapota de son bec contre la vitre glacée. Ses grands yeux jaunes luisaient doucement dans l'ombre. Le vent ébouriffait ses plumes, il secoua la tête. La fenêtre s'ouvrit et il sautilla à l'intérieur de la pièce.

En voyant le hibou familial, Lucius fit la grimace. Il se saisit de la missive que tenait l'oiseau. Il reconnut la fine écriture de sa mère et soupira. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire. Au fur et à mesure, son visage se décomposa. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il alla chercher une plume et gribouilla quelques mots sur la lettre de sa mère. Il tendit le message au hibou et celui-ci retrouva l'immensité du ciel gris.

Lucius le regarda voler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une minuscule point puis il se retourna. Il regarda rapidement l'horloge : il lui restait moins d'un quart d'heure pour s'enfuir, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien et qu'au contraire, son absence risquerait d'empirer les choses. Autant crever l'abcès immédiatement. Il sortit sa baguette et commença à mettre un peu d'ordre dans le salon. Sa mère aurait un œil sur tout …

Trop rapidement, Lucius entendit des pas dans le couloir, il rangea bien vite sa baguette. La porte s'ouvrit et sa mère fit son entrée. Chignon impeccablement noué, Ellebora ne dit rien, elle inspecta rapidement les lieux comme une reine visitant ses sujets. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir dans le grand canapé et salua enfin son fils. Lucius prit place face à sa mère et se prêta de bonne grâce à son examen minutieux. Elle plissa le nez et fit une moue dépitée.

Tu as l'air fatigué, lui reprocha-t-elle. Je suis certaine que tu ne dors pas assez …

Je travaille beaucoup en ce moment …

Toujours le travail …Tu es bien le digne fils de ton père. Tu ne vis que pour le travail …

Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois en silence.

Approche-lui, dit-elle soudain.

Lucius vint s'asseoir près de sa mère.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en voyant le regard réprobateur de sa mère s'attarder sur lui.

Tes cheveux, soupira-t-elle. Ils sont tellement longs … ce n'est pas très … distingué.

Ils me plaisent très bien comme ça !

Tu pourrais au moins les attacher !

Un sourire que Lucius connaissait trop bien apparut sur le visage d'Ellebora. D'une main ferme, elle tourna la tête de son fils et entreprit de nouer ses cheveux en un catogan. Lucius protesta en vain.

Je ne suis plus un enfant, Mère !

Elle n'écouta pas ses protestations et continua.

- Voilà, finit-elle par annoncer. Tu es quand même plus présentable ainsi ! Comment espères-tu qu'une sorcière veuille de toi avec une telle coiffure !

Lucius eut un petit rire désabusé.

De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir, Mère ?

Autant en venir aux faits immédiatement, même s'il savait que sa mère n'en partirait pas plus vite.

Je suis venue te rappeler tes obligations !

Mes obligations ?

Exactement. Obligations, que je vois, tu as totalement oubliées, ajouta-t-elle vertement.

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Bien entendu … Est-ce que la date du vingt-et-un mars te rappellerait quelque chose ?

Lucius réfléchit avant d'avouer qu'il ne savait absolument pas de quoi parlait sa mère. Elle prit un air résigné.

Chaque vingt-et-un mars se tient le Bal du Printemps, cher Lucius. Cela te dit-il quelque chose ? Ou bien dois-je encore te rafraîchir la mémoire en te rappelant que chaque année nous l'organisons et que bien entendu, ta présence à cette soirée est plus que nécessaire ?

Lucius se renfonça dans son fauteuil, essayait-il de se faire tout petit et de se faire oublier ? Sa mère le regarda d'un air réprobateur.

Il n'est pas question cette fois que tu me fasses faux bond comme tu as pu le faire à Noël ! Tu ne pourras de dérober à tes obligations, Lucius Malefoy !

Je viendrai, marmonna-t-il.

Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !

Lucius n'avait pas vraiment le choix cette fois. Rien ne pourrait le sauver de cette corvée. Un éclair de satisfaction passa dans les yeux bleus d'Ellebora. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

J'imagine, Lucius, que tu as déjà une idée de la personne qui t'accompagnera.

Les yeux de Lucius s'arrondirent de surprise.

Je … je …

Sa mère l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pensé à tout ! Je connais quelques sorcières qui seraient parfaitement ravies d'être ta cavalière ce soir-là !

Ce n'est pas la peine, se ressaisit-il soudain.

Mais sa mère l'ignora totalement.

Ce sont toutes des jeunes sorcières de bonne famille qui feraient un très bon parti !

Cela ne sert à rien de vous faire du souci à ce sujet, Mère.

Penserais-tu à quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda-t-elle surprise et curieuse.

Oui, soupira Lucius.

Il avait longtemps repoussé cette discussion, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

Nous en avions un tout petit peu discuté, le jour de Noël …

Ellebora fronça les sourcils.

Cette jeune personne qu'Eugénia avait vue avec toi ?

Oui.

C'est vrai tu m'en avais vaguement parlé … J'en déduis que tu la fréquentes toujours … et que tu restes très évasif à son sujet ! Je ne connais pas même son nom.

Elle s'appelle Tisiphone, marmonna Lucius de plus en plus embarrassé par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

Et elle n'a pas de nom de famille ?

Argos.

Ellebora réfléchit un court instant.

Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu.

Elle attendit un indice de la part de Lucius, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit rien. Ellebora n'abandonna pas pour autant son interrogatoire.

Et que fait-elle comme profession ?

Elle travaille au Ministère.

Ellebora leva les yeux au ciel.

Tu n'es vraiment pas très loquace … Dans quel département travaille-t-elle exactement ?

Elle est Auror, finit par lâcher Lucius.

Auror ? Hum ! Ce n'est pas vraiment un métier très convenable pour une jeune sorcière de sang-pur …

Ce n'est que provisoire, je crois. Auparavant, elle faisait des recherches en archéomagie.

Voilà une profession plus qu'acceptable ! Mais pourquoi avoir abandonné l'archéomagie pour devenir Auror ? C'est étrange.

Je l'ignore.

Tu devrais peut-être t'en inquiéter …

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et préféra ne pas répondre.

Il se leva brusquement.

Où vas-tu ? Essayerais-tu encore une fois de te sauver ?

Je vais préparer du thé, Mère.

Ellebora éclata de rire puis se leva à son tour.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Lucius. Et pourquoi vous levez-vous ?

Je ne t'ai jamais vu mettre un pied dans une cuisine, alors te voir préparer du thé … C'est un spectacle rare – aussi rare que tes réponses à mes questions - que je ne voudrais pas manquer …

Lucius fit une étrange grimace mais ne répondit rien. Sa mère sur les talons, il alla préparer du thé, sous les ordres d'Ellebora qui ne manqua pas de venir mettre son grain de sel. Elle critiqua les moindres faits et gestes de son fils. Finalement le thé fut prêt et les Malefoy mère et fils retournèrent s'installer au salon. Lucius servit une tasse à sa mère. Au moins pendant qu'elle buvait, il aurait quelques instants de répit. Un court moment, l'idée de verser dans le liquide une potion de silence lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il n'avait pas osé. Les colères d'Ellebora étaient légendaires et il ne voulait surtout pas tenter le diable.

Ellebora reposa sa tasse puis darda ses petits yeux sur son fils.

Je compte sur toi pour me présenter ton … amie.

Elle avait hésité sur les derniers mots.

Avant le Bal du Printemps …

Pardon ? demanda Lucius.

Il n'est pas question que je la rencontre pour la première fois lors de cette soirée !

Mais …

Ne discute pas, Lucius ! Je dois m'assurer par moi-même que cette sorcière est digne de se joindre à nous pour cet événement, puisque tu restes si mystérieux à son sujet ! Tu comprends bien que le Bal de Printemps n'est pas ouvert à n'importe qui !

Mère ! s'indigna Lucius.

C'est comme cela, Lucius, que cela te plaise ou non … Soit tu me présentes ton amie avant le Bal, soit je me charge de te trouver une autre cavalière !

C'est bon, céda Lucius. Je vous présenterai Tisiphone.

Ellebora eut un sourire de satisfaction. Elle se leva et prit congé de son fils : il n'avait peut-être pas satisfait aujourd'hui sa curiosité, mais elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle cherchait : rencontrer cette mystérieuse sorcière.

Avant de partir, elle se retourna :

D'ailleurs, quand tu passeras au Manoir, profites-en pour essayer ta tenue pour le bal !

Ma tenue ? Quelle tenue ?

Celle que je t'ai commandée ! Voyons !

Ce n'était pas la peine, Mère !

Pour que tu viennes habillé n'importe comment ? De toute façon, ne discute pas, il est trop tard ! J'ai longtemps hésité pour la couleur de ta robe …

A quoi dois-je m'attendre ? l'interrompit Lucius. Vous savez que je préfère les tenues … les plus classiques …

Le sorcier était un peu inquiet, il connaissait trop bien les goûts de sa mère et avait peur de se retrouver avec une robe – certes élégante- mais trop voyante. Il se souvenait particulièrement de la dernière robe de sorcier qu'elle avait offert à son père : avec un énorme col en jabot avec de la dentelle un peu partout.

Ne t'en fais pas, Lucius. Tu verras, le modèle te plaira, d'un bleu marine sombre qui ne fera que davantage ressortir tes yeux.

Lucius préféra ne rien dire et attendre de voir ce qu'il en serait vraiment.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand sa mère eut enfin disparu. Il venait de perdre la bataille. Cette année, impossible pour lui d'échapper à ce maudit bal, il ne lui restait plus à espérer que Tisiphone veuille bien l'accompagner …

Il fit disparaître la théière et les tasses, espérant passer le reste de la journée en toute tranquillité. Mais malheureusement pour lui la journée ne faisait que commencer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucius se trouvait devant une luxueuse demeure, perdue au milieu d'une lande battue par les vents les plus violents. Les petits buissons épineux se ployaient sous le souffle glacé, tandis que dans les cieux, les nuages dansaient une valse endiablée. La mer n'était pas très loin et on entendait son gémissement plaintif lorsqu'elle venait mourir avec force contre les noirs rochers de la côte découpée au rasoir.

Malgré l'état impeccable du manoir aux nombreuses tours et tourelles, personne ne semblait y vivre depuis bien longtemps. D'ailleurs qui aurait eu l'idée de venir dans un coin si désolé et désert ? Pourtant, Lucius savait que la demeure n'était pas vide, sa présence en ces lieux n'aurait eu aucun sens. Il resserra sa cape contre lui et avança sur l'allée de gravier. Les petits cailloux crissaient sous ses pas.

Il arriva devant la porte de la demeure. Les deux colonnes qui soutenaient le porche étaient de recouvertes par un vigoureux lierre, la plante n'avait pas arrêté là sa conquête de nouveau territoire : elle barrait le passage. A l'approche de Lucius, quelques branches se déroulèrent en sa direction et battirent l'air avec violence. Contrairement à ses semblables plus normaux, ce plant de lierre avait également une autre particularité : ses fleurs qui ne se fanaient jamais abritaient de petites créatures, des sortes de fées, qui pouvaient se montrer très vindicatives. Quelques unes sortirent leur tête humanoïde en voyant arriver le sorcier. Lucius releva alors sa manche et l'approcha de la fleur la plus proche.

Laissez-le passer, murmura la fée.

Un écho parcourut la plante et chacune des fées reprirent en chœur les mots de leur congénère. Le lierre frissonna et les branches s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Lucius. Il put ainsi accéder sans problème à la porte. Les deux battants monumentaux étaient en bronze et sculptés de silhouettes torturées. Lucius les poussa et entra dans la pénombre du hall d'entrée. Aussitôt, des bougies s'allumèrent. Elles flottaient bien au-dessus des carreaux noirs et blancs de marbre. Au milieu du hall d'entrée, trônait une imposante statue de dragon. Ses yeux, deux énormes rubis, flamboyaient ; à chaque fois que Lucius croisait son regard, il avait l'impression que la statue le suivait des yeux.

Le sorcier était arrivé au pied d'un majestueux escalier qui, après un premier palier, se scindait en deux. Les marches en pierre étaient recouvertes d'un tapis de velours pourpre.

Arrivé au premier étage, Lucius s'engagea dans le couloir de droite. Le plafond était voûté et chaque clé de voûte était décorée par la tête d'un personnage grimaçant assez effrayant. Sur les murs recouverts de tentures sombres, de nombreux miroirs se mêlaient aux tableaux qui chuchotaient sur le passage du sorcier. Toutes les portes que Lucius croisait étaient fermées et chacune avec une serrure différente, représentant des figures torturées. Là encore, comme dans le hall, les bougies s'allumaient et s'éteignaient au passage du sorcier. Finalement, Lucius s'arrêta devant une porte un peu plus grande que les autres. La clenche ressemblait à une patte griffue de dragon et le trou béant de la serrure figurait la bouche ouverte d'un vieillard hurlant. Lucius poussa la porte et entra dans une immense bibliothèque. Les rayonnages montaient jusqu'au plafond. Des échelles couraient le long des murs pour permettre d'atteindre les livres les plus hauts. Trois fenêtres aux rideaux fermés étaient censées apporter un peu de lumière à la pièce. Le bois des lattes du parquet était gris, presque noir. Une cheminée occupait une partie du mur qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée. Deux fauteuils étaient disposés devant, c'était les seuls meubles de la pièce. L'un des fauteuils était occupé. L'homme était dissimulé dans la pénombre. Il lui fit signe d'avancer. Lucius s'exécuta. Arrivé devant l'homme, il s'inclina.

Maître.

A son grand étonnement, il l'invita à s'asseoir. Très surpris, Lucius obéit. Le sorcier blond remarqua alors quelques livres ouverts aux pieds du fauteuil.

Où en est notre affaire ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il y a eu quelques avancées mais qui laissent présager une issue plus longue que prévue, avoua Lucius.

Restait à savoir maintenant comment Lord Voldemort allait prendre cette nouvelle. Lucius préférait s'attendre au pire.

Quelles avancées ? demanda-t-il simplement d'une voix basse.

Les clés. Nous savons à présent ce qu'elles sont et leur nombre.

Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant, effectivement. Tu as toute mon attention, Lucius.

Avec le journal, raconta Lucius, il y avait un pectoral. C'est une des clés. Les pectoraux appartenaient aux rois de l'Atlantide et permettaient l'ouverture de la Boîte. Il y en a dix, en tout. Voilà ce qui risque d'être difficile à trouver : personne ne sait ce qu'ils ont bien pu devenir. Tisiphone en possède un, elle aussi. Reste à découvrir où sont les huit autres …

Tu sais donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire, murmura le sorcier.

Lucius acquiesça.

Et comment l'avez-vous su ? ajouta-t-il au bout d'un court instant.

Le pectoral est une sorte de Portoloin qui emmène dans les souvenirs du roi qui le possédait. Tisiphone y a été par hasard, elle a assisté à une sorte de procès et a vu fonctionner la Boîte de Pandore.

Vraiment ? Il faudrait peut-être que j'y jette moi-même un coup d'œil …

Le mage noir congédia le sorcier d'un geste de la main. Lucius se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, il fut arrêté dans son élan.

Lucius !

Il se retourna vivement.

Cette jeune sorcière a l'air des plus prometteuse et intéressante … Il faut vraiment que tu me la présentes … le plus rapidement possible …

Bien, Maître.

Et ne me déçois plus, Lucius … Est-ce clair ?

Très clair, Maître.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Lucius put partir. Il était soulagé de quitter ce manoir. Alors qu'il s'en retournait, il se demandait ce qui serait le plus difficile : retrouver les autres pectoraux ou convaincre Tisiphone …

Tisiphone avait réussi à rentrer chez elle, ce soir, Mana lui apprit qu'elle était déjà dans sa bibliothèque. Lucius alla l'y retrouver. Il la surprit penchée sur les pectoraux, essayant toujours de comprendre les étranges symboles. A son arrivée, elle leva les yeux, ravie de le voir.

Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle fit un peu de place parmi son bazar qui envahissait la pièce. Avant de s'asseoir, Lucius prit la sorcière dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Un peu surprise par cette démonstration, elle se laissa faire.

Dure journée ? lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte.

Il acquiesça en silence. Il alla s'asseoir et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

J'avais quelque chose à te demander, murmura-t-il alors qu'il la prenait sur ses genoux.

Que veux-tu ?

Tisiphone avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et jouait avec son catogan. Lucius ne savait pas trop par où commencer.

Je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler … mais dans quelques jours … va se tenir le Bal du Printemps … et … je … je me demandais si tu voulais bien … y aller avec moi.

Tisiphone le regarda de longues secondes avant de répondre. Ses yeux pétillaient et semblaient remplis d'étoiles.

Tu veux rire ?

Non … ça fait plusieurs fois que j'arrive à esquiver ce bal, mais impossible cette année … D'autant plus … que ma mère l'organise …Alors, tu es d'accord ?

Tisiphone éclata de rire.

Mais bien entendu ! Comment pourrais-je refuser cela ? Il faudrait être fou pour dire non !

Elle s'interrompit avant de reprendre plus lentement.

Ma mère m'en parlait beaucoup de ce bal. Elle y avait été avant de se marier … Elle me racontait la fête en détail : les jolies toilettes, les grandes robes de bal, la musique. C'était un peu comme dans les histoires de princesses, tu sais … Et puis, ma mère a rencontré mon père … Ensuite, elle est devenue –dirons-nous- persona non grata dans ce genre de mondanités …

Pourquoi ? demanda Lucius.

Ma grand-mère avait les idées bien arrêtées … Et mon père ne lui plaisait pas. Ma mère déshonorait la famille en le fréquentant.

Quel était le problème ?

Disons qu'épouser un sorcier grec –même sang pur- ne faisait pas partie des traditions des Black, c'était un peu comme épouser un Crac-Mol ou pire … expliqua Tisiphone en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour ma grand-mère c'était sang-pur anglais ou rien du tout …

Tisiphone se tut de nouveau.

Je ne vais pas te causer de soucis au moins ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Comment ça ?

Je ne suis pas tout à fait anglaise ! J'ai du sang grec aussi … et puis … il y a … mon passé …

Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien … par contre …

Oui ?

J'ai encore deux p'tites choses à te demander …

Lesquelles ?

C'est ma mère … Il faut qu'on aille la visiter avant le Bal … C'est tout … Elle a, elle aussi, les idées bien arrêtées et préférait te rencontrer avant plutôt que d'avoir la surprise …

Je vois, murmura Tisiphone. Si c'est juste ça le prix à payer pour être ta cavalière, ça me va.

Parfait.

Il va falloir que je me trouve une robe … réfléchit Tisiphone … Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi mettre …

Peu importe, quoique tu portes, tu seras ravissante !

La sorcière ne répondit rien, mais rougit et serra Lucius un peu plus fort. Elle resta quelques instant sa tête appuyée contre la sienne. Elle se releva alors.

Et c'était quoi l'autre chose que tu voulais me demander ?

L'autre chose ?

Oui, tu n'avais pas parlé de deux choses ?

Ah, … Rien du tout. Oublie ça !

Tisiphone le dévisagea, persuadée que Lucius lui cachait quelque chose de plus grave, de plus important. Il semblait vraiment soucieux, et ce n'était pas à cause du Bal ou de sa mère.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais Tisiphone ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de choses lui passaient par la tête, elle ne pouvait s'en défaire. Une idée désagréable s'était insinuée en elle et ne voulait plus partir de sa tête. La sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle venait de commettre – encore une fois – une énorme bêtise et qu'il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer.

Ladite bêtise était à présent profondément endormie entre ses bras. Bien calée contre ses oreillers, Tisiphone caressait nonchalamment les longs cheveux blonds de Lucius. Sa main lentement s'égara dans son cou avant de descendre le long de son bras musclé. Ses doigts fins s'arrêtèrent de longs instants sur son avant-bras et suivait les sillons noirs de sa Marque.

Elle avait vu sa Marque et n'avait rien dit.

Il avait vu ses marques et n'avait rien dit – non plus.

Un silence peut-être qu'il faudrait rapidement briser …

Tisiphone soupira une nouvelle fois.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, mais c'était le meilleur moment pour : il était là, endormi, sans défense entre ses bras.

Elle poussa de nouveau un lourd soupir.

Lentement et avec douceur, elle s'insinua dans ses pensées.

C'était donc cela l'autre chose dont il n'avait pas voulu lui parler. Le moment était donc tout proche. Elle serra un plus Lucius contre elle. Elle aurait une nouvelle étape à franchir très prochainement. Elle était inévitable, elle le savait, mais au fond d'elle une sourde angoisse la saisit. De toute façon, le choix ne lui était pas tellement offert … Elle le savait depuis bien longtemps.

Dehors, la pluie se mit à tomber, lavant les dernières traces neigeuses qui pouvaient encore rester dans les sombres recoins.

Lorsque l'averse cessa, la sorcière n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil, mais sa décision était prise.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapitre XV : Le Bal de Printemps_**

Le soleil se levait lentement et un timide rayon venait caresser les deux corps enlacés dans le lit. La lumière un peu trop vive tira les deux sorciers de leur sommeil. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en même temps et ils se sourirent doucement dans le jour naissant.

L'horizon parut soudain un tout petit peu moins sombre à Tisiphone. Elle aurait bien aimé paresser au lit mais une longue journée de travail l'attendait au Ministère. A regret, elle quitta la douceur des bras de Lucius et se leva.

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et Tisiphone dut partir pour le Ministère.

La sorcière n'était pas en avance, mais la réunion n'avait pas encore commencé. Elle prit place à l'autre bout de la rangée où était Alice qui n'avait pas réussi à lui garder une chaise libre. Un court instant, elle croisa le regard réprobateur de Maugrey. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur avant de se tourner vers Alice. Les deux femmes ne savaient pas ce qu'allait leur réserver cette réunion matinale. Elles se dirent rapidement bonjour de la main, alors que Croupton faisait son arrivée.

Le chef du bureau des Aurors commença son discours qui, il faut l'avouer, n'intéressait pas grand monde : beaucoup d'Aurors continuaient à papoter tout doucement ou se passaient discrètement de petits messages. Les parchemins ensorcelés étaient bien pratiques pour communiquer avec des personnes à plusieurs rangées de soi. Croupton n'était pas dupe de ces petits manèges, pourtant, il continuait imperturbable à discourir sur de nouveaux plans d'action contre les Mangemorts et Vous-Savez-Qui.

Tisiphone sortit un petit bout de papier et lui jeta un sort. Elle griffonna rapidement quelques mots dessus : _« Au fait, j'ai quelques courses à faire ce soir sur le Chemin de Traverse, ça te dira de venir avec moi … A vrai dire, j'aurai besoin de tes conseils !_ ».

Le parchemin se plia en une sorte de grenouille de papier et il sautilla jusqu'à Alice qui le regardait se diriger vers elle avec amusement. Elle le récupéra et le déplia. Avant de répondre, elle adressa un grand sourire à Tisiphone. Elle lui écrivit rapidement quelques mots. Le parchemin refit le chemin en sens inverse et sauta sur les genoux de Tisiphone.

« _Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? Quelles courses dois-tu faire ?_ »

« _J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe, et le plus vite possible._ »

Les yeux d'Alice se mirent à briller quand elle lut cela. Elle s'empressa d'écrire à toute vitesse une nouvelle question.

« _Un rendez-vous galant ?_ »

La lecture du mot arracha un sourire à Tisiphone. Alice était vraiment incorrigible. La sorcière dévisageait Tisiphone en attendant une réponse. Cette dernière haussa les épaules mystérieusement. Alice lui fit signe de tout lui raconter. Elle était vraiment impatiente d'en découvrir plus.

Les mots coururent sur le parchemin : « _Je suis invitée au Bal du Printemps !_ »

Le petit morceau de parchemin repartit aussitôt vers Alice. Elle l'ouvrit fébrilement et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise en lisant ce qui y était inscrit.

-Non ! s'écria Alice.

Le silence soudain se fit dans la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Alice sentit le rouge monter à ses joues. Croupton la dévisagea.

-Et si, mademoiselle, c'est une terrible nouvelle, je sais.

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il reprit son discours.

Tisiphone et Alice se regardèrent avant de pouffer de rire. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de quelle terrible nouvelle il s'agissait mais elle était arrivée à point.

Les allers-retours reprirent de plus belle, Alice inondait de questions son amie qui restait très évasive. Finalement, Tisiphone passa un marché avec l'Auror : elle lui promit de tout lui raconter si elle l'accompagnait.

La réunion se termina : ni Alice ni Tisiphone n'étaient capables de dire de quoi il avait été question. Elles s'en fichaient bien et n'étaient pas les seules dans ce cas. Caradoc les appela et elles le rejoignirent. Il avait toujours sur ses talons son fidèle Perceval qui se jeta sur Alice et Tisiphone en quête de caresses. Caradoc passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air un peu gêné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait Croupton ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux sorcières éclatèrent de rire.

-Aucune idée, avoua Alice. On allait te poser la même question !

-Voilà ce qui arrive QUAND ON N'ECOUTE PAS ! tonna une voix.

Les trois sorciers se retournèrent en sursautant et tombèrent nez à nez avec Maugrey.

-Le Ministère a mis en place de nouvelles mesures de sécurité ! expliqua Alastor. Un couvre-feu a été mis en place : interdiction de sortir la nuit après vingt-deux heures – sauf pour de rares exceptions ! Il conseille également de ne pas se promener seul …

L'Auror portait sous ses bras d'épais dossiers.

-Voilà de quoi vous occuper, ajouta-t-il en lançant les dossiers vers ses collègues. Je veux un rapport complet pour ce soir !

Il s'éloigna en boitant, sa jambe blessée le faisant toujours souffrir.

Alice et Tisiphone se regardèrent en soupirant ; le seul avantage à ce gros dossier est qu'elles pourraient travailler ensemble et bavarder. Malheureusement pour les deux Aurors, le dossier était trop prenant pour qu'elles aient quelques instant pour discuter.

Seul un hibou vint perturber le calme du bureau. L'oiseau s'approcha de Tisiphone et lui donna la lettre. Elle la décacheta rapidement.

« _Si tu as besoin d'une robe de bal, tu devrais aller faire un tour chez Guipure, il paraît qu'ils ont de nouveaux modèles très bien …_

_Est-ce que tu serais libre ce soir, vers dix-neuf heures, pour rencontrer ma mère ? Elle vient sur Londres et ce serait l'occasion … On pourrait se retrouver quelque part, sur le Chemin de Traverse … Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_Réponds-moi par hibou ! _

_A ce soir,_

_Lucius_ »

Tisiphone se saisit d'une plume et répondit rapidement sur la lettre, le hibou la prit dans son bec et s'en repartit.

Le soir tombait doucement, quand enfin, les deux sorcières purent quitter le Ministère. Elles se rendirent aussitôt sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les nouvelles mesures de Ministère étaient déjà d'actualité : très peu de sorciers se promenaient dans le crépuscule. Au moins, il n'y aurait pas trop de monde dans les boutiques.

-Où veux-tu aller ? demanda Alice. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit avec qui tu y allais d'ailleurs !

-Tu connais cette nouvelle boutique, chez madame Guipure ?

-J'en ai juste entendu parler … Mais je n'y suis jamais allée. Il paraît qu'ils ont des robes vraiment belles !

-Très bien, alors !

Les deux sorcières se dirigèrent donc vers le magasin. Alice pendant tout le trajet n'arrêta pas de questionner Tisiphone.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit avec qui tu y allais !

-Tu es bien curieuse, lui répondit Tisiphone en souriant.

-Tu avais pourtant promis de tout me raconter !

-Oui, mais je ne t'ai pas dit quand !

-Tu mériterais que je t'abandonne là …

-Ca, ça m'étonnerait, tu partirai comme ça, sans même avoir les réponses à tes questions ?

Alice ne répondit rien mais éclata de rire.

Les deux sorcières étaient arrivées devant la boutique. Quelques modèles étaient exposés en vitrine. Les deux sorcières les regardèrent rapidement avant de se décider à rentrer. Tisiphone poussa la porte, une petite clochette carillonna. Il n'y avait aucun client, à l'intérieur, juste la propriétaire qui quitta son comptoir pour accueillir les deux nouvelles venues.

-Bonjour, lança la petite sorcière replète.

-Bonsoir, répondirent en chœur les deux Aurors.

-Je cherche … commença Tisiphone.

-Vous êtes sans doute la demoiselle qui a besoin d'une tenue pour le Bal du Printemps, l'interrompit madame Guipure.

Surprise, Tisiphone mit un temps avant de répondre.

-Euh … oui … mais comment le savez-vous ?

-J'ai reçu un hibou m'avertissant que vous risqueriez de passer … Vous avez beaucoup de chance …

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, sourit madame Guipure, vous avez carte blanche pour votre robe !

-Je … j'ai … carte … blanche ? Mais …

-Monsieur Malefoy s'occupera de tout … vous n'avez qu'à choisir la robe qui vous plaît.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Tisiphone tandis qu'Alice pouffait de rire en lui donnant un coup de coude discret.

-Tu en as de la chance, lui chuchota Alice. Ce n'est pas à moi que cela arriverait … D'abord le Bal et maintenant carte blanche …

Madame Guipure conduisit les deux sorcières dans le fond de la boutique, où étaient exposées les robes de soirée.

-Je vous laisse regarder, si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez surtout pas. Les cabines d'essayages sont sur votre droite, ajouta la sorcière en souriant.

Elle s'en retourna à son comptoir.

Alice et Tisiphone commencèrent à regarder les modèles.

-Dois-je en conclure que tu vas à ce Bal avec le célibataire le plus prisé d'Angleterre ?

Tisiphone se tourna vers Alice en souriant.

-Ca se pourrait bien …

-Tu persistes encore à rien me dire … Allez, je suis certaine que tu y vas avec lui … Entre les roses à Sainte Mangouste et ça … Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

Tisiphone marmonna une réponse incompréhensible et reposa la robe rouge qu'elle venait de sortir pour mieux la voir.

-Allez ! insista Alice. Et puis tiens, celle-là t'ira très bien.

Elle lui tendit une robe assez simple dans les tons verts pâles, avec un grand col et une jupe très bouffante.

-Pas mal, concéda Tisiphone.

Puis voyant qu'Alice ne cessait de lui faire des gros yeux, elle finit par répondre à ses questions.

-D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné.

Un grand sourire de contentement éclaira le visage de son amie.

-Oui, je vais bien au Bal avec lui … et disons que j'aime pas trop en parler …

-Pourquoi ?

Le rire de Tisiphone s'éleva dans la petite boutique.

-Tu es bien la seule à ne pas monter sur de grands chevaux dès qu'il est question de Lucius Malefoy …

-Tu sais, par les temps qui courent, tout le monde, à un moment ou un autre, est dans le collimateur du Ministère. Tant que rien n'a été prouvé …

-Tu es une drôle d'Auror, murmura Tisiphone en souriant.

-Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Alastor Maugrey …

Tisiphone avait sélectionné trois modèles qui lui plaisaient, elle décida de les essayer sans plus attendre. La robe que lui avait trouvée Alice lui allait à merveille et faisait ressortir ses yeux. Le tissu très léger et vaporeux retombait en douces vagues jusqu'au sol. Les cheveux de la sorcière s'emmêlaient dans le grand col. Elle les releva en un chignon tout simple.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant encore et encore devant la glace.

-Elle te va très bien, s'exclama Alice. La jupe vole autour de toi quand tu tournes, c'est vraiment très joli ! Mais essaye quand même les autres.

Tisiphone retourna dans la cabine d'essayage et passa une nouvelle robe.

-Elle est encore mieux, s'écria Alice alors que Tisiphone faisait son apparition.

La sorcière sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se regarda dans la glace et vit qu'Alice avait raison.

La robe laissait libre les épaules, un fin pourtour en fourrure noire très douce bordait le décolleté. Les manches s'évasaient et cachaient presque les mains de la sorcière. La robe était très resserrée à la taille et accentuait la finesse des ses formes avant de retomber en longs pans lourds de tissu bleu foncé. Un fin voile de dentelle d'un bleu plus clair recouvrait la jupe et était maintenu par une ceinture de soie pâle.

-C'est ce modèle qu'il te faut !

-Non, répondit simplement Tisiphone les larmes aux yeux.

Dans son enthousiasme, Alice ne voyait pas ce qui sautait aux yeux de son amie. Le grand décolleté laissait apparaître les trop nombreuses cicatrices qui parcouraient ses épaules et le haut de son dos. La sorcière se hâta de retourner dans la cabine et se changea.

Son passé la rattraperait toujours … Pourquoi fallait-il que les mauvais souvenirs reviennent lorsqu'elle pensait avoir trouvé un peu de répit et de joie. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit que son envie de pleurer passe.

-Tisiphone ? Tout va bien, s'inquiéta Alice.

-Oui, oui, j'essaye l'autre robe. Ne t'en fais pas !

-Pourquoi l'autre ne te convenait pas ?

-Je me sentais trop serrée dedans, mentit la sorcière.

-C'est dommage …

-Oui, dommage.

Des froufrous s'échappaient de la cabine d'essayage : Tisiphone avait dû mal à se dépêtrer des jupons du dernier modèle.

-De toute façon, finit-elle par ajouter, je crois que j'ai trouvé …

-Ah oui ?

Alice se permit d'entrouvrir le rideau et poussa un cri de ravissement.

-Tu as entièrement raison ! murmura-t-elle. N'hésite pas, prends celle-là.

Madame Guipure était revenue auprès des deux sorcières.

-Tout se passe bien, demanda-t-elle. Vous trouvez votre bonheur.

-Oui, répondit Tisiphone ravie qui venait d'ouvrir en grand le rideau. Et je n'ai même pas besoin de retouches …

-Elle vous va comme un gant, approuva la petite sorcière. Votre choix est-il fait ?

-Oui, je prends celle-là.

-Parfait, répondit Madame Guipure.

Tisiphone ressortit de la cabine, sa robe sous le bras. Madame Guipure la lui prit et les deux Aurors la suivirent jusqu'au comptoir.

-Je vous l'emballe et vous la fais livrer chez vous ? ou préférez-vous partir avec ?

-Je préférerai la recevoir chez moi, j'ai encore d'autres courses à faire.

Tisiphone griffonna son adresse sur un petit carré de parchemin aux arabesques compliquées de l'enseigne de la boutique.

Les deux sorcières sortirent de la boutique.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Alice.

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Tisiphone. J'ai rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures …

-Ce qui te laisse presque trois quarts d'heure … l'interrompit Alice. On peut aller boire un verre quelque part, si tu veux.

-Pourquoi pas !

Alice conduisit Tisiphone dans un pub que la sorcière ne connaissait pas. L'établissement, à l'image du Chemin de traverse était presque désert. Seule une petite poignée de sorciers était attablée ou accoudée au bar. Tous relevèrent la tête à l'arrivée des deux Aurors. Tisiphone reconnut tous les visages.

-C'est le repère des Aurors et des employés du Ministère ? demanda-t-elle à Alice.

-En quelque sorte !

Les deux amies s'assirent au bar. Le serveur s'approcha et prit leur commande. Alice semblait une habituée des lieux puisqu'elle n'eut même pas besoin de prononcer une parole. Les sorcières discutèrent de choses futiles. Plusieurs fois, Tisiphone remarqua un sorcier de leur âge qui ne les lâchait pas des yeux. Elle finit par le faire remarquer à Alice. Elle se retourna discrètement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Elle se mit à rougir violemment alors qu'il lui adressait un rapide signe de la main.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Tisiphone curieuse. Sa tête me dit quelque chose.

-Il est Auror lui aussi, mais pas dans la même équipe que la nôtre. Il travaille surtout la nuit.

-Tu sembles bien renseignée …

Alice ne répondit rien.

-En tout cas, il ne te quitte pas des yeux, insista Tisiphone. Tu connais au moins son nom ?

-Oui, marmonna Alice toute gênée. Il s'appelle Franck …

-Invite-le !

-Non, non, je n'oserai jamais.

Tisiphone leva les yeux sur la pendule suspendue au-dessus des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et sourit.

-Je vais devoir y aller, dit-elle en se levant.

-Attends, cria Alice alors que Tisiphone avait fait quelques pas, tu oublies ta veste.

Tisiphone ne lui répondit pas et Alice n'insista pas puisque la sorcière ne se dirigeait absolument pas vers la sortie mais vers la table de Franck Longdubat. Elle s'approcha de l'auror et lui murmura quelques paroles. Il hocha la tête et se leva. Tisiphone revint vers Alice suivie de Franck.

-Cette fois, je file, Alice.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? murmura la sorcière en montrant Franck de la tête.

-Je suis allée voir notre collègue en lui demandant s'il pouvait rester avec toi, puisque tu allais être toute seule … tu sais … les nouvelles directives : ne pas sortir seul … ce que Maugrey nous a rabâché toute la journée !

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Alice, remercia Franck, récupéra sa cape et sortit.

Tisiphone n'eut pas beaucoup à marcher pour retrouver Lucius. Toujours aussi élégant et charmant, il lui offrit son bras.

-Tu es tout seul ? demanda Tisiphone, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

Plus la journée s'était avancée, plus la sorcière s'était dit que rencontrer la mère de Lucius était une mauvaise idée. Mais voyant Lucius seul, un peu de baume lui était revenu dans le cœur, mais elle déchanta vite.

-Non, ma mère nous attend au chaud.

Il montra de la tête une petite échoppe éclairée à mi chemin entre un pub et un salon de thé – mais quand même plus proche du salon de thé. Tisiphone regarda Lucius en souriant.

-Tu mets les pieds dans ce genre d'endroits ? s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Il détourna vite la question.

-Alors, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

-Oui … Je crois que tu ne seras pas déçu …

Elle l'arrêta et l'embrassa.

-Merci pour la robe, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

-De rien. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

-Tu devras encore attendre un peu …

-Je n'aurais même pas droit à un petit avant-goût ?

-Non.

Tisiphone avait essayé de prendre un air sérieux, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine désappointée de Lucius.

-Je croyais que nous devions aller chez ta mère, demanda soudain Tisiphone, et non pas la retrouver sur le Chemin de traverse.

-Elle venait à Londres, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus « pratique » et puis, au moins nous serions sur terrain neutre.

-Tu sais que ce que tu me dis n'a rien de rassurant pour moi …

Lucius ne répondit rien.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le salon de thé où les attendait la mère de Lucius. Le sorcier ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer Tisiphone. Elle entra. L'endroit était une vraie étuve. Contrairement aux autres endroits du Chemin de Traverse, celui-ci est bondé : des sorcières d'un certain âge discutaient de vive voix autour de petites tables rondes recouvertes de nappes de dentelles.

En d'autres circonstances, Tisiphone aurait éclaté de rire de voir Lucius dans un tel lieu, mais elle se retint. La mine grave, il la conduisit à travers le dédale de tables et de fauteuils.

Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vue auparavant, Tisiphone n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la mère de Lucius. Elle sut tout de suite de qui il tenait ses cheveux blonds si pâles et ses yeux gris parfois si froids. La mère de Lucius, droite comme un i sur son fauteuil, les regardaient arriver en silence. Elle dévisagea longuement Tisiphone. Ellebora ne laissait rien transparaître sur son visage pâle. Ses fines lèvres pincées lui donnaient un air sévère. Elle rappela immédiatement une autre personne à Tisiphone. La jeune sorcière supposa que leurs caractères étaient semblables et elle sut que la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

-Mère, laissez-moi vous présenter Tisiphone.

-Bonsoir madame Malefoy.

La mère de Lucius ne répondit rien, elle les invita seulement à s'asseoir. Lucius aida Tisiphone à prendre place.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Les deux sorcières se détaillaient soigneusement sans dire un mot. Lucius assistait sans bouger à leur affrontement silencieux. Finalement, Ellebora se mit à interroger Tisiphone.

-Ainsi, vous êtes … l'amie de Lucius ?

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

-Oui, madame, approuva Tisiphone.

-Lucius m'a dit que vous vous êtes connus à Poudlard ?

-C'est cela, nous étions ensemble à Serpentard.

-Et qu'avez-vous fait après avoir quitté Poudlard ?

-J'ai étudié l'archéomagie, expliqua Tisiphone. Je me suis spécialisée dans les mythes antiques grecs.

-L'Antiquité grecque ? Quelle drôle d'idée !

-Mon père était grec et il m'a transmis sa passion pour l'Antiquité grecque, voilà tout.

-Lucius m'a également dit que vous aviez arrêté de travailler dans cette branche ? Pourquoi ?

Tisiphone baissa les yeux. Elle tourna la tête ensuite rapidement vers Lucius puis répondit à Ellebora.

-Lucius vous a sans doute dit que j'avais perdu mon mari.

Ellebora acquiesça.

-Il faisait les mêmes recherches que moi et après sa mort, il m'a été impossible de continuer dans cette voie. C'était … trop difficile.

-Et pourquoi avoir décidé de devenir Auror ? C'est quand même très éloigné de votre premier métier.

Tisiphone décida qu'il valait mieux jouer franc-jeu.

-Sur le moment, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour tenter de découvrir qui avait tué mon époux, expliqua la sorcière.

-Sur le moment ? reprit madame Malefoy. Regretteriez-vous votre choix ?

-Ce n'est pas un métier des plus faciles, concéda Tisiphone laconiquement.

Leur discussion fut soudain interrompue par une voix pincharde.

-Ellebora !

Une sorcière d'un certain âge aux cheveux bruns entremêlés de mèches blanches fit un signe de la main et avança à grand pas vers la table de madame Malefoy. Sans demander son reste, elle prit une chaise et s'installa auprès d'Ellebora.

-Je suis surprise de te voir ici, marmonna madame Malefoy peu enchantée de voir cette sorcière.

-J'avais quelques achats à faire en ville, comme toi, je suppose.

-Exact, Eugénia, j'en profitais aussi pour voir Lucius.

L'amie de madame Malefoy se tourna alors vers Lucius et Tisiphone.

-Lucius, cela faisait longtemps !

Le sorcier blond grimaça une courte réponse polie qu'Eugénia n'écouta même pas. Elle souriait à Tisiphone et lui tendit la main.

-Eugénia Mc Adans, je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentées …

-Tisiphone Argos, répondit-elle simplement.

A la réaction de la sorcière, Tisiphone se rappela alors où elle l'avait déjà vue une unique fois.

Le visage d'Eugénia s'était agrandi de stupeur.

-Argos ? Comme …

Elle s'interrompit soudainement, le regard noir que lui lança Tisiphone suffit à la calmer. Eugénia se leva précipitamment, salua Ellebora et prétextant qu'elle n'allait pas interrompre plus longtemps les retrouvailles mère-fils, les quitta.

-Eh bien, constata Ellebora, c'est la première fois qu'Eugénia s'en va si rapidement …

Elle regarda avec attention Tisiphone.

-La connaîtriez-vous par hasard ? Elle semblait vous avoir déjà vue …

-Il me semble en effet que je l'ai aperçue une seule fois, lorsque j'étais en visite dans la famille de mon mari, marmonna Tisiphone.

-C'est fort possible, Eugénia connaît et fréquente tout le monde.

La discussion ou plutôt l'interrogatoire d'Ellebora reprit. Tisiphone s'y prêta avec plus ou moins de bonnes grâces.

Heureusement, le salon de thé ne tarda pas à fermer ses portes aussi la rencontre fut abrégée. Au moment de partir, Ellebora ouvrit son sac et en sortit deux enveloppes qu'elle tendit à Lucius.

-Vos invitations pour le Bal, sans elles, impossible pour vous d'entrer au Manoir.

Ellebora les laissa.

-Aurais-je réussi le test ? demanda Tisiphone dans la nuit glacée.

-Ton invitation le prouve, lui répondit Lucius. Mais dis-moi qu'as-tu fait à cette Eugénia pour qu'elle déguerpisse aussi vite ? Elle qui, habituellement, raffole de potins … je ne l'ai jamais vu partir si rapidement !

-Je n'ai rien fait, je lui ai juste fait comprendre qu'elle serait mieux ailleurs. Disons que les relations entre ma belle-famille et moi sont plus que tendues, tu avais pu t'en rendre compte … et je ne tiens pas à ce que cette sorcière en rajoute une couche.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres de la nuit et malgré les lumières des lampadaires qui s'égrenaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, leurs deux silhouettes furent bientôt englouties par l'obscurité.

Le grand moment arriva rapidement. Tisiphone n'avait eu qu'une seule crainte durant les quelques jours qui la séparaient du Bal : qu'un imprévu au Ministère l'empêche d'y aller. Mais heureusement, rien de bien important ne se passa.

Son cœur battait la chamade et la sorcière était excitée comme le jour où elle avait reçu sa première baguette.

Elle venait juste de finir de se préparer quand la sonnette retentit.

-Laisse, Mana, j'y vais.

Pieds nus, elle courut dans le couloir sous les yeux ébahis de la petite elfe. D'une main, la sorcière tenait les pans de sa superbe robe de soirée pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dedans. Un peu essoufflée, elle ouvrit la porte.

Lucius eut un temps d'arrêt en la voyant. Il eut ensuite un immense sourire.

-Tu es … resplendissante … lui murmura-t-il.

Tisiphone était effectivement superbe.

Sa robe d'un bleu très sombre, presque noir lui allait à merveille. Les longs pans de la jupe affinaient encore plus sa fine taille. Le haut de la robe était lacé dans le dos et les manches évasées recouvraient à moitié les mains de la sorcière. Le fin col qui arrivait à mi hauteur du cou était bordé d'un fin liseré argenté. Le même liseré courait aux poignets des manches. La jupe était constituée d'une superposition de voiles fins qui allaient du noir au bleu marine. Contrairement à son habitude, la sorcière avait relevé ses cheveux en un savant et compliqué chignon d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient. Une grosse épingle argentée maintenait la coiffure en place. Elle avait bordé ses paupières d'une fine poudre rosée qui faisait ressortir l'éclat marin de ses yeux.

-Vraiment magnifique, répéta Lucius.

Le rose monta aux joues de Tisiphone.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui lança-t-elle.

Pour une fois, Lucius n'avait pas eu à se plaindre des goûts de sa mère. Il portait une robe de sorcier très sobre mais d'une grande élégance.

-Tu as même mis le nœud papillon, le taquina-t-elle en riant.

-Il faut bien que je fasse honneur à ma cavalière !

-Alors ma robe te plaît ?

-Oui ! Mais il te manque quelque chose, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant. Tourne-toi.

Tisiphone s'exécuta. Lucius passa autour de son cou une fine chaîne argentée avec un petit médaillon serti d'une émeraude. La pierre précieuse était retenue prisonnière par un dragon qui l'entourait fermement. L'animal était d'une grande beauté et l'orfèvre qui l'avait crée l'avait fait le plus réaliste possible : il avait poussé le sens du détail jusqu'aux innombrables et minuscules écailles qui recouvraient tout le corps de la créature. Les deux yeux du dragon étincelaient comme les diamants qu'ils étaient.

-Tu es parfaite comme ça.

Tisiphone rougit une nouvelle fois.

-Prête ?

-Laisse-moi encore une minute le temps de mettre mes chaussures.

La sorcière retourna en courant dans sa chambre, tenant toujours sa robe d'une main. Elle réapparut presque aussitôt.

Lucius lui offrit le bras puis lui tendit son invitation.

Ils arrivèrent directement dans le hall du manoir Malefoy, brillamment éclairé par une myriade de bougies.

La mère de Lucius accueillait ses invités, comme une reine au milieu de ses sujets, dispensant des sourires à tour de bras. Tout ce que l'Angleterre comptait de sorciers des meilleures familles et sang-pur se pressait au Bal des Malefoy. En voyant ce spectacle, Tisiphone ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Maugrey, il aurait été ravi de se trouver là et d'arrêter tout ce beau monde. La sorcière reconnut de nombreux sorciers qu'elle avait pu croiser au club de Nathaniaël.

Ellebora les accueillit avec un grand sourire mais Tisiphone sentit son regard froid la dévisager.

Lucius conduisit Tisiphone dans le grand salon de réception. Ils mirent un certain temps à y parvenir car Lucius se faisait arrêter tous les deux pas pour saluer de vieilles connaissances ou des amis de sa mère qui ne manquaient de le submerger de questions.

Un orchestre s'était installé dans un coin de la pièce. De nombreux couples avaient déjà envahi la piste de danse.

Pour ne plus être importuner par des énièmes salutations, Lucius emmena aussitôt Tisiphone danser.

Tu sais, avoua Tisiphone, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus dansé … J'espère ne pas faire trop de bêtises …

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu t'en sors très bien.

Lucius faisait tournoyer majestueusement sa cavalière, sa robe virevoltait autour d'elle. Ils évoluaient avec grâce dans le salon et la plupart des regards se tournaient vers eux.

Tisiphone était aux anges, pendant qu'elle valsait, elle en oubliait toutes les années de peine et de larmes qu'elle portait en elle. C'était comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un simple cauchemar. La sorcière se sentait revivre. Pourtant, lorsqu' elle fermait les yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre sorcier. Malgré la blessure au fond de son cœur, il lui fallait aller de l'avant encore et toujours.

Lucius et Tisiphone dansèrent longtemps, ils semblaient infatigables.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand ils finirent par s'arrêter. Les joues légèrement rougies par l'effort, Tisiphone s'agrippait fermement au bras du sorcier tandis qu'il la menait jusqu'au bar. Un elfe leur apporta aussitôt leur commande et les deux sorciers allèrent s'installer près des grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la lande obscure. La fenêtre était grande ouverte mais un sort empêcha le froid de la nuit de printemps d'entrer. Le vent faisait balancer doucement les lourds rideaux rouges. Lucius avait pris Tisiphone dans ses bras et tous deux regardaient la lune se lever sur l'horizon.

Comment se passe ta soirée ? lui chuchota Lucius à l'oreille.

Merveilleusement bien !

Espérons qu'elle continue sur cette lancée.

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Tisiphone surprise.

Ma mère …

Il la montra de la tête, elle était accompagnée d'une sorcière blonde que Tisiphone avait déjà vue par le passé. Ellebora arrivait à grand pas droit sur eux.

Tisiphone voulut se défaire de l'étreinte de Lucius, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha en la serrant plus fort. Même le regard noir de sa mère ne le fit pas lâcher Tisiphone.

Ellebora, pour le moment n'accorda aucun regard à Tisiphone : la sorcière n'existait pas pour elle. Elle s'adressa uniquement à Lucius.

Lucius, laisse-moi te présenter Narcissa Black, même si je crois que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés …

Narcissa acquiesça en silence, elle ne lâchait le grand sorcier des yeux.

C'est fort possible, marmonna Lucius qui voyait trop bien où sa mère voulait en venir.

Tisiphone ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant sa cousine. La robe qu'elle portait était celle que Tisiphone avait essayée quelques jours auparavant et qu'elle n'avait pas pu prendre. Ce n'était, certes, qu'une petite et mesquine victoire : mais la tenue lui allait mille fois qu'à la sorcière blonde.

Le petit sourire de Tisiphone ne passa pas inaperçu, Ellebora daigna enfin s'intéresser à elle.

Vous devez également vous connaître, vous êtes cousines, me semble-t-il.

La grimace que firent les deux cousines montra bien les relations qu'elles avaient pu partager par le passé. Bien qu'elles aient partagé le même dortoir à Poudlard, elles ne s'étaient jamais entendues : les vieilles querelles des parents déteignaient sur les enfants. Tisiphone se souvenait trop bien des soirées où, épuisée par la journée de cours, elle allait se coucher et trouvait son lit sans dessus dessous, dévasté par un sort jeté par sa cousine.

Effectivement, mais nous dirons que nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment fréquentées … Les histoires de familles … De toute façon, ajouta Tisiphone, je n'ai jamais été très famille.

C'est fort regrettable, critiqua madame Malefoy. La famille est une des valeurs importantes pour les sorciers de sang-pur. Enfin, là n'est pas la question.

Un certain sourire de contentement se dessina alors sur ses lèvres fines.

Lucius, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de proposer une danse à Narcissa, son cavalier doit régler une affaire urgente … De plus, je dois m'entretenir avec … avec … Tisiphone.

Le ton ne réclamait aucun refus. Lucius dût obtempérer. Ellebora lâcha le bras de Narcissa non sans lui avoir soufflé quelques paroles à l'oreille, la sorcière sourit en hochant la tête.

De son côté, Lucius n'avait toujours pas lâché Tisiphone. Il se pencha et lui murmura des mots qu'il espérait rassurant.

Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tout ira bien …

Tisiphone en était moins sûre …Il lui glissa un discret baiser dans le creux de son cou sous le regard noir de sa mère.

Ellebora s'approcha de Tisiphone, la prit par le bras, comme elle avait pu le faire avec Narcissa et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Elle allait commencer son petit discours quand elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Nathaniaël. Il salua d'abord Ellebora puis se tourna vers Tisiphone, lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser, sous les yeux médusés de la mère de Lucius.

Nathaniaël, sourit Tisiphone. Je suis ravie de vous revoir.

Moi de même, ma chère.

J'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez si bien, les interrompit Ellebora.

Tisiphone et moi-même avons un projet des plus intéressants en commun.

Vraiment ? demanda Ellebora curieuse.

Oui et son aide m'est des plus précieuses …

Tisiphone rougit.

Il faudra que nous nous voyions très prochainement, Lucius m'a parlé de découvertes importantes que vous avez faites, je suis curieux et impatient de voir cela.

La sorcière lui sourit de nouveau et promit de l'entretenir de tout cela très prochainement. Nathaniaël prit congé des deux femmes.

Le répit avait été de courte durée, elle s'en rendit compte immédiatement, avant même qu'Ellebora ouvre la bouche, ses yeux la fusillaient avec mépris.

Vous croyez qu'il vous suffit de connaître Nathaniaël, de participer à ce Bal pour prétendre être des nôtres ? Ou que porter ce médaillon vous donne tous les droits ? lui lança Ellebora.

Elle avait saisi l'émeraude au dragon entre ses doigts.

Quel est le problème ?

Ellebora éclata de rire.

Le problème ? C'est vous, tout simplement.

Madame Malefoy fit se retourner Tisiphone et la força à regarder les danseurs. Lucius était au centre de la pièce et faisait tournoyer Narcissa. Cette dernière avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Lucius semblait absent.

Regardez ! Que voyez-vous ?

Je vois Lucius qui danse, et qui, à mon humble avis, préférerait être ailleurs … répondit Tisiphone du tac au tac.

C'est intéressant de voir comme nos visions peuvent diverger.

Ah bon ? Que voyez-vous, dans ce cas ?

Moi, je vois un charmant couple de sorciers, bien assorti, qui fait honneur à son rang et à son sang …

Bien assorti ?

Ce fut au tour de Tisiphone d'éclater de rire.

Si c'est cela qui vous pose problème, je peux toujours me teindre en blonde ! s'exclama Tisiphone.

Elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin, mais peu lui importait à présent. Le regard courroucé que lui jeta Ellebora fut aussi froid que ses paroles.

Petite impertinente ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Je sais à quel jeu vous jouez !

Vraiment ?

Que ferez-vous quand vous aurez obtenu ce que vous voulez de mon fils ? Le tuer, lui aussi, et récupérer tout son argent.

L'envie de gifler la sorcière qu'elle avait face à elle traversa Tisiphone, mais elle se contint avec peine.

Je vous interdis de me parler de la sorte ni d'évoquer mon mari !

Le rouge était monté aux joues de Tisiphone. La colère la faisait bouillir. Elle serait partie sur le champ, mais c'était ce que souhaitait Ellebora.

Vous me faites bien rire avec vos grands airs … je croyais que fréquenter les sorciers étrangers était la pire des infamies, peut-être aussi déshonorant que de côtoyer des moldus … Pourtant, apparemment, dans certains cas, vous faites exception !

Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un pour mon fils, répliqua madame Malefoy.

Je pense que Lucius est assez grand pour en décider seul ! Il n'a pas besoin de sa mère pour ce genre de choses …

Ellebora allait rétorquer, mais Tisiphone l'interrompit.

Ne vous donnez pas la peine de chercher une réplique cinglante pour provoquer une scène ! Jamais je ne vous donnerai ce plaisir !

Tisiphone se dégagea de l'étreinte de la mère de Lucius et fit demi-tour.

Pourtant, elle n'alla pas loin. Elle fit soudain intercepter par un sorcier aux cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit.

Alors, on se dispute avec ma chère tante, lui lança Sebastian.

Profitant de cette aubaine, Ellebora avait rattrapé Tisiphone.

Ne comptez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte …

Désolé de vous décevoir, ma tante, mais je vous enlève Tisiphone pour une danse !

Sebastian s'était approché de Tisiphone qui, trop surprise pour réagir, se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse.

Il semblerait que je sois arrivé à temps, lui chuchota Sebastian.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Je me débrouillais très bien avant. Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Sebastian éclata de rire avant d'emporter Tisiphone un peu plus long dans un tourbillon.

Ma tante ne renonce jamais, elle ne lâche jamais sa proie. Ta seule chance de lui échapper est la piste de danse, elle ne viendra pas te chercher ici …

La sorcière ne répondit rien.

Au fait, comment se fait-il que mon bon à rien de cousin t'ait laissée seule avec sa mère ? Où est-il passé ?

Un nouveau silence de la sorcière accueillit cette question. Sebastian avait visé juste … ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat de satisfaction. Il l'aperçut soudain dans la foule mouvante.

Quel culot, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Tisiphone. Il te laisse avec sa mère et en profite pour danser avec une autre que toi … Tu as vraiment mal choisi ton cavalier …

Et quel cavalier m'aurait mieux convenu ?

Je ne sais pas … Moi par exemple !

Ce fut au tour de Tisiphone de rire.

Toi ? Plutôt venir avec troll qu'avec un sorcier tel que toi … Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait, Sebastian … et tu me le paieras tôt ou tard …

Tu ne doutes vraiment de rien, Tisiphone … Mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'attends, je suis vraiment curieux de voir ce que tu vaux … Tu n'étais pas au mieux de ta forme l'autre nuit … Je suis certain que notre prochaine rencontre pourrait être des plus … intéressantes …

La musique venait de s'arrêter. Un à un, les couples sur la piste de danse s'écartaient. Certains allaient se reposer, d'autres attendaient simplement un nouveau morceau.

Sebastian lâcha tout à coup Tisiphone, ce faisant, il fit glisser sa main un peu plus bas que la décence ne l'autorisait. Tisiphone voulut riposter par une gifle mais le sorcier était déjà loin. Il ne perdait vraiment rien pour attendre.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle : plus aucune trace d'Ellebora. Elle se dirigea alors vers une fenêtre grande ouverte et sortit sur la terrasse. Le jardin était plongé dans la pénombre, malgré les bougies éparpillées un peu partout entre les buissons de roses et les buis impeccablement taillés. Dans les cieux obscurcis, la lune jouait à cache-cache parmi les nuages.

Tisiphone resta de longues minutes dans le froid de la nuit, songeuse.

Te voilà enfin, je t'ai cherchée partout !

La sorcière ne se retourna pas.

J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air …

A rester dans le froid, tu vas finir par tomber malade …

Tu n'as pas à t'en faire …

Elle se retourna enfin. Lucius était là, toujours aussi superbe et fier.

Que te voulait ma mère ?

Oh, pas grand-chose … Juste me faire remarquer que je n'étais pas une sorcière assez bien pour toi …

Lucius soupira simplement.

Je suis désolé, lui murmura-t-il.

La sorcière préféra ne pas répondre, elle aurait pu dire des choses qu'elle aurait regrettées par la suite. Elle baissa la tête. Lucius la prit dans ses bras.

Tu es glacée … Viens, retournons à l'intérieur …

Tisiphone se laissa entraînée, même si elle n'avait plus trop envie d'y retourner : Ellebora avait fini par gâcher sa soirée, de même que la passivité et la résignation de Lucius face à sa mère.

Où m'emmènes-tu ? demanda alors Tisiphone voyant que Lucius ne se dirigeait nullement vers la salle de Bal.

Dans un endroit plus calme, où personne ne viendra t'embêter …

Ils firent le tour de la bâtisse. Lucius s'arrêta devant une porte fenêtre et l'ouvrit d'un Alohomora. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce plongée dans le noir.

La bibliothèque, expliqua Lucius.

Ils la traversèrent rapidement. Le couloir était désert. Comme deux fugitifs, ils coururent jusqu'au grand escalier et montèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Le premier étage était dans la pénombre. Quelques tableaux murmurèrent au passage du couple.

Finalement, ils parvinrent à destination. Lucius ouvrit une porte et entra dans la pièce, entraînant Tisiphone avec lui.

D'un sort, il alluma les bougies.

Te voilà dans mon domaine, annonça-t-il fièrement.

Ils se trouvaient dans les appartements de Lucius. Le couloir dans lequel ils se tenaient avait les murs recouverts de tentures vert pâle. Il s'avança et ouvrit une porte, non sans tourner préalablement la clé vers la gauche. Il y eut un petit déclic et le bois parut soudain plus clair à Tisiphone. Lucius poussa la porte et l'entrouvrit.

Mon bureau, expliqua-t-il.

Puis il referma la porte. Il tourna la clé dans l'autre sens, un nouveau déclic, plus sec, retentit. Cette fois Tisiphone en était certaine, la porte était devenue presque noire et des moulures qui n'existaient pas quelques secondes auparavant venaient d'apparaître. Une nouvelle fois, Lucius l'ouvrit à moitié.

Ma bibliothèque.

La porte fut de nouveau refermée. Cette fois, il ne joua pas avec la clé. Il sortit sa baguette et la posa sur la serrure. Il y eut un nouveau déclic. La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Il entra dans la pièce.

Très ingénieux, murmura Tisiphone admirative.

Elle le suivit à son tour et pénétra dans la chambre de Lucius. La porte se referma sans bruit.

Les bûches sèches se mirent à crépiter quand les premières flammes allumées par Lucius se mirent à les lécher.

La chambre était calme, la musique du Bal leur parvenait étouffée comme si toute l'agitation de la fête se déroulait à des lieues d'ici.

Lucius fit apparaître deux flûtes de champagne et en tendit une à la sorcière. Elle la prit et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. La décoration de la chambre était sobre. Cela arracha un petit sourire à la sorcière.

La grande cheminée occupait une bonne partie d'un mur, elle était encadrée par de solides bibliothèques remplies de quelques livres. Deux fauteuils en vis-à-vis étaient au plus prés de la cheminée. Ils étaient séparés par une petite table aux pieds sculptés. En face, trônait le lit, immense. Un coffre était posé à son pied.

Son inspection effectuée, Tisiphone alla devant la cheminée. Elle dédaigna les fauteuils et préféra s'asseoir à même le sol. Lucius alla la rejoindre. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, les regards étaient bien assez éloquents.

Le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus.

Des coups furent soudain frappés avec force contre la porte de la chambre.

LUCIUS ! hurla une voix.

Tisiphone et Lucius se relevèrent en sursaut. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec violence et vint claquer contre le mur.

Madame Malefoy fit son apparition.

Lu ….

Elle s'arrêta soudain. Pour le moment, elle ne s'intéressa guère aux deux sorciers. Son regard restait suspendu sur les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout au sol. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise avant de se voiler d'une lueur noire de colère.

MAIS ENFIN ! QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ? hurla de plus belle Ellebora.

Lucius s'était levé d'un bond.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Mère ?

Par Merlin, murmura sa mère, voudrais-tu te rhabiller !

Il récupéra sa robe et la passa rapidement. Tisiphone n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle était à moitié cachée par le fauteuil. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait rire ou pleurer de la situation.

Que faites-vous ici ? répéta Lucius furieux.

Je te cherchais … J'avais à te parler … Visiblement, tu n'as aucune considération pour tes obligations …

Mes obligations ?

Ne crois pas qu'il te suffise d'apparaître au Bal quelques heures, saluer vaguement quelques personnes pour remplir ton rôle ! Je vois que tu t'es encore une fois laissé entraîné … par … par … cette sorcière, cracha-t-elle.

Cette sorcière, comme vous dites, elle a un nom ! tonna Tisiphone. Et elle se trouve ici ! Allez-vous enfin arrêter de faire comme si je n'existais pas !

C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un osait lui parler sur ce ton. Ellebora était hors d'elle.

Cette conversation nous vous concerne en rien ! Vous ne nous avez que trop imposé votre présence !

Imposé ma … présence ?

Tisiphone regarda Lucius, attendant une réaction. Mais il ne dit rien.

C'est bon, j'ai compris, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle lança plusieurs accio, récupéra ses affaires et se rhabilla en toute hâte.

Elle se leva.

Tisiphone, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tu l'as très bien entendu, Lucius, je suis indésirable ici, je préfère m'en aller …

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage d'Ellebora.

Attends ! lui intima Lucius.

Mais la sorcière venait de claquer la porte.

Mère … grogna le sorcier.

Il se lança à la poursuite de Tisiphone.

Le couloir du premier étage était déjà désert. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il arriva dans le hall … trop tard … Tisiphone avait disparu.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapitre XVI : Entre les crocs du serpent …_**

Une nouvelle lettre venait d'arriver, la sorcière ne l'ouvrit même pas et la jeta directement au feu. Elle soupira en voyant le hibou s'envoler sous la pluie fine. Ce petit manège durait depuis plus de deux semaines, mais elle ne se lassait toujours pas. Elle referma la fenêtre, le vent était encore trop froid pour qu'elle ouvre tout en grand. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors : le petit coin de verdure qu'elle avait fleurissait doucement : les primevères explosaient leurs couleurs dans les premiers brins vert tendre. Les jonquilles et les crocus ouvraient leurs premières fleurs, tandis que les bourgeons des arbustes dégorgeaient de verdure.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois puis retourna s'enfermer dans sa bibliothèque. Pour cela, elle dut traverser la jungle qui faisait désormais office de couloir : des montagnes de fleurs multicolores aux parfums suaves et envoûtants avait tout envahi. Contre l'avis de la sorcière, Mana avait gardé tous les bouquets et les pots volumineux. Tisiphone était partisane de les jeter au feu, mais la petite elfe ne pouvait s'y résoudre : depuis toujours elle adorait les fleurs et les plantes et s'en débarrasser était un acte aussi répréhensible que de lancer un sortilège impardonnable. Aussi installait-elle et soignait-elle avec amour les arrivages quotidiens de végétaux. Tisiphone soupira devant l'amoncellement de fleurs avant d'esquisser un pâle sourire : il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Justement, Mana venait de faire son apparition, portant entre ses petits bras une immense gerbe d'orchidées-papillons. Les fleurs délicates et veloutées ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à de doux papillons prêts à s'envoler. Les pétales offraient aux yeux des dégradés de roses, mauves, violets et rouges. Mana posa le bouquet et arrangea les fleurs. Elle toucha du bout de ses doigts une fleur, aussitôt, les pétales s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent plusieurs fois et la fleur s'envola dans le couloir avant de venir se reposer sur sa tige. Impossible de savoir où commençait la fleur et où s'arrêtait le papillon. La petite elfe eut un grand sourire en se tournant vers Tisiphone.

Et vous vouliez brûler cela ?

Tisiphone hocha la tête.

Tu sais, Mana, je n'ai rien contre ces fleurs …

Je sais, mais tout de même, vouloir s'en débarrasser comme ça … Elles sont trop magnifiques pour qu'on n'en veuille pas …

Tisiphone éclata de rire. Mana la regarda d'un air interrogateur, ses grands yeux clignèrent rapidement.

Mana ne voit pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, se vexa-t-elle.

Tisiphone se contint à grand peine, elle toussota puis se reprit.

Je suis certaine que tu as du sang de Botruc dans tes veines, pour aimer et protéger autant les fleurs et les plantes.

Mana essaya de paraître fâchée, mais elle finit par laisser échapper un discret petit rire.

La sorcière s'en retourna dans sa bibliothèque, épargnée par les fleurs.

Depuis la dernière fois, Tisiphone n'avançait pas : ses recherches étaient au point mort par manque d'indices et surtout de temps.

Le printemps ne marquait pas seulement le renouveau des fleurs, mais aussi celui des morts et des attentats. Chaque matin, malgré la censure du Ministère qui tentait de cacher la vérité aux sorciers, la Gazette apportait son lot de morts et de désolation en quelques lignes. Tisiphone ne chaumait pas au Ministère. Elle était, comme tous les autres Aurors, épuisée et à bout de nerfs. Lorsqu'elle avait l'opportunité de rentrer chez elle prendre quelques heures de sommeil, elle n'y parvenait que très rarement : les images qu'elle avait vu lors des ses missions peuplaient ses songes : aux visages des morts qu'elle croisait chaque jour se substituaient d'autres visages, plus familiers, plus douloureux à évoquer. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quel doxy l'avait piquée pour qu'elle choisisse cette voie torturée. De même elle se demandait souvent ce qui était le pire : partir sur le terrain pour enquêter, en vain, sur de nouvelles affaires ou rester au bureau et subir l'ire de Maugrey ou de Croupton qui attendait d'elle qu'elle fasse des miracles. De toute façon, vu la situation présente, il fallait que Croupton se fasse une raison, il lui faudrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour lui apporter des informations- même si Tisiphone était persuadée que cela est déjà en marche. Les deux camps procédaient de la même manière, envoyant l'un chez l'autre des espions : des têtes que Tisiphone avait pu croiser dans une certains demeure avaient mystérieusement fait leur apparition dans différents services du Ministère. Croupton ne devait pas être en reste. Cela expliquait sans doute les fréquentes visites d'Albus Dumbledore dans les bureaux du chef des Aurors. Quelquefois, le nouveau directeur de Poudlard tout juste nommé, venait faire un petit tour du côté des Quartiers des Aurors. La plupart du temps, il ne disait rien, se penchait sur un dossier, serrait une main en silence puis repartait. A d'autres moment, il discutait avec quelques Aurors : Alice, Maugrey et d'autres. Ils s'échangeaient quelques sourires avant de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Bizarrement, Alice n'avait pas voulu en dire plus à Tisiphone.

Albus s'était une seule fois approché de Tisiphone. Il n'avait rien dit, elle non plus. Ils s'étaient salués brièvement en silence. Personne n'avait rien ouvert la bouche : Tisiphone n'avait ni l'envie ni le courage de lui parler et lui, il était resté immobile à la dévisager, l'air un peu triste et désolé. Désolé, il pouvait bien l'être. Tisiphone aurait voulu lui hurler à la figure mais aucun mot n'était sorti de ses lèvres closes, seuls ses grands yeux parlaient pour elle et demandait à Albus pourquoi. Presque gêné, le sorcier détourna son regard et secoua la tête puis s'en alla. Tisiphone le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Elle avait tellement serré ses poings que la jointure de ses doigts en était devenue blanche. Alice la sortit de ses souvenirs et les deux sorcières travaillèrent à nouveau sur l'épais dossier qui les attendait. Tisiphone oublia presque sa rancœur. Les soucis disparaissaient vite, sous le travail harassant qui empêchaient les sorciers de penser à autre chose.

Le début du mois d'avril fut pluvieux, mais au bout de quelques temps, le soleil fit définitivement son apparition. La vie revenait après le long hiver glacial, du moins dans la nature : dans le monde sorcier et moldu, c'était la Mort qui régnait en maître.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, une poignée d'Auror fut convoquée de toute urgence au Ministère. Tisiphone en faisait partie. Intriguée seulement à moitié, elle se hâta dans la salle de réunion. Son arrivée provoqua quelques remous ; elle entendit des murmures sur son passage. Alice était là aussi, elle s'en approcha.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tisiphone.

Aucune idée, avoua Alice.

Tisiphone se retourna brusquement : les trois sorciers debout près de la plante venaient de chuchoter son nom. Elle ne comprit pas tout.

Argos … pas partie … ordre …

Elle leur lança un regard noir, ils toussotèrent puis allèrent prendre place sur des sièges inoccupés.

Croupton, Maugrey et Albus firent alors leur apparition. Seul Croupton prit la parole, Alastor et Dumbledore restèrent en retrait.

De nouvelles informations viennent de nous parvenir. Après en avoir discuté, une conclusion nous est parvenue : il faut agir immédiatement pour profiter de cette opportunité qui s'offre à nous ! Nous venons, en effet, de découvrir une des cachettes de ceux qui se font appeler Mangemorts. C'est une occasion unique, à nous de la saisir et de la retourner à notre avantage. Pour ce qui est du plan d'attaque – car nous sommes en guerre, je vous le rappelle – Alastor Maugrey va vous l'exposer.

Croupton céda sa place aussitôt à Maugrey.

Il dévisagea l'assemblée.

VIGIL ...

Son cri s'étouffa soudain. Un hibou arrivait à toute vitesse dans la salle, la porte était restée entrouverte et il s'y était engouffré comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Les yeux grands écarquillés, le volatile semblait terrifié. Tous le suivirent du regard. Ils comprirent la cause de son émoi en voyant quelques volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses serres. La Beuglante qu'il était chargé de livrer était sur le point d'exploser. Mue par une terrible prémonition, Tisiphone se fit toute petite sur sa chaise. Son mouvement dut attirer l'oiseau, car il piqua vers elle, frôlant les têtes des Aurors qui se tournèrent aussitôt vers leur collègue. Il remonta alors soudain vers le plafond, juste au-dessus de la tête de la sorcière. Il ouvrit ses serres et lâcha la Beuglante qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Il se sauva sans demander son reste. La lettre descendait lentement en tournoyant comme une feuille morte tombant d'un arbre. Soudain, à mi chemin, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Tisiphone voulait attraper la lettre et sortir rapidement, mais il était trop tard. La beuglante explosa. Le parchemin se déplia avec violence, quelques petits morceaux furent arrachés et tombèrent sur les cheveux de Tisiphone et au sol. Malgré les hurlements qui résonnèrent dans toute la pièce, Tisiphone n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix.

ESPECE DE SALE PETITE SORCIERE ! VOUS PENSIEZ GAGNER LA GUERRE, MAIS VOUS VOUS ETES FOURVOYEE ! JAMAIS VOUS NE VERREZ LA COULEUR D'UN SEUL DE MES GALLIONS ! LUI NON PLUS, D'AILLEURS, A MOINS QU'IL NE REVIENNE A LA RAISON ! VOUS N'ETES QU'UNE PATHETIQUE SORCIERE AU SANG CORROMPU !

Tisiphone ne savait plus où se mettre. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, le rouge montait à ses joues, elle ne savait si c'était de honte ou de colère. La beuglante s'enroula alors sur elle-même avant de se déchiqueter en mille morceaux aiguisés qui tombèrent sur la sorcière. Ils étaient coupants comme des lames de rasoir et quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur ses poignets et ses mains nues, là où les bouts du parchemin s'étaient déposés sur elle. Elle soupira lourdement. Visiblement, ne pas ouvrir les lettres était encore une de ses mauvaises idées. Elle avait dû manquer une chose importante au vu de la Beuglante. Tisiphone épousseta sa robe et les derniers débris de la beuglante voltigèrent au sol. De sa baguette, elle en fit un petit tas avant de les faire disparaître. Elle releva la tête et rangea sa baguette, le regard courroucé et interrogatoire de Maugrey la suivit.

Et que se serait-il passé si ce genre d'incident s'était déroulé en mission ? hurla-t-il à Tisiphone, oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Elle ne répondit pas et haussa simplement les épaules. Les yeux de Maugrey roulèrent dans ses orbites, tant il était furieux. Soudain, Albus s'avança et posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule de l'Auror.

Alastor, murmura-t-il doucement et calmement. Vous oubliez ce pour quoi nous sommes ici.

Maugrey acquiesça, puis comme si de rien n'était, il reprit la parole.

VIGILENCE CONSTANTE, donc !

Alice et Tisiphone se regardèrent, sans rien dire, les questions seraient pour plus tard.

Voilà comment nous commencerons ! Nous encerclerons la maison. Et au signal, les équipes enfonceront portes et fenêtres pour investir les lieux. Nous avions pensé à nous transplaner directement à l'intérieur, mais l'endroit est protégé bien entendu ! Une fois à l'intérieur, pas question de se séparer : nous formerons des groupes de trois. Chaque pièce devra être minutieusement fouillée ! La moitié des équipes commencera par le haut, l'autre par les sous-sols. Nous nous rejoindrons dans les étages. Bien entendu, d'autres Aurors seront dépêchés pour empêcher toute fuite et s'occuper des prisonniers. Albus et moi-même nous nous accordons pour dire qu'il faut faire un maximum de prisonniers ! Evitez dans la mesure du possible de vous mettre à leur niveau en causant des pertes dans leurs rangs !

Maugrey s'était tourné vers Croupton et le regarda d'un air de défi : les sorciers n'étaient pas d'accord sur la méthode à employer.

Je n'ai qu'un mot à rajouter, conclut Alastor : VIGILENCE CONSTANTE !

Les équipes avaient déjà été formées par Albus et Alastor. Pour leur plus grande surprise, Alice et Tisiphone se retrouvèrent ensemble sans Maugrey. Ce dernier prenant la direction des opérations ne s'était mis dans aucune équipe.

Avant de quitter le Ministère, chaque Auror dut présenter sa baguette pour vérification : il ne fallait surtout pas que le moindre grain de poussière vienne briser toute l'organisation. Il suffisait du moindre accroc dans un sortilège pour que toute l'opération soit un échec total.

Les équipes reçurent en plus un portoloin ensorcelé pour l'occasion pour se rendre sur les lieux.

Une dernière fois, Albus et Alastor passèrent en revue les équipes, ils leur souhaitèrent bonne chance.

Les portoloins se mirent à luire et les Aurors disparurent.

La campagne était plongée dans le noir, même si le ciel, à l'est, devenait un peu plus clair. Une fine brume blanche montait des champs et des ruisseaux qui parcouraient le paysage endormi. Quelques rares nuages se teintaient de violet. Il n'y avait aucun bruit : tout était calme et inanimé.

Une grande bâtisse délabrée se dressait devant les Aurors. Elle semblait à l'abandon. Le muret qui délimitait la propriété était par endroit totalement écroulé et recouvert de ronces et de lierre. Les équipes se séparèrent et certaines firent le tour de la petite butte en haut de laquelle avait été construire la maison.

Tisiphone observa avec attention la façade : le crépi disparaissait sous la vigne vierge qui avait tout envahi, les volets étaient inexistants ou brisés. Certaines fenêtres avaient été murées, d'autres sans doute cassées par des jets de pierre. L'endroit était lugubre. Tisiphone secoua la tête, un étrange pressentiment la saisit : cette maison était vide et n'avait plus servi depuis des années. Elle se demanda comment ils pouvaient se réunir dans un tel lieu, en comparaison avec la demeure de Nathaniaël. Tout cela était anormal. Elle secoua la tête comme pour sortir de ses pensées, puis elle emboîta le pas à Alice et Caradoc. Les trois Aurors avaient pour mission de pénétrer par la porte de la cuisine, qui donnait sur ce qui, autrefois, avait été le potager. Il fallait d'abord pénétrer dans une petite véranda avant d'entrer dans la cuisine et le reste de la maison.

Ils se postèrent en demi-cercle, face à la véranda. Là aussi, la plupart des vitres avaient disparu, de nombreux morceaux de verre jonchaient le sol. Un sort d'insonorisation leur permit d'avancer sans faire crisser le verre sous leurs pieds. Caradoc était à la tête du groupe : c'est lui qui donnerait le signal de départ. Il avait sorti de sa poche un étrange objet : une sorte de montre à gousset ornée d'un phénix. Il l'ouvrit. Autant qu'elle put le voir, le cadran était vide, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Tisiphone. Soudain, il se mit à briller doucement. Caradoc referma la montre et fit signe d'avancer.

La porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Il la poussa et entra le premier dans la véranda. Un petit muret de brique la séparait de la cuisine, il poussa le battant de la porte et disparut dans l'obscurité. Alice et Tisiphone le suivirent.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se tenaient était vide : une grande cheminée n'avait plus connu de flammes depuis bien longtemps. La pierre à eau était fendue. Ce qui restait d'une table gisait au sol. Une couche de poussière recouvrait les lieux : aucune trace de pas. Alice et Tisiphone s'étaient rapprochées et ne se lâchaient plus. La baguette en avant, elles progressaient dans la semi obscurité. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, seul un faible Lumos était autorisé. Le rez-de-chaussée était inoccupé. Ils descendirent dans les sous-sols. Selon Maugrey, les caves étaient nombreuses, de longs et sombres couloirs les desservaient.

Caradoc s'avançait toujours en tête. Un autre groupe d'Aurors les rejoignit. Pour eux aussi, la chasse avait été infructueuse.

L'escalier, en pierre, qui menait sous la maison était humide et glissant. La vieille rampe en fer, toute rouillée, ne tenait presque plus au mur. Quand un Auror s'y appuyait un peu trop, quelques morceaux de ciment s'effritaient et tombaient au sol. Ils parvinrent à un long couloir qui courait devant eux. La cave était disposée de manière étrange, elle avait la même configuration que les étages supérieurs, on aurait pu la confondre avec, si on exceptait les murs en pierre.

L'endroit était des plus humides. Les parois suintaient l'humidité et de la mousse, malgré l'absence de lumière avait poussé par endroit. Une odeur pestilentielle flottait dans l'air. Les deux équipes se séparèrent : chacune s'occupa d'une aile de la cave. Sur le couloir s'ouvraient de nombreuses portes. Caradoc les poussait une par une : toutes les salles se ressemblaient : hauts plafonds voûtés, murs recouverts de moisissures et de champignons. Certaines pièces possédaient un soupirail et les premiers rayons du soleil parvenaient à repousser l'obscurité pesante. Dans la grande majorité des salles souterraines, de gros anneaux reliés à de lourdes chaînes rouillées étaient fixés dans les murs. D'autres pendaient des plafonds et se balançaient lentement quand un souffle léger venait troubler leur quiétude. L'endroit n'était vraiment pas des plus accueillants.

Les Aurors parcoururent le couloir en long et en large sans trouver, pour le moment, aucune trace de Mangemorts. Cela n'étonne guère Tisiphone : sa première impression persistait toujours : comment passer du luxueux manoir à cette bicoque délabrée, qu'ils puissent se réunir ici aurait bien stupéfié la sorcière.

Soudain, un bruit les fit sursauter : des sifflements étranges. Caradoc fit un peu plus de lumière ; il identifia aussitôt la source de ce son. Dans un coin de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, sur un tas de branchages miraculeusement épargné par l'humidité, il découvrit un nid de vipères. Les serpents, sans doute éveillés, par la lumière, fourmillaient parmi les branches. Certains se redressaient, la langue en avant et crachant à l'encontre des intrus. Les petites têtes triangulaires suivaient tous les mouvements des sorciers, les reptiles étaient prêts à passer à l'attaque si quiconque tenterait quelque chose contre le nid.

Alice ne put réprimer un cri d'horreur : la masse grouillante la répulsait. Tisiphone les regarda étrangement. Elle n'en avait pas peur : son île en Grèce en regorgeait, elle avait appris à faire avec. Pendant un moment, elle se demanda comment ces animaux faisaient pour vivre dans un tel lieu sombre … D'habitude, ils aimaient les chauds rayons du soleil et la chaleur des pierres exposées plein sud toute la journée. C'est alors que Tisiphone et ses compagnons se rendirent compte que ce qu'ils avaient pris pour des branchages n'en étaient nullement. Des serpents plus gros et plus lourds en rampant avaient dérangé le fragile équilibre du nid et ce qui, dans l'obscurité ressemblait à des branches, en tombant se révélèrent être des ossements. Ils ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des restes humains : fémurs, cage thoracique, humérus … mais de taille plus petite … Alice frissonna une nouvelle fois. Même si la sorcière était une excellente Auror, ses sentiments prenaient parfois le dessus.

Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, chuchota-t-elle.

J'en ai bien peur, concéda Caradoc qui sans s'en rendre compte avait fait quelques pas en arrière.

Tisiphone n'avait toujours pas bougé, hypnotisée par les reptiles ou les ossements, peut-être fascinée par les deux à la fois.

Rassure-toi Alice, lança-t-elle soudain. Ces os ne sont pas humains … On dirait ceux d'elfes …

Caradoc donna alors le signal de départ et avec soulagement, tous virent la porte de la salle se refermer. Ils avaient retrouvé le lugubre couloir aux murs moisis.

Les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du plafond venaient s'écraser avec violence sur le sol et résonnaient dans toute la cave. Dehors, le soleil devait être totalement levé et ses rayons devaient réveiller la campagne endormie, mais ici, au cœur de l'obscurité aucune clarté ne venait annoncer la naissance du nouveau jour.

Les trois Aurors reprirent leur progression. Tisiphone fermait la marche. Elle se retourna soudainement, faisant voler cape et cheveux derrière elle. Elle s'immobilisa, les sens aux aguets. Elle n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper, mais il lui semblait pourtant avoir senti une présence dans son dos. Les ténèbres étaient bien trop profondes pour qu'elle espère pouvoir les percer. Un court moment, elle eut envie de jeter un sort pour éclairer toute cette cave, mais autant crier tout de suite leur position … Elle serra plus fortement sa baguette et s'apprêta à repartir. Son regard fut alors attiré par quelque chose. Elle ne bougea plus. Elle était presque certaine d'avoir vu une ombre se mouvoir dans l'obscurité.

Elle sursauta quand Alice posa sa main sur son bras.

Que se passe-t-il ? chuchota son amie.

Je ne sais pas, avoua Tisiphone. Je jurerai avoir vu quelque chose … Mais ces ténèbres sont trop épaisses …

Peut-être est-ce simplement l'autre équipe qui patrouille dans la seconde aile ?

Je l'espère …

Tisiphone frissonna une nouvelle fois.

Tu as l'air sur les nerfs, constata Alice.

C'est cet endroit … Cette obscurité … J'ai l'impression d'être revenue en arrière …

Caradoc se retourna soudain, les sourcils froncés, le regard réprobateur.

Puisque tu détestes tant cet endroit, marmonna-t-il à Tisiphone, autant ne pas traîner … Si vous vouliez bien arrêter de papoter, on pourrait peut-être en finir avec cette cave !

Les deux sorcières approuvèrent Caradoc et se remirent en marche. Ils ne leur restaient plus que quelques portes à pousser et ils en auraient fini avec l'inspection de la cave.

Avec prudence, Caradoc s'engagea dans la dernière pièce. La porte avait été plus difficile à forcer, mais elle avait fini par céder. Cette salle était différentes des autres : quelques meubles cassés étaient dispersés. Des mousses et des champignons avaient remplacé les livres d'une bibliothèque défoncés. L'armoire aux portes grandes ouvertes contenait de vieux bocaux aux verres sales et poussiéreux. Certains avaient été cassés et le liquide gluant qu'ils contenaient s'était figé en une mare aux odeurs pestilentielles. Curieux, les trois Aurors regardèrent les récipients en verre encore intacts. La couche d'humidité avait fait pousser dessus une moisissure verdâtre qui semblait luire sous la lueur du Lumos de Caradoc. Du bout de sa baguette, il gratta la pourriture sur le bocal le plus proche. Dans l'eau putride nageaient des globes oculaires vitreux.

C'est dégoûtant, marmonna-t-il.

Avec une fascination morbide, il secoua le bocal, faisant danser les yeux à l'intérieur.

Caradoc, marmonna Alice, une main sur sa bouche.

Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retourna, le bocal toujours à la main.

Arrête avec ça, c'est immonde … Tu vas me faire vomir.

Bah quoi ?

Il secoua de plus belle les yeux.

Au lieu de faire joujou avec ça, pense un peu à leurs propriétaires, grommela Alice écoeurée.

Tout penaud, Caradoc reposa le pot. Mais sa curiosité n'était pourtant pas assouvie. Il poursuivit son inspection du contenu de l'armoire. Les yeux n'étaient qu'un pâle avant-goût de ce qui subsistait dans les bocaux intacts : des langues, des doigts, des cœurs et d'autres organes qui – heureusement - n'étaient pas tous humains.

Sur une table à moitié effondrée, une pile de papiers avait moisi. Des bougies dont la cire formait d'étranges formes torturées avaient été plantées. Du bout de sa baguette, Tisiphone essaya de jeter un coup d'œil sur les rouleaux et les cahiers. Mais c'était peine perdue : dès qu'elle les toucha, la moisissure se désintégra et un nuage verdâtre et nauséabond monta jusqu'au plafond voûté. Tisiphone toussa et s'éloigna rapidement de la table.

Caradoc était toujours plongé dans le recensement des bocaux gluants. Au grand dam d'Alice qui voyait d'un mauvais yeux sa curiosité malsaine et le fait qu'il monopolise toute la lueur de l'unique Lumos de l'équipe. Tisiphone, tout comme Alice, se sentait vulnérable et mal à l'aise dans cette opaque obscurité. Elle enviait presque les autres équipes à qui les étages avaient été échus, au moins, grâce aux fenêtres, ils pouvaient profiter de la lumière du soleil. Contrairement à la cave … Ils étaient comme dans un autre monde, coupés de la lumière, des bruits de la campagne, de la vie même. Tisiphone frissonna une nouvelle fois. Ce lieu lui rappelait trop la noirceur de sa cellule en Grèce, le froid, l'humidité, la douleur et les peines. Il lui tardait de remonter à la surface. Elle s'approcha alors de Caradoc, le pressant de terminer son inventaire.

Maugrey nous a demandé de ne rien laisser passer, se justifia-t-il.

Je ne pense pas que tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant dans ces restes, insista Tisiphone. Nous n'avons rien vu jusqu'à présent …

Justement ! C'est le seul endroit qui contienne quelque chose ! Il faut y prêter la plus grande attention.

Il regarda le dernier bocal et le reposa. Dedans s'agitaient quelques filaments étranges, pourvus par endroits de ventouses.

De toute façon, ajouta Caradoc. J'en ai fini ! Nous pouvons y aller !

Ce n'est pas trop tôt, lança Alice soulagée.

Elle fut la première à retourner dans le couloir. Tisiphone sortit la dernière comme à son habitude. Elle poussa la porte. Au moment où elle refermait la porte, elle sentit une forte vibration, avait-elle été provoqué par la fermeture de la porte –peut-être trop vive- ou par autre chose.

Un nouveau pressentiment la saisit, plus fort. Elle ne bougea plus. Caradoc et Alice se retournèrent intrigués.

Que …

Tisiphone mit son doigt sur sa bouche. Ils se turent.

La sorcière avait toujours sa main sur la clenche de la porte. De nouveau, elle sentit la vibration, plus forte. Elle fut suivie d'un grondement presque étouffé. Tisiphone n'avait pas rêvé : Caradoc et Alice l'avaient eux aussi senti.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions.

Un éclair lumineux puis une brève explosion les projeta à terre. Ils se relevèrent d'un bond. Ils mirent quelques secondes avant de se réhabituer à l'obscurité : rien ne semblait avoir changé : tout était calme, silencieux, désert.

Les étages, marmonna Caradoc.

Il voulut se ruer vers l'escalier à l'autre bout du couloir, mais Tisiphone le prit par le bras. Toujours sans parler, elle l'intima à ne pas bouger. Caradoc essaya de se dégager, mais en vain.

Qu'est-ce que …

Je crois que c'est une très mauvaise idée, Caradoc … Ca sent le piège à plein nez, chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle.

On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça …

Je sais mais mieux vaut être prudent …Ca ne sert à rien de se ruer comme ça si c'est pour se faire prendre là-haut …

Tisiphone a raison, renchérit Alice.

Bien … On y va mais sur nos gardes, conclut Caradoc.

Les trois Aurors remontèrent le couloir lentement, la baguette pointée devant eux. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, mais légèrement décalés : Caradoc avait quelques pas d'avance tandis que Tisiphone était la plus en retrait. Les Aurors auraient bien voulu se passer de lumière, mais l'endroit était tellement noir qu'ils ne pouvaient progresser sans. Ils avaient résolu le problème en projetant à quelques pas devant eux une petite boule de lumière- de la même intensité que le Lumos. Au moins, si des sorts étaient jetés contre la lueur, personne ne serait touché.

Un souffle glacé traversa alors le couloir, faisant valser la lueur. Tous s'arrêtèrent. Tisiphone se retourna : une nouvelle fois, elle était persuadée d'avoir vu une ombre dans son dos. La sorcière tournait toujours le dos aux autres Aurors, elle n'avait pas vu qu'ils avaient repris leur progression silencieuse.

Une poignée de pas les séparaient à présent, c'est la lueur affaiblie qui fit prendre conscience à Tisiphone qu'elle allait se retrouver seule dans le noir.

Elle serra un peu plus fort sa baguette et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les deux Aurors.

C'est à ce moment que l'éclair surgit de nulle part. Il ne frappa pas la sorcière mais la main qui tenait sa baguette. Elle alla s'écraser loin de la sorcière désarmée. Tisiphone massa sa main brûlée par l'éclair vif.

Malgré la douleur, elle ne poussa aucun cri et ni Alice ni Caradoc ne se rendirent compte de quelque chose.

Cependant, ils s'étaient arrêtés eux aussi.

Devant eux, l'obscurité s'était ouverte. Une dizaine de sorciers aux visages masqués se tenaient devant eux.

Au moins, Tisiphone put sans mal voir où était tombée sa baguette. Elle voulut la récupérer mais sans douceur quelqu'un l'en empêcha. La sorcière n'avait pas vu d'autres silhouettes s'avancer derrière elle. Un des arrivants l'avait attrapée par le bras et le lui avait plaqué dans son dos. Tisiphone laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le Mangemort qui la tenait fermement. Elle essaya, en vain, de se débattre, mais le sorcier serra encore plus fort son bras.

A ta place, lui murmura-t-il, je resterai tranquille.

Tisiphone sursauta : elle avait reconnu sans peine cette voix. Elle tenta de se retourner mais il ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité.

Ne bouge pas, répéta-t-il plus durement.

Tisiphone obtempéra : que pouvait-elle faire de plus de toute façon. Une seule chose rassurait quelque peu la sorcière : les Mangemorts devaient être là depuis pas mal de temps et pourtant à leur merci, ils n'avaient rien tenté contre eux.

Alice et Caradoc se regardèrent rapidement : à deux contre une bonne dizaine, les chances étaient inégales, ils le savaient.

Un des sorciers fit un pas en avant. Il s'adressa aux deux Aurors encore aptes au combat en leur ordonnant de baisser leurs baguettes. Les Aurors se dévisagèrent une nouvelle fois : eux aussi devaient en être arrivés aux mêmes conclusions que Tisiphone puisqu'ils cédèrent. Le Mangemort récupéra les baguettes.

Des liens apparurent soudain et vinrent entraver Alice et Caradoc. Un des sorciers ouvrit la porte d'une pièce que les Aurors venaient d'explorer. Les deux prisonniers y furent jetés sans ménagement. La plupart des Mangemorts se dispersèrent.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Tisiphone, le sorcier qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché et un autre qu'elle reconnut rapidement malgré la cagoule qui masquait son visage.

C'est surprenant de voir comment tu arrives toujours à te retrouver là où on ne t'attend le moins ! lança alors Sebastian.

Tisiphone ne répondit rien. Elle se débattit un peu, mais l'autre sorcier ne lâcha pas sa prise.

Tu me fais mal, finit-elle par avouer.

La pression se fit un peu moins forte. Elle soupira doucement.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? répéta Sebastian.

Je passais juste dans le coin, ironisa la sorcière. En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il donc ? Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire d'eux ?

Elle montra de la tête la porte derrière laquelle avaient été enfermés Caradoc et Alice.

Sebastian éclata de rire.

Ta curiosité finira par t'apporter de gros problèmes, Tisiphone ! Quant à tes … tes collègues, ça dépendra uniquement d'eux …

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ici !

Pourquoi me demander cela ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici !

Sebastian la regarda étrangement, une lueur d'incrédulité dans les yeux.

Il lui posa simplement une nouvelle question.

Ce n'est pas possible, se pourrait-il que ce soit une simple coïncidence ?

Si tu veux que je réponde à tes questions, tu as intérêt à te montrer plus clair …

Visiblement tu n'es au courant de rien …

Au courant de quoi ?

Elle s'était tournée vers l'autre sorcier qui la retenait toujours prisonnière. Mais ce fut Sebastian qui lui répondit.

Les Aurors ne nous intéressent plus vraiment … expliqua vaguement Sebastian. Ce qui est étonnant, ma chère, ce que tu te sois retrouvée ici, avec les hommes de Dumbledore … Vraiment étrange …

Les hommes de … Dumbledore ? s'étrangla presque Tisiphone.

Il va te falloir choisir ton camp, ma belle … Et vite …

Vos histoires ne me concernent nullement … cracha la sorcière. Je n'ai qu'un camp, le mien !

En es-tu certaine ? Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que tu donnes …

Tisiphone baissa la tête en silence. Sebastian n'avait pas tort. Elle le savait, tout comme elle savait que le moment de faire un choix était proche.

Tu sais que j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça en silence.

Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Ce n'est pas à nous de le décider … Mais en attendant, tu iras rejoindre tes petits copains du Ministère. Nous avons d'autres affaires plus urgentes à régler.

Le cœur de Tisiphone bondit soudain. Il n'allait pas la laisser là, dans le noir … Une sueur glacée la traversa.

Sebastian disparut soudain.

Tisiphone se retrouva seule avec l'autre sorcier.

Tout ira bien …

Oui, c'est ça, cracha Tisiphone.

D'une main, il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur les ténèbres les plus épaisses.

Tisiphone se dégagea de son emprise et s'avança lentement. Une main glacée emprisonnait son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle frissonna. La porte se referma lentement.

Il n'y eut plus rien … juste l'obscurité glacée.

La sorcière savait qu'elle n'était pas seule ici, que Caradoc et Alice étaient quelque part dans le noir.

Mais pour le moment, la panique l'empêchait de songer à autre chose qu'aux vieux souvenirs qui refaisaient surface avec force.

Elle respirait avec force.

Tisiphone, ça va ? lança la voix inquiète d'Alice.

La sorcière ne répondit rien.

Tisiphone ? répéta Caradoc.

Les Aurors n'eurent pour seule réponse que sa respiration saccadée. Tâtonnant dans le noir, Alice essayait de se rapprocher de son amie. Elle se guidait uniquement sur les soupirs de la sorcière.

Ne bouge pas, j'arrive !

L'ordre était inutile : elle était tétanisée.

Au bout d'interminables minutes, Alice parvint à atteindre Tisiphone. Elle toucha son bras. Elle sursauta et se mit alors à hurler. Alice eut toutes les peines du monde à la calmer. Elle la força à s'asseoir par terre et la prit dans ses bras.

Calme-toi, Tisiphone, ce n'est que moi, Alice. Tout va bien.

Elle lui caressa ses longs cheveux, tout en lui répétant les mêmes phrases. Finalement, les sanglots paniqués de la sorcière se calmèrent.

Alice ? C'est toi ?

Oui ! Tout va bien ?

Tisiphone ne répondit rien.

Que t'ont-ils fait ?

Rien, finit par répondre Tisiphone.

Rien ?

Alice était plus que dubitative.

Vu ton état, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai …

C'est … c'est … cet endroit, bégaya Tisiphone. Ce noir … Je …

De nouvelles larmes vinrent s'écraser le long de ses joues.

J'ai … j'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière … de revivre des choses auxquelles je ne veux plus jamais penser.

Alice ne dit rien, que pouvait-elle dire ?

Malgré la présence de son amie, la panique rôdait encore dans l'esprit et le cœur de Tisiphone. Le cœur battant, elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle se trouvait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir les mains encore couvertes du sang de Daëron – ils n'avaient même pas voulu qu'elle se les essuie quand ils étaient venus la chercher.

Le temps passait lentement. Aucun bruit ne filtrait de l'extérieur et des étages supérieurs.

Les deux sorcières étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Tisiphone sursauta violemment. Ils allaient encore lui poser des questions sur Daëron, elle baissa la tête, éblouie. C'est alors qu'elle sentit la main d'Alice qui pressait la sienne. Personne ne lui parlerait de son mari, cela s'était passé il y a bien longtemps. Ils n'étaient pas là pour elle.

Caradoc fut stupéfixé et emmené sans ménagement hors de la pièce. La porte se referma. Les ténèbres reprirent leurs droits.

Que veulent-ils ? demanda soudain Alice. Pourquoi ne pas s'être débarrassé de nous ?

Aucune idée, mentit Tisiphone.

Ce n'était pas véritablement un mensonge, à part la mention de Dumbledore par Sebastian, elle n'en savait pas plus. Elle se tourna vers Alice, même si dans le noir cela était inutile.

Je crois juste qu'ils parlaient de Dumbledore … C'est tout.

Le soupir que laissa échapper Alice en dit long à Tisiphone.

Tu sais quelque chose, constata-t-elle.

Alice ne lui répondit rien, Tisiphone sut qu'elle avait raison.

De longues heures passèrent. Finalement, la porte se rouvrit. Caradoc, plus mort que vif, fut jeté au sol sans ménagement. Une mare de sang se forma autour de sa tête. Il respirait avec difficulté.

Un Mangemort entra dans la pièce. Il repoussa du pied le corps inanimé de l'Auror puis se tourna vers les deux sorcières. Il fit signe à Tisiphone de se lever. Elle sentit alors la main d'Alice la serrer fortement, lui enjoignant de ne pas bouger. Etonnée, elle se tourna vers son amie. Alice releva la tête.

Elle n'est au courant de rien ! s'écria soudainement Alice. Laissez-là tranquille !

Alice, murmura Tisiphone. Tais-toi !

Le Mangemort éclata alors de rire.

C'est à nous de décider ce qu'elle sait ou pas … Mais ne t'en fais pas, ton tour viendra !

Pendant ce temps, Tisiphone s'était levée et s'était approchée de la porte. Le sorcier lui fit signe de sortir. Elle ne se retourna pas vers Alice ou Caradoc. Pour le moment, ils étaient encore en vie.

Le couloir était à présent éclairé faiblement par quelques bougies à la flamme tremblotante. Tisiphone cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, éblouie par cette nouvelle clarté qui l'agressait.

La porte se referma dans un claquement sec.

La sorcière se retourna.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Le Mangemort ne lui répondit pas.

Le couloir était désert. Il ôta alors sa cagoule, libérant une masse de cheveux blonds. Tisiphone n'avait toujours pas desserré ses dents.

Tu as pleuré ? constata Lucius.

Il voulut effacer les dernières traces de larmes mais elle le repoussa.

Es-tu toujours fâchée ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, répondit-elle laconiquement.

Tu n'as pas ouvert mes lettres …

Elles ont fini au feu … Tes fleurs ont failli prendre le même chemin, mais seule Mana m'en a empêchée …

Elles auront au moins fait plaisir à quelqu'un …

Ce n'est pas drôle ! Au fait, lança soudain Tisiphone, que se passe-t-il avec ta mère ?

Lucius la regarda avec étonnement.

Si tu avais ouvert mes lettres … Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

J'ai juste reçu une superbe Beuglante qui m'a explosée dessus … en pleine réunion …

Disons, pour être bref, que nous ne nous parlons plus … qu'elle n'a plus de fils …

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de la sorcière qui s'arrondirent de surprise.

L'aurais-tu envoyée balader ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Oui, admit Lucius.

La sorcière ne trouva rien à répondre. Mais lorsqu'il voulut la serrer contre elle, elle ne le repoussa pas.

Elle finit par le repousser doucement.

Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui se passait …

Le visage de Lucius se ferma un peu plus. Il avait l'air inquiet et soucieux. Il remit alors sa cagoule et prit Tisiphone par le bras. La réponse qu'il lui fit glaça le sang de la sorcière.

- IL veut te rencontrer …


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapitre XVII : Face aux Ténèbres …_**

Le couloir résonnait encore des derniers de mots de Lucius. Tisiphone ne put s'empêcher de sentir une sourde angoisse étreindre son cœur et son âme.

Ils étaient arrivés aux pieds de l'escalier qui menait hors de la cave, vers des étages plus accueillants que l'humidité glaciale du sous-sol.

Fais attention, la prévint Lucius, les marches sont glissantes.

La sorcière marmonna une brève réponse incompréhensible. Elle releva le bas de sa robe pourtant taché de boue et de mousses moisies. Lucius monta les marches rapidement, visiblement pressée. La sorcière prit son temps et malgré la cagoule, elle sentit que le sorcier était en colère contre sa lenteur. Elle ne dit rien. Il ne lui fit aucune remarque non plus, ne préférant pas envenimer davantage les choses. Lucius s'en voulait de la mettre ainsi au pied de mur, mais plus question pour lui – ni pour elle – de reculer.

Ils étaient arrivés au rez-de-chaussée. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, l'endroit grouillait de sorciers. Tous avaient le visage masqué. Certains encadraient quelques sorciers aux visages découverts : leurs dernières prises d'Aurors. Les Mangemorts avaient été parfaitement renseignés : tout semblait se dérouler sans trop d'accrocs.

Lucius la mena ensuite vers les étages. Il ne s'arrêta pas au premier d'où sortaient des cris de douleurs, sans doute ceux des Aurors qui étaient entre les mains de leurs bourreaux. Tisiphone frissonna, elle se demanda ce qui était le pire : le sort réservé aux sorciers du Ministère qui étaient en train de se faire interroger ou le sien. Elle savait qu'elle ne sortirait pas indemne de cette entrevue.

Au second étage, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Toutes les fenêtres laissaient passer les rayons du soleil, l'atmosphère en était moins lourde, presque chaleureuse, comme pour tromper la sorcière.

Lucius s'engagea dans le couloir de droite. Le parquet grinçait légèrement sous ses pas. Il s'arrêta devant une porte fermée. Des éclats de voix parvenaient jusqu'aux deux sorciers. Sans frapper, Lucius ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Tisiphone de le suivre. Elle entra à contrecoeur. Elle franchit le seuil et se retrouva dans la pièce : impossible maintenant pour elle de faire demi-tour …

Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui autrefois avait du servir de bureau ou de bibliothèque. Les murs étaient occupés par des étagères vides, à l'exception de quelques bocaux, semblables à ceux qui moisissaient dans la cave. Dans la cheminée, un feu avait été allumé. Les flammes avaient pris une couleur verdâtre qui oscillait parfois avec le jaune. Elles dansaient violemment comme soumises à un vent rageur, pourtant aucun souffle ne parcourait la pièce. Les yeux de Tisiphone presque verts aujourd'hui s'attardèrent ensuite sur les deux sorciers qui se tenaient dans la pièce. Elle abandonna rapidement la silhouette agenouillée de Sebastian pour s'attarder devant le Sorcier qui attisait toutes les conversations et toutes les craintes. Lord Voldemort était de haute taille. Ses prunelles rouges flamboyaient de rage contre Sebastian. Ses cheveux châtains très foncés étaient coiffés avec soin. C'est Son visage qui frappait le plus Tisiphone, il avait quelque chose d'animal, presque plus rien d'humain. Etait-ce Ses yeux à la couleur étrange ? Son nez qui semblait inexistant ? Son teint blafard ? Ses fines lèvres pincées ? La sorcière était incapable de le dire, elle eut l'impression de sentir souris face à un cobra prêt à l'attaque.

… des résultats ! Ton plan, cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres, était censé se dérouler sans problèmes ! Tu m'avais assuré de très bons résultats, immédiats ! Hors pour le moment, je n'ai toujours aucune réponse à mes questions ! J'ai déjà dû me déplacer en personne, ici, vais-je devoir prendre le reste des choses en mains ?

Non … maître, balbutia Sebastian.

Voldemort avait sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur Sebastian. L'éclair le frappa de plein fouet, il s'écroula sur le sol, les muscles tétanisés par la douleur. Cependant, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Longtemps, le regard amusé, le Mage noir se délecta de la souffrance de son Mangemort. Il leva alors les yeux et aperçut Lucius et Tisiphone, Il dévisagea en silence la sorcière, observant la moindre de ses réactions. Tisiphone ne le remarqua pas, absorbée elle aussi par Sebastian qui n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Finalement, Voldemort rompit le sort et rangea sa baguette.

Il fit alors signe à Lucius et Tisiphone d'avancer. Ils progressèrent en silence. Lucius s'inclina devant le seigneur des ténèbres, la sorcière ne bougea pas, ce n'était pas son Maître. Elle releva la tête fièrement. Un éclair d'amusement mêlé de surprise passa dans le regard de Voldemort.

Il parla alors d'une voix grave comme venue d'outre tombe. Tisiphone sursauta, c'était la première fois qu'elle L'entendait.

Lucius, fais disparaître ce misérable de ma vue et laisse-nous ! ordonna-t-il. Seuls !

Lucius inclina de nouveau la tête en silence. De sa baguette, sans douceur, il fit sortir le corps inanimé de Sebastian. Tisiphone le regarda partir. Elle sursauta quand il referma la porte pourtant en silence. Son cœur battait la chamade. Une peur glacée la saisit.

Lord Voldemort la dévisageait en silence, elle se prêta de bonnes grâces à cet examen, de toute façon que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne devait pas avoir fière allure avec sa robe tachée, ses cheveux emmêlés, son visage maculé poussière et de traces de larmes.

Il prit alors la parole et invita la sorcière à s'asseoir. Deux fauteuils venaient de faire leur apparition. Il s'assit dans l'un d'entre eux et Tisiphone l'imita.

Nous serons plus à notre aise pour discuter, se justifia-t-il.

La première impression de Tisiphone restait la même, elle se sentait hypnotisée comme face à un dangereux serpent.

La sorcière se cala dans le fond du fauteuil puis croisa les jambes. Pendant un court instant, elle joua nerveusement avec l'ourlet de ses manches, elle finit par arrêter son petit manège. Cela n'échappa à Voldemort et Il eut un petit rire amusé. Cette sorcière l'intriguait, elle ne paraissait pas avoir peur de Lui. Elle était juste anxieuse, anxieuse mais pas terrifiée. Lorsqu'Il l'avait croisée chez Nathaniaël, Il l'avait rapidement sondée et elle avait éveillé Sa curiosité : son cœur était plein de noirceur.

Tisiphone restait immobile, elle avait décidé de fixer son regard sur la flamme vacillante d'une bougie, elle ne voulait pas Le regarder dans les yeux. Elle attendait en silence, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, de toute façon c'était Lui qui voulait la rencontrer, pas elle.

Finalement, Il brisa le silence.

Ainsi, te voilà enfin. J'étais très … curieux … de te rencontrer … J'avais tellement entendu parler de toi.

Le Mage noir pesait chacun de ses mots en fixant intensément la sorcière.

En bien ? répondit du tac au tac Tisiphone.

Sa franchise sans crainte arracha un rire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette jeune sorcière ne manquait pas d'aplomb.

Cela dépend, le Bien et le Mal ne sont, finalement, qu'une question de point de vue … Prenons un exemple …

Il s'interrompit un court instant comme pour réfléchir. Un cruel sourire naquit sur son visage.

Tuer une dizaine de moldues puis raser un village entier pour venger une seule et unique personne … Est-ce un acte qu'on peut qualifier de bon ou de maléfique …

La sorcière sursauta et son regard se fit plus froid.

Comment savez-vous cela ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Personne n'est au courant …

Je sais tellement de choses sur toi …Ta colère et tes envies de vengeance te rendent … vulnérables, il est tellement facile pour Moi de lire en toi … et donc pour d'autres aussi. Tu devrais te montrer plus … prudente … Vois-tu, pour d'autres sorciers, cet acte que tu as commis serait qualifiable de mauvais … Tout n'est que question de point de vue …

Il se tut de nouveau, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce.

Je peux faire de toi une sorcière encore plus grande que tu n'es …

Tisiphone éluda rapidement la proposition.

Et que savez-Vous d'autre sur moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Je sais quelle route t'a menée jusqu'ici … Je sais ce que tu recherches par-dessus tout …

Vraiment ?

Oui, je te l'ai dit, tes défenses, par moment, sont si faciles à briser …

Tisiphone sursauta, elle sentit une main glacée s'insinuer au plus profond de son être, franchissant une à une les barrières derrières lesquelles elle cachait ses douloureux souvenirs et qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à ériger. Elle ne savait plus ce qui était le présent, ce qui était le passé, où commençaient les souvenirs et où s'arrêtait la réalité.

Elle gémit et porta ses mains à sa tête.

Arrêtez, murmura-t-elle, arrêtez !

Voldemort continua de longues minutes à fouiller dans le passé de la sorcière, un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

Il cessa soudainement son incartade dans les souvenirs de Tisiphone. Il la regarda en silence, elle haletait comme si elle venait de faire la course avec un dragon. Finalement sa respiration redevint normale, elle passa une main sur son visage pour en chasser les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées, puis elle releva la tête fièrement, essayant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je sais ce que tu veux, répéta alors Voldemort dans un souffle.

Une lueur étrange éclaira Son regard pourpre.

Il se leva soudain.

Et qu'est-ce que cela fait ? rétorqua Tisiphone en se levant à son tour.

Ce que tu désires, expliqua-t-Il alors, je peux te le donner …

Il se tenait devant les flammes de la cheminée et les observait.

Les Morts ne reviennent jamais, marmonna Tisiphone.

Il éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

Je le sais bien, mais les faire revenir n'est pas ce que tu désires le plus … Peut-être est-ce que tu aimerais penser … Il y a autre chose que tu souhaites par-dessus tout … Approche !

Le ton était tel qu'elle ne put refuser. Les paroles qu'Il venait de prononcer semer le doute en elle, se pouvait-il qu'Il ait raison ? Que les revoir n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait le plus … Pourquoi continuer à se torturer puisque cela était impossible.

Tisiphone s'était rapprochée, elle se tenait maintenant près du feu, curieuse de voir ce que Voldemort allait lui montrer.

Il passa sa main au-dessus des flammes. Elles changèrent aussitôt de couleurs : de vertes, elles passèrent à un rouge et or aussi flamboyant que le plumage d'un phénix.

Ce que tu désires le plus, répéta le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Je peux te le donner …

Il regarda Tisiphone puis se tourna de nouveau vers les flammes, leur intensité avait faibli. Il semblait à la sorcière qu'elles ne dégageaient plus aucune chaleur, bien au contraire, un froid vif la saisit, alors qu'elle était au plus près du feu.

Voldemort passa de nouveau sa main au-dessus des flammes. Elles se ravivèrent doucement en dansant étrangement. Soudain, une forme parut émerger du feu. Une flamme, un peu plus pâle que les autres, se mit à grossir puis prit soudain la forme d'un visage, puis la silhouette toute entière d'un homme.

Au moment même où ses yeux tombèrent dessus, Tisiphone serra ses poings de toutes ses forces, un rictus de haine apparut.

Le sorcier dont l'image venait de se dévoiler dans le feu était grand et mince. C'était homme d'un certain âge déjà, à l'imposante barbe grise de la même couleur que ses longs cheveux. Il portait de petites lunettes.

Tisiphone pâlit un peu plus. Lentement, elle se tourna vers Voldemort et leva la tête vers Lui.

Comment savez-vous que c'est lui ? cracha-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

Tu sais maintenant sur quoi travaillait ton mari à sa mort … Ce genre de travaux mérite qu'on leur apporte toute leur attention, qu'on veille sur eux … de loin. Beaucoup de sorciers sont intéressés par les vieilles légendes …

Ca, marmonna la sorcière, je l'avais remarqué …

Le silence régna de nouveau, Voldemort patientait, attendant que la colère de la sorcière retombe, ménageant son petit effet.

C'est également normal que je sois aussi au courant, finit-il par poursuivre en souriant.

Pourquoi donc ? l'interrompit Tisiphone.

Voldemort éclata alors de rire.

Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps, tu l'aurais compris …

De quoi parlez-vous !

Penses-tu sincèrement que j'ai pu confier cette traduction et ces recherches à n'importe qui ?

Je le traduis bien, ce fichu parchemin !

Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui ! Tu es appelée à faire de grandes choses … Enfin, pour le moment, là n'est pas la question !

Tisiphone avait croisé ses bras et fixait les flammes avec intensité, la silhouette du sorcier était toujours là à la narguer. Soudain, elle sut avant même qu'Il ne parle ce qu'Il allait lui dire.

Même s'ils sont loin de Moi, Je garde toujours un œil sur les avancées de mes hommes, déclara Voldemort.

Tisiphone blêmit un peu plus.

Mais pour être tout à fait sincère, Je ne pensais pas que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore laisse faire une telle chose … Il M'a pris au dépourvu. Il n'est pas coutumier de ce genre de choses … Ce ne sont pas ses méthodes habituelles …

Tisiphone ne répondit rien, elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Bien sûr, au fil des derniers mois, elle avait eu des doutes, mais là ils venaient de s'envoler d'un seul coup. Mana devait être au courant, voilà pourquoi elle lui avait déconseillé d'en savoir trop … Ce que Tisiphone ne comprenait pas, c'était le secret absolu autour de toute cette histoire … De toute façon, il était trop tard pour changer quoique ce soit … Maintenant, la seule chose qu'elle voulait par dessus tout n'était plus la vérité, mais la Vengeance.

Elle se tourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir agi ? demanda-t-elle.

Je te l'ai dit, J'ai été surpris, et puis, des pertes sont inévitables.

Il avait dit cela avec froideur et détachement.

Tisiphone serra encore plus fort ses poings. La silhouette dansait toujours dans les flammes. Elle aussi, finalement, avait été surprise. Surprise qu'Albus puisse cautionner un tel acte, surtout venant de son frère.

Elle soupira.

Parlons de choses plus sérieuses, annonça Voldemort tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir de nouveau.

La sorcière s'exécuta machinalement, encore abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Que voulez-vous savoir de plus ? demanda la sorcière, résignée.

Par exemple où en est cette traduction que Lucius t'a confiée …

Je suis au point mort, avoua la sorcière.

Vraiment ?

Le ton glacial la fit frissonner et ne laissait rien présager de bon pour la sorcière.

J'ai traduit une bonne partie du texte, mais ce qui est en Atlante me pose encore beaucoup de problèmes … Je n'ai rien sur quoi me baser, à part quelques mots glanés ça et là par comparaison.

Il me semblait que Lucius m'avait parlé de clés et d'un voyage dans des souvenirs.

J'allais y venir, marmonna la sorcière. Les pectoraux renferment des souvenirs des Atlantes qui les possédaient. Par le plus grand des hasards, j'ai pu y entrer. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris comment fonctionnait la Boîte de Pandore … et le nombre de clés …

Tu as toute Mon attention !

La Boîte de Pandore aspire toute la magie des sorciers ; plus elle en possède, plus elle en réclame … Les clés sont au nombre de dix, comme les dix rois de l'Atlantide : chacun en possédait une. Et toutes réunies, elles permettent d'activer la Boîte … Seulement voilà, pour les retrouver, elles et la Boîte, ça va être difficile en l'absence d'indices.

Voldemort éclata alors de rire. Tisiphone fit la grimace, il n'y avait rien de drôle là dedans. Elle faillit le Lui dire, mais elle préféra se taire … Qui sait combien temps continuerait-Il à être bien disposé à son égard …

Il se leva soudain et se dirigea de nouveau vers le feu. Il sortit d'une de ses poches une petite bourse en cuir et jeta son contenu dans les flammes. La silhouette d'Abelforth disparut soudain. Les flammes devinrent d'un beau bleu turquoise. Il y eut un ploc sonore. Quelque chose apparut dans le feu, quelque chose que la sorcière ne parvint pas à voir.

Voldemort se retourna soudain. Ce qu'Il tenait entre les mains restait dissimulé aux yeux de Tisiphone. Il eut un sourire satisfait.

J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait fortement t'intéresser … Mais en échange, tu devras continuer tes recherches …

Qu'est-ce donc ?

Il tendit alors l'objet emballé avec soin dans de la soie et du lin. Intriguée, Tisiphone prit le paquet qu'Il lui tendit. Elle allait l'ouvrir quand Il l'interrompit.

Bien entendu, ajouta-t-il d'une voix glaciale, une fois que tu l'auras ouvert, j'attends de toi le même engagement que ton défunt mari …

Les mains de la sorcière tremblèrent. Elle suspendit son geste et releva la tête en prenant une forte inspiration. Elle allait parler, mais de nouveau, il fut le plus rapide.

Tout travail mérite salaire, ajouta-t-Il. Mais Je doute que ce soit les Gallions qui t'intéressent …

Que me proposez-vous en échange ?

Ce que tu souhaites le plus …

Vous savez où il est ?

Non, avoua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il M'est très facile de le découvrir …

Comment ? demanda la sorcière.

Suis-moi !

Tisiphone n'hésita qu'un court instant. Elle garda le paquet entre ses mains et se leva.

Voldemort la précéda et la guida dans le dédale de couloirs. De l'extérieur, la maison semblait avoir des proportions normales, mais lorsqu'on se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle paraissait plus vaste qu'un vieux palais antique. Tisiphone en fit la remarque tout haut. Voldemort se tourna vers elle et entreprit de lui raconter l'histoire de ce lieu.

Cette maison n'est pas si vieille que les ruines sur lesquelles tu as pu travailler. Elle a été bâtie il y a un peu plus de trois cents ans, par un vieux sorcier excentrique. La plupart des sorciers, aujourd'hui en ont oublié jusqu' à son existence. Pourtant certaines de ses recherches restent célèbres … dans certains domaines …

Qui était-ce ?

Balthazar Arlior.

Tisiphone sursauta, ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, mais elle comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Voldemort en faisant allusion à la notoriété de certains de ses travaux. Arlior était surtout connu pour un sortilège qu'il avait inventé … Le sortilège de Doloris.

Effectivement … Il a expérimenté ce sort ici même, dans les souterrains sur de nombreux … volontaires …

Voldemort la conduisit alors au premier étage.

Ce sorcier savait alors comment s'y prendre. Sa demeure est parfaitement adaptée à ses « recherches ». Lui et ses disciples pouvaient travailler en toute quiétude, dans un cadre parfaitement adapté : des sous-sols vastes pour y … loger … ses cobayes, des bureaux – dirons-nous – et des salles de travail répondant aux moindres besoins de ses recherches. Dommage que ce lieu ait été laissé à l'abandon.

Tisiphone ne put s'empêcher de sourire, aurait-elle pu imaginer un seul instant que Voldemort lui serve ainsi de guide … C'était comme si elle jouait aux touristes …

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta soudain devant une porte ; de l'intérieur de la pièce s'échappaient quelques cris déchirants. Il poussa alors la porte et se recula pour laisser, galamment, passer la sorcière.

La salle dans laquelle elle entra, était plongée dans la pénombre. Une immense baie vitrée remplaçait un des murs et donnait sur une autre pièce plus petite, aux murs carrelés. Voldemort vint se placer juste derrière la sorcière. Elle sentait Son souffle sur sa nuque.

Personne ne te verra, lui expliqua le Mage noir. La vitre est ensorcelée pour voir sans être vu …

Cela rassura quelque peu Tisiphone : elle venait de reconnaître sans peine une des personnes qui se trouvait de l'autre côté : un Auror qu'elle avait plusieurs fois côtoyé au Ministère. L'autre sorcier qui se trouvait dans la pièce, elle le reconnut également immédiatement, malgré la cagoule qui masquait son visage.

Elle sut exactement ce qui allait se passer sous yeux.

Elle détourna la tête et interrogea Voldemort.

Que recherchez-vous exactement ?

Pour le moment, des informations … des noms … un lieu aussi … D'insignifiants moustiques me dérangent et je voudrais écraser leur nid …

Dumbledore ?

Oui, malgré ce qu'en pense ce cher Sebastian, je sais que tu n'es au courant de rien concernant cette histoire …

Tisiphone songea aussitôt à l'histoire qu'Alice essayait de lui cacher et des paroles mystérieuses de certains Aurors au Ministère.

Dans la salle aux carreaux noircis par d'anciennes flammes et rougis par le sang, le Mangemort continuait à torturer le sorcier tout en répétant les mêmes questions, mais sans succès.

Pourquoi m'amener ici ? demanda Tisiphone, peu enthousiaste à l'idée s'assister à un interrogatoire.

Je te l'ai déjà dit … Ce que tu souhaites tant, Je peux t'aider à l'obtenir … La réponse est là, juste de l'autre côté de cette vitre …

Je doute qu'il sache quelque chose … marmonna la sorcière.

Tu doutes ? Mais laisserais-tu passer une chance, ne serait-ce infime, d'avoir cette information si importante à tes yeux ?

La sorcière se retourna lentement vers le mage noir, se demandant si elle avait bien compris le sens de ses dernières paroles. Un sourire démoniaque et satisfait était apparu sur Son visage reptilien.

Mes paroles te choqueraient-elles ?

La sorcière ne répondit rien.

Ta retenue m'étonne un peu … pour quelqu'un qui ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure …

Elle grimaça, Il n'allait pas abandonner si facilement son passé …

Alors ? continua-t-Il dans un souffle glacé mais tentant. Vas-tu laisser passer cette chance ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu cherches ? Savoir où se trouve le sorcier qui a tué les tiens …

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, ni réagi … Elle restait immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Elle finit par se retourner et jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la vitre.

L'Auror avait glissé à terre, il gisait sur le côté, tandis que des éclairs mordorés continuaient à déferler sur son corps déjà en sang.

Voldemort s'était de nouveau rapproché de Tisiphone. Il posa une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta.

Il sait, lui chuchota-t-Il à l'oreille. Il sait où il se cache … Qu'attends-tu ?

Elle soupira. Voldemort lâcha son épaule et vint se placer face à elle. Il la débarrassa du paquet qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert, puis Il prit la main de la sorcière et la posa à plat entre eux. Il passa ensuite la Sienne au-dessus dans un lent mouvement. Une sorte de nuage noir, totalement opaque, apparut et enveloppa leurs mains. Bien qu'elle ne puisse rien voir, elle sentit quelque chose se déposer dans le creux de sa paume. Quelque chose d'assez gros et de doux au toucher.

Voldemort ôta Sa main, le nuage commença à se dissiper lentement. Une lueur étrange dans ses yeux, Il observait la sorcière et la moindre de ses réactions.

Finalement, elle put enfin voir ce qui avait été déposé dans sa main. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle leva les yeux en frissonnant vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait toujours Son petit sourire de satisfaction au coin des lèvres.

Sans mot dire, elle prit la cagoule noire et la déplia.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

N'oublie pas, ta récompense sera double …

De la tête, Il montra l'Auror de l'autre côté puis le petit paquet qui flottait près d'elle.

Le visage fermé, mais les yeux flamboyants de haine, avec des gestes lents, elle enfila la cagoule.

Un froid immense l'envahit alors que son visage était à présent masqué. Son cœur battait la chamade et une sueur glacée parcourut son dos. La sorcière était au bord des larmes et de la nausée. Elle se cramponna à sa haine, attendant que son corps retrouve un certain calme.

Le rire de Voldemort s'éleva alors dans la pièce.

Ce masque te va mieux que celui d'Auror ! déclara-t-Il.

Tisiphone ne trouva rien à répondre.

Va chercher tes réponses, maintenant, et montre-toi digne de Ma … confiance !

Tisiphone avait sorti sa baguette, ses mains ne tremblaient plus.

Le Mage Noir lui saisit le poignet et dirigea sa baguette contre la paroi vitrée. La pointe la frappa à trois reprises, le verre, par endroits, devint plus brillant et une ouverture apparut.

Tisiphone entra, suivie de près par Voldemort.

L'Auror était à terre, inconscient.

Voldemort fit signe à son Mangemort de laisser sa place à la sorcière. Si ce dernier parut étonné de la voir en ce lieu, il ne dit rien.

Tu peux assister au spectacle, si tu le souhaites, l'invita Voldemort.

En silence, il alla se placer aux côtés de son Maître.

La voie était libre pour la sorcière.

Montre-nous ce dont tu es capable !

Tisiphone hocha simplement la tête.

Enervatum ! lança-t-elle.

Le sorcier revint à lui et gémit.

Peu lui importait, au final, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre … Son âme, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle l'avait vendue au diable.

Ce qui se déroula ensuite resta très flou dans l'esprit de la sorcière. Elle n'en garda qu'un vague souvenir voilé. Elle agissait comme une machine, posant une question, jetant un sort. Longtemps, le manège se répéta : un sort, une question, du sang versé, un sort, une question, du sang versé …

Pourtant, elle comprit rapidement qu'il ne savait rien … mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant … Il voulait voir ce dont elle était capable, alors Il aurait ce qu'Il voulait puisque, elle, elle ne pouvait l'avoir …

Elle levait sa baguette une nouvelle fois, quand une main agrippa son poignet. Elle se retourna vivement, faisant voler ses cheveux.

Ca suffit maintenant, Tisiphone ! Il est mort … depuis dix bonnes minutes, ajouta Lucius.

Elle abaissa sa baguette, épuisée.

Elle ôta sa cagoule, violemment, et la jeta au sol avec force.

Elle se tourna alors vers Voldemort, les yeux flamboyant de rage et de haine.

Satisfait ? cracha-t-elle.

Voilà une bonne petite sorcière zélée !

Il éclata de rire.

Mais nous n'en avons pas encore fini, suis-moi !

Serrant avec force sa baguette, elle lui emboîta le pas, en silence. Au passage, elle récupéra le présent du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert.

Ils retournèrent dans la bibliothèque et reprirent place dans les fauteuils.

Vous le saviez ?

Quoi ? demanda innocemment Voldemort.

Qu'il n'était au courant de rien …

Et toi, tu l'as deviné immédiatement, ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de le torturer, répondit-Il dans un murmure. Et de t'amuser …

Elle baissa la tête. Il avait raison.

Mais passons à la suite ! ajouta-t-Il en montrant de la tête le paquet que la sorcière avait posé sur ses genoux.

Avec précaution, elle ôta les bandes de tissu qui protégeaient l'objet.

Quand elle put enfin voir de quoi il s'agissait, elle ne put réprimer une exclamation.

Comment avez-Vous eu cela ? s'étonna-t-elle, presque admirative. Si c'est bien ce que je crois …

Tu ne trompes nullement … Je savais que cela te plairait …

Tisiphone laissa ses doigts courir sur le bois précieux de la Boîte de Pandore. Les dorures luisaient doucement à la lueur des flammes. Elle regarda les dix emplacements vides destinés à recevoir les pectoraux. La Boîte était semblable à celle qu'elle avait aperçue dans le souvenir de Cleito. L'objet ne portait aucune trace des millénaires qui s'étaient écoulés depuis sa naissance.

Comment êtes-Vous rentré en sa possession ? répéta la sorcière.

Par le plus grand des hasards … Je l'ai récupérée chez quelqu'un qui ignorait tout de cette Boîte, il voulait s'en débarrasser car elle ne lui servait à rien, puisqu'elle était impossible à ouvrir … La magie, la puissance qu'elle dégageait M'intriguait au plus haut point …

Tisiphone hocha la tête en silence. Le pouvoir qui émanait de cet objet était immense, elle pouvait en sentir une infime partie. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Il ait eu envie d'en savoir plus …

Elle poursuivit l'examen de la Boîte. En la retournant, elle vit les mêmes symboles indéchiffrables ; elle fronça les sourcils devant la tâche qui, nul doute n'était possible, l'attendait.

Voldemort sourit en voyant la curiosité et la nature de Tisiphone reprendre le dessus.

Déjà au travail ?

Elle releva la tête, comme une enfant prise en flagrant délit.

Bien entendu, si tu remplis ta mission, ta récompense sera à la hauteur …

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle savait ce qui l'attendait si elle échouait … Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Et naturellement, tu as carte blanche pour cette affaire …

Elle acquiesça.

La personne … à qui elle appartenait auparavant, où l'avait-elle eue ?

Si mes souvenirs sont bons, je crois qu'elle avait parlé d'une île grecque … d'un site archéologique … Akrotiri …

Akrotiri ? s'écria Tisiphone. Sur Théra ?

Oui …

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la sorcière. Elle savait par où commencer.

Je dois aller sur place, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Elle se leva, tenant toujours la Boîte de Pandore contre elle. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur elle.

J'aurais … besoin … de … la garder, pour mieux l'étudier, dit-elle.

Je te l'ai dit, tu as carte blanche … Cependant, ajouta-t-Il d'une voix soudain plus féroce, prends-en le plus grand soin … Cette Boîte de Pandore M'est très précieuse … J'y tiens comme … si elle faisait partie de Moi … Est-ce clair ?

Très clair !

Trop heureuse de la tournure qu'avait pris cet entretien, Tisiphone ne demanda pas son reste et fila.

Elle venait de poser la main sur la porte quand Voldemort l'interpella. Elle se retourna fébrilement. Il s'était levé.

Tu as oublié quelque chose, je crois.

La cagoule noire apparut alors devant Tisiphone. Elle la saisit sans rien dire, puis s'éclipsa.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre XVIII : Dans le coeur du volcan ...**_

Le soleil brûlait la terre aride et désolée. Même si l'été était encore loin, il faisait déjà chaud et les rares plantes survivaient avec difficulté sur le sol desséché. Le ciel restait désespérement bleu, sans nuage aucun à l'horizon. Une brise venue de la mer apportait par moments quelques souffles frais.

Les ruines antiques se dressaient près des falaises et surplombaient la caldera et ses eaux profondes, presque noires. Le site était abandonné depuis de longues années, les archéologues moldus ayant trouvé des endroits plus intéressants à fouiller. Un simple grillage défendait l'accès de l'ancienne cité. Quelques sorts habilement jetés permirent à Tisiphone d'errer sans problème dans les rues de la petite ville.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était retournée sur sa terre brûlée si chère à son coeur. Bien entendu, son retour n'avait pas été simple pour elle : retrouver sa grande maison vide, emplie de souvenirs lui avait arraché de nombreuses larmes et les fréquents cauchemars peuplaient ses nuits grecques. Elle avait eu aussi la mauvaise surprise de découvrir sa maison sans dessus dessous : sa belle-mère avait dû y faire un tour pour récupérer Merlin sait quoi ...

Si Tisiphone était heureuse de retrouver la Grèce, Mana, elle, était aux anges : elle passait la plupart de son temps libre dehors. Le petit jardin autour de la maison blanche aux volets bleus n'avait jamais été si verdoyant et fleuri. L'elfe avait rapporté d'Angleterre quelques pots et ils s'étaient acclimité sans difficulté à la petite île. La magie de Mana les avait grandement aidés ...

Pour l'heure, Tisiphone, un foulard sur ses cheveux pour les protéger tant bien que mal de la poussière, était accroupie au pied d'une colonne en piteux état. Un petit nuage de terre ocre s'élevait régulièrement devant ses yeux. Elle s'arrêta soudain et se releva. Son visage était maculé par les fines particules et les minuscules grains de sable. Elle essuya ses joues, y laissant une traînée plus pâle.

Elle se sentait revivre et les événements des derniers mois lui paraissaient lointains, comme de mauvais souvenirs. Sa vie était là : sur son île magnifique, au milieu des blocs de pierre millénaires. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat d'antan, la petite flamme s'y était rallumée.

Elle fit quelques pas, jusqu'au bord de la falaise. En contrebas, la mer fougueuse venait s'abattre avec violence contre les rochers noirs aux formes étranges. L'écume s'envolait en mille diamants d'argent qui étincelaient sous les rayons perçants de soleil. Quelques mouettes planaient dans l'azur, l'une d'elles parfois piquait à toute vitesse vers les eaux marines, attirée par un éclat doré d'un poisson. Sans une éclaboussure, elle entrait dans l'eau à toute vitesse pour ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, un poisson dans le bec.

Tout à l'heure, c'était décidé, alors que le soleil déclinerait lentement, elle emprunterait le petit sentier tortueux et irait plonger dans les profondeurs de la mer Egée. Pour l'heure, elle voulait finir de déblayer l'étroit passage qu'elle avait découvert. Un instant, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu être si aveugle : les fresques du palais racontaient toute l'histoire pour qui voulait prendre le temps d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Sa seule excuse était de ne pas avoir su ce qu'elle cherchait ... mais maintenant tout était différent ...

La Boîte de Pandore ...

Elle se demanda ce qu'elle ferait si elle parvenait à mettre la main sur tous les pectoraux ... Bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours disparaître ... mais elle savait qu'Il la retrouverait. Elle pourrait toujours se servir de la Boîte, mais sans toutes les clés c'était impossible ... Elle avait été bête et imprudente, Il s'était montré plus rusé qu'elle : lorsqu'elle était retournée en coup de vent chez elle, le pectoral de Nathaniaël avait disparu. Le sien, non, bien à l'abri dans le vase à la Pieuvre. L'autre, elle l'avait laissé traîné sur son bureau ... Mana n'avait pas vu qui avait fait le coup, mais Tisiphone savait que Lucius n'était pas loin ... Lui seul savait où elle avait laissé le bijou Atlante. Elle lui en avait voulu, mais elle comprenait son geste... Chacun risquait gros dans cette histoire ... Elle en aurait fait autant, après tout ...

Son esprit vagabonda encore quelques instants alors qu'elle perdait ses yeux dans le bleu infini de la mer. Elle suivit l'horizon, grimpa le long des falaises qui entourait le cratère englouti, s'attarda quelques secondes sur les villages accrochés à mi hauteur.

Le cri d'une mouette en colère la sortit de sa rêverie, la sorcière fit demi-tour, contourna quelques blocs de marbre jetés là comme par la main d'un géant ou d'un cyclope peut-être ...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel : le soleil était encore haut : peut-être arriverait-elle à trouver l'entrée de ce fameux souterrain avant ce soir.

Elle s'agenouilla et recommença à creuser avec précaution. De petits éclairs fusaient de sa baguette, faisant disparaître la terre et les blocs de pierre éboulés.

Le gravier, derrière elle, se mit à crisser. Elle ne se retourna même pas, absorbée par les fouilles.

Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ?

Jamais, répondit-elle en riant.

Elle tourna la tête puis se releva.

C'est que je voudrais finir avec la nuit tombée ...

Elle éclata soudain de rire.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Lucius.

Toi ... répondit-elle.

Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Le soleil grec ne te réussit pas ... Tu as attrapé un sacré coup de soleil ... Tu es tout rouge, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Je ne pensais pas qu'on passerait toute la journée dehors ...

Pourtant, je t'avais prévenu ... Tu es venu me dire au revoir ? Demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Oui ... marmonna-t-il.

Tu rentres quand ?

Normalement je serai là dès demain matin ... mais on ne sait jamais ... il peut toujours y avoir des imprévus ...

Elle ne répondit rien, elle ne préférait pas savoir de quelle nature étaient ces imprévus ... Tant qu'il revenait en un seul morceau et le plus vite possible, c'était le principal.

Elle rangea sa baguette et époussetta sa robe.

Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la maison, proposa-t-elle. J'en profiterais pour prendre quelque chose à manger !

Ils marchèrent en silence. Le petit sentier serpentait entre les rares buissons, au milieu de quelques oliviers.

Quelques moutons et quelques chèvres grignotaient le peu de brins d'herbe qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

La maison de la sorcière était isolée et peu de gens passaient à proximité, à part peut-être les vieux bergers. Le sentier la surplombait avant de la contourner. Pour un oeil non averti, il s'agissait simplement d'une vieille bicoque en ruine, au toit disparu depuis longtemps : le sort qui la protégeait était efficace, personne n'entrait jamais sur la proprieté.

Mana était affairée dans le jardin, enlevant quelques mauvaises herbes ou chassant la petite colonie de gnomes qui hantait le lieu.

Lucius récupéra quelques affaires rapidement, Tisiphone l'accompagna jusqu'au promontoire, le seul endroit où il était possible de se transplaner. Lorsqu'il eut disparut, elle fit demi-tour lentement. Mana n'était plus dans le jardin, elle s'affairait en cuisine.

Mana suppose que vous allez retourner aux fouilles ...

Tu as raison, je voudrais essayer d'en déblayer le plus possible ...

Mana a préparé un petit encas ... Il faut manger ! La gronda-t-elle.

Je sais, Mana, mais à force tu devrais avoir l'habitude ...

Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes prise par vos travaux qu'il faut en oublier de manger !

Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai honneur à ce que tu as préparé ... Ne m'attends pas ce soir, j'irai sans doute faire un tour à la crique ... Et demain, je risque d'aller à Athènes, il faut que je fasse quelques achats. Prépare une liste, s'il faut quelque chose.

La petite elfe acquiesça.

Tisiphone prit le petit panier que lui tendit Mana et s'en retourna. Elle travailla tout l'après-midi sans relâche, mais ses efforts payèrent. Alors que le crépuscule peignait le ciel en rose et mauve, elle avait dégagé une étroite ouverture qui plongeait dans un couloir qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la terre. Un souffle frais sortait de cette bouche béante et obscure. Elle réprima sa curiosité : il serait dangereux de s'y aventurer comme ça ... Demain, elle ira chercher ce dont elle aurait besoin à Athènes et ensuite, elle pourrait tenter de percer les secrets des souterrains du temple.

Pour plus de précautions, Tisiphone lança un sort pour en masquer l'entrée, il valait mieux être prudente. Elle effaça ensuite les traces de son passage. Satisfaite, elle regarda les ruines en souriant. Personne ne pourrait savoir que quelqu'un venait d'effectuer quelques fouilles illégales en ce lieu. Elle ne craignait pas le département de Protection des Fouilles magiques Antiques : les bureaucrates étaient bien trop occupé à masquer aux archéologues moldus et les traces de leur travaux et celles de cités sorcières. De toute façon, le site d'Akrotiri avait été fouillé de fond en comble par les moldus et les sorciers. Les découvertes étaient trop insignifiantes pour fairer venir d'éminents chercheurs, les ruines pas assez extraordinaires pour attirer les touristes en mal de dépaysement. Ils avaient l'Acropole, la Crète ou Délos pour cela.

Tisiphone franchit le grillage qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil par endroit. Elle ne se dirigea non pas vers sa maison, mais vers la mer. Evitant le sentier, elle coupa à travers le champ de cailloux et les herbes folles. Les derniers lézards et serpents s'en retournaient dans leurs abris pour y passer la nuit, dissimulés aux yeux perçants des chouettes.

La sorcière arriva à la falaise. La descente n'était guère aisée, mais les couches successives de lave avaient formé une sorte d'escalier naturel et la magie aidait beaucoup. La sorcière bondit de roches en roches et finit par arriver au pied de la falaise, sur une minscule plage de galets sombres. L'endroit était connu uniquement de la sorcière qui l'avait découvert par le plus grand des hasards. La crique était inaccessible par la mer, de gros rochers se cachaient sous la crête des vagues et la descente était trop difficile pour les moldus.

Cette petite crique avait une autre particularité : en longeant le bas de la falaise, on pouvait accéder à une minscule grotte creusée par la mer. En y faisant quelques pas, on découvrait un bassin peu profond alimenté par les sources chaudes qui pullulaient dans la région.

Mais pour le moment, Tisiphone préféra les eaux plus froides de la mer. Elle se débarrassa de sa robe qu'elle laissa sur la plage puis s'avança dans les flots bleus. Les vagues n'étaient pas très hautes et s'amusaient à éclabousser la sorcière. Elle plongea soudain. Ici la crique servait de refuge à de nombreux créatures marines. Des nuées de petits poissons se laissaient porter par le courant, tandis que les longues algues se ployaient sous l'effet des vagues. Un gros mérou passa soudain entre deux rochers et nageait nonchalamment. Il ne semblait nullement effrayé par la sorcière, il avait sans doute pris l'habitude de voir cette étrange créature empiéter quelques instants sur son territoire, il avait décidé qu'elle ne présentait aucun danger pour lui, bien au contraire, parfois, elle lui offrait quelques morceaux de poissons qu'une murène essayait de lui chiper. Mais ce soir, aucune offrande, le gros poisson battit de ses nageoires et continua à prospecter sur son territoire.

Tisiphone remonta à la surface, le manque d'air lui brûlait les poumons, elle reprit une grosse inspiration et plongea de nouveau vers les fonds marins. Elle aurait pu se jeter un sort de Têtenbulle, mais ce soir, elle n'en avait pas l'envie. De toute façon, elle ne resterait pas longtemps. Un poulpe habitué lui aussi des lieux, vint lui rendre une petite visite. Ses longs tentacules attrapèrent le bras de la sorcière pour la saluer. Elle le titilla un instant et l'animal retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

Le soleil avait totalement disparu et dans le ciel, les premières étoiles étincelaient unes à unes. L'obscurité et la fraîcheur de la nuit incitèrent Tisiphone à rentrer.

Fatiguée, elle se transplana directement près de chez elle, sur le petit promontoire de triste mémoire. Les ruines du temple se découpaient dans le ciel qui de mauve passait à un violet sombre, presque noir. Aucun nuage ne venait cacher les étoiles qui brillaient. Lentement, le fin croissant de lune se levait au-dessus des eaux devenues noires. Les premières cigales lançaient leurs mélodies stridentes. Une chouette frôla le sommet des oliviers avant de se perdre dans la nuit, en quête d'une imprudente proie. La nuit était calme et sereine.

Mana avait allumé quelques bougies aux fenêtres de la maison et dans la pergola, à même le sol. Des gros pots de lauriers roses étaient en fleurs et délimitait la pergola du reste du jardin. Mana avait dressé la table dehors, elle attendait patientemment le retour de la sorcière. Tisiphone soupa en silence. La maison était décidemment trop calme et trop silencieuse. Elle délaissa vite la pergola et rentra se coucher. Une longue journée l'attendrait le lendemain, il lui faudrait se rendre à Athènes pour y faire quelques emplettes.

Tisiphone se leva en même temps que le soleil. La maison était fraiche et la chaleur du zénith n'avait pas rendu l'air oppressant et suffocant. Mana avait ouvert en grand les larges fenêtres pour faire entrer la brise marine. L'elfe avait aussi déposé le courrier sur la grande table en chêne de la salle à manger. Tisiphone parcourut rapidement les missives, une seule attira son attention, l'écriture lui étant familière. Elle la décacheta à la hâte et la lut tout aussi rapidement. Ce qu'elle craignait le plus se réalisait, Lucius devait rester plus longtemps en Angleterre. Elle aurait aimé l'emmener sur l'Agora sorcière et la lui montrer, mais ses courses ne pouvant attendre, elle s'y rendrait seule.

Après un frugal petit déjeuner, elle se dirigea vers le promontoire pour se transplaner à Athènes. Dans le ciel, les mouettes entamaient déjà leur ballet, tandis que les premiers lézards sortaient une timide tête de leur abri, réveillés par le chaud soleil. La sorcière en effraya plus d'un sur le sentier. Ils ne ressortirent de leur abri que lorsque la sorcière se transplana.

Tisiphone arriva en plein centre d'Athènes. Les rues étaient noires de monde. D'un pas tranquille, elle se dirigea vers l'Acropole qui surplombait toute la ville. Bientôt, le murmures des passants et des voitures ne fut plus qu'un lointain écho.

Elle gravit la colline et se retrouva sur l'Acropole. Les hordes de touristes moldus n'avaient pas encore envahi les lieux. Elle croisa quelques ouvriers qui allaient d'un bon pas sur leurs chantiers de restauration. Elle passa d'abord les Propylées, dont il ne restait guère plus que quelques colonnes. Elle suivit le chemin des anciennes processions des Panathénées. Sur sa droite, autrefois, avait été érigé le Temple d'Artémis, dont il ne restait plus rien.. Le Parthénon se dressait fièrement juste après. Mais Tisiphone ne s'y dirigea pas. Elle bifurqua sur sa gauche, là où aurait dû se trouver la statue gigantesque d'Athéna. Un peu plus loin, l'olivier sacré au tronc tortueux semblait vouloir toucher le ciel de ses longues branches feuillues. Il masquait à moitié l'Erechtheion. De loin, Tisiphone admira les statues du temple. Mais bien vite, elle reporta toute son attention sur le vieil arbre. Le cadeau d'Athéna à la cité avait bravé fièrement les siècles. Sur son tronc noueux, d'étranges formes naissaient sur l'écorce au gré des caresses des rayons du soleil.

La sorcière sortit sa baguette et tapota l''arbre sur différents noeuds du bois. L'olivier inclina ses branches comme pour saluer Tisiphone. L'une d'entre elles s'appuya sur une dalle à moitié envahie par les herbes folles et la poussière. L'arbre se redressa soudain et reprit son immobilité millénaire. La dalle, quant à elle, émit un grincement strident, elle bougea lentement, dégagea une ouverture sombre dans le sol. Des escaliers apparurent et s'enfonçaient sous l'Acropole. Tisiphone s'y engagea. Les marches en marbres résonnaient de l'écho de ses pas. Des bougies s'allumèrent et s'éteignirent au passage de la jeune femme.

Soudain, la galerie s'élargit, les escaliers, désormais, tournaient non plus autour des pierres blanches mais d'une cascade. L'eau tombait avec force et l'écho de cette chute résonnait partout. L'humidité était présente partout, les marches, par endroits, étaient glissantes malgré les sorts jetés pour empêcher les sorciers de glisser. La grotte était superbe et aux proportions immenses. Les gouttelettes d'eau étincelaient comme des milliers de diamants. Les stalactites et stalacmites avaient d'étranges formes.

En contrebas, une forte lumière apparut. Tisiphone se hâta vers elle. Elle sauta les dernières marches et sortit de la caverne. Eblouie, elle cligna des yeux rapidement. Elle venait de déboucher sur l'Agora Sorcière d'Athènes. C'était un chatoyement de couleurs, d'odeurs variées et exotiques, à mi chemin entre l'Orient et l'Occident, tellement plus vivant que le Chemin de Traverse de Londres. Les échoppes des marchands ressemblaient à des temples en miniatures : l'entrée se faisait entre deux colonnes aux chapiteaux qui doriques, qui corinthiens. D'autres vendeurs avaient installé leur étal sous des auvents en tissus multicolores. Malgré l'heure matinale, l'Agora était déjà pleine de monde. Les sorciers qui s'y promenaient ou qui y travaillaient portaient d'étranges robes qui ressemblaient plus à des toges qu'aux vêtements plus classiques portés à Londres.

Tisiphone n'étant pas pressée, flâna. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus remis les pieds ici, les lieux n'avaient pas trop changés. Les mêmes boutiques aux mêmes emplacements. Les mêmes vieux sorciers assis devant leurs échoppes ou à discuter dans des ouzeria, tout en buvant le traditionnel Ouzo sorcier. L'agora sentait bon les épices auxquelles se mêlaient les odeurs de poissons frits.

Tisiphone laissa derrière les tavernes et alla vers les Portiques qui abritaient les plus nombreuses boutiques. Elle passa devant de majestueux bâtiments qui abritaient la Banque des Gobelins, l'Ecclésia, l'Héliée. C'était amusant de voir que les sorciers grecs n'avaient pas abandonné les vieilles traditions de l'Antiquité.

Tisiphone arriva sous une imposante colonnade, les badauds y étaient moins nombreux. Seuls les sorciers devaient faire des achats se retrouver là. La sorcière alla d'abord dans une discrète boutique, écrasée entre une librairie et la boutique de Balais,devant laquelle une troupe d'enfants était massée, admirant avec convoitise le dernier modèle de balai.

La vitrine était poussièreuse et sombre, impossible d'en distinguer l'intérieur. La sorcière poussa la porte, une fine clochette en terre cuite tinta, annonçant son arrivée. La boutique était obscure, malgré les nombreuses lampes à huile qui brûlaient un peu partout. L'atmosphère était étouffante, sans doute dûe aux effluves des mèches qui brûlaient.

Kalimera Giagia, lança Tisiphone.

Une vieille femme sans âge, toute de noire vêtue, venait de faire son apparition. Elle lui rendit son salut en silence.

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue dans le coin, finit par marmonner la vieille femme.

J'étais très occupée ces derniers mois, admit la sorcière.

Un sourire édenté apparut sur le visage ridée. Il s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Tu as perdu beaucoup de choses, constata-t-elle.

Tisiphone baissa la tête.

C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle.

Le silence se fit, lourd.

Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue pour parler de cela.

Tisiphone acquiesça en silence.

Que te faut-il ?

Les mêmes choses que d'habitude.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux aveugles de la vieille.

De nouvelles recherches ?

Oui.

Où ?

Ce n'est pas officiel ...

La vieille éclata de rire.

Tu ne changes guère ...

Puis redevenant plus sérieuse, elle ajouta.

Tu penseras à moi ?

Comme d'habitude, ne t'en fais pas, Giagia ...

Tisiphone sortit alors de sa poche un petit sac en toile. Quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur. Elle le jeta à la sorcière.

Tiens, en attendant la suite ! Mana les a attrapés à l'aube ...

Elle remerçia Tisiphone d'un sourire et fit aussitôt disparaître le sac.

La vieille retourna derrière son comptoir puis alla dans la réserve. Tisiphone resta dans la boutique. Son regard s'attarda sur le bric-à-brac qui encombraient les étages : de vieilles antiquités poussièreuses, des vases, des amphores parfois brisées, de petites statues en argile, d'innombrables poteries. Des monceaux de terre, attendant d'être sculptés, traînaient ça et là. Tisiphone eut un petit sourire. La vieille femme vivait toujours dans son désordre habituel. Malgré sa cécité et les objets qui traînaient partout, elle savait exactement où chaque chose se trouvait. Elle revint bien vite. Tisiphone alla se planter devant elle. Sur le comptoir, la propriétaire de la poterie alignait ses lampes à huile.

Voilà les dernières que j'ai faites. Fais ton choix.

Tisiphone les observa avec attention. Elle se décida pour six d'entre elles, toutes simples, ornées d'un serpent qui s'enroulait autour de la lampe et dont la gueule ouverte figurait l'ouverture où glisser la mèche.

Excellent choix ! Mais étrange ... Tu as abandonné tes pieuvres pour les vipères ... Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu empruntes une voie étrange, Tisiphone.

Je le sais bien ... Mais toi, comment fais-tu pour le deviner ?

La vieille éclata de rire.

Ce n'est pas parce que mes yeux ne voient plus que je suis totalement aveugle ... Tu devrais le savoir.

Tisiphone prit les lampes et laissa une poignée de pièces sur le comptoir. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Prends garde à toi, Tisiphone, lui lança l'aveugle avant qu'elle ne sorte.

La sorcière ne se retourna pas.

Ses lampes sous le bras, elle alla chercher l'huile et les mèches. Elle alla ensuite vers la ménagerie magique. Les propriétaires empiétaient la place publique en y exposant des cages. Les oiseaux aux plumages multicolores piaillaient tandis que les rats tentaient en vain de grignoter les barreaux qui les maintenaient enfermés.

Dans la boutique, c'était les mêmes concerts de cris, les mêmes explosions de couleurs, de plumes, de poils, d'écailles. Le magasin était divisé en plusieurs parties. Tisiphone alla directement dans le fond. Elle passa devant les aquariums remplis de poissons, de grenouilles, d'anguilles et de murènes. Elle traversa ensuite le coin des reptiles, ne leur accordant aucun regard. Elle arriva à destination. Elle regarda les différentes cages, à la recherche de l'animal qu'elle voulait. Elle espérait en trouver un ici, c'était le seul endroit où elle avait une chance d'en obtenir un. Une petite fille regardait avec admiration les cages qui enfermaient des boursoufs.

Derrière un enclos rempli de rats, Tisiphone trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'agenouilla et regarda les petites créatures qui s'agitaient dans la paille et la terre.

Les Niffleurs étaient tout jeunes. Contrairement à leurs cousins anglais, les Niffleurs grecs, issus de divers croisements, avaient une robe qui pouvait aller du blanc au noir, en passant par le roux et le brun.

Tisiphone patienta pendant que le vendeur s'occupait de la petite fille. Elle finit par repartir heureuse, serrant dans ses bras son nouvel ami poilu. Le sorcier se tourna finalement vers Tisiphone.

Et pour vous ? Demanda-t-il.

J'aurai besoin d'un Niffleur.

Le visage du vendeur se referma.

Ca ne s'achète pas comme ça, marmonna-t-il. Vous savez qu'il ...

J'ai les papiers, l'interrompit Tisiphone, visiblement énervée.

Elle lui fourra sous le nez divers parchemins. Il mit ses lunettes et parcourut minutieusement les petites lignes du documents.

Il releva la tête.

Vous savez que votre autorisation s'arrête dans trois mois.

Je sais, dans trois mois ... Ce qui me permet encore d'acheter un Niffleur !

Le vendeur dévisagea une nouvelle fois la sorcière puis reprit sa lecture, essayant de trouver la faille ou la petite bête. Finalement, tout étant en ordre, il ne put qu'obtempérer.

Tout est en règle, annonça-t-il en rendant les documents à Tisiphone. Lequel voulez-vous ?

Tisiphone lui jeta un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur les animaux. Elle fouilla encore dans une poche et sortit un tout petit cercle brillant.

Vous permettez ? Demanda-t-elle.

Puis sans attendre la réponse, elle jeta la pièce dans l'enclos des Niffleurs. Tous ne réagirent pas.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le vendeur intrigué.

Rien qui ne vous concerne, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Ces papiers sont pourtant clairs ... Les travaux sont tenus secrets ...

Un Niffleur roux avec une tache noire sur le museau et une autre autour de son oeil s'était jeté sur le rond d'orichalque. Tisiphone fit disparaître le métal et s'empara de l'animal.

Je prendrais celui-ci, déclara-t-elle.

Très bien.

Le vendeur récupéra le Niffleur.

Je passerais d'ici une heure le récupérer. Il me reste d'autres courses à faire. Vous aurez tout le temps de faire les papiers, de l'enregistrer ...

Très bien.

Satisfaite, Tisiphone sortit de la boutique. Le soleil était bien haut et il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Elle fit à peine trois pas que son nom fut crié. Elle se retourna, surprise. Une sorcière, à peine plus âgée qu'elle, lui faisait de grands signes. Un grand sourire éclaira alors le visage de Tisiphone. Elle fit aussitôt demi-tour et alla à la rencontre de son amie. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, coupés court, si on exceptait une longue et fine tresse qui lui tombait dans le creux des reins. Elle portait une sorte de toge bleue. Les fibules qui la retenaient aux épaules étincelaient au soleil. Tisiphone fit la grimace en y voyant les symboles : deux chouettes.

Les deux sorcières se tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Tisiphone ! Je suis contente de te voir !

Bonjour Adonia, lança plus posément Tisiphone. Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir.

Que fais-tu ici ?

Mes courses, répondit en riant la sorcière. Et toi ? Tu es là pour le boulot ?

Elle montra de la tête les fibules aux chouettes.

Non, je viens de finir, j'allais rentrer ...

Une chance que nous nous soyions croisées ...

Oui. Tu es pressée ?

Non ? Pourquoi ? M'inviterais-tu à boire un verre ?

Non ... Je roule pas sur les Gallions ... répondit Adonia. Mais on peut aller manger quelque chose et chacune paye sa part ... Ca te va ?

Parfait.

Elles se dirigèrent en riant vers une petite taverne. Il restait quelques tables dehors, à l'ombre d'un vieil olivier. Les deux sorcières s'y installèrent. Aussitôt, un charmant sorcier au regard de braise vint prendre leurs commandes.

Bonjour Lenaïc ! S'exclama Adonia. Tu dois te rappeler de Tisi, on venait souvent ici ...

La sorcière adressa un bref salut à Lenaïc. Ils s'étaient effectivement déjà aperçus.

Que prendrez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Comme d'habitude : ouzo en apéritif, ensuite **Chtapodaki**et **Horiatiki Salata, commanda Adonia.**

**Pour moi, ça sera aussi un verre d'Ouzo, mais je prendrai des   
****Dolmadakia** et du **Tzatziki** ...

**Parfait !**

**Il s'en retourna à l'intérieur de la taverne pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard. Il déposa devant les deux sorcières leur ouzo et une assiette remplie de mézedés. Les sorcières grignotèrent tout en sirotant leur alcool. **

**Que deviens-tu ? Demanda soudain Tisiphone.**

**Adonia éclata de rire ... **

**Toujours la même chose ... je suis toujours héliaste1..**

**Je l'avais remarqué ...**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, je te l'ai dit ...**

**Ce n'est pas trop dur ?**

**Adonia soupira.**

**Par moment, j'ai envie de tout plaquer ... Ce n'est pas évident et puis les Archontes2 ...**

**Elle s'interrompit et leva les yeux au ciel.**

**Tu es bien amère, constata Tisiphone.**

**Adonia ne répondit rien. Elle baissa les yeux et fit tourner l'alcool dans son verre. Puis elle releva la tête. **

**Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle. Que deviens-tu ?**

**Tisiphone eut un rire triste.**

**Pas grand chose ... Je remonte tout doucement la pente ... je suis partie quelque temps en Angleterre ... **

**En Angleterre ? Pourquoi là-bas ? Qu'y as-tu fait ?**

**J'étais sur la trace de celui qui a fait ça ...**

**Un nouveau rire amer la secoua.**

**Finalement, j'ai fini comme toi, je me suis engagée chez les Aurors ... mais, ce n'était pas ... ça ...**

**Te voilà de retour chez toi ...**

**Oui ! Je me suis remise aux recherches ...**

**Adonia éclata de rire.**

**Telle que je te connais, tu vas disparaître dans des ruines pour réapparaître trois mois plus tard, brandissant un vulgaire morceau de statue ou une vieille pièce ! Toute poussièreuse et crottée, mais ravie !**

**Elles rirent aux éclats. Puis Adonia redevint sérieuse.**

**Sur quoi travailles-tu ?**

**Des vieilles fouilles laissées en plan ... pas loin de chez moi ...**

**Les yeux noisettes d'Adonia se rembrunirent.**

**Fais attention à toi, murmura-t-elle.**

**Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?**

**Certaines ... recherches sont plutôt mal vues en ce moment ... Les Archontes ont tout à l'oeil ...**

**Ca je le sais ... Je l'avais remarqué ...**

**Ce fut au tour d'Adonia de baisser les yeux. **

**Je suis tellement désolée, Tisi ...**

**Désolée ? Mais de quoi ?**

**J'ai essayé ... mais je suis arrivée trop tard ...**

**Elles furent interrompues par Lenaïc qui revenaient avec leurs assiettes. Il les déposa en silence et s'en repartit aussitôt. **

**Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? Reprit Tisiphone.**

**Le soir où ton mari a été tué ... enfin l'après-midi ... j'ai surpris une conversation à l'Héliée. Ils ... ils ... allaient relâcher ... Abelforth Dumbledore ... L'Archonte était là ... ils ont conclu un marché ... En échange du silence des autorités grecques, il devait leur rendre un petit service ... Je n'ai pas tout entendu ... J'ai juste su que cela concernait Daëron ...**

**Sa voix se voilà soudain, Adonia était au bord des larmes. **

**J'ai voulu venir vous prévenir ... Mais ... mais ... quand je suis arrivée, c'était trop tard ... je ... je suis ... désolée ... je m'en ... veux tellement ... Si j'avais été plus ... rapide ...**

**Elle baissa la tête. Tisiphone ne dit rien. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux, mais elle l'essuya rapidement. Elle prit la main d'Adonia. **

**Arrête, Adonia, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ... ce n'est pas ta faute.**

**Les deux sorcières se turent. Elles mangèrent en silence leur plat. Andonia ne toucha presque pas à son assiette.**

**Quand je suis arrivée, murmura-t-elle. C'était déjà trop tard. Et tu avais disparu. Il ne restait que quelques Héliates de la Brigade Magique sur les lieux ... C'est tout ... Ils n'ont pas voulu me dire ce qui ... s'est passé ... Je l'ai appris par la suite, comme tout le monde ... Que cherchaient-ils ? Finit-elle par demander.**

**Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su ... mentit la sorcière. Ils pensaient que Daëron possédait quelque chose qu'ils recherchaient.**

**J'ai essayé de te faire sortir de là, tu sais. Par la suite, j'ai appris où ils t'avaient emmenée ... J'y suis allée, mais ils ne m'ont même pas laissé te voir ... ni même entrer. Ils m'ont fait comprendre que si j'insistais, je risquais ma place ... j'ai ... j'avais ... besoin de ce travail ... Je ... je ... suis désolée ...**

**Arrête de t'en vouloir ! Tu n'y es pour rien !**

**Les sorcières finirent leurs assiettes dans le calme. **

**Sous leurs yeux, peu à peu, l'Agora se remplissaient de sorciers sortant des bureaux pour leur pause déjeuner. La taverne où elles s'étaient installées, tout comme les autres, devint rapidement bondée. **

**Alors qu'elles sirotaient lentement leur café sorcier rehaussé d'un peu de liqueur de dragon, Tisiphone questionna Adonia. **

**Il y a une chose que j'aimerai bien savoir, souffla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si tu sais quelque chose ... ou pas ...**

**Demande-moi toujours, peut-être pourrais-je répondre à tes questions !**

**Qu'avait bien pu faire Abelforth pour ... accepter leur ... leur ... marché ?**

**Je n'ai pas su toute l'histoire, avoua Adonia. Juste les grandes lignes. Il avait eu des problèmes, en Angleterre, il y a quelques temps, une histoire étrange sur des animaux et des sortilèges interdits ou je-ne-sais-quoi dans le même genre. Il n'a pas arrêté pour autant, bien au contraire. Il connaissait un vieux sorcier du coin et les deux ont été mis en cause dans un trafic de chèvres et d'autres animaux. Les bêtes ont été découvertes dans une toute petite malle. Ils les avaient soumis à un sortilège de retrécissement. Le problème c'est que les autorités s'en sont mêlés ... Elles n'avaient rien dit concernant les chèvres et autres animaux moldus, mais le scandale a éclaté lorsqu'ils ont découverts des espèces magiques protégées. Il y avait aussi quelques Antiquités cachées dans cette valise. Entre les animaux protégés et ça ... les Héliates et les Archontes n'ont rien laissé passé ... Surtout qu'Abelforth et son copain ont trempé dans une histoire de cambriolage du Musée de l'Acropole – même, si personnellement, je doute de cette partie de l'histoire.**

**Somme toute, un prétexte assez minable, conclut Tisiphone en faisant la mine.**

**Oui. Les Archontes ont simplement saisi le Vif d'Or au vol : dans le pire des cas, si cela se passait mal, Abelforth aurait été le bouc-émissaire parfait : aucun lien avec les Autorités grecques, l'histoire aurait vite été enterrée ... Le marché était simple pour eux : ou Abelforth coopérait et toutes le charges étaient oubliées ou il ne le faisait pas et tout lui retombait dessus ...**

**Tisiphone ne répondit rien. **

**Le serveur apporta leur addition et les sorcière payèrent chacune leur part. **

**Elles se levèrent. Au moment de se quitter, Tisiphone s'écria : **

**Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais fini ta journée ?**

**Oui !**

**Que dirais-tu de venir passer l'après-midi à la maison ? Nous pourrions discuter plus longuement !**

**Excellente idée ! Surtout que je n'ai rien de prévu ... Seul mon vieux chat m'attend, il pourra patienter encore un peu !**

**Il me reste juste quelques courses à faire, plus grand chose, en fait ...**

**Pas de problème !**

**Les deux sorcières s'en allèrent vers le Portique pour y effectuer les derniers achats de la sorcière. Elles se rendirent dans une sorte de bazar sorcier qui vendait tout et n'importe quoi : des chaudrons derniers cris aux robes de cérémonies des Archontes, en passant par des ingrédients pour potions et des baumes de Réduiride. Tisiphone acheta simplement quelques longueurs de corde tressée dans de la soie d'acromentule. Le prix était, certes, élevé, mais la qualité était au rendez-vous : legéreté et solidité à toute épreuve. **

**Puis, Tisiphone, toujours suivie d'Adonia retourna à la Ménagerie Magique. Elle y récupéra le petit niffleur. Le vendeur vérifia une dernière fois les papiers de la sorcière, lui en fit signer d'autres, lui présenta ensuite les certificats de vaccination de l'animal. Sa bourse fut de nouveau délestée de quelques pièces et Tisiphone repartit avec une petite cage sous le bras. **

**Je croyais que tu avais arrêté les fouilles ...**

**C'est juste pour passer le temps ...**

**Adonia la regarda d'un air interrogateur et circonspect, mais n'ajouta rien. **

**Les bras chargés, elles se dirigèrent vers la grotte sous l'Acropole.**

**Prenons l'ascenseur, proposa Adonia.**

**Sa proposition fut acceptée sans discussion. Elles arrivèrent en un clin d'oeil au sommet de l'Acropole. **

**Contrairement au matin, l'endroit était envahi de touristes moldus qui, avides, photographiaient les vieilles pierres tombées au sol et les restes de statues. Trop occupés, ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux deux sorcières qui dénotaient dans le paysage. Cachées derrière un reste de colonne, elles se transplanèrent tranquillement. **

**Il faisait encore plus chaud sur la petite île quand les sorcières arrivèrent, le vent de la mer qui soufflait le matin avait disparu. Pas le moindre mouvement ne venait agiter les feuilles des oliviers ou chahuter les buissons et les herbes folles qui envahissaient peu à peu le sentier poussièreux.**

**Tisiphone ouvrit la marche. Adonia la suivait de près, s'extasiant devant la beauté de la baie, des eaux profondes dont la crête des vagues était ourlée d'écume. **

**Tu as de la chance d'habiter ici et non pas à Athènes. Au moins, quand tu ouvres tes volets, tu vois la mer ... Moi je vois juste mon voisin moldu en petite tenue ... Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas un spectacle réjouissant ...**

**Elles éclatèrent de rire. La maison de Tisiphone apparut après un dernier virage. Mana avait tiré chaque volet bleu pour éviter que la chaleur n'entre dans la maison. Malgré ses pouvoirs, la petite elfe n'aimait pas s'en servir si elle pouvait s'en passer : jeter un sort de refroidissement aurait été à sa portée, mais pas forcément plus efficace que de garder la demeure dans l'ombre de ses volets. Tisiphone confia ses paquets à Mana, gardant seulement la cage du Niffleur. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle jeta rapidement un sortilège sur toute la demeure : les objets brillants perdirent alors tout leur éclat étincelant : ainsi la petite bête ne serait pas tenté de tout ravager, attiré par eux. Accompagnée d'Adonia, elle alla s'installer dans la pergola. L'ombre des oliviers et des lauriers en fleurs protégeaient l'endroit des rayons ardents du soleil. **

**Tisiphone posa la cage sur la table et l'ouvrit. Elle attrapa le Niffleur et le sortit. La petite créature ouvrit grand ses yeux noirs et regarda tout autour de lui. Encore un peu craintif, il ne bougea pas et renifla l'air en levant son museau. Son petit air innocent arracha un sourire aux deux amies. **

**J'espère que tu ne vas pas au devant de nouveaux ennuis, marmonna Adonia en observant le Niffleur qui prenait de l'assurance et s'aventurait autour de la table en reniflant tout.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Tisiphone, je sais ce que je fais ...**

**Du moins, l'espérait-elle. Elle fit disparaître la cage au moment où Mana arrivait avec des rafraîchissements. **

**Les sorcières discutèrent longuement du temps passé, des connaissances qu'elles avaient en commun et qu'elles avaient pu perdre de vue. Elles discutaient encore que lentement le ciel prit des teintes mauves et roses. L'air devint plus frais et le vent de la mer se leva de nouveau. Les premières étoiles naissaient dans l'obscurité. Les petites bougies disposées tout le long de la pergola dans les oliviers s'allumèrent alors. Adonia avait accepté l'invitation de Tisiphone et resterait pour le dîner. **

**Un hibou arriva en silence. Sa silhouette plus sombre se détacha dans les derniers rayons du coucher qui embrasaient les cieux. Il se laissa descendre en planant, bougeant à peine sa queue pour maintenir son cap. Il se posa près de Tisiphone et tendit sa patte. Elle décrocha la missive et l'oiseau reprit son envol. Il disparut bien vite dans le crépuscule. Tisiphone reconnut l'écriture et décacheta bien vite l'enveloppe. Un sourire illumina son visage.**

**Bonnes nouvelles ? Demanda Adonia.**

**Oui, répondit la sorcière. Même si nos discussions risquent d'être écourtées ... Nous serons trois ce soir ...**

**Ah bon ?**

**  
Les yeux d'Adonia cherchaient avidement ceux de Tisiphone en quête d'éclaircisssement.**

**Qui se joint à nous ?**

**Un ami, répondit laconiquement Tisiphone.**

**Un ami ? C'est tout ? Tu es avare de réponses ...**

**Tu le verras bien assez tôt ... Il ne devrait plus tarder ...**

**Des pas retentirent soudain sur le sentier de pierre et de poussière. Une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre. **

**Le petit Niffleur qui avait fait quelques pas dans le jardin revint en courant se cacher sous la chaise de Tisiphone, abrité derrière les longs pans de la jupe, il passa une tête discrètement et regarda le sorcier arriver. **

**Il parut un peu surpris de voir que Tisiphone n'était pas seule. Il s'arrêta au pied de la pergola et salua la sorcière de la tête. **

**Tisiphone se leva et alla à la rencontre du nouveau-venu. **

**Lucius, lança-t-elle. Je suis contente que tu sois de retour.**

**Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la chaise libre.**

**Laisse-moi te présenter une vieille amie, ajouta la sorcière. Voici Adonia.**

**Puis se tournant vers son amie, elle lui présenta Lucius. **

**Les sorciers se serrèrent brièvement la main. Puis Lucius prit place. Adonia curieuse et fidèle à sa réputation de grande bavarde le questionna aussitôt. **

**Comment avez-vous connu Tisi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.**

**Nous étions étudiants ensemble à Poudlard, répondit-il de bonne grâce. Et par le plus grand des hasards, nous nous sommes revus ...**

**Comprenant qu'il risquait de passer sa soirée à répondre au question de l'héliate, Lucius prit les devants et l'interrogea à son tour.**

**Et vous ? Comment avez-vous rencontré Tisiphone ?**

**Adonia éclata de rire, Tisiphone aussi. **

**C'est une longue histoire ...**

**Vraiment ?**

**Oui, nous nous sommes plusieurs fois croisées à l'Héliée.**

**L'Héliée ?**

**L'équivalent, en quelque sorte du Ministère, interrompit soudain Tisiphone. Mais plus pour ce qui est affaires courantes et diverses.**

**Oui, toujours est-il que cette chère Tisiphone venait là pour rechercher des papiers concernant des autorisations de fouilles ou quelque chose dans le genre.**

**C'était pour les fouilles de Délos ...**

**Je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose partout, mais ici l'administration est ... comment dire ... plutôt pointilleuse et ne fait guère dans la simplicité : entre le parchemin bleu à retirer au troisième étage, le bordereau rose du rez-de-chaussée, l'autorisation verte du sous-sol ... C'est une expérience assez déroutante et usante. Surtout lorsque nos chers archontes décident que pour récupérer une signature ou un autre papier, il faut revenir tous les jours pendant une semaine - le temps que le parchemin soit prêt ...**

**Mana avait préparé un repas froid et léger. Ils soupèrent dans le calme, la nuit était seulement rythmée par le bruit des vagues et le chant des cigales. **

**La lune était bien haute quand Adonia prit congé de Tisiphone et de Lucius. Les deux sorcières se promirent de se donner plus souvent des nouvelles. Juste avant de la quitter, Adonia reitéra ses mises en garde à Tisiphone, puis elle disparut. **

**Une fois seuls, Lucius s'intéressa à la petite boule de poils qui n'avait pas quitté Tisiphone. **

**Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.**

**Un Niffleur.**

**Je vois bien, mais à quoi va-t-il servir ? Tu avais besoin d'un animal de compagnie ?**

**C'est pour demain ...**

**Demain ? Que se passe-t-il demain ?**

**J'explore le souterrain que j'ai découvert ...**

**Tu as fini d'en dégager l'entrée ?**

**Oui, hier soir ... comme je l'avais dit. Je suis allée à Athènes faire quelques achats ... des affaires pour l'exploration.**

**A quoi va nous servir le Niffleur ?**

**A vérifier que nous ne passons à côté d'aucun indice. Celui-ci a l'air particulier attiré par l'orchicalque, j'ai fait un test dans la boutique ...**

**A quelle heure partons-nous ?**

**Nous ? S'étonna Tisiphone.**

**Bien sûr ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser t'y aventurer toute seule ...**

**Pourtant, j'ai l'habitude, marmonna la sorcière.**

**Ce n'est pas une raison ! Je viens avec toi ...**

**Je m'en doutais, rit Tisiphone. J'ai tout prévu en conséquence ... Nous partirons à l'aube.**

**Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes dans l'air frais de la nuit, puis ils rentrèrent se coucher : une longue journée les attendait. **

**Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, le vent était frais. Tisiphone resserra sa cape contre elle. Malgré l'obscurité, elle avançait d'un bon pas sur le sentier. D'un sort, elle écarta le grillage qui défendait l'accès du site antique. Sans hésitation, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du souterrain. Lucius la suivait. Devant la sorcière, le petit Niffleur trottait, son museau au ras du sol, reniflant le moindre caillou et le moindre brin d'herbe. Il s'arrêta soudain et gratta frénétiquement le sol. Ses griffes acérées soulevaient la terre. L'animal grognait de satisfaction. Tisiphone eut toute les peines du monde à l'entraîner plus loin : il n'était pas encore temps pour lui d'entrer en action. **

**Tisiphone dégagea l'entrée qu'elle avait soigneusement dissimulée. Une ouverture béante et sombre apparut soudain. Un courant d'air glacé s'en échappait. Le petit Niffleur fit quelques pas dans l'obscurité en couinant doucement. **

**Tisiphone sortit les lampes à huile qu'elle avait achetées la veille. Elle en tendit une à Lucius et garda l'autre pour elle. **

**Pourquoi ne pas se servir de nos baguettes ?**

**Pour différentes raisons ... Mais la première et la plus importante : la flamme tremble au moindre souffle d'air ... Cela peut être parfois utile à savoir : de quel côté vient le souffle, si on doit s'attendre à des ennuis ...Le Lumos, certes, éclaire bien mais parfois, il ne faut pas seulement se méfier de l'obscurité ...**

**Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?**

**Pas vraiment ... mais mieux vaut être prudents !**

**Tisiphone alluma sa lampe puis celle de Lucius.**

**Je passerai devant ! Et pas question de discuter ! Ajouta-t-elle.**

**Lucius ne discuta pas ... après tout, c'était elle la spécialiste de ce genre de choses, pas elle. **

**La sorcière entra donc dans le souterrain obscur. Elle dut baisser la tête pour ne pas se cogner. Quelques marches s'enfonçaient sous le sol, elles étaient couvertes de terre et de poussière, mais paraissaient intactes. Les murs étaient en pierres grossières dont le mortier s'effritait par endroits. Tisiphone compta dix marches. Au pied de l'escalier, un couloir sombre s'ouvrait. Elle s'y engagea, Lucius sur ses talons. Le Niffleur furetait ça et là. Visiblement, il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant. Il trottait loin devant Tisiphone, s'arrêtait un instant, courait vers elle avant de repartir de nouveau. Les murs du couloir étaient nus. **

**Le plafond était en assez mauvais état et inexistant par endroits : le lieu ressemblait plutôt à un tunnel de grotte plutôt qu'à quelque chose bâtie par une main humaine. Le plafond éboulé avait disparu et on ne voyait plus que la terre et les cailloux qui ne semblaient tenir que par miracle. Le sol était irrégulier : parfois, il montait en pente douce, parfois, il fallait escalader de gros blocs de pierre tandis qu'à d'autres moments, il descendait. A certains endroits, ils durent progresser à moitié courbé, la hauteur ne permettait plus à quelqu'un de se tenir debout. Le niffleur semblait aux anges : la terre meuble, l'obscurité du tunnel : il était comme chez lui. **

**Le tunnel se retrécissait progressivement : plus question pour Lucius de progresser debout, Tisiphone finit par l'imiter rapidement. Leurs robes noires étaient pleines de poussière. **

**Ils durent soudain s'arrêter : impossible ou presque de progresser plus loin : le plafond était totalement éboulé et barrait l'accès du tunnel. Le Niffleur avait pourtant trouvé un passage puisqu'il avait disparu et que la sorcière l'entendait gratter de l'autre côté. Tisiphone observa avec attention le tas de pierres et de rochers qui leur faisait face. Elle remarqua alors un étroit passage. Elle le montra à Lucius qui fit la grimace.**

**Je vais aller voir comment ça se présente, annonça-t-elle.**

**Tu vas t'engager là dedans ?**

**Il avait ouvert grand ses yeux d'étonnement.**

**C'est de la folie, ajouta-t-il. Tu vas rester coincée là-dessous.**

**Ne t'en fais donc pas ! J'ai déjà fait ça et puis j'ai ma baguette ... au pire, un p'tit sort et tout ira bien !**

**Lucius fit la moue, mais Tisiphone était déjà à genoux devant l'étroit passage. Elle se coucha à terre et commença à ramper. Sa tête disparut et tout le reste suivit.**

**Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle. Ca n'a pas l'air de rétrecir ...**

**Fais quand même attention.**

**Tisiphone avait laissé sa lampe et progressait dans le noir le plus total. Sa baguette entre les dents, elle décida pourtant de l'utiliser. **

**... umo' marmonna-t-elle.**

**Une faible lueur éclaira sa route. Les rochers tenaient Merlin-sait-comment, mais ils tenaient. S'agrippant à tout ce qu'elle trouvait, la sorcière avançait sans trop de difficulté. Soudain sa main toucha quelque chose qui n'avait pas la même texture que les rochers. Elle se laissa glisser vers ce qu'elle tenait. De surprise, elle poussa un cri, lâcha sa baguette et se retrouva dans le noir. **

**Tout va bien ? Cria Lucius.**

**Oui, oui, pesta Tisiphone qui lança de nouveau un Lumos.**

**Que s'est-il passé ?**

**Rien du tout, j'ai rencontré un ancien archéomage ou un ancien habitant de la cité ...**

**Sa main était toujours accrochée à l'humérus. Les restes humains étaient à moitié recouvert par les rochers, mais Tisiphone distingua néammoinsla cage thoracique et une partie du crâne. Sans plus lui accorder la moindre importance, elle continua sa route. Le tunnel finit par s'élargir lentement elle franchit un dernier étroit passage et put se relever, elle venait de franchir l'éboulement. Le Niffleur, tout heureux de la retrouver sauta tout autour d'elle.**

**C'est bon, Lucius, tu peux venir. Ca passe sans trop de problème. Fais juste attention à ta tête au niveau du squelette, c'est le passage le plus bas.**

**Le sorcier grogna une réponse que Tisiphone ne put entendre. Elle ne put esquiver un petit sourire en imaginant Lucius ramper au sol. Dommage que le tunnel soit trop étroit pour qu'elle ne puisse assister à ce spectacle. **

**En l'attendant, elle reporta toute son attention au nouveau couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle fit apparaître une nouvelle lampe à huile et l'alluma. Le Lumos disparut. **

**Sous les rochers, elle entendit Lucius râler et souffler. Elle s'agenouilla à l'entrée du trou et l'attendit. Une tête blonde finit par apparaître. Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Il était dans un triste état. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour te suivre, marmonna-t-il.**

**Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a tenu à m'accompagner.**

**Elle préféra taire la possibilité qu'elle avait eu de faire tout simplement disparaître l'obstacle. Après tout, ramper sous des tonnes de pierres n'était pas si courant, autant en profiter ... **

**Ils reprirent en silence l'exploration des lieux. **

**Plus ils progressaient, plus les pierres étaient en bon état et bien conservées. Le couloir s'arrêta brusquement. Aucun éboulement n'en bouchait le bout : juste un mur, semblable aux autres. Aucune porte ne permettait de le franchir. Le Niffleur avait commencé à gratter le sol, devant un des coins du mur. Il s'agitait et sa petite queue bougeait frénétiquement. De petits cris s'échappaient de sa gueule. De la poussière s'élevait tout autour de lui. Tisiphone regarda le mur perplexe. Elle remarqua alors une sorte de petite niche, d'à peine quelques centimètres de profondeur, à peine de quoi y glisser un doigt, ou l'extrémité d'une baguette. Elle sortit la sienne et l'enfonça dans l'espace libre. La sorcière sentit quelque chose au fond de la niche, elle appuya plus fortement sa baguette. Il y eut soudain un fort déclic. Le Niffleur couina et sursauta, avant d'aller se réfugier derrière Lucius. **

**Le sol se mit à vibrer, le mur à bouger. Il pivota lentement, comme une immense porte. Un nouveau tunnel apparut. **

**Allons-y murmura Tisiphone.**

**Un souffle froid fit vaciller les flammes des lampes qui flottaient devant les sorciers. **

**  
Le couloir dans lequel ils s'engagèrent était différent du premier. Le sol comme les murs étaient en marbre de différents couleurs. Par terre, les carreaux noirs, gris et rosé se succédaient en formant d'étranges arabesques compliquées. Les murs blancs brillaient légèrement sous la lueur des flammes. **

**Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Lucius.**

**Je ne sais pas vraiment. Sous le temple ou sous le palais de la cité ...**

**A un endroit, le couloir se rétrécit : les sorciers passèrent entre deux colonnes qui marquaient le passage étroit. Les dessins de marbre changèrent aussi : ce n'était plus qu'une sorte de dallage tout simple qui contrastait avec les motifs d'avant. **

**La petite créature furetait un peu partout, sans bruit. Ses griffes crissaient sur le sol qui faisait résonner le pas des deux sorciers. **

**Tisiphone s'arrêta plusieurs fois en posant sa main sur les murs. **

**L'état de conservation de cet endroit est assez extraordinaire, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. La magie y est sans doute pour quelque chose.**

**Le couloir semblait interminable, ils progressaient lentement. Tisiphone préférait faire attention. Un piège n'était jamais à exclure. Elle compta sur sa vigilence et celle du Niffleur pour l'avertir en cas de problème. **

**Peu à peu le marbre coloré disparut pour ne laisser place qu'aux teintes les plus sombres. **

**Ils furent de nouveau arrêté par une porte cette fois. Elle aussi était en marbre noir, monumentale, elle était couverte d'inscriptions. **

**Tisiphone n'eut aucun mal à les déchiffrer.**

**Toi qui t'apprête à franchir cette porte, prends garde à la colère du volcan. Ne réveille pas les Anciens où la colère du Feu de la Terre s'abattera sur toi ! Murmura Tisiphone.**

**Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?**

**J'ai l'impression que nous allons pénétrer dans une sorte de sanctuaire dédié aux Ancêtres, c'est très étrange et assez inhabituel ...**

**La colère du Feu de la Terre, répéta Lucius.**

**Sans doute le volcan ... Il était actif pendant l'Antiquité et bien souvent, les anciens sorciers y voyaient quelque chose de divin ... Mais, rassure-toi, nous n'avons rien à craindre : le volcan est définitivement éteint. Il ne se réveillera pas ...**

**Je l'espère bien.**

**La serrure de la porte était en or et attirait fortement le Niffleur qui ne cessait de sauter pour tenter de l'attraper. **

**Alohomora, lança Tisiphone.**

**Il y eut un cliquetis et la porte s'entrouvrit. Ils ne furent pas trop de deux pour pousser les lourds battants. **

**Un souffle brûlant s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. **

**Je commence à comprendre, murmura Tisiphone.**

**Elle s'engagea la première. **

**Ici plus de marbre ou de pierre, juste un tunnel creusé à même la roche. Une roche noire et marquée de crevasses et d'étranges sillons.**

**Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire ça ? Demanda Lucius en touchant les marques de la roche.**

**La lave, répondit Tisiphone. Je crois que nous marchons dans une ancienne cheminée du volcan ...**

**Le Niffleur ne semblait guère rassuré par le lieu, il marchait sagement à côté de Tisiphone. **

**Par moment, des grondements sourds venus des entrailles de la terre se faisaient entendre. **

**Tu es vraiment sûre que ce fichu volcan est éteint ? Répéta Lucius.**

**Oui, répondit Tisiphone.**

**  
Mais bizarrement sa voix était moins ferme, le ton moins sûr. **

**Ils descendaient lentement mais sûrement dans les entrailles de la terre. Le chemin parcouru il y a des millénaires par la lave était aisé à suivre. **

**Soudain une sorte de lueur apparut vers ce qui semblait le bout du tunnel. La chaleur devenait aussi plus forte, les grondements plus forts. Par moment, il semblait à Tisiphone que le sol et les parois vibraient légèrement. **

**Plus ils se rapprochaient de la lueur, plus il faisait chaud. Les deux sorciers transpiraient maintenant à grosses gouttes, l'air en était presque irrespirable.**

**Le Niffleur couina soudain plus fort et décida qu'il ferait mieux de filer. Il déguerpit sans demander son reste comme s'il avait un dragon à ses trousses. Lucius le regarda filer avec envie. Tisiphone, elle, impertubable et inconsciente, continua à avancer. **

**Elle venait d'arriver au bout de la galerie et ne put retenir un cri d'étonnement et de surprise. Intrigué, Lucius se hâta de la rejoindre. **

**La galerie déboucha au sommet d'un vertigineux précipice. Le fond n'était pas obscur et sombre, bien au contraire. Tout en bas, un fleuve de lave poursuivait tranquille sa route millénaire. L'air était brûlant et suffocant. **

**Le Feu de la Terre, marmonna Tisiphone presque hypnotisée et fascinée. Je crois que nous ne sommes plus très loin ... Il faut continuer.**

**Plus très loin de quoi ? Et continuer ? Mais comment ?**

**Plus très loin de notre destination finale ... Quant au moyen de continuer, c'est simple, regarde !**

**De la main, elle montra un étroit sentier au sommet du précipice. Il paraîssait à peine plus large qu'un pied d'elfe. Un seul faux pas et c'était la chute dans les entrailles du volcan.**

**Tu ne veux tout de même pas t'aventurer là-dessus !**

**Bien sûr que si ! C'est le seul chemin !**

**C'est de la folie !**

**Mais non, il a déjà été emprunté, il y a même une sorte de rampe.**

**Effectivement, fixés dans la paroi, à intervalles réguliers de gros anneaux en orichalque permettaient à une chaîne – du même métal- de courir le long de la roche.**

**Attends-moi là si tu veux, mais moi je continue ! Lança Tisiphone.**

**Lucius grogna mais se décida tout de même à suivre la sorcière.**

**Elle se tenait à la chaîne et progressait avec facilité, comme si le vide et la lave n'existait.**

**C'est simple, cria-t-elle à Lucius. Il suffit de ne pas regarder en bas ...**

**  
Elle disparut soudain derrière un coude de la paroi. **

**Le chemin n'est pas très long, je suis déjà arrivée !**

**Lucius passa le même coude et se retrouva sur une nouvelle plateforme. Une nouvelle ouverture dans la roche les invitait à pénétrer dans le sanctuaire. Sans laisser de répit à Lucius, Tisiphone s'y engagea. **

**Ils descendaient encore et toujours, mais la température avait baissé, les grondements du magma étaient à présent inaudibles. Un autre bruit se faisait entendre à présent : celui de milliers de gouttes d'eau qui venaient s'écraser au sol. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une immense salle mi grotte mi salle du trône. Impossible de savoir où commençaient les murs en marbre blanc et les véritables parois de la grotte. Le sol était de roche volcanique totalement blanche qui reflétait comme une onde tranquille la lumière des deux lampes à huile. Il n'y avait pas de colonnes, juste des stalagtictes et des stalagmites qui, parfois, se rejoignaient. **

**Au centre de la pièce, une étrange cascade sans conteste d'origine magique s'écoulait avec bruit. Un mur d'eau de quelques centimètres de profondeur, mais très long et haut, venait s'écouler dans une grande vasque stylisée. Les milles gouttelettes argentés rebondissaient avec force du bassin et scintillaient comme mille diamants. **

**Où sommes-nous ?**

**Je n'en ai aucune idée.**

**Tisiphone avait fait quelques pas dans le sanctuaire, ne sachant pas où poser les yeux. **

**C'est magnifique !**

**Dans certains coins de la grottes, des statues en or, en orichalque, en argent avaient été érigées et représentaient d'anciens sorciers. **

**Tisiphone s'en approcha et ne put déchiffrer les inscriptions des socles.**

**De l'Atlante, constata-t-elle.**

**Lucius s'était approche de la cascade. Il toucha l'eau : elle était tiède. L'onde du bassin se troubla alors, tout comme celle qui cascadait.**

**Ca alors, s'exclama-t-il surpris. Tu devrais venir voir !**

**Tisiphone courut le rejoindre. **

**Derrière le mur d'eau, une scène était apparue : une vue depuis les hauteurs d'une cité. Les maisons blanches descendaient jusqu'à la mer ; la baie, immense était sillonnée de nombreux bateaux aux étranges allures démodées. **

**- L'Atlantide, murmura alors Tisiphone. L'Atlantide ...**

**1 : ici l'équivalent grec des Aurors anglais. **

**Dans l'Antiquité, il existait 600 héliates, c'étaient des citoyens qui siègeaient à l'Héliée, ils étaient chargés de rendre la justice.Ils étaient tirés au sort.**

**2 : ici en gros, les dirigeants sorciers, qui secondent le Ministre grec. **

**Dans l'antiquité, ils étaient au nombre de 10 et s'occupaient des affaires religieuses, militaires, des fêtes, des droits de la famille. Eux aussi étaient tirés au sort. 10 anciens Archontes dirigeaient les magistrats à l'Aéropage qui jugeaient les affaires graves (crimes),**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre XIX : Voyage en Atlantide ...**_

L'eau se troublait petit à petit et la vision de l'Atlantide disparaissait lentement. Tisiphone alla se placer de l'autre côté de la cascade, de ce côté-ci aussi, la cité s'évanouissait comme un rêve à l'aube. Bientôt l'eau redevint aussi claire et pure qu'auparavant.

Il y eut soudain un petit couinement et le bruit d'une cavalcade. Tisiphone, agenouillée près de la vasque, se releva brusquement. Le Niffleur, attiré par tous les éclats de la grotte avait surmonté la terreur que la lave et le précipe lui avait inspiré pour se ruer sur les traces des sorciers. Il était tout énervé et ne savait où donner de la tête. Entre les statues, les trésors enfouis sous les roches, il courait partout, grattait à un endroit avant d'aller dans un autre coin de la grotte.

Tisiphone s'en retourna à l'observation de la vasque, là encore, le coquillage qui recueillait l'eau de la cascade était recouvert d'inscriptions et des symboles, que la sorcière ne pouvait traduire.

- Tout est en Atlante, marmonna-t-elle dépitée. Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui est inscrit un peu partout dans cette grotte.

- Il doit bien y avoir des choses en grec ... Tout à l'heure, sur la porte, c'était bien du grec ? demanda Lucius. Ce serait logique qu'ici, il y en ait. Ceux qui ont construit la porte connaissant cette grotte ...

- Oui, mais elle est beaucoup plus ancienne que tout le reste. Peut-être aussi vieille que le volcan lui-même ! Et protégée de ses colères par la magie ... Je n'ai jamais vu un tel lieu ...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

- Excellente question ...une sorte de sanctuaire dédié aux Atlantes sans doute ... pour qu'ils ne tombent pas dans l'oubli ...

Tisiphone reprit l'exploration de la grotte. Elle retourna aux statues. Toutes étaient disposées de chaque côté de la cascade, contre les parois de lave. Les dix visages regardaient l'eau, comme pour en garder l'accès ou la protéger. Les sorciers représentés, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, étaient tous vêtus de la même manière : une longue toge dont les lourds plis retombaient avec grâce.

Tisiphone tira de sa robe un appareil photo et commença à tout mitrailler. Puis, quand ce fut fait, il disparut. A sa place, elle sortit une étrange plume. Longue et assez fine, elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une Plume à Papote. La première différence était la couleur : au lieu du vert criard, la plume était d'un bleu clair qui, parfois, semblait prendre des teintes argentées. L'autre caractéristique qui la faisait se démarquer était la présence de deux petites chaînes, au bout de la plume. Les fins maillons dorés retenaient deux minuscules yeux cerclés d'or. Ils clignaient légèrement, s'habituant sans doute à la douce pénombre du lieu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lucius intrigué. Une Plume à Papote ?

- Non, plutôt sa cousine, je dirai. En fait, il s'agit d'une Planplume.

- Je n'en jamais entendu parler ...

- C'est normal, ce n'est pas courant ... Enfin si, en archéomagie ça sert assez souvent ! Cette plume permet de faire des plans de fouilles : on la laisse dans le lieu souhaité, elle s'y déplace et ensuite revient au parchemin et y trace un schéma précis de l'endroit. Elle ne manque aucun détail. C'est beaucoup plus précis et rapide que si nous le faisions nous-même.

Tisiphone sortit sa baguette et tapota sur la Planplume.Elle tressauta et fila dans la grotte.

- Le seul souci, ajouta alors la sorcière, c'est qu'elles ne peuvent servir qu'une fois ... Personne n'a réussi à l'utiliser une seconde fois, immanquablement, elle redessine le même lieu.

Le petit Niffleur s'était, un court instant, désintéressé des métaux précieux. Il se mit à suivre la Planplume et à sautiller pour l'attraper. Finalement, voyant qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, il retourna à ses fouilles. Il faisait le tour de la vasque en reniflant, il couinait avec force. Ses puissantes griffes se mirent à attaquer le sol. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, il réussit à entamer la lave durcie. Lucius s'était approché de l'animal et le regardait avec un certain amusement. Voyant qu'il avait pu faire vole en éclat une partie de la couche de roche, les cris du Niffleur reprirent de plus belle, les coups de griffes se firent plus violents, ses poils s'étaient hérissés.

Sous les pattes de l'animal, le sorcier aperçut soudain un vif éclat semblable à du feu. Il appela Tisiphone.

- Je crois que ta bestiole a trouvé quelque chose !

Le temps que la sorcière arrive, le Niffleur avait déterré une bonne partie de l'objet.

Tisiphone eut toutes les peines du monde à récupérer l'objet de la gueule du Niffleur. L'animal ne voulait pas lâcher. Finalement, elle réussit à se saisir de l'objet. C'était une sorte de long cyclindre, de la même taille et de la même largeur d'un avant-bras. Il paraissait assez lourd. Aucun symbole, aucune inscription ne se laissait voir, juste le métal lisse et brillant comme une chaude flamme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lucius intrigué.

- Je l'ignore encore, marmonna la sorcière. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il est en orichalque.

A tout hasard, elle le secoua. Quelque chose fit du bruit à l'intérieur.

Malgré la curiosité qui la tenait, elle le reposa à sa place.

- Tu ne vas pas essayer de l'ouvrir ?

- Pas maintenant, rétorqua la sorcière. Je préfère laisser la Planplume faire son travail.

La plume continuait son trajet dans la caverne. Elle avait pratiquement terminé son relevé. Tisiphone avait fait apparaître un parchemin. La Planplume s'y dirigea en zigzaguant. Puis elle se mit à tracer fébrilement le schéma de la grotte. Lorsque ce fut fini, le parchemin s'enroula tout seul et tomba à terre, la Planplume se laissa lentement glisser comme une feuille morte à ses côtés.

L'exploration de la caverne dura de longues heures. Le Niffleur découvrit encore quelques cylindres identiques aux premiers. Il déterra également quelques vieilles pièces et vieux bijoux en orichalque et en or. Tisiphone n'avait jamais vu pareils objets et décors. Elle reconnut quelques influences grecques et crétoises, mais rien de plus.

Le moment de partir arriva. La sorcière, aidée de Lucius, récupéra toutes les trouvailles qu'ils avaient pu faire. Un sort de réduction les fit tous entrer dans un sac en toile qu'elle porta à son épaule.

Une dernière fois, elle se tourna vers la cascade. L'eau était toujours aussi limpide qu'au début. Si elle avait été seule, peut-être aurait-elle cru à un mirage, mais Lucius l'avait lui aussi vue. Il interrompit soudain sa rêverie.

- Est-ce un endroit sûr ? D'autres que nous risquent de le découvrir ?

- Je ne pense pas, pourquoi ?

- Pour cela ! répondit-il.

Il fait alors apparaître la Boîte de Pandore qu'il avait prise avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ? s'étonna Tisiphone, un peu en colère.

- Je suis les Ordres ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à ce qu'elle soit mise dans un endroit sûr, une fois tes recherches terminées ... et il me semble que c'est le cas.

- J'ai effectivement fini avec cette Boîte ... marmonna la sorcière.

- Que penses-tu de cette idée ?

- Ouais ...

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, lui signifant qu'il n'avait qu'à faire ce qu'il voulait avec cette fichue Boîte.

Lucius n'avait pas vu ou pas voulu voir l'énervement de Tisiphone. Il observa un long moment la grotte avant de se décider. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la boîte. Tisiphone n'entendit pas la formule ; elle se tenait dans un coin, boudeuse et serrait dans ses bras le petit Niffleur. L'animal fermait les yeux à moitié et, s'il avait été un chat, aurait ronronné sous les caresses de la sorcière.

Lucius s'avança vers le bassin. Il immergea la Boîte de Pandore juste sous la cascade. L'eau se referma alors sur la Boîte et la magie du lieu opérant sans doute, elle disparut aux yeux du sorcier. Satisfait, il fit demi-tour. Il s'arrêta soudain en voyant Tisiphone courir vers la cascade. Il se retourna alors qu'elle le doublait.

L'eau s'était de nouveau troublée, à la différence de la première fois, une lueur émanait de la cascade. Le même paysage apparut.

- Tu avais déjà la Boîte sur toi, lorsque tu as touché l'eau tout à l'heure ?

- Oui.

- Je crois que j'ai compris comment cela marche ! s'exclama la sorcière radieuse.

- Et comment cela marche-t-il ?

Il faut que le sorcier qui touche l'eau ait quelque chose en rapport avec l'Atlantide sur lui ! Tu avais la Boîte avec toi ! C'est pour cela que cela s'est activé !

Tisiphone passa sa main à travers le rideau liquide. Le phénomène s'arrêta. L'eau reprit sa pureté cristalline. La sorcière récupéra alors un des cylindres en orichalque. Elle effleura l'eau. L'Atlantide réapparut aussitôt. Un vent doux semblait agiter les palmes des quelques palmies que Tisiphone pouvait apercevoir. Le ciel prenait doucement des teintes rosées et orangées : le soir n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Saisie d'une impulsion soudaine, Tisiphone, tenant toujours le cyclindre, passa sa main de nouveau à travers la chute d'eau. Elle poussa alors un petit cri. Sa main n'était plus dans la grotte, mais bel et bien en Atlantide. Elle s'amusait à passer et repasser sa main. L'eau était glacée et le petit Niffleur reçut quelques gouttes sur sa tête, il s'ébroua et râla par quelques grognements.

- C'est un passage ! Un passage vers l'Atlantide !

- Allons y ! proposa Lucius.

- Non ! Pas ce soir ! Demain, nous reviendrons.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde, la nuit tombe ! Je préfère y aller en plein jour ! Et puis, j'ai besoin d'autres Planplumes et du matériel ... Sait-on jamais ...

- Très bien.

Ils refirent le trajet en silence. Tisiphone trop occupée à songer à l'expédition du lendemain. Elle préparait mentalement ce qui lui faudrait emporter. Lucius lui pensait au rapport qu'il allait Lui faire. Qu'en découlerait-il, il l'ignorait. Tisiphone était bien trop exhaltée par les fouilles pour ressentir toute l'immensité des tensions autour de ses travaux ...

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils ressortirent du souterrain.

Comme à son habitude, Mana avait allumé de nombreuses bougies dans et autour de la maison qui devenait un vrai phare au milieu des ténèbres pour accueillir les voyageurs. Le Niffleur sauta brusquement des bras de Tisiphone lorsqu'il reconnut le jardin de la sorcière. Il courut à toute vitesse vers Mana qui les attendaient. Le petit animal se mit à sauter autour de l'elfe en poussant de petits cris. A peine adopté, il avait parfaitement compris à qui s'adresser lorsque le ventre criait famine.

Mana claqua des doigts et la table se couvrit de mets. Un autre claquement et le repas du Niffleur apparut également.Il couina de plaisir vers l'elfe avant de se ruer sur la nourriture.

- Mana a bien fait de préparer double ration pour Ratatouille ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ratatouille, l'interrompit Tisiphone. Est-ce ainsi que tu l'as appelé ?

- Oui, répondit Mana en baissant la tête. Mana trouvait que cela lui allait bien !

Va pour Ratatouille alors !

Les sorciers allèrent prendre place sur les chaises. La brise du soir s'était doucement levée et apportait avec elle les effluves de la terre réchauffée par le soleil pendant la journée. Le repas fut pris rapidement, dans le silence, Lucius et Tisiphone étant trop exténués pour parler.

- Tu as l'air songeur, lança soudain la sorcière.

Lucius ne réagit pas immédiatement.

- Lucius !

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle, sortant de ses pensées.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Tisiphone.

- Oui, oui, répondit-il trop rapidement.

- Tu avais l'air ailleurs, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Ca va, ne t'en fais pas ...

Voyant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, elle n'insista. Le repas se termina comme il avait commencé : en silence.

Tisiphone résista à l'envie de travailler sur les étranges cyclindres qu'elle avait ramenés.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans le jardin. Ses pieds nus ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le gravier. Lucius, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il regardait en silence la silhouette presque fantômatique de la sorcière qui se détachait de l'obscurité nocturne. Il soupira. Une grosse ride soucieuse barrait son front, son regard se rembrunit. Il sortit sa baguette et fit alors apparaître deux jus de citrouille glacés. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne le voyait puis agita de nouveau sa baguette. Une petite fiole apparut. Il l'ouvrit et déposa une seule et unique goutte du liquide contenu dans la fiole dans un des deux verres. La fiole disparut aussitôt. Il mélangea avec force le jus de citrouille.

- Puisses-tu ne pas t'être trompé dans tes proportions, Severus, marmonna-t-il, les yeux luisants.

Il se leva et prit les deux verres. Toujours en silence, il partit rejoindre Tisiphone. La sorcière s'était arrêtée près d'un gros olivier au tronc noueux. Elle s'était assise à ses pieds, les genoux repliés sous elle. Elle regardait la mer qui, paisible, s'endormait sous les étoiles.

- Jus de citrouille, proposa Lucius.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui en souriant. Elle tendit la main et il lui offrit un verre.

Merci, répondit Tisiphone.

Elle porta lentement le verre à ses lèvres, ne lâchant pas un seul instant Lucius du regard. Le sorcier s'en voulait d'agir ainsi, mais c'était la seule manière. Il aurait eu beau lui expliquer, elle n'aurait pas compris. Ses yeux gris ne la quittèrent pas un seul instant. Il espérait que l'amertume de la potion soit masquée par le breuvage glacé. Tisiphone ne remarqua rien. Elle but son verre jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

- Tu ne bois pas le tien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Si, si.

Il l'avala d'un trait. C'est du firewhisky qu'il aurait dû se servir, pas du jus de citrouille...

Tisiphone voulut alors se relever, mais elle fit prise soudain de faiblesse, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Lucius la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras.

- Que ... se ...

Sa tête retomba contre la poitrine du sorcier, ses yeux clos, elle dormait déjà.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Lucius.

Il porta la sorcière endormie jusque dans la chambre. Il l'allongea avec douceur sur le grand lit aux draps de lin blancs. Il s'assit un court instant et passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, mais contrairement aux contes moldus, Tisiphone ne se réveilla pas. Il quitta la chambre sans se retourner.

Avant de quitter la demeure grecque de la sorcière, il prit en passant un petit coquillage qui trônait sur une étagère. Même s'il n'en aurait peut-être pas besoin ce soir, ce dont il doutait, l'objet aurait une utilité dans peu de jours ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit aussi était tombée en Angleterre, mais une nuit froide et brumeuse. Les bancs de brouillards envahissaient la lande et la rendait encore plus inhospitalière. Le manoir prenait des allures étranges entre les bras blancs et brumeux. Le lierre magique laissa une nouvelle fois passer le sorcier.

Voldemort attendait Lucius dans la bibliothèque comme à son habitude. Cette fois, Il ne l'invita pas à s'asseoir.

Lucius en vint rapidement au vif du sujet. Il expliqua les dernières trouvailles de Tisiphone. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le silence plana longtemps dans la pièce. Lord Voldemort semblait pensif. Le regard fermé, Il refléchissait. Finalement, Il prit la parole.

- Cette cascade montre l'Atlantide, dis-tu ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Et elle serait une sorte de passage ? N'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exactement cela. Lorsqu'on passe sa main, rien ne se passe, mais si on porte sur soi un objet Atlante, on peut traverser le rideau d'eau et se retrouver en Atlantide ...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Ses prunelles brillèrent d'un éclat intense et féroce.

- Voilà une découverte des plus intéressantes, murmura le Mage Noir. Une petite visite s'impose.

Lucius ne s'était pas trompé. En un sens, il fut soulagé de savoir Tisiphone profondément endormie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit alors signe à Lucius de s'approcher. Le sorcier s'éxécuta en silence.

- Ta manche, ordonna-t-Il d'un ton sec.

Lucius remonta la manche et découvrit la Marque Noire sur son avant-bras. Lord Voldemort avait sorti sa baguette et de sa pointe toucha la tête de mort. Il murmura quelques mots. Lucius grimaça sous la brûlure.

Ils n'eurent que quelques minutes à attendre. Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et une petite poignée de Mangemorts les rejoignirent. Lucius fit une nouvelle grimace en reconnaissant certaines figures désagréablement familières et d'autres qu'il fut étonné de trouver en un tel lieu.

Les Mangemorts vinrent se placer aux côtés de Lucius et saluèrent leur Maître. Sebastian lança un regard noir à son cousin, mécontent de le trouver ici.

- Je viens d'apprendre des nouvelles très ... intéressantes ... et qui méritent que nous nous y attardions dans les plus brefs délais ... C'est pourquoi ce soir, nous allons faire un petit voyage, qui, je l'espère, sera des plus intéressants ...

- Où allons-nous, Maître ? s'empressa de demander Sebastian.

Le rire glacé de Voldemort s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Tu es bien pressé de le savoir ... Je te laisserai le soin d'apprécier toute ... la surprise ... de cette Odyssée ...

Puis Il se tourna vers les deux nouvelles recrues.

- Quant à vous, ce sera l'occasion de voir ce que vous valez ...

- Bien, Maître, répondirent en choeur les deux soeurs.

Il s'adressa ensuite à Lucius.

- As-tu tout ce qu'il faut ?

- Oui, Maître, je passerai prendre quelques « affaires » pour qu'on puisse franchir la cascade ...

- Parfait, alors !

Lucius tendit à son maître le coquillage qui servirait de portoloin. Lui n'en avait pas besoin, il se transplana directement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit était toujours aussi douce et belle en Grèce, même si quelques sombres nuages s'amoncelaient sur l'horizon. Les silhouettes toutes de noires vêtues se détachaient à peine sur le promontoire.

- Une grande partie de l'île est protégée, expliqua alors Lucius. C'est le seul endroit où nous pouvons nous transplaner.

- Et c'est loin là où nous devons aller ? grogna Sebastian.

Non ! Il suffit de suivre le sentier ... Les ruines sont sur la falaise de l'autre côté de la baie.

Lucius montra du doigt la masse sombre de la falaise qui se détachait légèrement de la nuit obscure. Les flots de la mer était aussi noire que les cieux. Les cigales lançaient leur entêtante ritournelle, cachées sur leurs troncs d'oliviers.

Les Mangemorts marchaient en silence, en file indienne. Lucius ouvrait la marche. La lueur des étoiles n'étaient pas suffisante pour éclairer leur pas. Les baguettes répandaient leur douce lumière. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à proximité de la demeure endormie, Lucius les laissa quelques instants pour récupérer quelques vieilleries en orichalque qui leur permettrait de pénètrer en Atlantide. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans la chambre, la sorcière y dormait toujours paisiblement.

Il ne tarda pas à les rattraper. Un court moment, il se demanda pourquoi Il avait tenu à venir en personne et surtout le but de cette expédition, si, comme il le pensait, ils n'entreraient que dans un souvenir ...

Ils finirent par atteindre leur destination. Les ruines semblaient encore plus désolées dans les ténèbres nocturnes. Le grillage fut franchi sans aucune difficulté. Les protections lancées par Tisiphone disparurent en un clin d'oeil : Lucius, les connaissant, ne rencontra aucun problème pour les faire s'évanouir.

Les Mangemorts et leur Maître pénètrent dans le souterrain.

- Il est éboulé par endroits, lança alors Lucius.

- Ce n'est pas un problème !

Effectivement, ce n'en fut pas un pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils purent passer sans être embêtés par les éboulis et le plafond effondré. La marche reprit silencieusement.

Après avoir longé le haut du précipice, ils entrèrent enfin dans la grotte blanche. Voldemort fut le premier à fouler le sol de lave blanche. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à l'endroit, visiblement impressionné par la magie qui émanait de ce lieu. Du regard, il interrogea Lucius sur la cascade, attendant d'en découvrir le secret. Le sorcier blond avait emprunté les bijoux atlantes qu'ils avaient trouvés ici même. L'orichalque luisait comme les plus chaudes flammes de l'enfer.

La cascade abandonna son flot pur pour montrer de nouveau le paysage atlante.

Un à un, les Mangemorts et leur Maître franchirent le rideau liquide.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'air était plus chaud en Atlantide. Narcissa et Bellatrix abandonnèrent leurs lourdes capes près de la cascade qu'ils venaient de franchir.

Contrairement à celle de la grotte blanche, cette dernière alimentait un petit bassin naturel recouvert de nénuphars et de lentilles d'eau. Des saules pleureurs et des palmiers se balançaient lentement au gré du vent chaud qui soufflait sur cette terre. Le concert des grenouilles fut interrompu par l'arrivée des intrus. Les batraciens, chassés de leurs feuilles, plongèrent sans bruit dans l'eau glacée de la mare. Tout autour de la nappe cristalline, des iris en fleurs et des roseaux masquaient par endroit la rive. L'eau était peu profonde et au grand étonnement des sorciers, ils ne furent pas mouillés après cette étrange arrivée.

La cascade se trouvait dans un petit bois qui mêlaient différentes essences qui, habituellement, ne poussaient pas sous les mêmes lattitudes. Des pins parasoles côtoyaient des chênes et des oliviers, tandis que les cyprès se tenaient droits comme les nouveaux balais à côté des sapins nordiques.

Dans les frondaisons, l'arrivée de nouveaux-venus provoqua un vif remue-ménage. De nombreuses petites têtes aux poils mordorés se bousculaient pour voir qui étaient ces étranges créatures à deux pattes qui sortaient de nulle part. Les petits écureuils retournèrent rapidement à leurs abris : rien de bien intéressant dans tout ça ... Seule une petite femelle resta sur sa branche, son pelage soyeux luisait doucement à la lueur des étoiles. Elle possédait deux petites taches noires au niveau des yeux qui en soulignait l'éclat vert. Elle poussa un bref petit cri et finalement s'en retourna dans son trou au creux des branches centenaires. Elle ferma ses yeux et s'endormit ... Peut-être rêva-t-elle à un écureuil mordoré un peu taquin et amateur de noisettes ...

Il n'y avait aucun sentier, juste un doux tapis d'herbe et de mousse qui étouffait les pas des sorciers. La forêt surplombait la baie et la cité. Les eaux tranquilles de la mer étaient désertes, toutes les voiles étaient rentrées au port et la cité semblait dormir paisiblement, seuls quelques feux mouvants sur les remparts témoignaient du passage de la garde.

Etaient-ils dans un souvenir ou vraiment sur la légendaire île de l'Atlantide, Lucius était incapable de le dire : certes, leur passage sous la cascade s'était fait sans éclaboussures ... mais les grenouilles avaient été effrayées par eux ... Il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Lentement et toujours en silence, ils descendirent vers la cité sous la conduite de leur Maître.

En sortant des bois, ils arrivèrent sur une route pavée de marbre qui filait droit vers la ville.  
Rapidement, ils atteignirent les premiers faubourgs, qui, même s'ils étaient moins riches que le coeur de la cité, étaient déjà somptueux : les demeures étaient grandes et toutes possédaient leur propre jardin rempli d'arbres fruitiers et de fleurs qui embaumaient l'air nocturne.

Plus ils se rapprochaient du centre, plus les rues étaient animées : malgré l'heure tardive, les Atlantes vaquaient à diverses occupations. Quelques tavernes étaient encore ouvertes et des sorciers y buvaient l'alcool local.

Personne ne fit attention au groupe vêtu de noir qui marchait rapidement. Lucius en conclut que personne ne pouvait les voir.

Ils étaient à présent arrivés dans le quartier des notables de la ville. Les grandes demeures s'ouvraient toutes sur d'immenses parcs. Les hauts murs empêchaient de voir l'intérieur et les portes est gardées par des hommes en armes.

Les rues s'entremêlaient aux canaux, l'eau à la pierre.

Bien qu'il ne soit jamais venu auparavant et qu'il ne connaisse l'Atlantide que par le récit de Tisiphone, Voldemort savait exactement où mener ses Mangemorts. Le Palais et le Temple se dressèrent soudain devant leurs yeux. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une muraille à franchir et quelques canaux.

Le pont sur lequel il était magnifiquement ouvragé : les piliers soutenant la rambarde représentaient de gracieux dauphins. La rambarde en elle-même ressemblait aux branches tordues des coraux.

Le palais était maintenant devant eux. Des soldats plus nombreux montaient la garde, dans une main, ils serraient leur baguette et dans l'autre une lourde lance.

Même s'ils ne pouvaient les voir, les soldats durent sentir une présence. Ils pointaient à présent leur baguette devant eux, juste sur les Mangemorts.

- Qui ose s'approcher du palais ? lança un homme plus lourdement armé.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un éclair vert le frappant de plein fouet. Un vent de panique souffla dans les rangs : un éclair venu de nulle part venait de mettre à terre le Chef des Gardes. Les autres soldats n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer ni même de donner l'alerte, ils rejoignirent rapidement le cadavre au sol.

- Quels sont les ordres, Maître ? demanda alors Bellatrix, le regard brillant et avide.

- Il semblerait que les habitants de ce palais possèdent quelque chose dont j'ai besoin ...

Il sortit de sa robe le pectoral de Nathaniaël.

- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas plus nombreux ? lança soudain Sebastian. Nous pourrions les écraser sans problème ... et récupérer ainsi ce que vous souhaitez, Maître.

- Mon but n'est pas de les écraser, ils ont déjà disparu ... depuis des millénaires ... Juste de récupérer ces pectoraux ...

- Sommes-nous alors dans un souvenir ? se risqua Lucius. Comment nos sorts peuvent-ils les atteindre ? Comment ont-ils deviné que nous nous trouvions là ?

- Voilà une question pertinente, mon cher Lucius !

Voldemort éclata de rire avant de reprendre ses explications.

- Il existe un vieux sort, ignoré de la plupart des sorciers, qui permet, pendant quelques heures seulement, d'agir à l'intérieur d'un souvenir. Nous restons toujours invisibles, mais notre présence, parfois, se fait sentir. Ce sort, certes puissant, ne peut concerner que cinq sorciers ... Ce qui peut également répondre à ta question, Sebastian.

La voix de Voldemort n'était plus qu'un souffle glacé et le regard noir qu'il lança au cousin de Lucius le fit frissonner. Décidement, il avait dû grandement décevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ...

- De combien de temps disposons-nous ?

- Un peu moins de deux heures ... Il est évident que j'attends de vous une réussite totale à cette mission !

Le ton était sans appel.

Les Mangemorts se séparèrent. Le palais était vaste à fouiller, le temple voisin aussi. Sebastian s'y dirigea rapidement, suivi par Bellatrix.

Lucius, lui, s'était engagé dans le dédale de couloirs du palais. Il ne savait pas trop où chercher et l'aide de Tisiphone aurait été la bienvenue. Mais la sorcière n'était pas là, il devait faire avec. Les premières salles qu'il explora étaient désertes : salons, salles de réceptions, bureaux et bibliothèques aux innombrables rouleaux que Tisiphone aurait été ravie de parcourir.

Il arriva à une coursive qui longeait le merveilleux jardin dont la sorcière lui avait parlé. Il poursuivit sa route sans un regard pour les coraux géants qui faisaient office d'arbres ou les fleurs endormies sous les étoiles.

Il parvint enfin aux ailes réservés aux appartements. Il entendit alors un bruit de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna la baguette pointée devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? grogna-t-il en reconnaissant Narcissa.

- Je suis les Ordres ... répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il eut une petite moue dédaigneuse.

- Et depuis quand as-tu rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire !

Il eut un petit rire dédaigneux.

- Tu crois peut-être que je n'en suis pas capable ?

- Je crois surtout que ta place n'est pas ici, avec nous ... Retourne donc à tes robes et à tes réceptions !

Il lui tourna le dos et continua sa quête. Narcissa serra ses poings et fulminait en silence. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le dos de Lucius.

- Un jour, tu seras à moi, mon cher Lucius et nous verrons bien si tu continues à te comporter ainsi ...

Le sorcier avait repris sa course dans les couloirs et les appartements. Tant de pièces à fouiller et si peu de temps ... C'était comme chercher une puce d'écaille sur le dos d'un dragon !

L'avantage d'être dans ce souvenir si étrange de l'Atlantide toute entière était de pouvoir aller partout où on le souhaitait, sans être contraint de suivre le sorcier à qui appartenait ce songe.

Il fouilla de nombreux appartements avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne trouverait rien dans le palais. Une sourde impression le poussa à se rendre du côté du temple, là où les pas avaient porté Sebastian. Pas question que son cousin mette la main sur un pectoral avant lui ! Lucius était dans les bonnes grâces du Maître et il comptait bien y rester. Surtout si cela se faisait au détriment de son cousin.

Il traversa, sans lui prêter aucune attention, le somptueux jardin aquatique du palais.

Il arriva enfin au temple. Il n'eut aucune peine à suivre les traces de son cousin, tel un Petit Poucet maléfique, Sebastian avait semé dans son sillage la mort et la dévastation.

Lucius le trouva dans une petite salle sans fenêtre aux murs nus. Face à lui, à genoux, un vieillard en toge était mal en point : du sang coulait de sa bouche et de son nez. Mais ce qui attira immédiatement le regard de Lucius fut le pectoral qu'il portait autour du cou. Sentant une présence derrière lui ou suivant simplement le regard du vieillard, Sebastian se retourna aussi vif qu'un nundu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? grogna-t-il, exaspéré de voir son cousin une nouvelle fois.

Lucius éclata simplement de rire.

Les yeux du vieillard s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement et de stupeur. Quel était ce maléfice : il ne voyait personne, pourtant les sorts qu'il avait reçus étaient bien réels, tout comme les voix qu'il entendait à présent.

Le sorcier blond se décida enfin à parler.

- Ce que je fais ici ? La même chose que toi, cracha-t-il plein de dédain et de mépris.

Avant même que Sebastian ait pu tenté quelque chose, Lucius avait déjà sorti sa baguette et le stupéfix jeta son cousin à terre.

- Désolé, ironisa Lucius, j'y suis allé un peu fort !

- Espèce de sale petit ...

- Silencio !

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Sebastian, mais ses yeux noirs étaient suffisamment éloquants ...

Lucius tourna le dos à Sebastian devenu inoffensif et reporta toute son attention sur le vieillard. L'éclair vert le frappa et il glissa lentement à terre sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Lucius se baissa près du cadavre et arracha le pectoral ...

Sans un regard pour son cousin, il quitta la pièce. Juste au moment de sortir, il s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna.

- Bien entendu cher cousin, si tu arrives à sortir d'ici, je compte sur ta discrétion ...

Puis, il lui fit un signe moqueur de la main avant de le laisser là.

Lucius refit le trajet en sens inverse. Il ne savait pas comment Sebastian se sortirait de ce mauvais et il n'en avait que faire ...

Il retraversa le jardin aquatique et retourna à l'intérieur du palais. Les couloirs étaient toujours aussi déserts et silencieux. Il passa dans des endroits qu'il n'avait pas visités auparavant, il explora donc avec soin les salles.

Une porte ouverte retint son attention. Sans bruit, il se faufila à l'intérieur. C'était une immense bibliothèque, plus grande et plus fournie que celles qu'il avait pu croiser à l'aller. Une vaste ouverture – ou plutôt l'absence d'un mur entier - permettait aux lecteurs de contempler la baie et la cité, tout en cherchant les livres. Contrairement aux autres pièces du palais, cette dernière n'était pas inoccupée.

Lucius sursauta en reconnaissant la noire silhouette de son Maître. Il rangea sa baguette et s'approcha, invité par un geste du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Alors Lucius ? demanda-t-Il.

Le sorcier s'agenouilla avant de répondre.

- Un pectoral, Maître, répondit-il en se levant.

Il sortit le bijou en se relevant et le tendit à son Maître.

- Bon travail, mon cher Lucius.

Voldemort se saisit du pectoral et le fit tourner sous ses yeux.

- Espérons que les autres soient aussi chanceux ...

Lucius se tut ... Il doutait que Sebastian puisse être qualifié de ... chanceux, du moins pour ce soir ... Il se rendit compte alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait consulté quelques papyrus.

- Etrange objet, murmura soudain Voldemort qui regardait toujours le pectoral. Les rouleaux de cette bibliothèque en parlent un peu ...

- Et que disent-il ?

- Ils racontent leur histoire ... L'Atlantide est formée par dix grandes cités, semblables à celle-ci, construites sur le même plan. Chacune est dirigée par un roi que les Atlantes disent descendre d'une divinité. Le pectoral est le symbole de cette fonction. Le roi ne peut règner sans ce bijou. Chaque pectoral est unique. Les inscriptions dessus sont les mêmes, mais pas les dessins. Il semblerait que son propriétaire puisse « contrôler » un « élément » particulier.

- Vraiment ? Et quels sont-ils ?

- Il y a les « éléments » traditionnels : l'eau, l'air, le feu, la terre ; on trouve aussi la magie, le rêve, la mort, le temps, la vie et la lumière...

- Et avez-vous trouvé autre chose d'intéressant, Maître, dans cette bibliothèque ? osa-t-il demander.

- Les Atlantes étaient des sorciers vraiment fascinants ... et très en avance sur leur époque ...

Voldemort était à présent sur la terrasse qui surplombait une bonne partie de l'île.

- Ces rouleaux sont de vraies mines d'or ... pour qui sait lire entre les lignes. Cette petite incusrion dans le passé est très instructive. Ils ont inventé certains sorts qui dépassent l'entendement ... Même s'ils ont été perdu pendant des millénaires l'erreur est à présent réparée.

Il éclata alors de rire.

- Bien entendu, il faudra que je prenne mes précautions, il serait fâcheux que cela tombe entre d'autres mains ...

- Vous songez à Dumbledore et son armée ?

- Son armée ? Allons, Lucius, tu es trop généreux avec ce vieux fou ... C'est juste une bande de vieux sorciers fatigués ... Mais il est vrai que s'ils venaient à trouver ce genre d'écrits ...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'interrompit.

- Il serait dommage de s'égarer comme l'a pu faire cette civilisation ... Tant de pouvoirs pour finalement ne plus être qu'une vieille légende ... Quel gâchis ...

- Que leur est-il arrivé ? Un cataclysme a englouti l'île, n'est-ce pas ?

- Les versions divergent, mais une chose est sûre ...

- Laquelle ?

- Ils se sont trop reposés sur leurs Forces ... et leur magie ... Ils étaient trop sûrs d'eux et de leur toute puissance. C'est ce qui les a perdus ... C'est une chose à ne jamais oublier, Lucius ... Ne jamais se reposer sur ses acquis et ses pouvoirs ... C'est ce qui a mis fin à la magie des Atlantes, c'est ce qui a provoqué la chute de Grindelwald ...

Il se tut un long moment. Le vent souffla plus fort et s'engouffra avec violence dans la bibliothèque.

Voldemort rassembla alors les rouleaux et les fit soudain disparaître.

- Il est temps de repartir. Le sortilège n'aura bientôt plus d'effets et si nous voulons sortir d'ici avec nos trouvailles, il nous faut nous hâter...

Lucius et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortirent donc de la bibliothèque.

Au moment de partir, Voldemort sortit sa baguette. Quelques papyrus s'enflammèrent soudain. Le souffle du vent poussa les flammes vers d'autres rouleaux qui prirent feu à leur tour. Bientôt, la bibliothèque ne fut plus qu'un immense brasier.

- Ne prenons aucun risque ... Qui sait ce que renfermaient tous ces écrits ...

Lucius ne répondit rien. Si Tisiphone avait été là, elle aurait hurlé au scandale ... Décidement, il avait bien fait de la laisser hors de toute cette histoire.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent les enceintes de la cité, l'incendie avait progressé dans l'aile du palais. Les soldats essayaient tant bien que mal de le circonscrire.

La forêt était calme, insensible au brouhaha de la ville. Près de la petite mare, ils retrouvèrent Bellatrix et Narcissa. Pour elles aussi, la chasse avait été bonne. La robe tachée de sang de Bellatrix témoignait de son ardeur à la tâche. Satisfaite, elle tendit au Maître le pectoral qu'elle avait récupéré, aussitôt imitée par sa soeur.

- Excellent, murmura Voldemort. Excellent !


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre XX : La colère du volcan. **_

Une aube sereine colorait peu à peu le ciel de mauve et de rose. Les quelques nuages qui s'étiraient sur l'horizon étincelaient sous les premiers rayons du levant. Mais leur éclat n'était rien à côté de la rosée qui changeait la campagne en un écrin de diamants. Les fines gouttelettes qui s'accrochaient aux brins d'herbe, aux feuilles ou aux boutons des fleurs endormies brillaient de mille feux, caressées par le soleil.

La journée promettait d'être douce, et les quelques bras pâles de brume qui se cachaient encore parmi les saules au détour d'un ruisseau se faisaient de plus en plus discrets.

Les premiers oiseaux saluaient l'arrivée de l'astre du jour en gazouillant, les lapins pointaient le bout de leur museau frémissant hors de leurs terriers où ils avaient passé une douce nuit.

Dans un champ entouré de haies, les moutons quittaient leur bergerie pour se lancer à l'assaut des pâtures.

Un renard sortit d'un buisson d'églantines, il s'arrêta soudain, huma l'air puis fila à toute vitesse vers le petit bosquet de bouleaux.

Le petit cottage était à moitié masqué par les grands arbres qui se balançaient doucement dans le vent. La demeure était entourée d'un petit muret qui gardait l'accès du jardin contre les attaques des lapins et autres petits habitants des prairies environnantes. La demeure, certes modeste, était protégée par de nombreux sortilèges.

L'intérieur de la bâtisse était calme, mais l'endroit n'était pas désert pour autant. Dans la cuisine qui était peu à peu envahie d'odeurs appétissantes, une petite elfe s'affairait derrière les fourneaux. Un gros chat noir fit son apparition et sauta sur la table de la pièce. L'animal avait un fin croissant blanc entre les deux yeux qui ressemblait à un petit morceau de lune. Il regarda avec étonnement l'intruse. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient légèrement dans la pénombre. L'elfe n'avait allumé aucune bougie, préférant la douce lumière qui peu à peu éclairait la maison. Le chat miaula et fit sursauter la petite créature. Surprise, elle en lâcha sa casserole qui tomba à terre avec fracas, éclaboussa le sol. Grognant contre sa maladresse, l'elfe fit disparaître tout le liquide à terre et reprit sa casserole. Elle se retourna et dévisagea avec étonnement l'animal.

- Que fais-tu là ?

Le chat cligna simplement des yeux avant de s'étirer. Il ouvrit grand sa gueule et montra ses dents. Puis, il se coucha sur la table, comme le maître des lieux qu'il était. Sa queue tambourinait doucement le bois ciré de la table. Il regardait toujours l'elfe. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il miaula de nouveau.

- Aurais-tu faim ?

Le chat inclina la tête comme pour approuver cette idée puis sauta de la table. Il alla se frotter contre l'elfe puis l'invita à le suivre. Il n'alla pas loin : près de la porte qui donnait dans le jardin, sur le carrelage blanc était posée une gamelle vide. L'animal la poussa délicatement de sa patte vers l'elfe tout en miaulant.

- Mana va te donner du lait ? Tu aimes le lait ?

Un nouveau miaulement enthousiaste lui répondit. Mana fit apparaître une grosse jatte de lait et en remplit la soucoupe. Le félin renifla le liquide blanc avant de l'engloutir rapidement. De petites gouttes de lait éclaboussèrent le sol et les moustaches frétillantes. L'elfe le regarda un instant puis retourna à son four et aux muffins qui cuisaient lentement.

Mana était en train de sortir sa dernière fournée quand elle entendit des pas à l'étage. Elle fit la grimace, sachant que ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Les pas se dirgièrent vers la fenêtre, les rideaux furent tirés, les anneaux tintèrent tandis qu'ils bougeaient sur la tringle métallique.

- MANA !

L'elfe disparut aussitôt dans un ploc discret qui fit, toutefois, sursauter le chat. L'animal après avoir scruté la pièce miaula, puis voyant que personne ne se manifestait, il sortit de la cuisine et gagna les autres pièces.

L'elfe poussa la porte de la chambre. Les rideaux pourpres, grand ouvert laissait entrer la lumière à flots. Les boiseries semblaient presque luire. Machinalement, Mana remit en place les couvertures qui gisaient à terre, rejettées par la sorcière.

Tisiphone, habillée d'une pâle chemise de nuit, se tenait devant la fenêtre, ébahie de trouver la campagne anglaise à la place du bleu profond de la Mer Egée. Elle se tourna vers la petite créature.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Où sommes-nous ?

- Mana ne connaît pas toute l'histoire, répondit-elle piteusement en baissant la tête.

Tisiphone fronça les sourcils, puis se prit la tête dans ses mains. La sourde douleur s'estompa rapidement. Elle s'assit néanmoins d'un des deux fauteuils près de la fenêtre.

- Dis-moi simplement ce que tu sais.

- Il y a eu un tremblement de terre, violent. Tout a tremblé ...

- La maison a tremblé ? Demanda Tisiphone de plus en plus étonnée. Pourtant les protections ... Elle n'aurait pas dû subir les effets du séisme ... C'est incompréhensible ...

- Mana le sait bien. Le vieil olivier du chemin s'est brisé ... Mana a voulu vous réveiller; mais Mana n'a pas réussi. Et puis Monsieur Malefoy est arrivé, il a dit qu'il fallait partir. Mana l'a trouvé un peu inquiet. Il disait que le volcan allait se réveiller, mais Mana sait bien que c'est impossible, qu'il est éteint depuis trop longtemps ... Monsieur Malefoy n'a pas voulu croire Mana. Alors Mana est partie avec vous ... Monsieur Malefoy vous a emmenée ici, il a dit que vous y seriez en sécurité et qu'il allait revenir rapidement et puis il a de nouveau disparu ...

En écoutant le récit de son elfe, Tisiphone avait pâli, elle ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait, mais une inquiétude avait glacé son coeur.

- Depuis quand Lucius est-il parti ?

- Hier matin ...

- Hier matin ? Répéta Tisiphone. J'ai dormi tout ce temps ?

- Oui, admit Mana. Monsieur Malefoy a dit que Mana ne devait pas s'inquiéter, que vous alliez bien ... Mana croit que vous avez reçu un sort d'endormissement.

Les traits de tisiphone s'étaient faits plus durs.

- Qu'a-t-il donc manigencé ? Grogna-t-elle.

- Mana a préparé de quoi manger, murmura-t-elle.

Un grand sourire chassa l'air mauvais de la sorcière.

- Cela tombe bien ! J'ai une faim de dragon !

Mana escorta sa maîtresse jusqu'à la cuisine. Les muffins étaient encore tièdes et les myrtilles juteuses. Mana avait aussi servi le thé et du jus d'orange.

Prenant sa tasse de thé dans la main, Tisiphone se leva et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le jardin. L'air était doux, les dernières gouttes de rosée disparaissaient sous la caresse solaire. Le potager était bien entretenu, tout comme les massifs de fleurs, la pelouse impeccablement tondue.

- Nous sommes revenus en Angeleterre ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Mais un miaulement vint comme confirmer cette réponse.

Tisiphone se retourna. Le chat noir vint se frotter contre ses jambes.

- D'où sors-tu ?

Ignorant la question, il continua à se frotter contre la sorcière. Elle s'accroupit et caressa l'animal qui ronronna en fermant les yeux.

Dans le jardin, un buisson aux feuilles éclatantes s'agita soudain. Le chat hérissa ses poils, fit le gros dos et cracha. Tisiphone se releva.

Un étrange couinement retentit et une boule de poils fonça droit sur la sorcière. Ratatouille était méconnaissable, il était couvert de boue, de terre, de brindilles et de morceaux de racines. Il avait dû passer la nuit dehors à fouiner dans les champs.

Ratatouille freina brusquement, il venait d'apercevoir le chat. Les poils du Niffleur se dressèrent et il montra ses crocs. Les deux animaux se faisaient face, immobile comme des phénix de faïence. Le museau du Niffleur reniflait les odeurs de cet étrange animal qui s'octroyait les caresses de sa maîtresse. Ratatouille poussa un bref cri auquel un miaulement lui répondit aussitôt. Le chat tendit une patte timide vers son vis-à-vis et décrétant sans doute qu'il n'était pas une menace, il s'approcha. Les deux animaux décidèrent alors de faire connaissance plus loin dans le jardin et ils s'en allèrent gambader dans l'herbe tendre.

Tisiphone elle aussi fit quelques pas dans le jardin. La maison était au sommet d'une colline et dominait toute la campagne environnante. Tisiphone dépassa les grands arbres qui masquaient la vue et put admirer le panorama qui s'offrait à elle. Les collines étaient verdoyantes, dans les prés broutaient qui des vaches, qui des chevaux, qui des moutons. Aucune trace de vie humaine -moldue ou sorcière -à l'horizon : pas un village, pas une ferme, pas une maison. Juste quelques chemins de terre qui montraient que le lieu était parfois fréquenté.

Le regard bleu azur de la sorcière fut soudain attiré par une silhouette, juste en bas de la colline. Elle reconnut sans peine le sorcier qui montait jusqu'à la demeure.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle guettait son arrivée, même s'il lui tardait d'avoir des explications. Mana avait fini de débarrasser la cuisine des derniers restes du petit-déjeuner.

Tisiphone remonta dans la chambre, elle voulut passer une robe, mais elle se rendit compte que ses habits avaient dû rester en Grèce, elle pesta intérieurement.

En bas, elle entendit la porte se refermer dans un souffle puis les marches de l'escalier craquèrent.

Tisiphone s'était assise sur la banquette recouverte de cousins qui était juste sous la fenêtre, la préférant aux fauteuils. Elle regardait dehors. En contrebas, dans le jardin, Ratatouille et le chat se poursuivaient à vive-allure. Le craquement des marches cessa soudain. La sorcière ne tourna pas la tête lorsque Lucius entra dans la chambre ni ne répondit à son salut. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Il posa ses mains glacées sur ses épaules à moitié dénudées et la força à se retourner. Elle le fusilla de ses yeux bleu-verts.

- Je ne me rappelais plus que Théra était aussi verdoyante, finit-elle par cracher.

Lucius eut un petit rire gêné.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer ...

- Oh, mais c'est que tu as toute mon attention !

Lucius réfléchit un long moment, il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer ... ni comment avouer à Tisiphone qu'il lui avait fait prendre de la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Il toussota sans pour autant prendre la parole.

Finalement, la sorcière le questionna, agacée par ce silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce jus de citrouille ? Demanda-t-elle séchement. Je sais qu'il y avait quelque chose dedans ...

Il baissa la tête, presque honteux.

- Une potion de sommeil, marmonna-t-il.

Tisiphone ne répondit rien à cela, elle le regarda simplement tristement, le visage radouci.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Toute sa colère semblait s'être évaporée comme l'ombre lorsque paraît le soleil.

- Pour te protéger ...

- Me protéger ? Mais de quoi ?

- De plein de choses ... mais de toi, principalement ... je savais que ce qui allait se dérouler par la suite te déplairait et te connaissant ... j' ... j'avais peur que ta réaction ... ne ... te cause quelques ... désagréments ...

- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle intriguée.

- Je n'étais pas en Grèce uniquement pour te donner un coup de main ...

- Je le sais, l'interrompit la jeune femme.

Le soir même, je suis reparti en Angleterre ... faire ... faire ...

- Ton rapport ?

-Oui.

- Et ?

- Il a voulu venir en personne ... Alors nous sommes venus faire un petit tour par ici ...

- Que voulait-Il exactement ? Pourquoi se déranger ?

- Nous avions pour ordre de trouver des pectoraux et de les ramener ...

- Attends, le coupa la sorcière. Vous êtes allés sur l'Atlantide pour rapporter ici les pectoraux ? Mais, c'est impossible ! La cascade ne montre qu'un souvenir ! Pas une Altantide réelle !

- Oui, mais le Maître connaissait une formule qui, pendant quelques heures, permettait d'agir au sein d'un souvenir ...

- Un tel sortilège existe ? Et fonctionne vraiment ?

- Il existe et cela marche ...

- Vous ... vous avez trouvé les pectoraux ?

- Pas tous ... Mais nous ne sommes pas revenus bredouilles ...

Tisiphone se tut un instant et réfléchit. Toute sa colère s'était à présent envolée. Une ride soucieuse barrait sont front. Machinalement, elle jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux et se mordillait les lèvres

Ne remarquant pas l'inquiétude de sa compagne, Lucius poursuivit son récit.

- J'ai ... trouvé un pectoral, Narcissa et Bellatrix elles aussi en ont récupéré un chacune ...

Tisiphone sortit soudain de sa rêverie.

-Attends ! Narcissa et Bellatrix ? Depuis quand sont-elle des Mangemorts ?

- Depuis peu, il semble que ce « voyage » ait été leur première mission ...

- Tu dis que vous avez trouvé des pectoraux ? Et que vous avez réussi à les sortir ?

- Oui ! Mais pourquoi cela semble-t-il te préoccuper ? Tu as l'air inquiéte ...

- Je le suis ...

- Et pourquoi donc ?

-Si les pectoraux sont maintenant ici, à notre époque, cela implique de nombreux changements ... Cela veut dire que le passé a été modifié ... que ...

- Comment ça ? Le passé a été modifié ?

- En récupérant les pectoraux, vous avez ôté quelque chose au passé pour l'apporter à notre époque, cet acte aura de nombreuses conséquences ... Cela veut dire qu'à partir du moment où les pectoraux ont disparu de l'Atlantide, tout a changé ... Un nouveau passé s'est mis en place, en tenant compte de la disparition des trois bijoux que vous avez pris ... Et cela peut avoir des conséquences immenses et des répercutions inimaginables ...

-Comme quoi ?

- Je ... je ne sais pas ... Il faut déjà tenir compte du moment dans lequel vous êtes entrés ... Quand se situe-t-il exactement ...

La sorcière s'interrompit et réfléchit. Ses yeux se mirent à briller puis elle reprit.

- Imagine que vous vous soyez rendus en Atlantide avant lea scène que j'ai vu dans mon pectoral ... il y a de fortes chances pour que ce que j'y ai vu ne se soit jamais déroulé ...

- Cette espèce de procès ?

- Oui. Si vous avez pris les pectoraux avant que cela ne se produise, la Boîte de Pandore n'aura jamais été ouverte par la suite, puisqu'il manque de clés ...

- Et quelles peuvent en être les conséquences ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Tisiphone. Aucune idée.

Un silence pesant et lourd s'abattit sur la petite pièce. Même le gazouillis des oiseaux à l'extérieur ne parvenait à faire fuir l'absence de bruit qui avait envahi la chambre. Finalement, Lucius le brisa.

- Tu dis, si je t'ai bien compris, que le moindre de nos gestes là-bas a eu des conséquences graves ...

- Oui ? Mais pourquoi une telle question ?

Tisiphone n'attendit pas la réponse de Lucius.

- Vous n'avez pas fait que prendre des pectoraux, n'est-ce pas ? Que s'est-il passé d'autre ?

- Eh bien ...

- Quoi ? Répéta Tisiphone.

- Je crois ... enfin ... des Atlantes ont été tués ... des gardes du palais, un vieillard qui possédait un des pectoraux ...

Lucius n'ajouta pas que, pour ce dernier meurtre, il en était le responsable. Il continua sa macabre énumération.

- Bellatrix semble aussi s'en être donnée à coeur joie, sa robe était maculée de sang ...

- Est-ce tout ? Demanda Tisiphone.

- Non ...J'ai retrouvé le Maître, dans une des bibliothèques du palais. Il a emporté quelques papyrus avant de mettre le feu aux autres ouvrages qui restaient ...

Le visage de Tisiphone s'était décomposé. Etait-ce à cause de tous ces morts, ou simplement en pensant aux inestimables trésors qui avaient été réduits en cendres ?

- Il y a encore autre chose ... finit par avouer Lucius.

- Quoi ? Demanda Tisiphone.

Vu la situation, rien de ce que Lucius pouvait lui annoncer ne paraîtrait terrible ...

- Sebastian ... Il était avec nous ... Mais ... mais ... il n'est pas revenu. Il est resté ... coincé sur l'Atlantide ...

- Coincé ? Comment ça coincé ? Il n'a pas pu retraverser la cascade ? Ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

- Pas vraiment.

Lucius repoussa une mèche blonde qui s'était échappée de son catogan avant de poursuivre.

- Disons que je l'ai stupéfixé ... et qu'il est resté dans le souvenir lorsque nous sommes repartis ...

- Tu as quoi ? S'écria Tisiphone.

- Je l'ai stupéfixé ... marmonna Lucius.

- Tu as stupéfixé Sebastian ? Ton cousin ? Cette espèce de ... de ... petite ... ordure ... Tu l'as stupéfixé et laissé là-bas ? Mais ... c'est ... de la folie ! Le laisser dans un tel endroit dont nous ne savons rien ... Nous ne connaissons rien de l'Atlantide, rien de ses secrets ... rien de ses pouvoirs ... et tu y as laissé seul Sebastian ...

- Il est stupéfixé ...

- Et pour combien de temps ? Demanda Tisiphone. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que ton sort a dû disparaître à partir du moment où tu as franchi de nouveau la cascade ... Espérons qu'il ait eu la présence d'esprit de repartir sans demander son reste ... et que sa présence prolongée là-bas n'ait pas eu de conséquences trop graves ...

La sorcière se souciait peu du sort du cousin de Lucius, après tout, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritiat ... Mais ce qui lui faisait peur c'était ce qu'il pouvait découvrir là-bas et des actes qu'il pourrait y commettre ...

Lucius baissa soudain la tête gêné, Tisiphone le dévisagea, intriguée.

- Ne me dis pas que cette histoire n'est pas terminée ... grogna la sorcière.

- Je doute que Sebastian puisse quitter si facilement la cité atlante ...

- Et pourquoi ne le pourrait-il pas ?

- Au moment où nous sommes partis ... Le volcan ... il s'est réveillé ...

- Le volcan ? Quel volcan ? L'ancien cratère de Théra est sous les eaux, il est éteint depuis longtemps ...

- Quand nous étions aux abords de la cascade, sur l'île ... Le sol s'est mis à trembler, et un de sommets qui surplombe la cité s'est embrasé ... et quand nous sommes sortis du souvenir ... c'était la même chose ... La caverne subissait les assauts de tremblements de terre et la lave coulait avec plus de force ... Et quand nous sommes ressortis à l'air libre ... L'île avait changé ...

- Changé ? Comment ça changé ?

- Des ... choses ... qui n'existaient pas auparavant étaient apparues ...

Tisiphone s'était levée et faisait les cents pas dans la pièce.

- Explique-toi, finit-elle par lancer.

- La caldeira ... elle n'existait plus ...

- La caldeira ? Elle a disparu ?

- Elle n'a pas vraiment disparu ... C'est juste .. comme si le cratère ne s'était jamais effondré ... comme si la mer ne l'avait jamais recouvert ...

- Tu veux dire que le volcan est toujours là ?

- Oui ... et ... en activité ... C'est pour cela que je t'ai amenée ici ...

- Il ... il ... il faut ... que je retourne là-bas ! Déclara-t-elle soudain. Que je voie cela de mes propres yeux !

- En Grèce ? Voyons, c'est de la folie. Tout a changé ! Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas ! Qui sait où tu vas arriver ... au milieu de la mer ? Ou d'un fleuve de lave ? C'est insensé ...

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus insensé, chuchota-t-elle plus pour elle-même. Me rendre là-bas ou laisser Sebastian sur l'Atlantide ...

Elle se tut et réfléchit.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix ... je dois y récupérer des affaires ...

- Mais, protesta Lucius.

- La maison est protégée par de puissants sorts ... Peut-être n'a-t-elle rien ... Peut-être l'éruption n'a -t-elle pas touché cette partie de l'île ...

- Cela fait beaucoup trop de peut-être ...

- Je sais ... mais je n'ai pas le choix ... Toutes mes notes ... tous mes travaux ... et mon pectoral ... tout est resté dans mon bureau ... à moins ... que tu n'aies pensé à les emporter ...

Lucius ne répondit rien.

- Tu vois, je dois m'y rendre ...

- Je viens aussi !

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle savait qu'il viendrait tout de même ...

- Soit ...

Elle le regarda longuemen sans rien dire.

- J'espère que tu te débrouilles toujours aussi bien sur un balai ...

- Un balai ? Pourquoi faire ?

- S'il s'avère que tu aies raison, le promontoire où l'on pouvait se transplaner aura disparu ... Pas question de se tranplaner sans savoir où nous mettrons les pieds ... Nous allons aller d'abord à Anafi, une île proche de Santorin ... de là, nous volerons jusque l'île pour voir ce qu'il en est ...

Les préparatifs furent rapidement terminés. Tisiphone avait fini par dénicher une simple robe toute noire. Un rapide sort l'avait ajustée parfaitement à la taille de la sorcière. Pendant ce temps, Lucius s'était débrouillé pour trouver deux balais.

La sorcière finissait d'ensorceler une tasse qui leur servirait de Portoloin. Elle se démêlait avec les derniers sorts quand Lucius arriva dans la cuisine. Tisiphone releva la tête.

- Je crois que nous allons pouvoir y aller.

Elle avait tressé ses longs cheveux puis arrangé les deux tresses en un chignon compliqué qui mettait en valeur la finesse de sa nuque.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha sa tête.

Très bien.

Elle regarda une dernière fois la pendule de la cuisine et fit signe à Lucius de se saisir de la tasse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le ciel était des plus sombres, le soleil avait disparu derrière des nuées noires. La mer était démontée, et les puissantes vagues s'abattaient avec violence contre le rivage. L'air était irrespirable ou presque. Les cendres volaient et fouettaient avec force tout ce qui trouvait sur leur passage. Voler sur un frêle balai était une tâche difficile ...

Une odeur nauséabonde de souffre avait tout envahi. Plus ils se rapprochaient de Santorin, plus il leur était difficile de maintenir le cap. Ils devaient enserrer avec force les manches de bois pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau coléreuse.

Malgré l'obscurité Tisiphone finit par apercevoir au loin de hautes falaises. Un immense sommet, en arrière plan, se découpait, illuminé par les gerbes de lave qu'il recrachait. Tisiphone était incapable de reconnaître son île. Tout avait changé. Tout n'était plus que ruine et dévastation ... Elle survolait à présent l'endroit où elle avait fait les fouilles et découvert l'entrée de la grotte. Il ne restait plus rien : un fleuve de lave avait tout recouvert. Plus aucune trace des maisons antiques, du temple ... Elle poursuivit la route, remontant comme elle le pouvait le mince foulard sur son visage pour empêcher cendres et poussières de l'étouffer.

Au milieu de cette désolation, elle aperçut un îlot de verdure resté intact ou presque. Elle s'approcha avec prudence. Un court moment, elle se demanda s'ils pourraient franchir la protection qui entourait le jardin et la maison, mais voyant que tout avait été recouvert par les cendres, elle se dit qu'ils le pourraient sans aucun doute.

Avec douceur, elle se posa dans ce qui, autrefois, avait été son jardin. Elle sauta du balai et s'enfonça dans une épaisse couche grise encore tiède. Lucius l'imita.

La sorcière n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les sortilèges avaient, certes, protégé la maison et le jardin mais l'île ... l'île n'en était plus une, plutôt l'antichambre de l'enfer.

Le sol tremblait régulièrement sous les assauts du magma en furie qui continuait de s'échapper du cratère.

- Ne traînons pas, marmonna la sorcière. Je ne sais pas si les protections tiendront encore longtemps. Si nous avons pu les passer, la lave finira aussi par y arriver.

Lucius frissonna.

Tout autour d'eux, par delà le mur invisible qui protégeait les lieux, des flots de lave descendaient vers ce qui, quelques jours auparavant, était une plage.

La chaleur était étouffante.

Tisiphone était à présent sur la terrasse. Le sol était fendu par endroit. Sur les murs de la maison courraient de larges lézardes.

La terre trembla une nouvelle fois, un craquement sourd résonnait tandis que tout vibrait.

La maison était sans dessus dessous. Certains meubles étaient à terre. Dans la cuisine, toute la vaisselle avait été réduite en pièce. Le bureau de la sorcière était un vrai capharnaüm. Toutes les notes qu'elle avait prise gisaient par terre, mélangées, recouvertes de cendres.

Tisiphone brandit sa baguette et les carnets, les papiers, les antiques papyrus et les livres formèrent un tas parfait. Un autre sort et tous devinrent minuscules. Elle fourra tout cela dans le sac qu'elle portait en bandouillère. Les étagères de la bibliothèque étaient renversées. Elle repéra celle qui l'intéressait et d'un coup de baguette, le meuble se redressa. Avec un certain soulagement, elle aperçut ce qu'elle voulait absolument récupérer. Le vase était intact.

- Gelatus, lança-t-elle.

Une fine couche gelée recouvrit la surface tandis que derrière la glace des tentacules mécontents s'agitaient.

Elle vérifia que le pectoral était toujours dans sa cachette. Satisfaite, la sorcière fourra le vase dans son sac.

Une nouvelle secousse ébranla le bâtiment et une grande lézarde apparut au plafond.

- Il est temps d'y aller, marmonna Lucius.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la maison et retournèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leurs balais.

Un craquement sourd tonna alors. Derrière la maison de Tisiphone, la lave avait fini par percer les protections. Inexorablement, le feu brûlant détruisait tout sur son passage. Tisiphone regarda encore quelques instants sa demeure disparaître sous le magma.

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Le volcan emportait avec lui toute une partie de la vie de la sorcière, toute une partie de ses souvenirs.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

Tisiphone ! Hurla Lucius.

Elle finit par sortir de sa rêverie. Les larmes avaient tracé un sillon clair sur ses joues maculées de cendres.

Ils grimpèrent alors sur leurs balais et s'envolèrent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient disparut sous le flot orangé.

Tisiphone ne se retourna pas, elle fonça droit devant elle, loin de la fournaise et de la terre déchaînée.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre XXI : Ce qui n'est plus ... ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être ...**_

Après le ciel obscurci par les cendres et les fumées, Tisiphone fut soulagée de retrouver l'azur pur de l'Angleterre. Le petit cottage était un havre de paix à côté de l'île dévastée par l'éruption.

Les deux sorciers de retour étaient couverts de cendres et de poussière des pieds à la tête.

Les traits de la sorcière étaient tirés et quelques larmes perlaient encore au coin de ses yeux. Mana fit alors son apparition, elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle préféra se raviser en voyant la tristesse et le découragement de sa maîtresse. L'elfe s'éclipsa simplement et sortit dans le jardin. Lucius aussi était resté silencieux, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il fit disparaître toute trace de poussière et s'avança vers la sorcière. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Tisiphone se retourna, toujours maculée de gris. Avec douceur, elle repoussa le sorcier.

- J'ai ... j'ai ... besoin de ... rester un peu seule, murmura-t-elle tristement.

Lucius recula de quelques pas avant d'acquiescer.

Tisiphone posa son sac sur la table de la cuisine avant de sortir dans le jardin. Au loin, elle aperçut Mana qui cueillait quelques fleurs, devant la maison. La sorcière se dirigea vers l'arrière. Une minuscule porte dans le muret permettait de sortir de la proprieté. Elle s'engagea sur le petit sentier de terre qui menait vers un charmant bosquet de saules et de bouleaux.

Une pénombre rassurante régnait parmi le sous-bois peu touffu. L'air était un peu plus frais, les rayons du soleil ne parvenant pas à réchauffer le sol ombragé. Le petit chemin serpentait entre les arbres ; un doux murmure se faisait de plus en plus fort et la sorcière arriva devant un ruisseau discret qui se jetait dans une mare peu profonde. Quelques gros rochers ronds, comme jetés là par une main de géant entouraient l'onde calme. Tisiphone grimpa sur une des pierres grises et s'assit là. Elle ôta ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds dans la mare froide. L'eau se troubla aussitôt, alors que la poussière était emportée par le léger courant. Quelques nénuphars étaient en fleurs et les larges feuilles servaient de lit à quelques timides grenouilles. Un couple de libellules voleta avant d'aller se poser sur la fine branche d'un roseau qui se balançait doucement sous la brise taquine.

Les yeux dans le vague, hypnotisée par l'onde miroitante, Tisiphone laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle repensait à son île si chère à son coeur, tellement remplie de souvenirs – bons ou mauvais – cette île sur laquelle elle avait bâtie tout un pan de vie qui venait subitement de s'écrouler, emporté par les torrents de lave d'un volcan qui, jamais au grand jamais, n'aurait dû se trouver là. Sa maison ... il ne devait plus rien en rester à l'heure actuelle, juste un amas de ruines sous le magma ; le jardin que Mana avait pris tant de soin à protéger, là où les soirs étaient encore doux, à discuter et à faire des projets sous le vieil olivier en regardant la mer s'endormir. Elle repensait aussi aux longues soirées d'hiver, blottie contre Daëron devant la cheminée, tandis qu'au dehors le vent froid soufflait et emportait au loin la poussière de la terre.

Mais tout cela était terminé, bel et bien terminé, enterré sous la lave ... C'était comme si son île, elle-même, lui signifait que toute cette époque était finie à jamais, qu'elle devait oublier toute son ancienne vie ...

Elle se demanda si, un jour, elle retournerait sur son île ou en Grèce ... Surement pas. Il n'y avait plus rien pour elle là-bas ... Se recueillir sur les tombes de ses fils et de son mari ? Les tombes ... il ne devait en rester plus rien ... et puis à quoi cela servait-il ? Elle ne l'avait jamais lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, ce n'était pas maintenant alors que tout était détruit qu'elle allait le faire.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues souillées sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte.

Le vent s'était levé, soufflant avec un peu plus de force qu'auparavant. De ses doigts frais, il parvint à dénouer le chignon pourtant serré qu'elle avait fait. Les tresses retombèrent lourdement dans son dos. Le souffle joua un instant avec elles et peu à peu les longs cheveux sombres de la sorcière volèrent librement derrière elle.

L'eau de la mare était devenue trop froide pour ses pieds nus. Elle les retira. L'onde se troubla légèrement avant de reprendre son impassivité. Un rapide sort sécha rapidement sa peau nue qui avait retrouvé sa blancheur d'antan.

Tisiphone leva les yeux au ciel. Entre les frondaisons feuillues, de gros nuages courraient dans le ciel. Les oiseaux s'étaient soudain tus, les libellules avaient disparu, les grenouilles avaient retrouvé le fond de la mare. Une averse ou un orage se préparait sans doute.

Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas.

Elle avait encore besoin de solitude pour réfléchir ...

Restait maintenant l'épineuse question ... de ce qu'elle allait faire à présent.

Elle n'avait pas perdu de vue le but qu'elle s'était fixée, ce pour quoi elle était venue ici ... Mais la question des pectoraux l'intéressait au plus haut point, et il n'est pas envisageable qu'elle la laisse de côté ... de toute façon, l'aurait-elle pu ? Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Elle se demanda un instant comment faire pour mettre la main sur Abelforth ... Vu les circonstances, elle ne se voyait pas trop retourner au Ministère comme si de rien n'était ... Certes, sa disparition n'était pas si longue que ça, combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis cette fameuse descente dans la maison déserte ? Trois jours ? Quatre ? Une semaine tout au plus ? Comment expliquer sa réapparition ? Comment expliquer son absence ?

Même si son désir de vengeance était toujours aussi fort, une autre préoccupation occupait son esprit : l'Atlantide. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé, ce qui avait été changé. Et pour le savoir, il n'existait qu'une seule solution.

Elle serra ses poings, ses ongles s'enfonçèrent profondèment dans ses paumes. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent et tombèrent dans l'eau. Au même moment, les nuages perdirent les permières larmes de pluie.

L'averse ne fit pas fuir la sorcière. Elle resta sous l'eau qui emportait avec elle les dernières traces de cendres. De minces filets grisâtres coulaient de ses cheveux, descendaient le long de son visage et du reste de son corps pour finir par rejoindre l'eau si claire de la mare avant de disparaître à jamais. La pluie se mêlait à ses larmes sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte ; et avec elles finissaient par disparaître les souvenirs des jours grecs. Une page était tournée.

Des craquements sourds se firent alors entendre dans le sous-bois, accompagnés d'un miaulement mécontent. Le chat noir fit son apparition, peu ravi de s'être fait surprendre par la pluie. Ses poils étaient tous mouillés et quelques gouttes étincelantes perlaient à ses fines moustaches. Il s'approcha de la sorcière en miaulant, lui reprochant sans doute de se trouver là, sous la pluie. Comment pouvait-on rester ainsi, à se faire mouiller alors qu'il était si agréable de s'asseoirr près de la fenêtre à regarder les nuages déverser leur eau.

Le félin se frotta à la sorcière tout en miaulant, l'invitant à le suivre.

La sorcière finit par se lever.

Ravi, le chat miaula une nouvelle fois et trottina pour lui montrer le chemin. Il s'arrêta soudain : un silhouette noire se dessinait dans le sous-bois. Puis, reconnaissant le sorcier, il s'en approcha d'un bond. L'homme se baissa et caressa l'animal puis il se releva et regarda Tisiphone.

- Je sais que tu voulais rester seule, mais je ... m'inquiétais ... Et puis tu es toute trempée.

Tisiphone esquissa un timide sourire.

- Je vais mieux. J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir un peu ...

Un nouveau miaulement du chat rappela aux sorciers qu'ils seraient plus à l'aise dans le cottage pour discuter. Tisiphone et Lucius ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Le félin leur tourna le dos et s'en retourna seul sous la pluie battante vers un abri plus sec.

- Il est à toi, ce chat ? Demanda alors Tisiphone.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Lucius. Il appartenait à ma grand-mère qui possèdait le cottage. La maison m'est revenue, le chat aussi.

La pluie tombait avec plus de force à présent. Lucius s'était approché de la sorcière et avait passé sa cape autour d'elle. Elle se laissa faire.

Lentement, ils retournèrent vers la maison. Ils traversèrent le jardin luisant de pluie. Le chat était assis sur le perron de la porte de la cuisine, à l'abri de la pluie battante. Il lèchait son poil humide. A l'arrivée des sorciers, il leva la tête et miaula.

- Au fait, demanda Tisiphone. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Lucius la regarda, étonné.

-Le chat ? Demi-Lune.

- Ca lui va bien, sourit-elle.

Lucius ouvrit la porte, Demi-Lune s'engouffra à l'intérieur, bientôt imité par Tisiphone.

Dans le salon, un bon feu flambait dans l'immense cheminée. Tisiphone s'était assise par terre, en tailleur, préférant l'épais tapis de laine aux confortables fauteuils. Demi-Lune avait élu domicile entre ses bras et ronronnait sous les caresses de la sorcière.

Dehors, le soir était tombé, la pluie ne cessait de s'abattre sur la campagne qui s'endormait peu à peu.

Finalement, la sorcière se leva. Elle s'approcha du sac qu'elle avait ramené de leur expédition en Grèce. Elle ne l'avait simplement ouvert pour geler régulièrement le vase à la pieuvre.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Lucius.

- Je vérifie quelque chose ...

Après avoir jeté un Gelatus, elle sortit le vase et le posa avec précaution. La pieuvre ne semblait guère heureuse de son traitement de la journée. Les tentactules bougeaient avec plus de nervosité derrière la fine barrière de glace.

Elle sortit ensuite ses notes, ses papyrus et ses livres. Elle leur rendit leur taille normale. Elle était en train de faire des tas avec ses affaires lorsqu'elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. L'ouvrage, assez imposant, qu'elle tenait tomba lourdement au sol.

Lucius se leva brusquement et alla la rejoindre. La sorcière regardait avec un certain effroi la couverture du livre. Lucius y jeta un coup d'oeil mais ne trouva rien d'inhabituel.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Tisiphone s'était baissée et accroupie, devant le livre, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la couverture. Puis, vivement, elle s'en saisit et courut s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Elle commença à le feuilleter, incrédule. Elle le referma soudainement, le posa et alla farfouiller parmi ses autres ouvrages.

- C'est impossible ... finit-elle par marmonner.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde ! Finit-elle par lâcher.

Elle tendit un des livres à Lucius, qui l'ouvrit sans trop comprendre.

- C'est juste un vieux livre d'histoire ... Qu'y a-t-il de si extraordinaire ?

- Ce n'est pas le livre en lui-même, expliqua la sorcière, mais ce qu'il y a dedans ...

De quoi parles-tu ?

- L'histoire ... elle a changé ...

- Elle a changé ? Comment ça ?

Tisiphone montrait la couverture du livre d'histoire : « _Des influences minoennes de la Crète aux confins de la Méditerranée. Etudes des guerres romaines. _»

Lucius ne voyait pas où la sorcière voulait en venir.

Elle se saisit d'un autre livre, « _Athènes au Vème siècle avant J.-C., le siècle de Typhonos _» ; puis d'un autre « _Les conquêtes du roi Minos en Grèce et Asie Mineure_ » et encore d'un autre. Finalement, elle se décida à expliquer ce qui se passait à Lucius.

- Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne suiit pas les cours d'histoire de la magie ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce qui est différent ! Tous ces livres mettent en avant la civilisation minoenne, or même si les dates divergent, cette dernière a disparu vers 1200 av J.-C. Sauf si on en croit ces bouquins ... Elle n'a pas disparu, au contraire ... La Grèce qui aurait dû tout diriger semble n'être qu'une petite province d'un grand empire minoen ... C'est incompréhensible ...

-Serait-ce une des conséquences de ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

- Je l'ignore ...

Mûe par une intuition soudaine, la sorcière ouvrit ses carnets de notes. Entre les pages chargées de sa petite écriture, les papyrus protégés par de puissants sorts avaient eux aussi changés. Au lieu de l'alphabet grec si familier, elle trouva d'étranges symboles.

- Du linéaire A ... Ce papyrus devrait être recouvert de grec homérique ... et pourtant, tout a disparu ...

- Est-ce grave ? Demanda Lucius.

Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien. Les répercutions peuvent être nombreuses, mais je ne sais pas quelles peuvent-elles être. C'est comme si ... comme si la civilisation crétoise n'avait pas disparu ...

Tisiphone s'interrompit et réfléchit.

- Tu sais, poursuivit-elle. De nombreuses théories courent sur la disparition de la civilisation minoenne ... L'une d'entre elles ... serait ... le cataclysme qui a englouti l'Atlantide. Certains archéomages pensent que la Crète a subi un immense raz-de-marée qui a tout englouti, les palais, les villes et villages proches de la côte ... Il n'y a qu'un pas à faire pour rapprocher ce raz-de-marée de l'île engloutie de l'Atlantide ...

- Cela voudrait dire que ...

Elle ne le laissa pas poursuivre et continua à sa place.

- L'Atlantide n'a pas disparu ... au contraire. D'une manière ou d 'une autre ce que vous avez fait là-bas l'autre soir a empêché l'île et ses habitants de disparaître ...

- Cela est quand même improblable ...

- Improbable ? De même qu'un volcan apparaisse en un instant, se réveille et raye de la carte Théra ?

- Comment être sûr de ce que tu avances ? Finit par demander Lucius.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule solution possible : retourner sur l'Atlantide et découvrir ce qui s'est réellement passé depuis ... votre ... intervention !

- La cascade doit, à l'heure actuelle, être ensevelie sous des couches de lave ...

- Ce n'est pas le seul moyen ...

- Ton pectoral ?

- Oui ...

- Et tu crois que dans le souvenir de ce bijou, tu trouveras toutes les réponses ... on ne sait même pas de quand il date ...

- Je le sais bien, mais c'est le seul moyen d'en apprendre plus ...

- Soit ...

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, puis Lucius ajouta :

- Laisse-moi venir avec toi !

- Non, répliqua la sorcière. C'est impossible ... Je doute que le pectoral puisse nous emmener tous les deux ... Ce n'est pas un portoloin ...

Son visgae se radoucit soudain.

- Et puis, chuchota-t-elle. Je préférerais que tu restes ici ... S'il ... s'il se passait quelque chose pendant que je suis dans le souvenir ... tu pourrais me faire revenir ici !

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? C'est un souvenir.

- Sait-on jamais, marmonna la sorcière ... Et puis ... il se pourrait que je tombe sur ... ton cousin ...

- Il ne pourrait pas te voir ... Personne ne peut te voir ... n'est-ce pas ?

- En théorie ... tout comme normalement, personne n'était censé pouvoir agir lors d'un tel voyage ...

- Soit prudente alors !

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Lui sourit-elle.

Ils s'installèrent dans le petit bureau, adjacent au salon.

Tisiphone s'assit dans un fauteuil ; Lucius prit place face à elle. Il lui adressa un petit sourire crispé, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner. Remarquant son inquiétude, la sorcière essaya de le rassurer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien ...

- Je l'espère. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, finit-il par avouer.

Un peu de rouge monta aux joues de la sorcière.

- C'est que je tiens à toi, lui murmura-t-il.

Lucius s'était relevé et s'approcha de Tisiphone. Il se baissa à sa hauteur. Sa main caressa la joue de la sorcière. Il se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa. Longuement. Un long frisson parcourut Tisiphone. Elle lâcha le pectoral qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sec.

Ils finirent par se séparer.

Lucius ramassa le bijou atlante et le tendit à Tisiphone. Il la regarda d'une telle manière que, de nouveau, elle frissonna et fut troublée.

Le sorcier retourna à sa place.

- Si je vois quoique ce soit d'anormal, je te fais revenir aussitôt !

La seule réponse de la sorcière fut un sourire, elle ne sentait même plus capable de prononcer la moindre parole.

Elle prit le pectoral à deux mains et commença à réciter les mêmes mots que la précédente fois. Sous ses doigts, une douce chaleur se répandit. La petite pierre au centre du disque se mit à luire. Le bijou devenait de plus en plus brillant, de plus en plus chaud.

La même lumière aveuglante jaillit et enveloppa la sorcière.

Elle ferma les yeux.

_Un vent chaud soufflait tout autour de la sorcière. Elle entendait le cri des mouettes, le bruit des vagues se brisant sur des rochers. _

_Tisiphone ouvrit les yeux. _

_Devant elle s'étendait la mer, non plus d'un bleu turquoise, comme la première fois. Les eaux marines étaient presque noires. L'écume blanche se détachait nettement de l'obscurité des flots en colère. Les vagues, plus impressionnantes et plus hautes que jamais, ne venaient plus s'abattre calmement contre la jetée, bien au contraire. Des gerbes étincelantes s'écrasaient sur le marbre blanc. _

_Aucune voile, aucun bateau ne se trouvait sur la mer en furie. _

_Le ciel, lui aussi, avait changé : l'azur pur et étincelant n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir qui n'avait jamais dû exister. De noires nuées avaient tout recouvert. Au lointain, quelques éclairs zébraient les ténèbres tandis que grondait le tonnerre. Les dernières mouettes, les derniers goélands se hâtaient de regagner un abri sûr._

_Tisiphone se décida à se retourner. Elle ne put réprimer un cri de surprise._

_Sous ses yeux, à flanc de colline s'étendait la ville magnifique que Tisiphone avait déjà vue auparavant. La cité était toujours aussi majestueuse, mais les alentours étaient totalement méconnaissables. La ville était encerclée par deux immenses champs de lave solidifiés qui formaient une muraille infranchissable. Les forêts n'étaient plus. Il ne restait que des terres noires et calcinées, quelques troncs noircis se dressaient ça et là, comme pour montrer aux habitants qu'autrefois la terre était fertile et riche. Même la plage de sable noir, au pied de la première muraille avait disparu, remplacée par ces roches volcaniques._

_Sur les débris recrachés par le volcan, la même foule immense aux habits vivement colorés se tenait. Tous regardaient la femme qui s'avançait majestueusement vers la porte de la première muraille. _

_Cleito._

_Tisiphone la suivit de nouveau. Cette fois, elle ne la doubla pas, elle savait déjà à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle en profita pour observer avec plus d'attention le paysage de désolation. Seule la cité semblait ne pas avoir souffert de l'éruption qui avait tout dévasté. Il ne restait rien. Tisiphone reporta son attention sur le volcan. Du mont parfois caché par les nuages s'échappait une noire fumée qui allait rejoindre les nuages. _

_Cleito était arrivée au bout de la jetée. La foule était toujours silencieuse et la suivait des yeux. _

_Au dernier moment, la femme bifurqua et emprunta un escalier qui descendait au bord de la mer. Une barque en bois blanc l'attendait là. Les quatre rameurs étaient de forts gaillards chauves uniquement vêtus d'un court pagne en lin blanc._

_Cette fois, pas de vieillard pour l'attendre. _

_Les lèvres pincées, Cleito prit place. Tisiphone la rejoignit aussitôt. _

_La dernière fois, c'était le vieil homme qui avait ouvert la porte. Tisiphone attendit, curieuse. Cleito leva sa main et les lourdes portes coulissèrent, laissant apparaître le canal qui serpentait dans la cité. L'embarcation s'y engagea._

_Le même plan compliqué de la ville était là : il y avait autant de canaux que de rues et toutes ces voies s'enlaçaient étroitement, se coupaient et se recoupaient de nombreuses fois. Ce n'était qu'une succession de pont sous lesquels et sur lesquels passait la barque. Les gens qu'ils croisaient se tenaient immobiles comme des statues le temps que l'embarcation disparaisse de leur vue. _

_Un calme absolu régnait dans la cité. Pas de bruit si on exceptait celui de l'eau qui courait même les oiseaux si bavards la dernière fois s'étaient tus. _

_Les murs blancs des maisons et des bâtiments n'étincelaient plus. Les toits colorés de bleu ou de vert apportaient une touche de gaieté au milieu de cette pureté éblouissante, ternie par l'obscurité du ciel et des esprits. _

_Au cours de leur navigation, ils passèrent les différentes murailles par d'ingénieux systèmes qui permettaient au navire de franchir sans difficulté les différents paliers du relief. Chaque muraille marquait une partie de la ville qui surplombait le reste de la cité. Des quartiers de plus en plus riches défilaient sous les yeux avides de Tisiphone. Les demeures étaient plus spacieuses et plus luxueuses. Les rues et les canaux plus larges. De nombreux parcs et jardins apportaient des touches de verdure dans l'océan de bâtisses. C'était là les seuls végétaux rescapés de l'éruption volcanique. La magie y était surement pour quelque chose, aussi surement qu'elle avait si bien protégé la cité. _

_A cet endroit, Tisiphone se rappelait qu'une troupe de trois dauphins les avaient escortés, mais aujourd'hui les gracieux mammifères étaient absents. _

_Ils venaient de franchir la dernière muraille, celle au sommet d'orichalque. _

_Cette partie de la ville était entièrement déserte. _

_Tisiphone apercevait le sommet du temple protégé par les murs dorés. _

_Le palais. _

_En effet, la barque se dirigea lentement vers une jetée de marbre, elle aussi. Des soldats en armes en gardaient le bord. Ils saluèrent prestement les arrivants. La femme descendit rapidement du navire. Les pas de Tisiphone se calquèrent sur ceux de Cleito. Elles traversèrent rapidement la grande agora vide aux statues immenses de rois d'albâtre et d'ivoire. La façade du palais était impressionnante, garnie de hautes colonnes aux chapiteaux décorés d'animaux étranges et de feuilles. Cleito grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et pénétra dans la fraîcheur de l'ombre des colonnes. L'air était plus supportable à l'intérieur du palais. La femme avec Tisiphone sur ses talons parcourait des dédales de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. C'était un vrai labyrinthe._

_Dans un des couloirs, les murs portaient les traces d'un violent incendie. Derrière la blancheur éclatante, on devinait quelques traces noires de suie._

_Voldemort._

_Ainsi, le souvenir dans lequel était Tisiphone était postérieur à celui dans lequel étaient allés Lucius et le Seigneur des Ténèbre._

_Finalement Cleito s'arrêta devant la lourde porte en bronze qui s'ouvrit lentement. La salle était plongée dans la pénombre. Une seule lampe à huile apportait un peu de clarté dans les ténèbres. Il n'y avait aucun meuble dans cette pièce. Juste un immense bassin, en marbre lui aussi, et en son centre une sorte de petite plateforme qui effleurait la surface de l'eau. De l'eau cascadait des murs pour venir alimenter le bassin. _

_L' homme était assis en tailleur sur la plateforme, il ouvrit les yeux quand Cleito s'approcha. Sa longue barbe blanche était tressée. Lui aussi était chauve et portait un simple pagne. A son coup pendait également un pectoral. De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Tisiphone ne pouvait distinguer les dessins qui y étaient gravés. Elle essaya, comme la précédente fois, de s'approcher au plus près du bassin, mais une force la repoussait et l'empêchait de faire un pas de plus. Le vieil homme sursauta comme s'il sentait la présence de cette force repoussant l'intruse. Il écarquilla les yeux, cherchant dans la pénombre._

_- Encore un mauvais esprit, gronda-t-il._

_Cleito sursauta._

_- Que se passe-t-il, Vénérable ? Demanda la princesse atlante surprise._

_- J'ai senti comme une présence ... marmonna-t-il._

_- La ... la même ? Questionna Cleito anxieuse._

_-Comment en être sûr ?_

_-Ne pouvait-ce pas être un de nos Dieux ? Implora la sorcière._

_-NOS DIEUX ? Tonna l'homme. Nos dieux ! Allons, petite fille ! Il avait raison. Les dieux n'ont jamais existé ! Regarde notre île ! Comment des Dieux auraient-ils pu laisser faire ça ! Comment auraient-ils laissé la mort de Koelos impunie ? Et celle d'Orchénos ? Et celle de Thylia ? Les Dieux auraient-ils approuvé le vol de nos pectoraux ?_

_Cleito baissa la tête. Le souvenir douloureux du corps sans vie de Koelos lui revint à l'esprit. _

_- Alors ? Demanda le vieil homme d'une voix forte. Les signes ?_

_-Le courant l'a entraîné vers le large, à gauche du rocher sacré._

_- D'autres signes ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix perplexe._

_-Non, murmura Cleito._

_Elle baissa de nouveau la tête, les larmes aux yeux._

_- Est-ce un funeste présages, chuchota-t-elle, la mort dans l'âme._

_L'homme éclata de rire. _

_- Funeste ? Cela dépend pour qui !_

_- Vous savez de qui je veux parler, cracha-t-elle._

_- Je pense que, de ce côté, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Il semblerait que rien ne l'arrête, que rien n'entrave ses projets ..._

_Les yeux brillants, Cleito s'inclina de nouveau puis quitta la salle, une moue étrange sur son visage. Elle parcourut de nouveau les couloirs silencieux, Tisiphone ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle._

_Cleito monta un escalier et emprunta un nouveau couloir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte au bout. Elle entra dans sa chambre. Tout contrastait avec l'autre salle : la lumière entrait à flots par une immense ouverture qui prolongeait la pièce en une terrasse. Le sol de marbre était recouvert d'épais tapis et de fourrures argentées et noires. Il y avait peu de meubles mais tous étaient luxueux : un grand lit aux pieds dorés en formes de créatures marines. Une petite table basse en bois blanc, trois tabourets et quelques coffres aux serrures décorées avec soin. Cleito poussa un soupir de soulagement et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle ôta ses sandales et massa ses pieds. Puis, elle se dirigea vers un des coffres. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts et celui-ci s'ouvrit. Il y avait plusieurs compartiments à l'intérieur. Elle sortit une première boîte et y déposa son diadème. Puis elle enleva le pectoral et le rangea dans une seconde boîte. Contrairement à ce que Tisiphone avait pu voir, la boîte ne fut pas déposée dans le coffre. Au contraire. Cleito s'approcha d'un miroir que Tisiphone n'avait pas encore remarqué. Elle était presque certaine qu'il n'était pas là auparavant. La princesse atlante toucha le miroir. La surface se troubla comme l'onde pur peut se troubler à l'envol d'un majestueux cygne. Cleito approcha la boîte qui contenait le pectoral du miroir et aussitôt, la boîte disparut comme englouti par la glace. _

_Cleito fit alors quelques pas sur la terrasse. Quelques plantes en pots apportaient une touche de verdure. Des coussins et des tapis tressés multicolores étaient disposés un peu partout au sol. La terrasse offrait un panorama magnifique sur toute la baie et la cité. Tisiphone s'approcha à son tour et observa le point de vue : elle se souvenait de la mer qui s'avançait dans la terre, encadrée par de hautes falaises boisées qui tombaient à pic dans les flots calmes, des nombreux bateaux sillonnant les eaux de la baie et les canaux de la ville. Maintenant tout cela n'existait plus. Les falaises avaient disparu, les arbres aussi. Seule la lave régnait en maître. L'océan était trop déchaîné pour qu'un bateau s'y risque. _

_Malgré les nuées noires crachées par le volcan qui rendait le jour pareil à un crépuscule d'hiver, la vie semblait avoir soudain repris son cours dans la cité; la sorcière pouvait voir s'affairer les petites silhouettes des Atlantes dans les rues et sur les places. Entre la première et la seconde muraille, sur une immense agora se tenait un vaste marché. Depuis son poste d'observation, Tisiphone apercevait les échoppes colorées des marchands. _

_Cleito avait fini par détourner les yeux de ce spectacle,désintéressée par la vie de son peuple. Mais l'océan retenait toute son attention. Tisiphone suivit son regard. _

_Au milieu des lames, un navire imprudent faisait route vers le port._

_Cleito, rassurée par cette vision inespérée, poussa un petit cri de joie. _

_Elle retourna rapidement dans sa chambre. _

_Tisiphone n'avait pas quitté la terrasse, observant avec attention le bateau. Il ne semblait nullement gêné par la mer déchaînée. Une puissante magie le protégeait, sans doute. _

_Dans sa chambre, Cleito chantonnait un air que Tisiphone n'avait jamais entendu, mais qui pourtant résonnait curieusement et familèrement à ses oreilles._

_Le bateau, à présent, avait réussi à gagner le port. _

_Des hommes armés sautèrent lestement à terre, pressés et sans doute soulagés. _

_Tisiphone avait regagné la chambre de la princesse atlante. _

_Un cri résonna alors et Cleito courut sur la terrasse. Un grand oiseau faisait des cercles de plus en plus rapprochés. Il atterrit rapidement et portait un petit sac à une de ses pattes. Il s'approcha en sautillant de la femme et tendit sa patte aux serres puissantes. Cleito détacha la petite bourse de tissu et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit un fin papyrus brunâtre. Le sceau fut brisé et le papyrus déroulé. L'oiseau, sa mission accomplie, prit son envol. _

_La femme lut rapidement le message avant de laisser tomber le papyrus. _

_Une expression étrange anima son doux visage. Tisiphone s'approcha et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au message._

_« Les Thalatheons se réuniront à la dernière heure du soleil, dans le Grand Temple »._

_Aucune explication n'accompagnait ce texte._

_Tisiphone savait que, bientôt, elle connaîtrait les raisons d'une telle convocation. _

_Comme par le passé, deux suivantes et un elfe de maison firent leur apparition et aidèrent la princesse à se changer. La sorcière atlante avait passé une nouvelle toge, attachée aux épaules par deux fibules d'orichalque et de pierres précieuses au décor végétal. Son vêtement, cette fois, était noir. Une des femmes s'occupait de ses cheveux tandis que l'autre, aidée de l'elfe enlevait les dessins sur ses bras pour tatouer de nouveaux motifs. Quand Cleito fut prête, un miroir apparut et elle observa le résultat. Apparemment satisfaite, elle renvoya les sorcières et l'elfe. Elle se dirigea vers le coffre où étaient rangés ses bijoux et l'ouvrit. Elle se para d'un nouveau diadème serti de pierres bleues et vertes, passa de nombreux bracelets d'argent autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. A chacun de ses mouvements, les anneaux s'entrechoquaient bruyamment._

_Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le miroir et toucha sa surface qui se troubla. Elle passa un bras à travers la glace et en ressortit le coffre au pectoral. Elle passa le bijou autour de son cou._

_- Autant faire cela dans les formes, murmura-t-elle._

_Puis, elle rangea la boîte vide dans le coffre. _

_Cleito se retourna, regarda par la fenêtre : le soleil devait à présente être très bas sur les falaises. Elle soupira avant de quitter sa chambre. Tisiphone s'empressa de la suivre. De nouveau, ce fut une interminable progression dans les sombres couloirs du palais. Elles croisèrent quelques servantes et de très nombreux gardes qui s'inclinèrent au passage de Cleito. Elle finit par sortir du palais. Tisiphone redécouvrit les somptueux jardins aquatiques. Rien n'avait changé ici. Impossible de savoir où s'arrêtait l'eau et où commençaient les allées de marbre légèrement bleuté et miroitant. Cleito ne flâna pas cette fois-ci,ni ne prit le chemin le plus court. Elle n'accorda aucun regard ni aux jardins, ni aux grands bassins aux eaux turquoises et transparentes. Les immenses branches de coraux aux couleurs vives qi remplacaient les arbres prenaient des formes étranges et torturées qui n'avaient rien d'amical. Le jardin tout entier respirait la magie mais l'atmosphère était pesante, inhospitalière. Tisiphone qui, auparavant, s'y serait volontiers perdue des heures durant, accélera brusquement. _

_Les canaux et les bassins étaient déserts. Les poissons, les dauphins semblaient avoir désertés les lieux._

_Cleito était arrivée au fond du parc. Une petite grille dorée s'ouvrit et elle arriva au bord d'une jetée. La même embarcation l'attendait. Un des rameurs l'aida à prendre place. Tisiphone l'imita._

_La barque s'était engagée sur un large canal qui se dirigeait vers l'immense temple. Ils franchirent la muraille au sommet d'or. Une foule de soldats, l'air encore plus menaçant, patrouillait le long du canal. La barque se dirigea au plus près du temple. Cleito débarqua rapidement. _

_Cleito se dirigea vers le portique sud, où les colonnes étaient remplacées par les statues de différents rois Atlantes. Des gardes étaient également postés là. Une douzaine escorta Cleito à l'intérieur du temple. _

_De nombreuses lampes à huile et brûle encens étaient disposés dans les couloirs et les salles désertes. _

_A un moment, la petite troupe s'arrêta pour laisser passer une procession de prêtres qui, l'air lugubre, psalmodiaient de longs cantiques. _

_Les gardes s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte aux battants noirs. Ils s'effacèrent pour laisser passer Cleito. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle. _

_L'intérieur n'avait en rien changé. Le dôme ne laissait plus passer la lumière, comment le pouvait-il lorsque les ténèbres avaient envahi le ciel atlante. _

_Dans le souvenir qu'avait gardé Tisiphone, une immense statue du dieu Poséidon en orichalque trônait dans la pièce. La statue n'était plus là. Les offrandes, par contre, étaient toujours posées à terre. _

_Les dix sièges étaient presque tous occupés. Cleito dévisagea les thalatheons déjà présents. Tous saluèrent solennellement Cleito, même le vieillard à qui elle avait été donner les augures. La princesse prit place, non pas au bout de la rangée, mais au centre, près de l'unique siège laissé vacant. _

_Tisiphone remarqua alors que certains des Thalatheons ne portaient plus de pectoraux. Ces derniers étaient vêtus différemment des autres. Au lieu d'arborer une toge rouge sang, leurs vêtements étaient jaunes. Seule Cleito était en noir. _

_Tisiphone se demanda ce qu'il en était. _

_Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Tout était silencieux comme mort ..._

_Les portes s'ouvrirent soudain et tous, à l'exception de Cleito, se levèrent d'un bond. Ils baissèrent les yeux, alors qu'une foule armée fit son entrée. Leurs pas résonnaient avec force sur le sol de marbre. Le cliquetis des armes s'envolait dans la pièce. _

_Ils encadraient un homme qui avançait le regard fier, en conquérant. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un lien en cuir. Son visage fin était à moitié masqué par une barbe de quelques jours qui ne lui enlevait aucunement son charme. Ses yeux sombres s'attardèrent sur chacun des membres du Conseil. Ils luisaient d'un éclair de triomphe maléfique. _

_Tisiphone reconnut alors l'homme qui aurait dû être jugé. _

_Le passé avait bel et bien changé. _

_C'est alors que Tisiphone l'aperçut. Il venait de faire son entrée, nonchalemment. _

_Tisiphone se fit toute petite, derrière une des colonnes qui entouraient la pièce. Il ne l'avait pas vue – pas encore – absorbé par ce qui se nouait sous leurs yeux. _

_Les yeux de Tisiphone flamboyèrent. Il était la cause de tout ceci, elle en était certaine. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. _

_Les gardes allèrent tous se placer autour des thalatheons, près des colonnes. Tisiphone fut masquée par l'un d'entre eux. Elle soupira. Elle passait inaperçue pour l'instant, sans perdre une miette du spectacle._

_Theronos était au centre de la pièce. Les thalatheons se prosternèrent devant lui. Seule Cleito ne bougea pas. Elle esquissa juste un discret sourire. _

_Theronos n'accorda aucun regard à Cleito, il alla simplement s'asseoir à ses côtés._

_Tisiphone se recula un peu plus. _

_Sebastian suivait Theronos comme son ombre. Le sorcier alla se placer juste derrière lui. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Tisiphone en conclut qu'il était toujours invisible aux yeux des Atlantes. _

_Les Thalatheons se relevèrent lentement. _

_Theronos balaya l'assemblée de son regard malfaisant. Puis, il prit la parole._

_- Je reviens des lointaines terres de Crète, annonça-t-il fièrement. Les rois amagéioi¹ ont réitéré leur soumission à notre puissant royaume ! _

_Le vieil homme que Cleito avait rencontré auparavant se leva._

_- Tous ? Demanda-t-il. Je pensais que le roi de Cnossos ne souhaitait plus cette alliance._

_- Il a retrouvé rapidement la raison, lança alors Theronos avant d'éclater de rire. Malheureusement, il n'a pas vécu assez longtemps pour voir cette « alliance » mise en place ... le pauvre ..._

_Le vieux Thalatheon ne dit rien et se rassit en serrant ses poings, le visage fermé._

_Theronos rit de nouveau, un rire cruel. _

_Sebastian s'approcha alors de lui et se pencha sur son oreille. _

_- Ce vieillard adepte des anciennes pratiques se moque de toi ! Montre-lui qui commande ici ! Cracha le cousin de Lucius._

_Theronos sursauta soudain. _

_Il fronça les sourcils._

_- Celenon, mettrais-tu en doute mes actes ?_

_-Non, seigneur Theronos, loin de moi cette idée ... gémit le vieillard._

_- Pourtant, il y a peu, tu pratiquais encore les anciens rites ... Comment être sûr que tu les aies vraiment abandonnés ? Comment être sûr que tu ne complotes pas dans mon dos ?_

_- Jamais je ne ferai pareille chose ..._

_Theronos marmonna alors quelques paroles incompréhensibles pour Tisiphone et le vieillard tomba alors lourdement à terre, secoué par de terribles convulsions. _

_- Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui doutent ... à ceux qui cherchent encore des réponses auprès de futiles légendes tout justes bonnes à émerveiller les enfants._

_Cleito sursauta. Elle tourna la tête vers Theronos. Elle voulut dire quelque chose et finit par se raviser. Elle baissa simplement la tête, tristement. _

_Le compte-rendu de Theronos dura encore de longues minutes. Il expliqua les nombreuses visites qu'il avait effectuées en Crète, en Egypte et en Grèce pour asseoir la puissance Atlante sur toute la Méditerranée. Il narra également les exploits de ses soldats qui se débarrassèrent de nombreux amagéoi. _

_Certains Thalatheons semblaient dégoûtés de cette attitude, mais personne ne se risqua à critiquer le nouveau maître de l'Atlantide._

_Le Conseil prit fin. _

_Rapidement, les Thalatheons disparurent. _

_Bientôt ne restèrent plus que Theronos et Cleito. Les gardes n'avaient toujours pas bougé._

_Il se tourna vers la princesse._

_- Je dois encore régler une affaire, je te rejoindrais rapidement._

_Puis sans attendre la réponse de la femme, il quitta la salle du Conseil, suivi par sa garde et par Sebastian._

_Tisiphone soupira et sentit la tension la quitter peu à peu. Qui sait ce que le cousin de Lucius aurait fait s'il l'avait vue. Car elle était certaine que lui seul pouvait la voir. _

_Cleito, à son tour quitta la salle du Conseil et s'en retourna dans ses appartements – du moins le pensait la sorcière. _

_La nuit était tout à fait tombée. Il faisait encore plus noir qu'auparavant, malgré les lampes à huile qui brûlaient un peu partout. La seule lumière qui parvenait à chasser les ténèbres était celle qui inondait le sommet du volcan. _

_Cleito le regarda un court instant et frissonna._

_- Puisses-tu ne plus t'éveiller, Infernale Divinité, maudit-elle tout bas. La magie t'a empêchée de tout détruire et Theronos nous protégera tous une nouvelle fois._

_Elle lâcha le volcan des yeux. Les jardins étaient déserts. Elle pressa le pas et retrouva la sécurité du palais. _

_Elle ne rejoignit pas ses appartements, mais les salles qui faisaient office de bibliothèque. Elle entra dans la plus grande. Là encore, le point de vue sur la cité était dégagé. _

_La plupart des étagères étaient vides._

_Cleito errait au milieu des rayonnages en soupirant._

_- Que s'est-il passé ? Murmura-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ? Quelle divinité nous a-t-elle volé nos savoirs et nos pouvoirs ... Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?_

_-Toujours en train de remuer le passé ?_

_Cleito sursauta et se retourna._

_-Je suis désolée._

_-Cela s'est passé il y a de longues lunes maintenant ... pourquoi y penses-tu encore ? Lui demanda Theronos._

_- Parce que je voudrais avoir des réponses !_

_Il éclata de rire. _

_- Tu m'étonnes ... Moi, je rends grâce à cette funeste nuit ... Sans cela, qui sait où je serai à l'heure actuelle ... Surement pas à la tête du plus puissant empire qu'on puisse trouver. Tu devrais être ravie, Cleito ... au lieu de cela tu te morfonds ..._

_-Je sais ... mais ... je ..._

_- Allons, cesse de penser à cela ... N'es-tu pas heureuse de me revoir ? Je suis parti depuis si longtemps, une éternité, me semble-t-il._

_Pour toute réponse, elle se jeta dans ses bras._

_Tisiphone n'avait pas remarqué que Sebastian aussi était là. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard._

_Une main l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se retourner. Ce faisant, il lui tordit douloureusement le bras. Elle poussa un cri strident._

_Theronos repoussa alors vivement Cleito. _

_-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle inquiéte._

_- Rien, marmonna-t-il. J'ai cru entendre quelque chose ..._

_- Ton étrange conseiller ? Cette divinité qui tout à coup est apparue ?_

_-Non, autre chose._

_Le visage de Sebastian était rempli de haine. Ses yeux flamboyaient de rage._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Hurla-t-il._

_-Et toi ? Grogna Tisiphone. Qu'as-tu fait ?_

_Elle se débattit un instant, mais le sorcier était plus fort qu'elle. Il resserra son étreinte et fit grimacer la sorcière. _

_- Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle._

_-Sinon quoi ? Que vas-tu faire ? Tes pouvoirs sont sans effet ici, je l'ai appris à mes dépens. Je ne vais pas rester coincé ici, tout seul, menaça-t-il._

_-C'est ce que tu crois ... Tu ne me fais pas peur. Moi j'ai toujours la possibilité de partir de ce souvenir, toi non, le nargua-t-elle._

_- En es-tu si certaine ?_

_Le regard du sorcier se fit plus dur, plus cruel. _

_- Et comment es-tu venue ici ? L'interrogea Sebastian._

_-Cela ne te regarde pas, répliqua la sorcière._

_-Mon cher cousin n'est pas dans le coin ? Trop lâche pour remettre les pieds sur cette maudite île ?_

_Tisiphone ne répondit rien. Elle lui lança un regard noir. _

_- Bien, bien, alors ! Je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu, lui chuchota Sebastian, comme sur le ton de la confidence. Personne ne viendra nous interrompre ..._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, nos pouvoirs ne marchent pas ici._

_- Serait-ce une pointe de peur que j'ai entendu dans ta voix ?_

_- Dans tes rêves ..._

_-Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser ma magie pour m'amuser un peu ..._

_Le ton était plus menaçant, plus dur aussi. _

_Sans lâcher la sorcière qui se débattait toujours, il la giffla violement. Le choc fut tel que la tête de Tisiphone partit en arrière. Elle se mordit la langue et un peu de sang perla à la commissure des lèvres. _

_Sebastian éclata de rire. _

_Puis, brutalement, il lâcha son bras et envoya la sorcière au sol. Elle se releva lentement, essuyant le sang qui gouttait sur son visage. Puis elle massa sa joue rougie. _

_Son coeur battait la chamade. Elle espérait que Lucius tiendrait sa promesse de la ramener en Angleterre saine et sauve. Car pas plus que la précédente fois, elle ne savait comment sortir de cet étrange souvenir._

_- Tu es pathétique, finit-elle par lancer à Sebastian. Tu ..._

_Elle fut soudain interrompue. Son corps tout entier fut recouvert par une lumière aveuglante._

_- - NON ! Hurla Sebastian qui se jeta sur la sorcière, comme pour la retenir dans un élan désespéré. _

1 : amagéoi (pluriel de amagéos), vient du préfixe a- et de magéos (mage sorcier, en grec ancien) l'équivalent pour les Atlantes du mot moldu.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre XXII : **_

Une lumière aveuglante envahit soudain le salon.

Puis peu à peu, la lumière s'estompa avant de disparaître totalement. Aveuglé, Lucius mit quelques instants avant de distinguer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas ; la dernière fois, le retour de Tisiphone s'était passé normalement, comme si elle se réveillait d'un profond sommeil. Il n'y avait pas eu cette étrange lumière. Instinctivement, le sorcier raffermit sa poigne sur sa baguette.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Tisiphone aux prises avec Sebastian.

Les trois sorciers se figèrent. Le temps semblait suspendu.

Tisiphone et Sebastian étaient trop surpris par ce retour brutal pour réagir immédiatement. Lucius profita de cet instant pour viser son cousin. Mais ce dernier réagit promptement et réussit à éviter l'éclair.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Grogna Lucius.

Sebastian ne répondit rien. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Un sourire féroce illuminait son visage.

- Tu me le paieras, Lucius, tu me le paieras.

Puis il se tranplana et disparut.

Tisiphone ne s'occupait nullement des deux sorciers. Autre chose, de plus important à ses yeux, retenait toute son attention.

Sur le sol du salon, le pectoral en orichalque gisait, brisé en mille petits éclats de feu. Elle posa un petit cri de dépit. Lucius se retourna. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué le bijou cassé. Il s'agenouilla face à la sorcière et lui releva la tête.

- Tu saignes, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle.

Néanmoins, il essuya le sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

Tisiphone hocha la tête, puis se ravisa.

- En fait, rien ne va, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait pris les deux plus gros morceaux de son pendentif atlante et les mit dans la paume de Lucius.

- Il s'est brisé, dit-elle incrédule. Comment est-ce possible ?

La sorcière avait le visage décomposé. Lucius, aussi, fit la moue.

- Ca ne présage rien de bon ...

Tisiphone réagit vivement.

- Il n'est pas question que je paye pour les erreurs de ton cousin, s'écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

- Je doute que cela entre en compte, répondit-il lugubre.

- Ca a son importance ! Tout est de la faute de Sebastian ...

Il lui prit les mains.

-Ne t'en fais pas ... On trouvera une solution.

Elle acquiesça, peu rassurée. Soudain, son regard s'illumina. Son visage pâle avait retrouvé quelques couleurs.

- Je sais quoi faire ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Lucius la dévisagea, attendant de plus amples explications.

Tisiphone poursuivit.

- Conduis-moi à Lui ! Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton vif.

- Tu ... tu es certaine ?

- Oui ! Je préférerais être la première à donner ma version des faits, ajouta-t-elle un peu moins sûre d'elle.

- Très bien, céda Lucius. Je t'y emmène.

Tisiphone ramassa les morceaux de son pectoral. Elle farfouilla également dans ses papiers, sous le regard interrogateur de Lucius. La sorcière ne lui donna aucune explication.

Ils sortirent du cottage pour se tranplaner.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tisiphone.

Lucius la regarda, intrigué.

- Pourquoi ne peut-on pas se tranplaner depuis l'intérieur ? Sebastian s'est bien échappé ainsi.

- Seul un Malefoy le peut ... Je vais devoir changer les protections, finit par ajouter Lucius.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La maison se dressait comme une sentinelle sur la lande. Tisiphone s'arrêta un moment pour l'observer. L'immense bâtisse lui sembla tout à coup menaçante. Elle fut prise d'un énorme doute ... Et si son idée n'était pas aussi bonne que ça ? Lucius patientait à ses côtés, l'air vaguement inquiet.

Finalement, elle se décida à avancer.

L'entrée de la maison semblait inaccessible, protégée par un mur végétal.

- Comment entre-t-on ? Demanda la sorcière.

- Ne bouge pas, lui intima Lucius.

Il s'avança. Tisiphone restait en retrait, prudemment. Il lui semblait que le lierre prenait vie et murmurait quelques étranges paroles. Une vague paraissait parcourir les feuilles et les branches. La sorcière ne voyait pas ce que faisait Lucius, mais soudain, l'entrée fut dégagée. Le sorcier se retourna et lui fit signe d'avancer. Elle courut le rejoindre. Il avait déjà poussé la porte. Tisiphone s'engouffra à l'intérieur tandis que la nature reprenait ses droits.

L'entrée de la demeure était sombre et poussièreuse.

Au rez-de-chaussée, des voix se faisaient entendre, mais Lucius ne se dirigea pas vers elle.

Sans hésiter, il s'approcha de l'escalier. Des bougies s'allumaient sur son passage. Leurs pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur les tapis qui protégeaient les marches et le parquet du couloir du premier étage.

Tisiphone sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre tandis que le moment de l'entrevue approchait. Elle ne savait comment Il allait réagir mais la seule chose dont elle était sûre est qu'elle jouait à pile ou face. Elle espérait que son « statut » d'archéomage lui offrirait quelque avantage sur Sebastian, mais, à présent, elle doutait puisque Voldemort avait découvert un moyen de récupérer les pectoraux sans son aide. Elle soupira tandis que Lucius s'arrêtait devant une porte. Il se tourna et regarda en souriant Tisiphone. Puis, il poussa la porte.

Tisiphone entra, sur les talons de Lucius.

Ils se trouvaient dans une grande pièce, assez sombre, qui semblait faire office de bureau. Il n'y avait que très peu de meubles. Un bureau, devant la cheminée aux flammes orangées dansantes, une chaise derrière ce bureau. Et c'était tout.

Aucune étagère, aucune bibliothèque pour accueillir tous les volumes qui traînaient au sol en d'immenses piles qui paraissaient prêtes à s'effondrer au moindre souffle.

Le Maître des lieux était là, assis derrière Son bureau. Son visage était entièrement dissimulé dans la pénombre, mais Tisiphone pouvait voir Ses yeux rouges luire dans l'obscurité.

Lucius s'agenouilla devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, imité par Tisiphone, certes, à contre-coeur. Le sorcier se releva et s'avança.

- Lucius ! S'exclama Voldemort. Que me vaut ta visite ?

Le Mage Noir s'interrompit un instant, Il venait de voir Tisiphone.

-Je vois que ce n'est pas toi qui souhaitait Me rencontrer. Tu peux t'en aller !

Lucius s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois avant de prendre congé.

Tisiphone se retrouva toute seule face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Alors ? S' impatienta le Maître avec un sourire comme s'Il savait déjà tout.

Tisiphone décida d'y aller franchement ; tant pis pour les conséquences ...

- Il y a, gronda-t-elle, que je ne peux pas faire ce que Vous m'avez demandé correctement ...

- Vraiment ?

Voldemort s'amusait de l'assurance de la sorcière.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-Il dans un souffle.

Tisiphone ne se démonta. Elle sortit un petit sac d'une des poches de sa robe. Elle défit les liens de cuir et fit tomber son contenu dans sa main.

- Voilà ce qu'il y a !

Sa paume était recouverte par les débris de son pectoral atlante. Le morceau de peau qu'elle devait traduire était présent, lui aussi.

Voldemort ne dit rien, attendant les explications de la sorcière.

- Votre cher Mangemort, Sebastian, a détruit mon pectoral ! Et toute ma traduction ! Tout ce que j'avais pu comprendre ... tout est à refaire ... Comment puis-je espérer trouver les autres pectoraux ? Comment ouvrir la Boîte de Pandore dans ces conditions ?

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Un souffle glacé saisit la sorcière. Son insolence avait-elle été trop forte ? Elle frissonna.

- A jouer dans le passé, ce dernier a été modifié ... Il semblerait, exposa-t-elle, que Votre incursion sur l'île ait provoqué d'immenses changements dans l'Histoire Antique. L'Atlantide n'a pas été détruire .. Loin de là, semble-t-il. Elle a règné pendant de longs siècles sur la Méditerranée. Tous les peuples antiques, des Grecs aux Egyptiens, en passant par les Romains ... ont été affectés ... Ce texte que je devais traduire ... Il n'est plus le même. Même l'écriture, la langue ... tout a changé ... Je dois tout reprendre à zéro ...

Voldemort balaya de la main les objections de la sorcière.

- Ce n'est qu'un petit contretemps ...

- Et pour le pectoral ?

- Pourquoi s'est-il brisé ?

- Par la faute de Sebastian.

Les joues d'habitude si pâles de la sorcière avaient pris de vives teintes pourpres.

- Sebastian ? Vraiment ?

Au même moment, il y eut un discret grincement. Tisiphone tourna la tête. Une des boiseries du mur était en train de tourner. Une porte secrète s'ouvrit.

Une haute silhouette sombre fit son apparition, quand elle passa dans la lumière, Tisiphone reconnut Sebastian.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Cracha la sorcière.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait S'amuser de cette arrivée.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question !

Il aperçut alors les débris du bijou. Un sourire cruel s'épanouit sur son visage.

- Oh, tu as cassé ton précieux bijou ...

- Non, JE n'ai pas cassé mon pectoral. Tout cela est de ta faute ...

Les deux sorciers semblaient avoir oublié la présence de Voldemort.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna Sebastian. Est-ce vraiment de ma faute ? Si tu cherches vraiment un responsable, tu devrais plutôt te tourner vers ton cher Lucius.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres Se délectait de ce spectacle. Après tout, cela Lui permettait d'apprécier les réelles motivations de deux parties qui se faisaient face. Son regard perçant ne lâchait pas les sorciers en colère. Il ne S'attarda pas trop longuement sur Sebastian. Ce dernier commençait à L'exaspérer sérieusement. Sa trop grande soif de pouvoirs et de responsabilités le poussait à commettre des actes désespérés et inefficaces : l'échec de la capture d'Aurors ... Au final, Il n'avait pas été mécontent de le savoir coincé sur l'Atlantide ...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres préféra reporter Son attention sur Tisiphone. Cette sorcière l'intriguait et l'amusait. Sa venue aujourd'hui même ... Cette jeune femme était soit totalement inconsciente soit hautement résolue. Le Mage Noir avait opté pour la seconde solution. Il savait qu'elle n'avait rejoint Ses rangs que pour se servir elle-même. Mais sa détermination L'avait surpris, sa soif de vengeance et de sang aussi. Elle pourrait devenir une sorcière très puissante s'Il Se chargeait un peu de son apprentissage des Arts Noirs. Elle-même ne se doutait pas de l'étendue de ses propres pouvoirs ; il pourrait être intéressant de les lui faire révéler. Mais pas pour le moment. S'Il l'avait acceptée à Ses côtés, c'était pour ses talents d'archéomage ... et sa position actuelle au Ministère ...

- Après tout, poursuivait Sebastian. A qui la faute si je suis resté sur l'Atlantide ?

Tisiphone ne répondit rien. Elle fusillait le cousin de Lucius du regard.

- Ca n'aurait pas été plus mal qu'il nous débarrasse de toi, finit-elle par lancer.

- Il n'aurait jamais ...

Voldemort Se décida enfin à intervenir.

- Il suffit, Sebastian ! Tonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres;

Tisiphone et Sebastian se figèrent aussitôt. Lentement, tous deux se tournèrent vers le Maître.

- Mais, Maître, protesta Sebastian. Vous savez bien que Lucius a volé le pectoral que j'avais récupéré pour Vous ! Qu'il m'a laissé moisir là-bas, m'empêcher de vous servir au mieux !

- Je le sais bien, Sebastian ... Mais vois-tu, peu M'importe cette histoire ... Seul le résultat compte ! J'ai récupéré un pectoral de plus ! Voilà ce qui est important ! Alors la manière dont Lucius l'a obtenu ne compte guère ! Encore une fois, cela montre ton incompétence ...

- Mais, Maître, se défendit Sebastian.

- Ne M'interromps pas ! Gronda le Mage Noir. Tes échecs à répétition commençent sérieusement à Me lasser ... Et que viens-Je d'apprendre ... Tu es responsable de la disparition d'un des pectoraux ?

- Non ... Je ...

Sebastian ne put en dire plus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de sortir sa baguette. Il la pointa sur Sebastian. Le visage de ce dernier pâlit.

- ENDOLORIS !

Sebastian tomba lourdement à terre, secoué de spasmes violents. Longtemps, Voldemort maintint sa baguette sur le sorcier.

Tisiphone ne détourna pas le regard, mais malgré elle, son corps fut secoué de frissons.

Finalement, le spectacle n'amusa plus Voldemort, il rompit le lien. Ignorant totalement le corps inanimé de Sebastian, il Se tourna vers Tisiphone. Ses prunelles luisaient d'une lueur maléfique.

- Nous ne serons plus dérangés, conclut-Il.

- Dois-je continuer à rechercher les pectoraux ? Reprit Tisiphone.

Voldemort la regarda avec étonnement.

- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu cesser cette quête ?

- La Boîte de Pandore ... marmonna-t-elle. Elle doit être enfoui sous des mètres de lave, inaccessible ...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata alors de rire.

- Justement ! Elle est en sûreté pour le moment ... Grandiose idée que J'ai eue ! Proclama-t-il. Me servir du volcan, le réveilller pour protéger la Boîte ...

Tisiphone sursauta. Ainsi, Il était la cause de tout cela ? Du réveil du volcan sur Théra et par là même sur l'Altantide ? Etait-ce Lui aussi qui sans le vouloir avait mis Theronos à la tête de l'Atlantide. Tisiphone se souvenait des paroles de Cleito. C'était Theronos qui, par sa magie, avait empêché la destruction de la cité ...

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas uniquement venue ici pour Me parler de ce pectoral brisé ... Aurais-tu une idée pour remédier à cela ?

Tisiphone sortit brutalement de sa rêverie.

-Il existe un moyen ...

-Et quel est-il ?

- Retourner le chercher ... directement à sa source !

Tisiphone s'en voulait d'agir ainsi, mais si elle n'apportait pas de solution, elle subirait le même sort que Sebastian, et cela n'était pas envisageable.

- Je sais où se trouve mon pectoral, dans le passé ! Il me suffit d'y retourner.

- Et par quel moyen ?

- Par le même moyen qui m'a permit de le savoir ... En entrant dans le souvenir d'un autre pectoral et en ... utilisant le sort qui Vous a permis d'en récupérer d'autres ...

Voldemort éclata de rire.

- Tu as donc besoin de Mes ... « services » ...

- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, marmonna Tisiphone.

- Soit, Je peux te procurer un nouveau pectoral et te soumettre au sortilège ...

- Mais ... compléta Tisiphone.

Le rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'envola de nouveau.

- Tu comprends vite ...

Il la fixa un long moment. Tisiphone ne cilla pas.

- Et si, demanda-t-Il, et si Je te demandais de Me ramener par la même occasion les autres pectoraux ... que Me répondrais-tu ?

- Vous le savez très bien !

- Vraiment ? Insista-t-Il. Ne craindrais-tu donc pas ma colère ?

-Ce serait non ! Déclara Tisiphone, sûre d'elle et ignorant la dernière remarque. D'abord, tout simplement parce que j'ignore où ils se trouvent et comment les récupérer, ensuite, le passé a déjà trop changé. Cela impliquerait de trop lourdes conséquences ...

- Pourtant, tu t'apprêtes bien à aller le perturber.

- Oui ... C'est l'unique moyen pour retrouver celui-ci ... Il a été détruit ... mais ce sera la dernière et ultime fois ...

- Tu Me désobéirais donc ?

- Non ! Je trouverai les autres pectoraux et je Vous les ramènerai, mais pas de cette manière ...

- Serais-tu folle pour ainsi Me tenir tête ?

- Non, juste sûre de moi ! Je suis la meilleure dans mon domaine ! Je trouverai les autres bijoux !

- Soit, accepta le Mage noir, amusé devant tant d'assurance. J'accepte ta proposition. Après tout, en ce qui concerne la Boîte de Pandore, je peux encore un peu patienter ...

Tisiphone sentit un grand poids s'envoler. Son audace avait été payante.

Il Se leva soudain.

- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-Il.

Tisiphone lui emboîta le pas, Il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle. Il emprunta le même passage par où Sebastian était entré. La porte cachée se referma sans bruit sur Tisiphone. Un petit escalier en colimaçon montait raidement. Quelques torches permettaient de voir où ils mettaient les pieds. L'endroit semblait être peu emprunté : la poussière était épaisse et de nombreuses araignées avaient fait de ce lieu leur domaine : leurs toiles innombrables couraient partout.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres S'était arrêté. La sorcière se demanda pourquoi : l'escalier continuait à monter.

Il Se retourna alors vers Tisiphone.

- Bien entendu, tu dois te douter de l'immense honneur qui t'ait fait ... Peu de Mes Mangemorts ont vu cet endroit.

Tisiphone acquiesça simplement.

Il avait sorti Sa baguette et la pointa contre le mur. Au lieu de tapoter les pierres, Il traça d'étranges arabesques sur une toile d'araignée. La toile se mit à luire, un cliquetis se fit entendre et le mur s'ouvrit sur une pièce secrète.

Voldemort entra et invita la sorcière à L'imiter. Elle fit un pas et franchit le seuil. Le mur se referma sans bruit.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais la lumière ne tarda pas à se faire. Des bougies s'allumèrent sur un ordre du Maître. Le feu dans la cheminée se mit à flamber ; les flammes à danser.

La pièce était circulaire, très haute de plafond. Aucune ouverture ne donnait sur l'extérieur; Tisiphone se retourna, le passage qu'elle venait d'emprunter avait disparu. Impossible de sortir de cet endroit si on n'en connaissait point les secrets.

Des hautes étagères se dressaient jusqu'au plafond. Certaines étaient remplies de livres, d'autres de bocaux tous plus étranges les uns des autres, d'autres, enfin d'objets que Tisiphone n'avait jamais vus. Des crânes minuscules ou énormes étaient parsemés ça et là dans la pièce. La sorcière reconnut des restes de dragons, d'elfes ou de manticore ; mais certains os lui étaient totalement inconnus. Dans un coin, un bureau disparaissait sous les papiers, les grimoires, les parchemins. Le regard de la sorcière fut attiré par des rouleaux qui semblaient venir d'un autre temps. Son coeur bondit, elle avait sans doute sous les yeux les fameux papyrus qu'Il avait dérobés dans la bibliothèque atlante. Elle réfréna son envie de s'approcher et d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Voldemort l'observait avec attention, en souriant, Il avait surpris le désir presque incontrôlé de l'archéomage.

Près du bureau, une petite table aux pieds sculptés en forme de serpent soutenait une vieille Pensine de marbre noir, des veines verdâtres couraient sur la pierre lisse. D'antiques runes entouraient le bassin miroitant et luisant.

Devant la cheminée, deux confortables fauteuils se faisaient face. Le Sorcier alla S'asseoir dans l'un d'entre eux. Le second était occupé par un serpent qui semblait somnoler, mais les mouvement de sa langue indiquaient tout le contraire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un nouveau petit sourire en invitant Tisiphone à s'asseoir. Il attendait de voir comment elle réagirait face au reptile. Très peu de sorciers qui avaient eu l'honneur d'entrer ici avait osé déranger Nagini pour prendre place.

La sorcière s'avança sans crainte. Elle ne comprenait pas la peur que certaines personnes pouvait éprouver à l'égard de ces animaux. La peur, elle la connaissait, mais pas à cause de cela. Et puis le reptile n'était pas si gros que cela, juste un bébé, sans venin mortel.

Avec une certaine délicatesse, elle attrapa les anneaux de l'animal et le déposa à terre. Nagini souleva sa tête et observa avec curiosité cette femme qui avait osé le chasser de son trône. Il siffla quelques secondes avant de se dérouler et de trouver un coin plus tranquille pour continuer à somnoler.

Le Sorcier se pencha vers les flammes. Il brandit Sa baguette et un éclair frappa le feu qui devint instantanément bleu. Il passa Son bras dans les flammes qui s'écartèrent à Son contact. Il récupéra ainsi une petite boite toute blanche. La matière luisait étrangement et Tisiphone se demanda si elle n'était pas en os humains. Voldemort saisit sa pensée au vol et lui narra l'histoire de cet objet.

- C'est une vieille babiole, récupérée il y a peu. Son histoire M'a intriguée, expliqua-t-Il. Le sorcier qui l'avait fabriquée croyait qu'il pouvait récupérer les pouvoirs de ses adversaires, non pas en mangeant leur chair, mais en gardant une partie d'eux. Il s'est donc fait cette boîte, avec les ossements des sorciers qu'il avait vaincus. Coinvaincu que la magie de ces derniers lui revenait, il y rangea sa baguette.

- Sa baguette ? Comment pouvait-elle y entrer ? La boîte est trop petite.

- Elle était chargée de magie et permettait d'y ranger de nombreux objets quelques soient leur taille et leur poids.

Voldemort ouvrit la boîte, en pressant le couvercle à des endroits précis. Les parois blanches se mirent à bouger et à se dérouler. Le contenu de la boîte fut exposé. Quatre pectoraux qui brillaient comme les flammes les plus ardentes.

- Fais ton choix.

Il montrait les bijoux à la sorcière. Elle prit son temps avant de répondre.

- Celui que possédait Nathaniaël, finit-elle par se décider.

- Pourquoi celui-là précisement ? S'interrogea le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Si je veux aller chercher le pectoral, sans affecter encore plus le passé, je pense que je dois le récupérer après que les autres aient disparu. De plus, je sais où il se trouve dans cette époque précise.

- Ton acte aura tout de même de lourdes conséquences ...

- Je le sais bien, marmonna-t-elle dépitée ... Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ?

- Non !

Le Sorcier lui tendit le pectoral qui avait appartenu à Nathaniaël. Il rangea les autres et fit disparaître la boîte dans les flammes.

Tisiphone n'espérait plus qu'une seule chose qu'elle puisse entrer dans le pectoral tout comme elle avait pu le faire avec le sien.

- Et le sort ? Demanda-t-elle. Comment fonctionne-t-il ?

-Rien de plus simple, expliqua Voldemort. Pendant quelques heures, il permet d'agir au sein du souvenir comme si ce n'était pas un souvenir. Mais tu ne peux pas te faire voir, tu restes invisible ...

- Et pour sortir du souvenir ?

- Il suffit juste de le vouloir ! Rien de bien compliqué, conclut-Il.

- Et pourquoi, s'interrogea Tisiphone, pourquoi ce sort est-il si peu connu ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire.

- C'est de la magie noire très puissante ! Jeter ce sort n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui ... Et puis, très peu de sorciers sont au courant de son existence ...

Il fixa intensément la sorcière puis eut un petit sourire.

- Voudrais-tu que Je te l'apprenne ? Demanda-t-Il soudain.

Tisiphone sursauta, dans quel nid de manticores s'était-elle encore fourrée ? La voilà qui passait une sorte de test et elle ne savait vraiment pas quelle réponse donner. Elle réfléchit de longues secondes.

- Cette proposition ne te tente pas ? Insista-t-il. Pouvoir retourner dans le passé et le changer.

Elle fit une grimace.

- Le passé ... Le passé ... Je ne sais pas si le changer ... serait si bénéfique que cela ... les conséquences ... sont tellement inimaginables ... Mais posséder un tel savoir ...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit.

- Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard, murmura-t-Il.

Elle acquiesca.

Il sortit Sa baguette. Le bois d'if luisait faiblement sous la lueur des flammes. Le coeur de Tisiphone se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Et s'Il l'avait menée en bateau ... et si le sort qu'Il allait jeter était tout autre.

Aucune parole ne franchit les lèvres du Mage.

La pointe de la baguette brillait étrangement. Une lueur dorée qui laissait s'échapper des milliers de petits filaments. Le sort frappa Tisiphone et l'enveloppa toute entière d'une sorte d'aura étincelante.

- A partir de maintenant, le sort fait effet ...

Elle commença à marmonner les mêmes paroles en faisant tourner le bijou atlante dans ses mains. Aussi rapidement que la dernière fois, la pierre centrale brilla et la lumière recouvrit Tisiphone. Elle ferma les yeux.

_Le vent soufflait avec vigueur dans les palmes qui voltigeaient dans cette valse endiablée. La terre était recouverte d'une fine couche de neige fraîchement tombée. Tisiphone se trouvait dans ce qui lui semblait être un jardin ou un parc. Des grandes pelouses superbement entretenues malgré le manteau blanc, des arbres majestueux et centenaires, des milliers de fleurs épanouies malgré la saison hivernale. Ca et là, des fontaines bruyantes laissaient couler leur flots turquoises. Le lieu respirait la magie. _

_Tisiphone fit quelques pas. La vue devant elle était dégagée. Elle pouvait embrasser toute la baie atlante et le reste de la cité, encadrée par les deux monstrueuses langues de lave. Au moins elle était dans la bonne cité atlante. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si elle avait dû voyager ..._

_Elle se retourna, essayant de savoir où elle se trouvait. A en juger par le panorama qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux, elle était sans doute dans les beaux quartiers, non loin du temple. Il lui fallait se diriger vers le palais. Non loin, d'elle près d'une fontaine, une femme et un homme se promenaient. L'homme portait autour du cou le pectoral qui lui avait permis de venir ici. Tisiphone l'observa avec attention. Il avait les cheveux courts poivre et sel, le visage sevère et fermé. Il portait une courte barbe taillée avec soin. Sa longue toge était à moitié recouverte par une cape de fourrure noire qui rendait le sorcier encore plus impressionnant. Tisiphon s'approcha : il discutait vivement, malgré l'air apeuré de sa compagne._

_- ... c'est de la folie, il va nous conduire à notre perte ..._

_- Je t'en prie ! Ne parle pas si fort ... Si quelqu'un t'entendait. Thalatheon ou pas, tu sais comment cela finirait ... Il s'est déjà débarrassé du vieux Celenon ..._

_- Il n'y a personne ici, à part nous ..._

_- Il a ses espions partout ... qui sait ce dont il est capable ! Il pourrait très bien enchanter ces fontaines, ou ces brins d'herbe ..._

_- Allons, ne sois pas ridicule. Il est temps que nous nous réveillons et l'empêchons d'agir ainsi !_

_La femme soupira, résignée._

_- Ne t'en fais, nous avons de précieux alliés ..._

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel._

_- Un poignée de vieux illuminés qui regrettent les anciens temps ... Sois réaliste ! L'armée est à sa botte, il n'a qu'à dire un mot pour tous nous écraser ..._

_- Les Anciens ne sont pas les seuls à ouvrir les yeux ! Même à ses côtés, certaines murmurent ..._

_Tisiphone secoua la tête, il lui fallait aller au palais ... Même si cette conversation était des plus intéressantes, elle ne devait pas oublier ce pourquoi elle était ici. Elle se demandait quelles seraient les conséquences de cet acte. Elle soupira, il était vraiment trop tard pour faire demi-tour. De toute façon, c'était le passé ou elle ... Et le passé était déjà révolu ... Elle, elle était toujours en vie et tenait à le rester. _

_Cachée derrière les hauts palmiers blancs, une demeure luxueuse se dressait. Tisiphone se dirigea vers elle. Il lui fallait sortir d'ici au plus vite. _

_Derrière elle, l'homme et la femme se disputaient avec un peu plus de force. La sorcière se retourna. L'homme quitta la femme et avançait à grand pas vers elle. _

_- Reste ! Je t'en prie ! Suppliait-elle._

_- Non ! Je dois m'y rendre !_

_- Et si tu te fais prendre !_

_Elle pleurait avec force maintenant._

_- Alors, je mourrai en sachant que j'ai tout fait pour mon royaume._

_Il dépassa Tisiphone._

_- Attends ! De toute façon, tu ne pourras entrer au Palais._

_Il s'arrêta. Lentement, il se retourna. La femme aussi avait stoppé net. Il brandit son pectoral._

_- Cette pacotille me servira de laisser passer._

_- C'est de la folie, gémit-elle. Je t'en supplie ! Ne fais pas ça._

_- Trop de gens comptent sur moi ... Je ne peux plus reculer ..._

_Il reprit sa marche, Tisiphone sur les talons. Si ce Thalatheon allait au palais, elle le suivrait. _

_A toute vitesse, il traversa le hall marbré de sa demeure et sortit. La maison donnait directement sur un étroit quai. A peine eut-il fait un pas qu'un bateau doré surgit. Il monta dedans et sans qu'il eut besoin de donner d'ordres, les rameurs s'éloignèrent du quai._

_L'homme ne se retourna pas vers sa demeure. Pourtant, il savait que sur le ponton sa femme le regardait aller au devant, sans nul doute, de sa mort. _

_Le Thalatheon n'habitait pas loin du palais. La traversée fut courte. Ils franchirent rapidement la muraille qui séparait la cité du palais. Des gardes en armes escortèrent le navire dans l'étroit canal, l'air menaçant._

_Le Thalatheon se leva alors que l'embarcation touchait le quai._

_- Halte ! Tonna un garde._

_Sans dire mot, l'homme brandit son pectoral. Aussitôt, les soldats s'inclinèrent. L'homme descendit, suivi de près par Tisiphone. La sorcière savait exactement où aller. Un peu étonnée, alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs férocement gardés, elle remarqua que le Thalatheon semblait aller là où elle se dirigeait. _

_Effectivement, il s'arrêta devant la porte des appartements de Cleito. Il tapa trois coups discrets à la porte. Aussitôt, elle s'ouvrit. Le Thalatheon se glissa à l'intérieur. La porte se referma presque sur Tisiphone, mais elle avait réussi à passer. _

_Cleito était là ... Mais la princesse avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts, son visage très pâle avait les traits tirés et fatigués. Elle était d'une maigreur extrême : tous les os saillaient sous sa peau tendue. _

_Elle accueillit le visiteur avec un timide sourire résigné._

_- Alaban, murmura-t-elle._

_- Comment vas-tu Cleito ? Demanda-t-il._

_-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, avoua-t-elle._

_- Je m'en doute, je m'en doute ..._

_Tisiphone avait fait quelques pas dans la chambre. Beaucoup de choses y avaient changé. Le miroir, lui, était toujours là. Elle s'en occuperait plus tard, elle avait encore le temps. De nombreux aquariums avaient été installés le long des murs. Tisiphone flânait et regardait les animaux qui évoluaient dedans. Aucun poisson derrière les vitres claires, tous les bassins étaient habités par des céphalopodes : des seiches qui changeaient de couleur, des calmars, des pieuvres ... Des espèces inconnues en Méditerranée. Tisiphone se demanda par quelle magie les animaux étaient arrivés là. Elle reconnut une petite pieuvre aux anneaux bleus qui ne vivait que sur les côtes de l'Australie. Comment Cleito avait-elle pu en obtenir ... l'Australie, à cette époque, était une terre inconnue. _

_Des pleurs se firent soudain entendre. Tisiphone détourna ses yeux des petites seiches. Elle venait d'apercevoir un berceau. Elle s'en approcha. A l'intérieur, un bébé venait de se réveiller. Cleito aussi s'était approchée. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le berça, il calma aussitôt ses pleurs. _

_Alaban regardait l'enfant et Cleito à tour de rôle. _

_- Ne perdons pas de temps, dit-il à contrecoeur. Qui sait combien de temps nous avons._

_Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Cleito mais elle acquiesça. Elle posa l'enfant sur le lit et l'emmaillota avec soin._

_- Où ? Demanda-t-elle simplement._

_- Loin de l'Atlantide, répondit simplement le Thalatheon._

_Ils se dévisagèrent puis Cleito baissa la tête et se concentra sur son enfant._

_- Il reste une place, murmura soudain Alaban. Tu ..._

_- Non, je ... je ... je ne peux pas partir._

_- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ..._

_- Après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Après ce que tu vas faire ... Tu risques ta vie ..._

_- Je sais, mais ..._

_Sa voix se brisa et elle pleura doucement. _

_-Et Julius, insista Alaban. Y as-tu pensé ?_

_Tisiphone, en entendant ce nom, sursauta. Il résonnait si familièrement à ses oreilles. _

_Les pleurs de Cleito redoublèrent._

_-Mon fils ... murmura-t-elle ... sera mieux ... sans ... ses parents._

_- Tu ne peux pas dire cela ... Il a besoin de toi ..._

_- Je ... je ... ne suis pas une mère pour lui._

_Cleito avait fini d'emmailloter Julius. Elle le tendit un peu trop vivement à Alaban. _

_- Pars, MAINTENANT, supplia-t-elle. Emmène-le loin de toute cette folie. Je t'en prie ..._

_Alaban posa l'enfant contre sa poitrine et rabattit sa cape pour le dissimuler. _

_- Tout ira bien, promit Alaban._

_Cleito ne répondit rien. _

_Elle tourna alors le dos à l'homme qui emportait son fils au loin. Alaban s'en fut aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. La porte se referma et Cleito s'effondra. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol marbré et pleura. _

_Tisiphone en lâchait pas la princesse des yeux. Elle finit par secouer la tête. Il lui fallait faire ce pour quoi elle était venue. _

_Elle se dirigea vers le miroir. _

_Son coeur battait la chamade ... Et si ... et si cela ne marchait pas ...si ... il y avait des protections auxquelles elle n'avait pas songé. _

_Elle leva son bras et lentement, l'approcha de la surface de la glace. Tisiphone n'y voyait pas son reflet. Ses doigts effleurèrent le miroir froid qui aussitôt se troubla. La sorcière poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle enfonça son bras à l'intérieur : c'était comme traverser un voile d'eau. Sa main toucha un objet rectangulaire. Elle s'en saisit._

_Elle sortit la boîte et l'ouvrit. Le pectoral était à l'intérieur. Vivement, elle le passa autour de son cou. Cleito n'avait rien remarqué, trop enfermée dans son chagrin. Tisiphone remit la boîte à sa place._

_Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec violence. Des gardes firent leur intrusion, escortant Theronos. Ses traits étaient déformés par la fureur. _

_Cleito se releva brusquement. _

_Tisiphone s'était figée, immobile. _

_- Qu'as-tu fait ? OU EST-IL ? Tonna l'Atlante furieux._

_La femme ne répondit rien._

_Il se tourna vers les soldats._

_- Fouillez tout le palais, le temple. Surveillez tous les canaux et les rues !_

_Le soldats s'inclinèrent et s'exécutèrent aussitôt. _

_Theronos et Cleito se retrouvèrent seuls. _

_- Où est-il ? Répéta-t-il dans un souffle glacé._

_- Loin de toi et de ta folie meurtrière._

_Theronos gifla soudainement la princesse._

_- Réponds moi !_

_- NON ! Jamais tu ne mettras la main sur lui !_

_Elle se mit alors à sangloter. _

_-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi as-tu tellement changé ..._

_Cleito avait reculé de quelques pas. Elle buta soudain contre un aquarium. Elle sursauta comme un animal aux abois. _

_- Pourquoi ? Répétait-elle inlassablement._

_- Arrête ! Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu en as fait._

_- Jamais ..._

_Le ton de sa voix était résigné. _

_Elle tourna tout à coup le dos à Theronos. Avant que Tisiphone réalise ce qu'elle faisait vraiment, elle avait plongé sa main dans l'eau de l'aquarium. Elle se saisit d'une petite pieuvre aux anneaux bleus et la posa sur son bras. _

_Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la princesse atlante._

_Theronos bondit, mais trop tard. _

_Cleito avait retiré la pieuvre de son bras. Sur la peau si pâle, une minuscule trace de piqûre était apparue. _

_Trop rapidement, Cleito s'effondra. Theronos la rattrapa._

_- Qu'as-tu fait ? Gémit-il, comme s'il se réveillait soudain d'un mauvais rêve._

_Sa respiration était déjà difficile. _

_Tisiphone accourut vers Cleito en criant._

_- NON !_

Tisiphone ouvrit soudain les yeux. De la sueur perlait à son front. Un instant, elle se demanda où elle se trouvait et tout lui revint.

Elle baissa les yeux : à son cou pendait le pendentif.

Elle releva la tête. Et son regard croisa Celui de Voldemort.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-Il. Ce petit voyage a-t-il été instructif ?

- J'ai ramené le pectoral, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle l'ôta et le lui tendit.

- Excellent !

- Je ... j'aimerai examiner les autres pectoraux, finit-elle par demander, les étudier pour en apprendre plus.

- Non, répondit sèchement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je ... je croyais que Vous vouliez que je travaille dessus ...

- C'est effectivement ce que Je veux ... Mais des choses sont plus urgentes ... Comme Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, la Boîte de Pandore peut attendre encore un peu ...

- Que dois-je faire ? S'étonna Tisiphone, un peu inquiète à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait.

- Tu dois reprendre ton poste d'Auror, au Ministère ... Les instructions te parviendront plus tard ...

- Il va falloir que je trouve une bonne excuse pour l'absence de ces derniers jours.

- Je te fais confiance pour cela ! Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal ...

- Encore faut-il qu'on me croit ... marmonna Tisiphone.

- Soumets-toi au Véritaserum, proposa alors le Sorcier.

- Mais ...

Voldemort éclata de rire.

- En ce moment même une bonne partie du stock de cette potion a été remplacée ... par une potion totalement différente. Celui qui veut vraiment cacher quelque chose le peut sans aucun problème ...

- Il y a d'autres Mangemorts chez les Aurors ?

- Bien entendu !

- Quelqu'un est assez doué pour fabriquer du faux véritaserum ?

- J'ai effectivement trouvé un tout jeune sorcier qui excelle dans cette matière ... D'ailleurs, tu le rencontreras sous peu, c'est lui qui te fournira d'autres potions à introduire chez les Aurors ...

Il Se leva, signifiant que l'entretien était terminé.

Le passage dans le mur s'ouvrit soudain. Tisiphone quitta le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans bruit, les pierres reprirent leur place.

Elle descendit les escaliers, pensive : les différents événements se bousculaient dans sa tête : Cleito, son fils, sa nouvelle mission au Ministère.

Elle franchit la porte dissimulée et se retrouva au premier étage. Sebastian avait disparu.

Dans le couloir, nulle trace de Lucius.

Elle continua donc sa route et arriva au rez-de-chaussée.

Une porte était entrouverte, des voix s'échappaient de la pièce. Tisiphone reconnut celle de Lucius, elle s'avança sans bruit.

Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle aperçut Narcissa, visiblement dépitée et en colère. Un sourire naquit soudain sur son visage lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux et vit Tisiphone pousser la porte.

Lucius était là. Debout près de Bellatrix, il avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Les deux sorciers discutaient vivement, visiblement amusés.

Tisiphone avança. Bellatrix l'aperçut à son tour et son visage se fit plus dur. Lucius, surpris, se retourna vivement.

Il lâcha la sorcière et s'approcha à grandes enjambées de Tisiphone. Cette dernière fulminait en silence, ses yeux s'étaient assombris sous le coup de la colère.

- Te voilà ! S'écria Lucius.

- Oui, marmonna Tisiphone entre ses dents.

Il l'avait prise par le bras, elle se laissa faire, ne voulant surtout pas donner à ses cousines la joie d'une scène.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte. Je vais rentrer ...

- Soit !

Il l'entraîna vers la sortie, sans un regard pour Bellatrix et sa soeur.

Le retour se fit dans le silence.

La nuit tombait doucement sur la campagne anglaise. Le ciel prenait des teintes mauves et roses, tandis que les fleurs refermaient lentement leurs pétales pour dormir. Les petits animaux regagnaient avec célérité leur abri pour y passer la nuit tranquillement.

Tisiphone avait pris quelque avance sur Lucius. Elle avançait à grand pas vers le cottage.

- Attends-moi, s'écria ce dernier.

Elle fit la sourde oreille. Elle arriva devant la porte, l'ouvrit et la claqua. Le son résonna et une volée de petits oiseaux effrayés s'envolèrent.

Tisiphone alla directement dans le petit bureau. Elle appela son elfe.

- Mana !

La petite créature apparut aussitôt.

- Va chercher Ratatouille, nous rentrons à Londres.

Tisiphone rassemblait ses affaires sauvées de l'éruption lorsque Lucius arriva enfin.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il quand il vit que la sorcière faisait ses bagages.

- Je range mes affaires, grogna-t-elle.

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

Elle suspendit son geste. Le livre à la main, elle leva les yeux vers Lucius, effarée.

- Tu me demandes pourquoi ?

- Je ... Je ...

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues.

- Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle.

Sa voix avait monté d'un ton.

- Tu ne manques pas de culot ! Poursuivit-elle.

Lucius la dévisgeait avec étonnement.

- Puisque tu n'as pas l'air de savoir de quoi je parle, je vais mettre les choses au clair !

Elle posa brutalement le livre sur la table.

- Que tu me mettes à l'écart de certaines choses, passe encore ! Votre petit voyage en Atlantide, je peux comprendre ! Mais là ... là ... S'il existe bien une chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on se fiche de moi !

- Mais ... enfin ...

- Ne m'interromps pas ! Cria-t-elle soudain. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es beau comme un dieu qu'on puisse tout te pardonner ! Mais là, j'en ai marre ! Je ... je me suis démenée pour récupérer ce fichu pectoral, j'ai vu des choses ... qui ... qui ... et quand je reviens, je te trouve avec Bellatrix en train de ... de minauder !

Elle avait repris son dernier livre qui traînait et le jeta avec violence dans son sac.

Mana venait de réapparaître, l'elfe prit sans mot dire le sac et disparut.

- Attends, Tisiphone, tu te trompes !

Elle passa devant lui, il essaya de la retenir par le bras. Elle se débarrassa de lui et avança jusqu' à la porte. Avant de la franchir, elle se retourna.

- Tu vois, tu n'essayes même pas de te défendre ...

- M'en as-tu vraiment laissé le temps ?

- Très bien, je t 'écoute alors ! Vas-y, explique-moi ce que ton bras faisait autour des épaules de Bellatrix !

- Enfin, Tisiphone, ça ne veut absolument rien dire ... Tu sais bien ... que ... que ... c'est toi ... que ... j'aime, finit-il par avouer dans un filet de voix.

- N'est-il pas un peu tard pour me dire cela ?

Une pointe de tristesse était apparue dans sa voix.

- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, Tisiphone, je t'en prie. Surtout pour une raison aussi ...

- Aussi quoi ? L'interrompit-elle. Aussi bête ?

Lucius ne répondit rien.

- Cela te paraît peut-être insignifiant pour toi, mais ... pour moi ... Je ... je ...

Quelque larmes venaient d'apparaître aux coins de ses yeux.

- Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, j'ai besoin ... de ... stabilité ...

- Et tu crois que je ne peux pas t'apporter cela ? C'est ce que tu penses.

- Pour le moment, je ne pense plus rien, avoua-t-elle usée. J'ai ... j'ai besoin ... de temps ...

Son visage s'était radouci.

-D'accord ... d'accord. Mais, reste ... supplia-t-il.

Lucius s'était de nouveau rapproché. Les deux sorciers étaient si proches que leurs haleines se mêlaient.

Il prit soudain la main de Tisiphone, la posa à plat sur la sienne. Elle sentit quelque chose de lourd y tomber. Lucius lui referma sa paume ouverte.

- Ne pars pas, murmura-t-il.

Elle se défit de son étreinte.

- Je ... je suis ... désolée, pleura-t-elle.

Elle s'enfuit en courant dans le jardin. Elle savait que si elle restait une minute de plus, elle allait une nouvelle fois lui pardonner ...

Elle sortit du jardin, serrant toujours dans sa main le présent de Lucius. Elle se transplana.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapitre XXIII : Confusion et Vérité ...**_

L'aube se levait, grise et pluvieuse. Elle ne parvenait pas à chasser à les lourds nuages sombres qui empêchaient le ciel d'accueillir le soleil estival.

Les gouttes ruisselaient avec force sur les toits noyés de Londres. Elles s'abattaient en crépitant contre les vitres des maisons ou contre les volets.

L'appartement de Tisiphone était encore plongé dans la pénombre. La jeune femme était étendue sur son lit, non défait. Elle portait encore ses vêtements de la veille. Le sommeil l'avait vaincue dans sa douleur et ses pleurs. Il l'avait emportée comme ça, dans un repos bienveillant et réparateur, faisant s'envoler ses soucis. La sorcière tenait toujours dans le creux de sa paume le cadeau de Lucius qu'elle n'avait même pas ouvert.

Mana entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre. La pluie tambourinante n'avait pas réveillé sa maîtresse. La petite elfe l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Elle se faisait du souci pour elle. Elle avait emprunté une voie sombre et elle n'en sortirait pas indemne ... mais qu'est-ce qu'une petite créature comme elle pouvait faire pour l'aider ... Rien, si ce n'est faire ce qu'elle faisait depuis toujours, ramasser les morceaux et le recoller tant bien que mal, sans trop poser de questions ...

Mana ouvrit les rideaux, barrière inutile ce matin contre la lumière. Elle soupira. Comme elle regrettait le chaud soleil grec, le ciel d'azur. Ici, tout était gris et même lorsque le soleil brillait, il était souvent masqué par les fumées de véhicules ou des usines moldues.

L'elfe fit apparaître le café qu'elle avait préparé dans la cuisine. Les effluves chatouillèrent Tisiphone et la tirèrent de son sommeil.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, les paupières gonflées de larmes.

-Bonjour, lança Mana.

Tisiphone lui sourit avant de la saluer à son tour.

- Déjà debout ? Demanda la sorcière.

- Mana ne dort pas beaucoup ... Mana n'en a pas besoin ...

Tisiphone s'était assise en tailleur sur son lit.

Mana remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas lâché le petit présent, mais elle ne fit aucune réflexion. Sa maîtresse semblait assez perturbée comme ça, inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Tisiphone se décida enfin à lâcher le présent. Elle se saisit d'une tasse brûlante. Elle mit ses mains en coupe autour du mug. Elle renifla l'odeur forte du liquide noir, en fermant les yeux. Un peu plus, elle se serait crue en Grèce. Mais le bruit de la pluie au dehors lui rappelait la cruelle vérité.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux.

- Je retourne au Ministère, annonça-t-elle à son elfe.

Mana sursauta, surprise.

- Mana croyait que vous n'y retourneriez pas ...

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi ... mais il en est autrement ...soupira-t-elle.

La sorcière termina rapidement son café et se leva. Elle ne se dirigea pas non vers le dressing ou la salle de bains mais vers la cuisine. Mana, intriguée, la suivit comme son ombre.

La cuisine était une pièce très éclairée dans laquelle la petite elfe aimait passer la plupart de son temps. Elle n'avait pas de plafond mais une simple verrière. Tout un pan de mur avait disparu, remplacé lui aussi par d'immenses baies vitrées. L'elfe en avait fait le territoire privilégié des plantes. Des multitudes de végétaux en pot poussaient là comme dans une serre. Une sorte de plante grimpante aux grosses feuilles vert tendre et aux fleurs multicolores courait sur les murs, les vitres et au plafond. De petits palmiers poussaient au côté d'un minuscule olivier tandis que les orchidées moldues ou sorcières côtoyaient les lys, les bougainvilliers entouraient des pots remplis de simples et d'herbes aromatiques. Mana avait également installé un petit aquarium dans lequel s'ébattaient de minuscules poissons multicolores.

Tisiphone n'accorda aucun regard aux végétaux. Elle se dirigea vers un placard et pour l'ouvrir dut écarter une branche un peu trop entreprenante. A l'abri de la lumière, la sorcière y rangeait la plupart de ses ingrédients pour les potions.

Elle chercha d'abord un grimoire, l'ouvrit et après avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle commença sa quête d'ingrédients. Elle sortit de nombreux pots, de nombreuses fioles, les disposant au fur et à mesure sur le plan de travail. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le meuble d'apothicaire et ouvrit différents tiroirs, parfois énormes, parfois minuscules.

- Que faites-vous ? Finit par demander Mana.

Tisiphone ne lui répondit pas immédiatement.

- Pourrais-tu allumer le feu sous le chaudron ? ordonna la sorcière.

L'elfe s'exécuta.

Rapidement de grosses flammes oranges vinrent lécher le fond du chaudron.

-Je dois préparer une potion, annonça finalement Tisiphone. Pour ... mon retour au Ministère. Je ne vais tout de même pas arriver là-bas la bouche en coeur.

- Quelle potion ?

- Un philtre de Confusion ...

- Très bien, répondit Mana qui commença à sélectionner quelques ingrédients et à les réduire en poudre.

La petite elfe était une aide précieuse dans la préparation de potions, domaine dans lequel Tisiphone n'était pas forcément très à l'aise.

La sorcière suivait du doigt les instructions et les dictait à Mana qui s'empressait ou de couper les feuilles de Belladone ou de hacher menu une poignée de cervelles sèches de vers marins.

La mixture qui était à présent dans le chaudron bouillonnait à grosses bulles. La sorcière réduit le feu avant d'ajouter du foie de dragon.

La potion fut rapidement finie. Pendant qu'elle refroidissait sous la surveillance de l'elfe, Tisiphone s'éclipsa dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer.

Elle finissait de se brosser les cheveux, lorsque, par la porte ouverte qui donnait sur sa chambre, elle aperçut, abandonné au milieu du lit, le petit cadeau de Lucius.

Elle lâcha sa brosse et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Les idées toujours embrouillées à propos de sa conduite envers lui, elle défit le noeud et ouvrit la boîte.

Elle souleva le couvercle et aperçut un éclat argenté. A l'intérieur de l'écrin sur un petit lit de velours noir reposait une délicate petite bague. Un magnifique saphir étincelant de mille feux bleutés était entouré par les fines pattes reptiliennes d'un minuscule dragon, dont la queue formait l'anneau. L'animal était en or blanc, finement ciselé. Il rappelait sans conteste le pendentif que Lucius lui avait déjà offert par le passé.

Sa raison lui soufflait de refermer l'écrin et de l'abandonner dans un tiroir, mais Tisiphone ne l'écouta pas et passa l'anneau à son doigt en souriant.

Elle finit de se préparer et retourna dans la cuisine.

La potion était à présent prête. Tisiphone relut les instructions puis, à l'aide d'une louche en cuivre, versa une partie du philtre dans une petite fiole. La texture en était étrange, légèrement noirâtre, à mi-chemin entre le liquide et le solide.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, demanda-t-elle soudain à Mana. Après que j'aie bu cette potion.

L'elfe hocha la tête, en silence, assez perplexe.

La sorcière soupira avant d'avaler le contenu de la fiole. Elle fit la grimace. Contrairement à d'autres mixtures sans aucun goût, mais loin d'égaler l'amertume du Polynectar, le philtre était assez immonde à avaler. Tisiphone retint un haut-le-coeur, elle était sur le point de tout vomir. Elle lâcha brutalement la fiole qui allait s'écraser au sol en mille éclats aussi coupant qu'une lame aiguisée. Mana les fit disparaître tandis que Tisiphone se retenait à la table pour ne pas glisser au sol.

L'effet de la potion était immédiat. Elle sentit ses jambes flageoler sous elle, des tremblements parcoururent son corps et remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle eut soudain l'impression d'être prise au milieu d'une nappe étrange de brume qui obscurcissait tous ses sens. Sa bouche était pâteuse, ses yeux larmoyants observaient ce qui l'entourait d'une nouvelle manière : les objets avaient des contours flous et filants. Même les sons lui parvenaient étrangement assourdis comme s'ils devaient traverser des murs de ouate. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, son sens du toucher s'était amélioré. Ses doigts qui s'agrippaient farouchement au bois de la table en sentaient toutes les aspérités, toutes les fibres qui, autrefois, avaient été vivantes, nourries par la sève odorante. C'était comme si le bois lui racontait sa vie, son bonheur de sentir quelques gouttes pluies lui tomber dessus, la chaude caresse du vent ou d'un rayon de soleil, puis la douleur de la mort, tranché par les dents coupantes des objets qui l'avaient détruit, l'acier brutal et froid qui le charcutait au plus profond de son être. Tisiphone secoua la tête comme pour se sortir de cette vision des plus bizarres. Elle lâcha brutalement la table. Son équilibre était incertain et elle tituba avant de pouvoir faire quelques pas assurés.

Mana s'approcha de sa maîtresse.

- Mana se demande si c'est bien raisonnable, murmura-t-elle.

Tisiphone éclata alors de rire.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué ... mais tes oreilles ... on dirait des ailes de chauve-souris, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Mana fit la moue.

Tisiphone essaya de reprendre son sérieux et de se contrôler, mais les idées se mélangeaient dans sa tête, la potion était vraiment efficace. Cependant sa volonté de fer la guidait parmi les sentiers tortueux du labyrinthe de ses pensées.

- Tu dois le faire, déclara finalement Tisiphone avec difficulté.

La comparaison qu'elle avait faite quelques instants auparavant ne pouvait la quitter et elle s'imaginait très bien Mana en train de voler grâce à ses oreilles. Elle retint son rire.

Elle réussit à sortir sa baguette avec des gestes maladroits et la tendit à Mana. La petite elfe semblait presque apeurée.

- Il ... le ... faut, bredouilla Tisiphone.

- Mais ...

- La ... douleur ... la potion ... ça ... ça ...

Elle ferma les yeux, tout tanguait autour d'elle. Se concentrer était difficile, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Ca ira, finit-elle par dire.

Mana avait pointé la baguette sur sa maîtresse. Soudain, elle baissa la tête et laissa tomber la baguette.

- Non, murmura Mana. Mana n'y ... arrivera.

- FAIS-LE ! Lui hurla Tisiphone. FAIS-LE ... tant que j'en ai ... encore ... le courage.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elles étaient salées, salées comme la mer. Elle ferma les yeux.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leur arrivée était passée inaperçue, malgré le sang qui s'écoulait sur le sol impeccablement blanc.

- S'il vous plaît, gémit la voix fluette.

Quelques visages se tournèrent vers ce son. Une femme poussa un petit cri d'horreur. La sorcière qui était à l'accueil décida enfin à réagir.

- Par Merlin ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle agita sa baguette en tout sens. De petites boules argentées et dorées apparurent, des visages à l'intérieur se tournèrent vers la sorcière.

- Nous avons une urgence à l'accueil, lança la sorcière.

Trois têtes disparurent aussitôt. Les boules s'évanouirent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le calme fut troublé par l'apparition de trois médicomages. Ils entourèrent aussitôt l'elfe qui soutenait tant bien que mal la sorcière.

Un brancard apparut et la femme fut étendue dessus.

Les médecins l'emmenèrent plus au calme, l'elfe les suivit.

Un rideau avait été tiré autour du lit. Mana s'était assise sur une chaise, se faisant toute petite, ses grands yeux ne perdaient pas une miette de la scène. Elle avait posé ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses. De temps en temps, elle lissait le tissu blanc de son vêtement. Elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète ... Tisiphone n'avait rien de bien grave. Mais elle se demandait si sa maîtresse n'avait pas présumé de ses forces : elle n'était qu'une petite elfe ... une petite elfe qui n'était pas très douée pour les mensonges.

Beaucoup de monde s'affairait autour de la sorcière ensanglantée. Elle savait que, bientôt, les questions arriveraient.

Après de longues minutes, les médicomages reculèrent, satisfaits, puis ils sortirent. Une femme suivie d'une parchemin s'approcha de Mana. Une plume voletait près de son oreille. Mana suivait des yeux l'évolution de celle-ci, ses couleurs chatoyantes brillaient.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce pour ne pas effrayer l'elfe.

La plume s'était figée, dans l'attente de prendre des notes. Mana la regarda encore quelques secondes avant de fixer la sorcière qui l'encourageait d'un sourire.

- Mana ne sait pas trop ... chuchota-t-elle. Cela faisait plusieurs jours ... que ... que ... Mana n'avait plus de nouvelles. Mais Mana ne s'était pas trop inquiétée ... Ses missions pour le Ministère durent parfois plusieurs jours ...

- Ah ? S'exclama la sorcière. Ta maîtresse travaille pour le Ministère ?

L'elfe hocha la tête.

- Ma maîtresse est Auror, ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

- Vraiment ? Il faut que je les avertisse immédiatement. Le reste n'est plus de notre ressort alors ...

Elle quitta précipitamment la pièce. Mana se retrouva seule avec Tisiphone. L'elfe sauta au bas de sa chaise et s'approcha du lit sur la pointe des pieds.

Les blessures de la sorcières s'étaient refermées. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle adressa un petit sourire à Mana.

- Mana a fait ce qu'il fallait, murmura l'elfe.

Le philtre faisait toujours son effet, malgré les potions que les médicomages lui avaient administrées. Elles ne réduisaient en rien l'impression de confusion, et pour cause, une seule chose pouvait le faire ...

Mana ouvrit alors la paume de sa main : une petite boule translucide reposait dans le creux de la main de l'elfe. A l'intérieur de la boule, un liquide chatoyait : ses couleurs oscillaient entre le bleu, le vert, le turquoise. Tisiphone le regardait avec amusement. Les teintes bleutées lui rappelaient celles de la mer, changeantes sous les rayons du soleil qui tentaient de percer les hauts fonds.

- Du sang de lamantin et de fée ... marmonna Mana en tendant la boule à la sorcière.

Pendant de longues secondes, Tisiphone contempla les éclats irisés mouvants, perdue dans les volutes colorées.

Mana regardait avec anxiété la porte, qui pouvait savoir quand leur tranquillité serait rompue ...

- Il faut l'avaler, ordonna-t-elle soudain.

Tisiphone la dévisagea surprise par le ton sec de son elfe.

- Mana a peur que quelqu'un arrive à l'improviste, se justifia-t-elle.

- Pourquoi devrais-je avaler une si jolie chose ? Je devrais plutôt m'en faire un pendentif ! C'est si beau, on dirait une mer miniature ... Regarde, si on secoue la bille fortement, on déclenche une tempête.

L'elfe pesta contre la potion de confusion.

Tisiphone continuait à s'amuser avec la boule. Mana perdit alors patience, elle reprit l'objet des mains de la sorcière, la força à ouvrir la bouche et y enfonça la boule de sang.

- Il faut avaler ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Trop surprise pour répliquer, Tisiphone s'exécuta comme une enfant. Elle fit la moue et toussa.

- Et ne pas recracher, compléta l'elfe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait prendre ? gémit la sorcière. C'est dégoûtant ! On dirait du jus de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue à la poubelle, aux épinards, aux crottes de nez, aux cacahuètes et à la cire d'oreille ... Comment une chose aussi jolie peut avoir un tel goût ?

- C'est pour aller mieux, expliqua alors Mana. N'était-ce pas ce qui était prévu ?

- Je ... je ... je ne me rappelle plus ... Tout est si ... confus ...

La sorcière ferma les yeux.

Peu à peu l'étrange sentiment qui l'avait saisie se dissipa légèrement. Les brumes qui entouraient son esprit et l'empêchaient de réfléchir normalement levaient lentement leurs voiles opaques.

Les idées se firent plus claires. Son regard étincela.

- Je me souviens maintenant, chuchota la sorcière. Le philtre de confusion, le sang de lamantin et de fée ... C'est censé me conserver la tête froide et me permettre de « penser » normalement tout en gardant les symptômes de confusion ...

Elle regarda Mana avec un sourire.

- C'est une sensation étrange : comme marcher sur un chemin mouvant, au milieu des ténèbres avec une lampe qui n'apporte autour de soi que des ombres ...

Mana semblait soulagée de voir sa maîtresse tenir des propos un peu plus cohérents.

- - Ca a marché ? marmonna Tisiphone.

- Oui. Le Ministère ne va pas tarder à venir.

- Parfait.

La sorcière soupira et reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller. Un mal de tête lui vrillait le front.

- Mana ... Mana ... se ... demande si ... si cela en vaut vraiment la peine ...

Tisiphone rouvrit soudain ses yeux. Elle regarda son elfe avec étonnement.

- Bien sûr que ça en vaut la peine ... s'exclama-t-elle ...

Elle referma ses paupières.

- De toute façon ... c'est ... eux ... ou moi, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Mana ne dit rien. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise.

Tisiphone était allongée et regardait le plafond. Les lumières s'y reflétaient et formaient d'étranges arabesques. Elles prenaient des formes bizarres qui se mouvaient entre les ombres et les flaques lumineuses. Cette danse avait quelque chose d'hypnotique. Elle se laissa emporter dans une torpeur embrumée. Pour le moment, elle préférait garder ses forces, elle en aurait besoin plus tard, quand elle devrait lutter contre cette potion, pour que son histoire ait l'air de tenir la route. Le sang qu'elle avait ingurgité n'était pas une solution miracle, mais c'était la seule parade qu'elle avait trouvée. Si, comme elle le pensait, Maugrey débarquait, il ne me mettrait pas longtemps à essayer de sonder son esprit : le philtre de Confusion aurait alors toute son utilité, mais, connaissant aussi la procédure, elle savait que rapidement, ne trouvant rien, il aurait recours au Véritaserum ... Si les informations que Voldemort lui avait données étaient vraies, à elle d'avoir les idées suffisamment claires pour ce jouer de ce faux sérum de vérité et faire tourner les événements à son avantage.

La sorcière ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée en extase devant le plafond de sa chambre d'hôpital.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et elle eut l'impression qu'une troupe de trolls lui piétinait le crâne.

Des visages apparurent dans son champ de vision, le philtre de confusion aidant, elle mit quelques temps avant de mettre un nom sur ces têtes.

- Tisiphone ! S'exclama une voix familière. Tu es en vie ?

Elle tourna la tête ; le moment était arrivé pour elle d'entrer dans la danse.

- Que ... que s'est-il passé ? Marmonna-t-elle, hébétée.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle.

- Où suis-je ?

- Tu es à Sainte-Mangouste, tout va bien aller, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle dévisagea avec attention la sorcière qui lui parlait. Ses traits étaient tirés, son visage plus pâle que d'habitude, de grosses cernes noires sous les yeux.

- Alice ? Finit-elle par chuchoter.

L'Auror lui sourit doucement.

Tisiphone tenta de s'asseoir sur son lit, mais elle retomba vite contre son oreiller.

- Reste tranquille, lui intima Alice. Ne te fatigue pas.

Un grognement retentit soudain dans un coin. Les deux sorcières se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Lui, aussi, Tisiphone le reconnut sans problème : Alastor Maugrey qui ne semblait pas très ravi de ces démonstrations.

- Quand vous en aurez fini avec vos retrouvailles, on pourra peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses, marmonna-t-il d'un ton toujours aussi sympathique.

- Voyons, Alastor ! Rétorqua Alice. Tu ne vas pas la harceler maintenant, elle n'est pas en état ...

Alastor fixa longuement Tisiphone. Elle le sentit qui essayait d'entrer dans sa tête, elle le repoussa sans trop de douceur, mais avec quelques difficultés : le philtre de confusion n'était pas un allié contre cette attaque.

- Elle me paraît pourtant en pleine forme. Un peu confuse, certes, mais en pleine forme ... Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? Comment se fait-il qu'on ne t'ait pas retrouvée avec les autres ? Où étais-tu passée ? Comment as-tu fait pour atterrir ici ?

- Je ... Je ... ne sais pas ... De ... de ... quoi parlez-vous ?

Elle sentit de nouveau Maugrey qui tentait de pénétrer ses défenses. Fort heureusement, la potion de confusion n'emmenait pas uniquement la sorcière dans les brumes de ses pensées, elle y entraînait aussi Maugrey.

Alice lança un regard mauvais à Alastor et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Tisiphone, à ses côtés. Elle lui prit doucement la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Maugrey ... Tu sais comment il est ... Nous allons te laisser te reposer ; les questions pourront bien attendre.

Le visage de l'Auror passa au rouge en entendant les paroles d'Alice, il alla répliquer en s'emportant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. La mère d'Alice fit alors son entrée, poussant un petit chariot rempli de fioles multicolores et de pots aux formes toutes plus étranges les unes des autres.

- Je ne dois pas dire que je sois vraiment ravie de vous revoir ici ... lança-t-elle comme bonjour, mais au moins vous êtes en un seul morceau. Mes collègues m'ont dit que vous alliez bien ... rien de très grave ...

Alice soupira.

- Je vais néanmoins vous examiner à nouveau. Certaines conséquences d'un tel choc peuvent se produire avec quelques retards ... Je préfère être prudente.

Elle lança alors un regard noir à Maugrey.

- Par contre, il y a beaucoup trop de monde dans cette pièce ! Je vais vous demander de sortir ! Ordonna-t-elle.

- - Nous n'en avons pas fini avec nos questions ! Rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Cela relève d'une enquête du Bureau des Aurors !

Maugrey s'était approché d'elle, il dépassait d'une bonne tête, mais la médicomage ne se laissa pas intimider par la forte stature de l'Auror.

- Ministère ou pas, ici c'est moi qui commande ! Je dois examiner cette patiente !

Elle dévisagea longuement Alastor : ni l'Auror ni la médicomage ne voulaient bouger de leur position.

- Très bien, finit par céder la mère d'Alice. Je vois que vous êtes borné ... mais laissez-moi encore vous dire une chose : il se peut que son état empire soudainement ... et vos questions ... resteraient sans réponse, je suis certaine que vous ne souhaitez pas cela ...

- Vous venez de dire qu'elle n'avait rien de grave ... Et maintenant, elle est au seuil de la mort ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, s'insurgea l'Auror.

- Je vous ai aussi dit aussi que certains chocs ou certaines blessures n'apparaissent qu'au bout d'un certains temps et que passé le délai, il est impossible d'y remédier ... Le syndrome d'Eath ? Vous connaissez ? L'interrogea-t-elle en pointant sur lui son index.

- Non, non, bredouilla Alastor.

- Très bien, donc laissez-moi faire mon travail et vous pourrez faire le vôtre ensuite ! Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, finit par céder Maugrey contre son gré.

- Parfait, vous pouvez donc aller attendre dans le couloir, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

Du bras, elle montra la porte à Maugrey qui sortit à pas lents de la chambre.

Alice était toujours assise auprès de son amie.

- Ce que j'ai dit à ton collègue est aussi valable pour toi Alice ! La sermonna sa mère.

- Mais ... je ne te dérangeais pas ...

- Voyons, je le sais très bien ... mais n'oublie qu'ici nous avons une certaine éthique : pas de visite pendant les consultations des médicomages ... Toi aussi va attendre dans le couloir ...

Alice soupira mais se leva et alla rejoindre Alastor dans le couloir. Mana en avait profité pour s'éclipser : elle ne tenait pas trop à rester dans les parages de Maugrey, cet Auror ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

La médicomage avait approché son chariot du lit de la patiente et commença son examen. De sa baguette, elle pointa différentes parties du corps de la sorcière, des filaments apparurent, formèrent d'étranges arabesques avant de disparaître. Certaines faisaient échapper un sourire à la médicomage, d'autres lui faisaient le front et des rides soucieuses apparaissaient.

- Effectivement, vous n'avez rien de très grave ... Cependant, quelques petites variations de votre métabolisme m'inquiètent quelques peu.

Elle observa sa réaction à cette annonce, mais Tisiphone resta impassible.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda la médicomage. D'après ce que Alice avait pu me dire, vous êtes tombés dans une embuscade ? C'est ça ?

- Je ... je crois, répondit Tisiphone. Pour être franche, je ... je ne me rappelle plus ... Tout est flou ... confus ... Je revois des choses ... mais ... de très loin, comme à travers une brume ou un épais brouillard.

- Rien d'étonnant à cela, vous avez subi un sortilège de confusion, à moins qu'on ne vous ait fait ingurgité un philtre de confusion ... Peu importe la méthode, le résultat est le même : rendre les souvenirs opaques, confus et vous perturber afin que rien ne puisse ... « filtrer » ... Ce qui est étonnant ce que ce sort, tout comme vos blessures semble être récent...

- Je ... je ... crois ... qu'ils ... en avaient fini avec moi ...

- Cela ne m'étonne guère, l'interrompit alors la médicomage. Vous leur étiez « inutile » et c'est un moyen comme un autre de ne pas « déranger ».

Tout en parlant, la sorcière finit son examen.

Elle s'approcha du chariot de potions et commença à sélectionner quelques fioles.

- Voilà qui devrait vous remettre sur pieds rapidement. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous garder ici longtemps, mais depuis quelques semaines nous sommes vraiment débordés ici et la place manque ... Votre état n'est pas ... prioritaire.

Tisiphone fit signe de la tête qu'elle avait compris.

- Cependant, je vous demanderai de revenir ici tous les deux jours, pour être sûre que tout aille bien ...

La sorcière prit les potions que la médicomage lui tendait. Cette dernière la regarda, attendant qu'elle les avale. Mais elle en fut empêchée : au même moment, une boule apparut, flottant dans l'air. La tête de la sorcière à l'accueil se montra et réclama de l'aide, une urgence venait encore d'arriver.

La mère d'Alice se dépêcha donc de quitter Tisiphone.

- Et surtout n'oubliez pas de prendre ces potions ! Lui recommanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Tisiphone n'écouta pas le conseil et s'en débarrassa. Quelques instants plus tard, Maugrey était de retour, Alice sur les talons.

-Bon ! Commença-t-il sans préambule. Puisque tu peux sortir de Sainte-Mangouste, autant aller immédiatement au Ministère pour l'enquête !

- Alastor ! S'insurgea Alice. Tu n'es pas sérieux, voyons !

- Autant en finir, marmonna Tisiphone.

- Parfait, alors ! Lève-toi !

Avec quelques difficultés, la sorcière s'assit au bord de son lit. Alice s'approcha de son amie pour lui donner un coup de main et la soutenir. Elle lança un regard mauvais à son collègue lui reprochant sans doute de faire passer le travail avant toute autre préoccupation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'étage réservait aux Aurors était en effervescence. De nombreux sorciers couraient un peu partout de bureau en bureau.

Alice, Tisiphone et Maugrey se dirigèrent vers une petite pièce, à l'écart de tout ce brouhaha.

L'endroit n'était guère plus grand qu'un placard à balais. Le seul mobilier était constitué d'une table et de deux chaises qui semblaient avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Tisiphone s'assit sur l'une d'entre elles tandis qu'Alastor prenait place en face de la sorcière. Alice resta debout, non loin de son amie.

Tisiphone se tourna vers elle, et ignorant totalement Maugrey qui faisait apparaître parchemin et plume, elle la questionna.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

Alastor sursauta.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici, pas toi, Argos ! Grogna-t-il.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas à son amie.

Maugrey s'était levé. Étonnées, les deux femmes le regardèrent se diriger vers le mur. Il sortit sa baguette et tapota une tache sur la tapisserie. Une sorte de porte apparut, une porte minuscule.

- Alastor Maugrey, tonna-t-il. Auror !

La porte se mit à luire et s'entrouvrit sur une armoire, encastrée à même le mur, aux volutes étranges telle des fumées s'échappant de chaudrons. Quelques dessins accompagnaient ces arabesques boisées sculptées dans le meuble.

- Voyons, Maugrey ! Tu n'y songes même pas ! S'emporta Alice.

Il ne lui répondit même pas.

Il ouvrit un des battants de l'armoire.

Tisiphone ne perdait pas une minute du spectacle.

Les étagères étaient presque vides, une seule comportaient de petits casiers remplis de fioles toutes identiques.

Alastor en prit une et referma l'armoire derrière lui. Le mur reprit sa place et la cachette fut de nouveau invisible. Il retourna à sa place, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Il posa la fiole transparente entre lui et Tisiphone.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il ravi.

Connaissant la réponse, elle fit pourtant signe que non.

- Du véritaserum !

Le coeur de Tisiphone battait la chamade. Elle espérait que la potion qui était sous ses yeux étaient telle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait dit : une pâle imitation du véritable sérum de vérité et que ses effets étaient comme Il les avait décrits.

Alice prit de nouveau la parole.

- Il n'est pas question que tu fasses boire cela à Tisiphone ! Son emploi est plus que réglementé ! Je pourrais très bien faire un rapport !

Lentement, il se tourna vers elle.

- Un rapport ? Vraiment ? Et à qui ? Le chef, ici c'est moi ! Croupton n'est qu'un pantin, au final ... Il ne pourrait que m'approuver ... n'oublie pas qu'il m'a laissé carte blanche dans la chasse aux Mangemorts ...

- Aux Mangemorts, oui, mais pas pour interroger ainsi Tisiphone !

- C'est la même chose, tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à nos fins ...

- Que dirait Albus ? Lui demanda alors Alice.

- Malgré tout le respect que je lui porte, et Merlin sait combien je le respecte, je ne suis pas toujours en accord avec ses méthodes – trop douces et pondérées ... De plus Albus n'a rien à voir avec le Ministère ... Et puis dans un tel cas, le véritaserum est utilisable !

- Un tel cas ? Quel cas ?

- - J'ai pris mes renseignements à Sainte-Mangouste, elle a subi sans doute un sort ou une potion de Confusion ... Le véritaserum peut passer à travers pour nous livrer l'entière vérité ...

Tisiphone n'avait toujours rien dit. Elle soupira puis se tourna vers Alice.

- Laisse tomber, chuchota-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

Elle regarda son amie avec étonnement.

- Si Maugrey veut que je boive cette potion, je la boirai ... Non pas pour lui donner raison ... mais pour y voir plus clair ...

Une lueur de triomphe traversa les yeux d'Alastor, mais une certaine perplexité aussi. Tisiphone capitulait trop rapidement. Cependant, il se réjouit ... ce revirement d'attitude, encore un petit avantage des sorts qu'elle avait dû subir.

- Bien, commençons, alors !

La voix forte de Maugrey fit sursauter les deux sorcières.

Il ouvrit le flacon et le tendit à la sorcière. Le regard absent, elle le prit. Son coeur battait la chamade, mais sans hésitation, elle avala le liquide puis reposa le flacon vide.

- Avant de commencer, voyons si cela marche !

Tisiphone sursauta. Elle se sentit acculée, prise au piège.

Alastor était aux anges. Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur son visage. Tisiphone sentit une sueur glacée descendre le long de son dos.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Le coeur de la sorcière battait la chamade. Son esprit encore emprisonné dans les brumes de la Confusion était incapable de lui souffler la bonne réponse à cette question ... Comment répondre tout en laissant croire que la potion de vérité était vraiment efficace ...

L'attente intriguait Alastor qui pianotait vivement sur la table.

- Je ... je suis ici parce que vous m'avez fait venir dans cette pièce, répliqua alors Tisiphone.

Une douleur lui vrillait le front.

- Très bien, je vois que je n'ai pas été assez précis dans ma question !

L'Auror n'abandonna pas sa proie aussi facilement, il était plus coriace qu'une bande de Quintaped. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue en Angleterre ? Pourquoi avoir quitter la Grèce et devenir Auror ?

Tisiphone soupira.

Elle essaya de répondre le plus sincèrement possible en dissimulant ses vraies motivations.

- La Grèce ... était trop pleine ... de ... souvenirs ... Je ... je ne pouvais plus y rester ... Alors je suis revenue sur les ... terres de ma ... mère. Quant au boulot d'Auror, je pensais ... que ... ça me permettrait ... d'apprendre la vérité ...

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux, involontairement.

Alice l'entoura de ses bras. Elle dévisagea Maugrey.

- Satisfait ? Lui cracha-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire.

- La vérité ... c'est ce que nous recherchons tous, au final ...

Il regarda une dernière fois Tisiphone, énigmatique. Puis le véritable interrogatoire commença.

- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna-t-il. Comment se fait-il que nous ne t'ayons pas retrouvée avec les autres ? Où étais-tu passée ?

Tisiphone soupira.

- Je ... je ne sais pas trop ... J'ai dû mal à me souvenir des derniers jours ...

Alice intervint à ce moment.

- Ce n'est pas grave, commençons par le début. De quoi te rappelles-tu exactement ?

La plume grattait furieusement le parchemin, retranscrivant fidèlement les paroles des Aurors.

- La Mission, murmura alors Tisiphone.

- Oui ? L'encouragea Alice.

- Nous étions en mission, ensemble ! Une maison ... je crois ... sinistre et lugubre ... Il faisait noir ... si noir ...

Elle frissonna.

- Nous étions censés y trouver des Mangemorts, t'en souviens-tu ? Demanda alors Alice.

Maugrey grogna et râla contre l'incompétence de l'Auror à mener un interrogatoire.

- Autant faire les réponses directement ...

Alice lui jeta un regard noir.

Tisiphone hocha la tête, ignorant les récriminations de son collègue.

- C'est eux qui nous ont trouvés ... finit-elle par ajouter.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Caradoc ! Cria-t-elle soudain. Il y avait du sang ... tant de sang ... Comment va-t-il ?

- Il s'en est tiré ... de justesse ... marmonna Alastor. Les renforts sont arrivés à temps ... et ont réussi à sauver ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être ... Mais bizarrement, tu es la seule à avoir disparu totalement ... Pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce ... que ... j'en sais ...

La migraine revenait avec violence. Tisiphone se prit la tête dans ses mains.

Au moins, sur ce point, elle ne jouait pas la comédie. Elle avait hâte que cela se termine ... l'interrogatoire, les effets du philtre ... et tout le reste ...

- Ils ... ils ... voulaient ... savoir des choses ... sur ... le Ministère ... Mais ... tout est si confus ...

Maugrey faisait la tête.

- Tu vois, Alastor, rien de bien compliqué ... la même histoire que nous tous ... lança alors Alice.

- Mais cela n'explique en rien pourquoi elle, elle n'était pas là quand nous sommes arrivés ...

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Finit par s'énerver Tisiphone.

- Ni comment tu as fait pour t'échapper, compléta-t-il, nullement déconcerté par la colère de la sorcière.

- C'est simple ... expliqua-t-elle finalement. Entre toutes les potions et les sorts que j'ai reçus, j'ai entendu ... qu'il ... était question d'aller ... ailleurs ... J'ai compris que ... ce serait sans doute ... une dernière destination ... J'étais affaiblie ... mais ... quand .. quand nous sommes sortis de la maison pour ... aller ailleurs ... J'... j'en ... ai profité ...

Maugrey se gratta le menton.

- Pourquoi sortir de leur repaire ? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un portoloin ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

- Je ... ne sais pas. Je ne savais ... même pas ce qu'ils me ... voulaient, sanglota-t-elle épuisée.

- Il suffit, Alastor, finit par dire Alice. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

Alice aida Tisiphone à se relever et la fit sortir de la pièce. Maugrey, lui, ne bougea pas. Immobile comme un gryffon de pierre, il scrutait la fiole de véritaserum vide.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapitre XXIV : Le numéro cinq de l'Allée des Embrumes. **_

Le soleil s'était couché tard en cette nuit estivale. Le ciel était encore chargé de douces teintes mauves même si les étoiles affichaient déjà leurs tristes pâleurs. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes laissaient entrer le vent chaud qui s'était levé avec le crépuscule. Un fin croissant, mince et brillant, montait lentement au-dessus des toits. Dans les cieux sombres, ombre parmi les ombres, un volatile silencieux fonçait entre les cheminées des immeubles. Sans un bruit, battant imperceptiblement des ailes, il modifia son allure et sa trajectoire. Avec majesté, il finit par se poser sur la rambarde d'une fenêtre. Les rideaux se gonflaient et s'envolaient avec le vent taquin. Le hibou, au plumage aussi noir que celui d'un corbeau, sautilla et entra dans la pièce. Une seule bougie brûlait sur le bureau. La flamme tremblotait mais un sort empêchait les rafales nocturnes de la souffler.

L'oiseau était maintenant sur le bureau. Ses yeux étincelaient à la lueur de la bougie, l'éclat doré attira l'attention de la sorcière qui était plongée dans son grimoire. Elle leva la tête et se retrouve nez-à-bec avec le rapace. Elle sursauta, surprise de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Les griffes de l'animal tapotèrent le bois du meuble. Il semblait impatient de repartir. La femme vit alors la missive attachée à l'une des pattes. Avec délicatesse, elle s'en saisit. Le hibou ébouriffa plumes puis déploya ses ailes : il était déjà reparti sans un bruit.

Tisiphone regarda l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait à sa main. Une écriture fine et serrée avec force de fioritures était tracée. Les lettres de son prénom et de son nom semblaient prêtes à s'envoler. Elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture et se décida donc à satisfaire sa curiosité. Qui pouvait lui écrire si tard ?

Un sceau de cire noire cachetait l'enveloppe, elle reconnut une tête de mort et des serpents. Elle sursauta. Elle ne savait pas qu'Il puisse utiliser une telle méthode pour communiquer. Une lettre ... cela paraissait si banal ... si normal ... Elle sourit, à quoi s'était-elle attendue de Sa part ? Elle ne portait pas la Marque ... pas encore ... Comment la joindre sinon par une simple et ordinaire missive.

Tisiphone sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe. Elle déplia la feuille légèrement jaunie. La même écriture recouvrait une partie du parchemin. La lettre n'était pas longue, juste quelques mots jetés sur la feuille.

« Mardi soir, vingt-deux heures trente, au numéro cinq de l'allée des Embrumes. Sois ponctuelle ... »

A peine eut-elle lu la lettre que cette dernière s'enflamma, rapidement imitée par l'enveloppe. Les flammes oranges léchèrent les lettres et les firent disparaître, la cire se mit à fondre, entraînant la tête de mort et les serpents dans une danse qui les fit s'évanouir. Bientôt, il ne resta plus rien, pas même un petit tas de cendre. Plus aucune trace du message du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Mardi soir, songea la sorcière à haute-voix. Cela me laisse trois jours ... Que me veut-Il ?

Elle frissonna.

L'allée des Embrumes ... Un lieu dans lequel elle n'aimait pas mettre les pieds.

Elle fouilla sa mémoire essayant de se rappeler de la façade de ce fameux numéro cinq, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

- Nous verrons bien, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se replongea dans l'étude de son grimoire.

Les jours qui la séparaient de ce rendez-vous nocturnes passèrent rapidement. Son travail au Ministère ne lui laissait guère de répit. La sorcière ne savait pas si cela était dû au Véritaserum, mais elle avait l'impression que Maugrey la laissait enfin un peu tranquille : il n'était plus constamment sur son dos. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il n'en avait plus le temps : les exactions contre les sorciers et les moldus étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et le Ministère ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les sorciers venaient d'entrer dans une nouvelle ère : ensanglantée et obscure. La une de la Gazette du Sorcier ou des autres journaux était tous les jours semblable à celle de la veille : le même étalage sanglant de morts et de blessés. Les Aurors étaient débordés et souvent la cible des critiques violentes contre le laisser-aller qui régnait dans les hautes instances sorcières. Croupton faisait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, secondé par Maugrey et quelques autres sorciers mais ils étaient impuissants, ne savant pas où frapper, où chercher ... et après le fiasco de leur mission dans la demeure abandonnée, ils faisaient très attention aux informations qui leur parvenaient. Tout le monde finissait par soupçonner tout le monde.

Alice était souvent absente, Tisiphone ne savait pas où la sorcière allait. La seule chose dont elle était certaine ce que ses absences n'avaient rien à voir avec le Ministère. Une chouette annonçait toujours les départs précipitées de la sorcière. Tisiphone avait essayé de lui en toucher un mot, mais son amie se refermait aussitôt comme une huître.

Les deux amies n'avaient même plus le temps d'aller prendre un verre de Bièraubeurre après le travail. Alice prétextait toujours une excuse.

Pour l'heure actuelle, Tisiphone travaillait sur un volumineux dossier : meurtres et incendies de maisons moldues. Elle ne pouvait pas aller sur le terrain puisque la sorcière était obligée d'aller régulièrement à Sainte Mangouste pour les examens de routine.

Elle faisait son travail comme un automate, ne frémissant même plus en lisant les rapports ou en observant les macabres photos de corps trop immobiles pour des photographies sorcières.

Le mardi arriva rapidement. Tisiphone leva les yeux sur l'horloge, il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et il était déjà tard. Elle se leva et prit sa cape. Malgré le soleil qui brillait, l'orage, au loin, menaçait. La radio sorcière avait demandé à tous la plus grande prudence dans leurs déplacements. Des trombes d'eau étaient attendues ainsi que de violentes rafales de vent.

La sorcière se dirigeait en silence vers les ascenseurs. Un certain calme régnait dans les bureaux. De nombreuses équipes étaient encore sur le terrain, les autres étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Alors qu'elle attendait l'ascenseur, elle croisa Alice qui s'en revenait. Les deux sorcières se sourirent.

- J'ai fini plus tôt, lança Alice. Tu veux aller boire un verre quelque part ?

Tisiphone ne mit pas longtemps à répondre. Son rendez-vous étant tard, elle avait largement le temps d'accorder quelques heures à son amie. Elle lui sourit et accepta avec joie son invitation.

- Attends-moi dans le hall, je dois juste aller déposer quelque chose ! J'en ai pour quelques instants.

- Très bien.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Tisiphone entra dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent dans un claquement sec. La sorcière était seule. Les employés du Ministère étaient déjà tous rentrés chez eux. Pourtant, la machine s'arrêta à l'étage suivant.

Un seul sorcier attendait. Tisiphone soupira : pourquoi fallait-il, justement, qu'elle tombe sur lui ?

Ils se regardèrent en silence.

- Bonsoir, marmonna-t-elle un peu trop sèchement.

- Je peux attendre le suivant, proposa Lucius.

- Non, c'est bon ...

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en même temps.

- Je ... lancèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

- A toi l'honneur, l'invita Lucius.

La sorcière baissa les yeux.

- Je ... je voulais ...

Elle releva soudain la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lucius.

- Juste ... m'excuserpourlamanièredontjesuispartielautrejour, dit-elle à toute vitesse.

Ses bonnes résolutions de ne plus retomber dans les bras de Lucius venaient de prendre leur envol. Elle se mordilla les lèvres.

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il lui prit la main, c'est alors qu'il remarqua la bague.

- Tu ... tu la portes ? s 'étonna-t-il surpris.

- Oui, rougit Tisiphone. Je n'allais pas la laisser moisir au fond d'un tiroir. Elle ... elle est magnifique.

- Je suis content que tu la portes, avoua le sorcier. Même si j'aurai préféré de te l'offrir dans d'autres circonstances ... Ce bijou ... il ... il a une vieille histoire ...

Il jouait avec la bague. Soudain, il l'enleva du majeur de la sorcière avant de lui passer à un autre doigt. L'anneau s'ajusta aussitôt.

- Elle est mieux ici, lui murmura-t-il.

La sorcière rougit.

Ils étaient arrivés dans le grand hall du Ministère. Aucun des deux ne savaient plus quoi dire.

- Tu as fini ta journée, je suppose ? On peut aller prendre un verre ... si tu es d'accord, lui proposa-t-il.

La sorcière baissa la tête.

- Oh, je suis désolée ... Je viens juste de promettre à Alice de sortir un peu avec elle ...

- Ce ... ce n'est pas grave. Ce sera pour une autre fois ... je dois ... m'absenter pour quelques temps ... une affaire ... à régler ... au Pays de Galle ... Un changement de dernière minute ... Je te contacterai à mon retour !

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa furtivement.

- Fais attention à toi, lui murmura-t-il avant de s'en aller.

- Toi aussi ...

Mais il était déjà bien loin.

Tisiphone était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta quand Alice la rejoignit.

- Tu vois, j'ai fait vite.

Tisiphone ne répondit rien, elle lui sourit tristement.

- Tu as l'air bizarre ? Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois qu'un bon verre me fera du bien. Allons-y !

Elle essayait de paraître enjouée, mais elle n'y parvenait que difficilement.

- Tu me raconteras tout ça là-bas !

Les deux sorcières se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Dehors, le soleil avait déserté le ciel : les lourds nuages sombres s'amassaient en une immense montagne noire. Alice leva les yeux vers les cieux obscurcis.

- Ça nous promet un bel orage ... J'espère qu'il n'éclatera pas tout de suite, je n'ai pas envie de me faire tremper !

- Alors hâtons-nous !

Les sorcières étaient arrivées devant le Chaudron Baveur, elles entrèrent et le traversèrent rapidement. Arrivées dans la cour, elles s'arrêtèrent devant le mur de briques. Tisiphone sortit sa baguette et tapota l'obstacle qui se dressait face à elle. Les briques se mirent à bouger et libérèrent le passage.

Le Chemin de Traverse s'offrait à elles. Elles descendirent la rue principale. La plupart des boutiques étaient déjà fermées.

Alice frissonna.

- Quelle tristesse ... C'est désert ...

- Rien d'étonnant par les temps qui courent ... répliqua Tisiphone. De toute façon, j'ai toujours trouvé cet endroit glauque ...

- Le Chemin de Traverse ? Glauque ? Et que dirais-tu alors pour l'Allée des Embrumes, rit Alice.

- Il faudrait que je t'emmène avec moi à l'Agora Sorcière d'Athènes ... Tu pourrais te rendre compte par toi même : tout est plein de couleurs, d'odeurs, de bruits, de vie !

- Cela ne me déplairait pas ! Des vacances ... C'est ce dont j'aurais bien besoin en ce moment ... rêva-t-elle. Ne pas se lever le matin en se demandant quelles horreurs nous attendent ... ne pas trembler en ouvrant la Gazette des Sorciers et en lisant les macabres listes ...

Tisiphone ne répondit rien, que pouvait-elle lui dire ...

Les sorcières étaient arrivées à destination. Au même moment, le tonnerre se mit à gronder en même temps qu'un éclair courut dans le ciel. Quelques grosses gouttes s'écrasaient au sol.

Elles se dépêchèrent de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la taverne.

Il y avait un peu plus de monde ... mais toutes les tables n'étaient pas occupées.

Le barman salua ses deux nouvelles clientes. Elles prirent place dans un coin, un peu à l'écart des autres.

Une jeune sorcière vint prendre leur commande.

- Deux Bièraubeurres, décréta Alice après avoir regardé Tisiphone.

La serveuse s'en repartit, pour revenir rapidement avec leurs boissons.

- Alors, demanda Alice tandis qu'elles se retrouvaient seules.

- Alors quoi ?

- Pourquoi avais-tu cette mine soucieuse au Ministère, lorsque je t'ai rejoint dans le hall.

Tisiphone avait mis ses mains en coupe autour de la chope. La chaleur de la boisson se répandait aussi sur la sorcière.

- Disons que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis ... avoua Tisiphone. Ni sur quel pied danser ...

- Ah les hommes, soupira Alice ... Ils nous en font voir de toutes les couleurs ...

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Il faut dire que ... tu n'as pas choisi le ... plus ... facile ... ajouta Alice. Tu t'attaques à un « gros morceau » ...

Les deux femmes se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

- Je n'avais jamais envisagé cela sous cet angle ! Pouffa Tisiphone.

Alice reprit son sérieux.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Par moment, je me dis qu'il se joue de moi ... et puis ... le lendemain ...

Elle n'en dit pas plus et montra la bague. Les yeux d'Alice s'arrondirent de surprise.

-Eh bah, il en avait des choses à se faire pardonner ...

Elle prit la main de Tisiphone et examina le bijou de plus près.

- Elle est vraiment superbe.

- Je sais ... souffla Tisiphone.

- Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

La sorcière ne voyait pas où Alice voulait en venir.

- Il te l'a juste donnée comme ça ?

- Bah ... Je ne lui ai pas laisser le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit ... J'étais tellement énervée ... Je ... je suis partie aussitôt ...

Alice fit une étrange grimace. Tisiphone l'interrogea du regard ...

- Allons ... Ce n'est pas un simple bijou que tu as là ... Je pense que tu as fait une erreur en partant si vite ...

Un grand sourire était apparu sur le visage d'Alice. Soudain, Tisiphone vit où elle voulait en venir. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- Non, se défendit-elle. Ce ... ce n'est pas ... ça ...

- Moi je suis certaine du contraire ...

Le silence se fit soudain. Tisiphone ne savait pas quoi ajouter ... Il était temps de changer de conversation.

- Assez parlé de moi ... Dis-moi et toi ?

- Quoi ? Moi ? Se défendit innocemment Alice.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ... Un certain Franck ...

Ce fut au tour d'Alice de piquer un fard.

- Alors ? Insista Tisiphone.

-Eh bien ... nous nous sommes revus ... quelques soirs ...

- Et ?

- Et ... c'est tout ! C'est un charmant sorcier ...

Le rire de Tisiphone s'envola dans la pièce, bientôt rejoint par celui d'Alice.

- En tout cas, je suis contente pour toi, dit la sorcière. J'espère ... j'espère ... que ça marchera !

- Je l'espère aussi, admit Alice toute rougissante.

Les sorcières parlaient avec entrain de sujets plus légers.

Dehors l'orage grondait toujours, la pluie se déversait avec force dans les rues. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel noir. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps mais son absence était passée inaperçue.

Alice soupira en regardant l'heure.

- Je vais devoir y aller, finit-elle par lancer. Il se fait tard et j'ai encore un peu de travail à finir.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ? Maugrey t'a refilé des devoirs à faire à la maison ?

- En quelque sorte ... On peut faire un bout de route ensemble, si tu veux, proposa Alice.

Ce fut au tour de Tisiphone de jeter un coup d'oeil à la pendule.

- C'est gentil, mais je crois que je vais rester ici encore un peu.

Alice la regarda avec étonnement.

- Ici ? Toute seule ?

- Toute seule ici ou chez moi ... c'est la même chose ... Autant profiter encore d'une Bièraubeurre !

- Soit ... mais sois prudente en rentrant ...

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Toi aussi fais attention !

Les deux amies se quittèrent.

Il restait un petit quart d'heure à Tisiphone avant son fameux et mystérieux rendez-vous dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Elle faisait tourner la Bièraubeurre dans sa chope. Son regard fut alors attiré par l'éclat de sa bague. Elle repensa alors à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Alice puis à Lucius. Elle secoua la tête. Se pouvait-il que ce soit cela ? Elle n'y croyait guère ... mais ... elle se souvenait aussi de ce qu'il avait fait dans l'ascenseur ... Si Alice avait vu juste ... pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Il aurait pu ... Puis elle songea à sa propre bêtise : sa fuite si rapide ...

Elle soupira. Elle tirerait tout ça au clair lorsqu'il serait de retour. Pour le moment, elle avait d'autres choses à penser ...

Elle se leva et laissa sur la table quelques pièces. Elle ajusta sa cape. Il pleuvait toujours. Elle sortit. Sur le perron du pub, elle rabattit sa capuche, son visage disparut dans son ombre. Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas dehors qu'elle était déjà trempée. Elle pesta contre le temps et serra plus fermement sa cape : la douce chaleur de l'été avait disparu. Une odeur de poussière et de terre mouillée flottait dans l'air.

Tisiphone était à présent devant Gringotts. L'Allée des Embrumes était face à elle. Le Chemin de Traverse était désert. Néanmoins elle y jeta un dernier coup d'oeil pour être sûre que personne ne la verrait emprunter cette route peu fréquentable.

La ruelle était sale, la sorcière devait éviter d'énormes flaques boueuses, des détritus jonchaient la chaussée. La pluie n'empêchait pas les rats de courir un peu partout. Leurs petits yeux brillants suivaient la sorcière, étonnés de voir quelqu'un marcher ici à une heure aussi tardive.

Tisiphone leva les yeux vers les maisons biscornues et en piteux état. La plupart n'avaient aucun numéro.

- Super, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle continua à s'enfoncer dans l'Allée.

Sur sa gauche, un magasin qui vendait des araignées vivantes portait le numéro treize.

Il lui fallait s'enfoncer donc dans le recoin le plus reculé du lieux. Elle passa devant chez Barjow et Beurk. La vitrine était toujours aussi sombre et peu accueillante.

L'allée se scindait ensuite en deux. Elle décida de prendre sur sa gauche. Avec un petit soupir de soulagement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée : elle venait de passer le numéro sept.

Elle s'arrêta un court moment malgré la pluie qui tombait toujours. Elle regardait sa destination : une vieille bicoque avec des colombages recouverts de mousse. Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient condamnées par des planches à moitié pourries. Celles des étages supérieures n'avaient plus de volets, mais aucun carreau n'avait été brisé. Sur le toit, il manquait des ardoises par endroit. La cheminée semblait tenir à un fil, le moindre souffle de vent paraissait pouvoir la jeter au sol.

Aucune lumière ne filtrait de la bâtisse. Elle paraissait inoccupée. Tisiphone s'approcha, se demandant si elle ne s'était pas trompée. Arrivée devant la porte, elle eut un temps d'arrêt. Elle observa le heurtoir tout rouillé. Il était en forme de Runespoor. La sorcière approcha sa main et voulut saisir le heurtoir. Mais elle arrêta son geste. Un des têtes du serpent, celle de gauche, avait bougé : les yeux du reptile s'étaient ouverts. Un sifflement se fit entendre et les deux autres têtes se mirent aussi à bouger. Trois paires de yeux se tournèrent vers la sorcière et se mirent à l'observer. Des sifflements énervés s'élevèrent de chacune des têtes. Celle de gauche semblait vouloir tout diriger et celle de droite, visiblement, n'était pas de cet avis. La tête de milieu ferma les yeux et repartit dans ses rêveries. La sorcière ne savait que faire. Elle se décida à pousser la porte. Mais aussitôt, les deux têtes éveillées sifflèrent et les crochets des serpents brillèrent d'un éclat mortel. Apparemment, ils ne savaient s'ils devaient la laisser passer.

Tisiphone entendit alors des bruits de pas. La porte fut tirée et la sorcière invitée à entrer.

Un petit sorcier ventripotent s'excusa.

Ce heurtoir n'en fait qu'à ses têtes ... Il refuse l'accès à tout le monde ici ... Y compris à moi ... soupira-t-il.

Tisiphone ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de suivre l'homme. Il était vêtu d'une vieille robe de sorcier rapiécée avec des tissus de différentes couleurs. Il était chauve et lorsqu'il souriait, des dents manquaient à l'appel.

- Quel temps, marmonna-t-il. On se croirait revenu en hiver.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Pas très bavarde, la p'tite sorcière, constata-t-il.

Il conduisait Tisiphone à l'arrière de la maison. Le couloir était poussiéreux.

-Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds ... Y a plein de trucs qui traînent ...

Il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser : Tisiphone s'en était rendue compte très vite : livres, cartons, objets divers et variés à l'origine indéfinissable. A l'autre bout du couloir, la porte était entrouverte et apportait un peu de lumière qui venait en aider à la bougie que le sorcier tenait pour éclairer la route.

- Vous y voilà, annonça-t-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

Il s'effaça pour laisser passer la sorcière. Elle entra dans la pièce et fut étonnée de la trouver en ordre. Rien ne traînait au sol, aucune trace de poussière, même les tapisseries aux murs étaient propres. Un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée.

Le salon n'était pas désert : deux sorciers se trouvaient là, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils.

Tisiphone se débarrassa de sa cape mouillée et alla la suspendre au portemanteau, puis elle alla s'asseoir à son tour.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi que nous attendions, marmonna la sorcière déjà installée.

- Bonsoir Bellatrix, lui lança alors Tisiphone.

Elle reporta son attention sur le sorcier qui lui faisait face. C'était un tout jeune homme, seize ans, dix-sept ans peut-être. Il avait le teint pâle de ceux qui passent plus de temps le nez dans les livres qu'au soleil. Ses yeux noirs luisaient et l'observaient avec attention. Ses longs cheveux noirs et gras lui tombaient devant le visage.

Bellatrix fit les présentations.

- Voici Severus Rogue, le fameux prodige des potions ...

Bellatrix avait dit cela avec un certain mépris.

- Il suit encore des cours à Poudlard. C'est une toute nouvelle recrue ...

- Comme toi, l'interrompit alors Tisiphone.

-Comme nous tous ici, corrigea alors sa cousine.

Puis elle se tourna vers Severus.

- Ça, c'est Tisiphone, ma cousine ...

A la mention de leur lien de parenté, Tisiphone fit la grimace. Severus et elle se saluèrent de la tête.

- Notre ... hôte ... a préparé du café ... mais je vous déconseille d'en boire, marmonna Bellatrix en montrant les tasses sur la petite table.

- Je suppose que nous ne sommes pas ici pour prendre le thé, marmonna Severus.

- Exact, répondit Bellatrix qui semblait déjà avoir une place de choix dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts.

Elle se tourna vers Tisiphone.

- Je suppose que tu es déjà au courant pour le véritaserum ?

- Oui ...

Comment pouvait-elle l'oublier ...

- C'est Severus qui l'a préparé ...

- Belle réussite ! Il ... trompe tout le monde, le félicita Tisiphone.

- Ainsi, c'est vrai ? S'étonna Bellatrix.

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

- On raconte que tu as fait fort pour retourner au Ministère ...

- Comment es-tu au courant de cela ?

Bellatrix éclata de rire.

- Tu devrais savoir que tout finit par se savoir ... En tout cas ... tu ne L'as pas déçu, lui avoua la sorcière. Ce qui explique ta présence ici ce soir ... Au départ, cette « réunion » ne te concernait en rien ... Mais il y a eu des changements à ce que je vois ...

- Au lieu de te gloser, tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer de quoi il en retourne, grogna Severus.

- J'y viens, j'y viens.

Tandis qu'elle parlait ainsi, Severus avait sorti une petite boîte en bois. Il la tenait avec précaution et la posa avec tout autant de soin sur la table. Il leva les yeux vers Tisiphone.

- Je suppose que cela t'est destiné ... marmonna-t-il.

Tisiphone le regarda puis ouvrit la boîte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ta nouvelle mission, lui répondit Bellatrix.

La boîte était séparée en petits compartiments qui contenaient chacun de petites fioles ou de petits pots en verre. La sorcière en sortit un et l'observa.

- Attention, c'est fragile ... Ça m'a demandé beaucoup de temps ...

Le regard noir que Severus lui lança lui fit reposer la fiole.

- C'est pour le Ministère ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Bellatrix. Tu dois faire quelques petits échanges ... Tu as bien accès aux potions ?

- Bien entendu ...

Elle dévisagea les deux sorciers.

- Et qu'y a-t-il à la place ? Que contiennent ces fioles ?

- Oh, un peu de tout ... poisons, philtres de confusion ...

- Charmantes attentions ...

Severus haussa les sourcils.

- Tant pis pour ceux d'entre nous qui se font attraper, ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, commenta laconiquement et froidement Bellatrix.

Severus se leva.

- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ...

Il se tourna vers Bellatrix.

- Tu sais où me trouver ...

Elle hocha de la tête.

Il prit congé des deux sorcières et sortit sans un mot, enroulé dans sa cape aussi noire que les ailes d'une chauve souris.

Les deux sorcières se regardaient en dragons de faïence.

- Je suppose que tu habites dans le vieil appartement de ta mère ? Lança soudain Bellatrix.

Tisiphone eut un petit sursaut, étonnée d'une telle question.

- Oui, marmonna-t-elle en guise de réponse. Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ?

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours sur ta défensive ?

Tisiphone éclata de rire.

- Quelle question ... étrange ... de ta part ! Il me semblait que je n'étais pas vraiment la « bienvenue » chez les Black ...

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel.

- Les vieilles histoires de famille ...

- Vieilles histoires ... c'est toi qui le dit ... Je n'ai pas oublié Poudlard, pourtant ...

- Je t'arrête de suite ... Je n'étais pas comme Narcissa ...

Tisiphone ne trouva rien à redire.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle finalement.

- Les choses avec elle ne risquent pas de s'arranger ... constata alors Bellatrix. Au final, ce n'est qu'une gamine pourrie gâtée ...

Elle eut un petit rire méprisant.

- Je ... je suis étonnée de la savoir Mangemort, se risqua alors Tisiphone.

Bellatrix leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

- Encore un de ses « caprices » ... Elle ... elle n'a pas la ... foi ... cracha-t-elle. Pas comme nous ...

Tisiphone sursauta aux paroles de sa cousine. La soirée était décidément riche en surprises ...

Le silence se fit. Mais bientôt, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit et une tornade blonde fit son apparition. Elle se figea soudain en apercevant Tisiphone. Cette dernière adressa son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

- Bonsoir chère cousine ! Lança alors la sorcière à Narcissa.

Narcissa l'ignora et se tourna vers sa soeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? Demanda-t-elle en hurlant.

Bellatrix soupira et adressa un regard à Tisiphone à la « jetelavaisbiendit ».

- J'en suis aussi surprise que toi, Cissey ... Mais moi, je sais garder mon calme ...

Elle ignora totalement la réponse de sa soeur. Elle vit la boîte de Severus.

- Je croyais que c'était Lucius qui devait se charger de cela ... Elle n'était pas censée être envoyée au Pays de Galle ? Où est Lucius ?

-Ouais, eh bah y a eu du changement, rétorqua Tisiphone sèchement. C'est à moi de m'en occuper, de cette boîte ... Quant à Lucius ... Il m'a dit qu'il devait s'absenter quelques jours ... au Pays de Galle ... justement.

A ces mots, le visage de Narcissa se décomposa, cela n'échappa ni à Bellatrix ni à Tisiphone.

- Oh ... oh ... grommela la sorcière blonde.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ce ohoh, l'interrogea brutalement Bellatrix. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore été inventer ...

- Rien du tout, répondit-elle trop vite. Rien du tout.

Bellatrix et Tisiphone se dévisagèrent. Narcissa quitta en courant la pièce, les laissant plantées là, sans comprendre.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapitre XXV : L'arrestation**_

Tisiphone se leva avant l'aube. Elle devait arriver avant tout le monde au Ministère si elle voulait faire tranquillement l'échange de potions. Le soleil n'était pas encore sorti de son sommeil que la sorcière était déjà arrivée. Les bureaux étaient plongés dans le noir, une seule bougie tremblotait sur un bureau. Tisiphone alla jeter un coup d'oeil : un Auror dormait, la tête posée sur l'épais dossier qu'il était en train de compulser lorsque Morphée l'avait emporté.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle qui contenait les diverses potions parfois utiles aux interrogatoires. Un moment, elle se demanda qui était la personne qui avait échangé le véritaserum : même elle n'y avait pas accès. Elle balaya ses pensées, peu lui importait. Elle ouvrit la porte avec précaution puis se glissa furtivement dans la petite salle obscure.

Des bougies flottaient un peu partout dans la pièce et un sort rapide les alluma. Tisiphone était dans ce qui ressemblait à un placard à balai, très étroit et très haut. Il n'y avait rien, juste des étagères immenses qui remplaçaient les mur, aucun autre meuble.

Tisiphone déposa la boîte sur une étagère vide et l'ouvrit. Elle sortit avec précaution les flacons et commença les échanges, faisant attention à ne pas les briser. L'illusion était totale : même consistance dans les fioles, liquide de la même couleur, flacons identiques.

La sorcière passa plus de temps que prévu à ranger les fioles et les flacons. La boîte que Severus lui avait donnée était plus grande qu'elle ne le laissait voir. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle enlevait les bonnes potions et les reposait dans la boîte, elles disparaissaient sans laisser de trace.

Finalement la mission de Tisiphone se termina. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en reposant le dernier petit pot en cristal tout en haut de l'étagère. Elle referma ensuite la boîte, la réduisit et la fit disparaître dans sa poche. Tout aussi discrètement, elle ressortit du local à potion.

Contrairement au moment où elle était arrivée, il régnait une certaine effervescence à l'étage des Aurors. De nombreux sorciers couraient un peu partout. On entendait quelques cris, des ordres brefs mais donnés sèchement. Tisiphone était étonnée de voir un tel désordre. Mais au moins, cela lui permit de regagner discrètement un endroit où sa présence ne susciterait aucune question. Elle s'avança donc vers le box qu'elle occupait habituellement. Il lui tardait de tomber sur un visage connu qui lui expliquerait les raisons d'une telle agitation.

Elle venait à peine de s'asseoir qu'elle vit débouler Alice. Les joues rougies par la course, elle poussa un soupir en voyant Tisiphone.

-Merlin merci ! Tu es là ! S'écria-t-elle visiblement soulagée.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu ferais mieux de venir ...

L'expression du visage de l'Auror était indéchiffrable. Tisiphone se leva. Son coeur battait la chamade. Se pouvait-elle qu'elle ait été démasquée ?

- C'est Maugrey ? Demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Maugrey ? Non, il n'est pas là ... En mission, je ne sais où ...

-Alors quoi ?

Tisiphone s'était arrêtée, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu n'es donc pas au courant, constata Alice. Tu es arrivée quand ?

- A peine deux secondes, mentit-elle. Pourquoi ? Et puis c'est quoi ce cirque ?

Elle montra du doigt les Aurors qui couraient un peu partout.

- - Tu ferais mieux de venir ... dit-elle d'une voix éteinte ... Ca ne va pas te plaire ...

Le regard qu'elle lui lança était presque noir et inamical. Tisiphone ne posa plus de questions et la suivit en silence.

Alice se dirigea vers un endroit que Tisiphone n'avait que très peu fréquenté. Elles s'étaient engagées dans un long couloir blanc aux nombreuses portes. En chemin, elles croisèrent quelques sorciers ; certains avaient l'air assez contents d'eux, les autres regardaient Tisiphone étrangement.

Finalement, Alice s'arrêta devant une porte grise.

- C'est là, marmonna-t-elle laconiquement.

- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Finit par s'énerver Tisiphone.

Alice avait posé la main sur la poignée, elle se retourna brusquement.

- Je pense que tu t'en rendras compte assez vite ...

Elle l'observait bizarrement. Tisiphone soutint son regard.

- J'espère ... j'espère réellement que tu seras autant surprise que moi ... Sinon ...

- Mais enfin, vas-tu me dire ce qui ...

Elle fut soudain interrompue : Alice avait ouvert la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Tisiphone reconnut la pièce : celle dont les Aurors se servaient pour observer les interrogatoires. Avant même d'entrer, elle sut ce qu'elle trouverait là : un petite table, quelques chaises qui faisaient face à un mur vitré ... et de l'autre côté, une pièce avec une unique table et deux chaises.

- Qui ... qui est là dedans ? Demanda-t-elle avant d'entrer. Mana ?

- Mana ? S'étonna l'Auror. Ton elfe ? Pourquoi ... Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle soit là dedans ?

- - Je ... je ... ne sais pas, bégaya Tisiphone.

Alice ne lui répondit pas, elle lui fit signe d'avancer pour avoir les réponses à ses questions. Les jambes un peu tremblantes, elle entra. Son coeur battait la chamade, elle ne voulait pas regarder de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle avait baissé la tête et s'appliquait à regarder où elle posait les pieds. Sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement. Elle se tordait les doigts, nerveusement. Alice était à côté d'elle, lui tenant le bras gauche. L'Auror ne disait rien, guettant simplement les réactions de son amie.

Tisiphone se décida à jeter un oeil. Avec un geste lent, elle releva la tête, comme au ralenti.

La première personne qu'elle reconnut fut Maggie Warren, l'Auror. Même si elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, Maggie était une des « célébrités » du Bureau des Aurors : brillante et redoutable, elle n'abandonnait jamais.

Tisiphone n'eut besoin que d'un rapide coup d'oeil pour reconnaître l'autre personne. Elle ne put retenir le cri qui s'échappa de sa poitrine.

- Lucius !

Elle se tourna alors vers Alice.

- Je ... je ... je ne comprends ... pas ... Que s'est -il passé ? Pourquoi est-il ici ?

Alice avait lâché Tisiphone et croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est une excellente question ... Nous aussi, nous aimerions bien savoir ce qui s'est passé ...

Tisiphone s'était approché de la vitre, elle avait posé ses deux mains sur la froide surface transparente. Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, quelques larmes perlaient déjà au coin de ses yeux.

Lucius était assis sur une des chaises. De nombreuses mèches blondes s'étaient échappées de son catogan. Il avait l'air fatigué et usé. Du sang séché maculait sa joue droite et le coin de ses lèvres. Sa robe de sorcier était sale et par endroits déchirée.

Lucius avait croisé ses mains sur sa poitrine, il semblait déterminer à ne rien dire. Tisiphone remarqua seulement maintenant les lourdes chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier.

Maggie était debout et le dominait de toute sa splendeur. Ses cheveux roux flamboyaient. Elle était impressionnant de détermination et de colère. Les paroles qu'elle lançait ne parvenaient aux oreilles des Aurors qui étaient dans la petite pièce à observer la scène.

Tisiphone soupira.

Puis elle se tourna vers Alice, brusquement faisant voler ses longs cheveux de corbeau derrière elle.

- Alice ! Pourquoi est-il ici ? Je ne comprends pas ... Que s'est-il passé ?

Alice soupira tristement puis dévisagea longuement Tisiphone.

- S'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de savoir ... gémit-elle.

- Je ne connais pas tous les détails, il faudra que tu demandes à Maggie ... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous avions eu des informations, sûres et confirmées, et qu'une équipe est partie là-bas ... La mission de Maggie et des autres a été couronnée de succès, semble-t-il ...

- Je ... je ... veux le voir ! Je dois lui parler ! Ordonna-t-elle soudain.

Le visage d'Alice se rembrunit.

- Ca, ce n'est pas de mon ressort ... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ...

Elle avait baissé les yeux tristement, Tisiphone s'en aperçut et la questionna.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

Le regard se fit plus dur.

- Tu vois, ce qui me chagrine ... dans ... dans tout ça ... c'est ... c'est qu'au ... final, tu ne sembles ... même pas ... si surprise que ça ... de ... de le voir arrêté ...

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je n'aime pas ce que tu sous-entends ! S'emporta Tisiphone. Je ... Je ... croyais ... que tu étais mon amie ... et que ... qu'il n'y avait pas ce genre ... de ... choses entre nous ...

- Je suis ton amie ! Répliqua Alice. C'est pour cela que je plaiderai pour toi auprès de Maggie.

- Merci, répondit simplement Tisiphone.

Alice s'était approchée de la vitre. Elle sortit sa baguette et envoya quelques étincelles dorées qui traversèrent la surface et tournèrent autour de l'Auror. Maggie s'interrompit et sortit quelques instants. Alice alla la rejoindre dans le couloir.

- Ne bouge pas ! Lui intima-t-elle.

Elle hocha la tête puis reporta son attention de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Oh, Lucius, chuchota-t-elle au bord des larmes. Comment vais-je te sortir de là ...

Tisiphone avait élaboré pleins de plans dans sa tête ... mais aucun n'était vraiment réaliste ... Elle ne se voyait pas vraiment armés de leurs seules baguettes traverser tout l'étage des Aurors pour s'enfuir ... Que lui restait-il comme autre option ... faire entrer un troll ou un dragon dans les locaux pour faire diversion ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Tisiphone perdue dans ses pensées sursauta. Elle se retourna. Alice était de retour, accompagnée de Maggie. La rousse Auror la dévisageait avec détermination. Alice fit les présentations.

-Maggie, voici Tisiphone ...

Les deux femmes se serrèrent brièvement la main. Tisiphone ne pouvait s'empêcher se frissonner sous le regard bleu glacé de sa collègue. Elle eut l'impression qu'en une seconde, elle savait déjà tout d'elle. Elle était plus redoutable que Maugrey lui-même.

- Ainsi, c'est toi, Tisiphone ...

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle se tut, Maggie continuait à l'observer. Tisiphone ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de brefs coups d'oeil sur Lucius.

- Est-ce que ... je peux le voir ? Demanda-t-elle humblement ... Juste quelques instants ...

- C'est la procédure, rétorqua Maggie sèchement. Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à parler à ... cette ... ce sorcier ?

- Savoir ce qui s'est passé ...

- Ce qui s'est passé ? S'exclama alors Maggie. Ce qui s'est passé ! Mais c'est très simple ... Nous étions dans un coin reculé du Pays de Galles ... Nous avions été prévenu qu'il risquait de se passer quelque chose ... Et nous n'avons pas été déçu ... Il a été pris en flagrant délit, lui et quelques autres ... Le Ministre sera content, une belle prise que nous avons faite !

Tisiphone ne desserra pas les poings un seul instant. Son regard était devenu plus dur ... puis elle se radoucit soudain.

- J'ai ... j'ai ... juste besoin de lui parler ... C'est ... important pour moi.

- Maggie, intervint alors Alice. C'est bien la seule chose que nous pouvons lui faire ...

Maggie observa une nouvelle fois Tisiphone.

- Qu'est-ce qui te donnerait le droit d'aller dans cette pièce ?

- Je suis Auror, j'ai tout autant le droit que toi de l'interroger.

- Oui, tu es Auror, mais en aucun cas rattachée à cette mission !

- Maggie, répéta Alice.

Tisiphone s'approcha alors de l'Auror et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Puis elle leva sa main gauche à la hauteur du visage de la sorcière et lui montra son annulaire et la bague qu'elle portait. De grosses larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de la sorcière.

- Pour ça ... peut-être, implora Tisiphone.

Maggie soupira. Elle avait bon fond, elle finit par accepter.

- Très bien, concéda-t-elle.

A peine eut-elle dit ces paroles que Tisiphone s'était élancée hors de la pièce.

Dans le couloir, elle essuya rapidement ses larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues. Elle respira un bon coup et poussa la porte.

Lucius releva la tête. Il eut un triste sourire en reconnaissant la sorcière. Sans mot dire, elle s'approcha et prit place face à lui. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte foncée comme la mer lorsque se prépare une violente tempête. Elle se redressa brusquement de sa chaise avant de se pencher vers Lucius. Sans prévenir, elle le gifla violemment.

- Ca c'est parce que je te trouve ici ... cracha-t-elle froidement.

Il la regarda avec étonnement alors qu'elle se remettait à laisser couler quelques larmes.

- Oh, Lucius, gémit-elle. Comment vais-je te sortir de là ?

Il ne répondit rien. Il baissa la tête, piteusement.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Tisiphone avait croisé ses mains sur la table. Lucius les lui attrapa soudainement, faisant cliqueter ses chaînes.

La sorcière plongea ses yeux de le regard gris acier du sorcier.

- Que s'est -il passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Qui le demande ? L'Auror ... ou ... la femme ... que j'aime ...

- Si tu crois que je suis là pour te tirer les vers du nez, tu te trompes, je n'ai plus qu'à partir alors ...

Elle voulut se lever, mais il la retint.

- Non, reste ... Pardonne-moi ...

Il s'interrompit un court instant avant de continuer. Il observa toute la pièce, son regard s'arrêta longuement sur la vitre.

- Ne t'en fais, ils peuvent juste nous voir ... Pas entendre ce que nous disons ... J'y ai veillé ... le sort qui permet de tout entendre ... J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ait été annulé ...

Il hocha la tête.

- Nous devions ... régler quelques affaires ... importantes ... Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ils ont su où nous devions aller ...

- Maggie m'a dit qu'ils avaient eu des informations ...

- Très peu de personnes étaient au courant ... marmonna Lucius. Tout s'est fait à la dernière minute ...

- Alors c'est qu'il y a eu des fuites ... répondit laconiquement Tisiphone.

- Tout s'est fait au dernier moment ... Je ne devais même pas y participer ... J'ai dû prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre ...

- Qui ? Demanda Tisiphone.

-Aucune idée ...

- Tu devais être sur autre chose ? C'est ça ?

- Oui ... Je devais rencontrer Rogue ... pour ...

- Récuperer des potions ? L'interrompit soudain Tisiphone.

- Oui ! Comment es-tu au courant ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui ... qui l'ai vu hier soir ... bégaya alors Tisiphone.

Elle se redressa tout à coup.

- La sale petite garce, gronda aussitôt la sorcière.

- Quoi ?

- Hier soir, j'ai ... croisé Narcissa. Elle était certaine de te trouver là-bas ... Quand je lui dis que les plans avaient changé, elle ... elle ... a totalement paniqué et est sortie en courant ...

Elle se tut.

- Ce ... ce n'était pas contre toi ... mais ... contre moi ...

- Il y a une chose qui cloche, Tisiphone. Jamais au grand jamais, Narcissa aurait dû être au courant de cela ... Il y a quelqu'un d'autre derrière tout ça ...

Il eut un sourire cruel.

- Sebastian, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Tisiphone avait baissé la tête. Ses yeux embrumés de larmes restaient fixés sur la bague.

Elle dégagea soudain ses mains.

- J'ai ... j'ai besoin de ... de savoir une chose ... une seule chose.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- J'ai besoin ... que ... tu me ... répondes franchement.

- Tu crois que je pourrais te mentir ? Tu vois où je suis ?

- Justement ! Ne serais pas tu prêt à faire n'importe quoi ?

- Tisiphone ! S'indigna-t-il.

Elle se pencha et lui caressa la joue.

- Pardonne-moi ...

Elle le fixait avec intensité. Il soutint son regard, l'invitant à plonger au plus profond de ses pensées, se livrant entièrement. Et c'est ce que la sorcière fit.

- Cette ... cette bague ... commença-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me l'as-tu offerte ?

Le sorcier mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

- Tu sais ... je ... je ne voulais pas te l'offrir ainsi ... mais ... les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient ...

- Pourquoi ? Répéta Tisiphone.

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle veut dire.

- Je ... je veux te l'entendre dire ! Exigea-t-elle. J'ai ... j'ai besoin ... J'en ai besoin.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues à présent.

- Lucius, implora-t-elle une dernière fois.

- Je ... je voulais te montrer combien je t'aime ... combien tu compte pour moi ... Je voulais ... J'espérais qu'on ... qu'on puisse ... bâtir nos vies rien que tous les deux ...

Tisiphone ferma les yeux. Elle caressait toujours la joue du sorcier. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers son oreilles. Ses cheveux noirs se mêlèrent aux siens.

- Merci, lui murmura-t-elle dans un souffle ténu. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

A regret, Tisiphone se releva.

- Je ... je ... dois m'en aller.

Elle fit quelques pas hésitants, le regard déterminé, les poings serrés.

Elle se retourna alors et fixa Lucius.

- Une dernière chose ...

- Oui ?

- Promets-moi ... Jure-moi que ... tu feras ... tout ce que je te dirais de faire ...

- Que ...

- Je vais te sortir de là ... mais ... il faut que ... tu me laisses faire ... Quoiqu'il se passe ... Tu dois me le promettre ...

- Mais ...

-JURE-LE ! Implora-t-elle en criant et en pleurant.

- Je te le jure, promit-il en détachant chaque mot.

Elle lui sourit amèrement.

- Quand tu seras dehors ... fais-le payer à Sebastian ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, elle venait de refermer la porte sur elle.

Dans le couloir, Tisiphone s'effondra au sol, contre la porte. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, indifférente aux regards que les autres sorciers lui lançaient.

Alice s'était élancée hors de la petite pièce et vint en vain consoler Tisiphone.

- Ca va aller ? questionna-t-elle, en l'aidant à se relever.

Avec douceur, Tisiphone se dégagea d'Alice.

- J'ai ... j'ai quelque chose à faire, sanglota-t-elle.

Puis, elle partit en courant.

Maggie aussi était sortie dans le couloir. Elle regarda Tisiphone qui s'éloignait.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Demanda-t-elle à Alice.

- Rien ...

Lorsque la sorcière arriva à son box, sa décision était prise. Elle s'assit sur la chaise et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle se releva bien rapidement.

Alice avait dit qu'Alastor était en mission, parfait.

Sans hésitation, elle se dirigea vers son bureau désert. La porte était fermée par des sortilèges, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à les forcer. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce exiguë et referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle sécha ses pleurs. Elle avait besoin d'être forte, le temps des larmes était terminé. Elle respira un bon coup et sortit sa baguette. Elle ne savait même pas si cela allait marcher mais tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que l'illusion tienne quelques minutes, quelques heures tout au plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tisiphone ressortit du bureau de Maugrey. Quelque chose en elle avait changé. La tête haute, la démarche fière, elle avançait à grand pas vers l'autre bout de l'étage. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les sorciers qu'elle croisait en chemin s'écartait à son passage. Elle ne leur accordait aucun regard, pas même dédaigneux.

Elle n'eut pas même à aller bien loin. Elle aperçut Maggie en grande discussion avec Alice.

Tisiphone s'avança encore un peu.

- Maggie, interpella-t-elle en criant.

Tous les Aurors se figèrent et tous les yeux convergèrent sur la sorcière.

Maggie Warren se retourna lentement. Etonnée, elle se rapprocha de Tisiphone.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle.

Une sourde détermination brillait dans les yeux des deux sorcières. Le monde autour d'elle semblait s'être arrêté.

- Tu dois relâcher Lucius, ordonna soudain Tisiphone.

Les yeux de Maggie s'arrondirent de surprise, elle éclata alors de rire.

- Relâcher Malefoy ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire pantin ... rien de bien intéressant pour le Ministère ... Pas même conscient de ce qu'il faisait ...

- Vraiment ?

Maggie rit de nouveau.

- L'excuse de l'Imperium ... N'est-ce pas un peu trop facile ?

Les autres Aurors, à présent, avaient totalement abandonné leurs occupations ; ils formaient un cercle autour des deux femmes.

Tisiphone ne répondit rien à Maggie. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Ne voudrais-tu pas mettre la main sur une plus grosse ... prise ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Maggie et Tisiphone étaient à présent toutes proches. La sorcière rousse dépassait l'autre sorcière d'une bonne tête.

- Aurais-tu des noms plus ... intéressants ... à donner ...

- Oui !

Maggie haussa les sourcils.

- Vraiment ?

- Ne voudrais-tu pas savoir qui se cache derrière ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?

- Je vais te dire une chose ... je crois que tu es désespérée et que tu tenterais n'importe quoi ...

Ce fut au tour de Tisiphone de rire.

- Désespérée ... Sans nulle doute ... Oui, je le suis ... Je le suis assez pour ... faire ça ...

Elle releva soudain sa manche gauche et découvrit ainsi son avant-bras.

De nombreux sorciers poussèrent un petit cri. Maggie avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur la sorcière.

- Tisiphone ! Cria Alice.

Sur la peau pâle de la sorcière se détachait nettement et cruellement la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Sors ta baguette et jette-la moi ... ordonna Maggie.

- Tu me crois assez stupide pour te lancer un sort ici ... Si je l'avais voulu je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

- TA BAGUETTE !

- Très bien, marmonna Tisiphone, pas la peine de t'énerver.

Avec des gestes lents, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Elle n'eut pas même le temps de la poser au sol.

- Accio !

Elle atterrit aussitôt dans la main de Maggie qui la confia à Alice.

- Impedimenta.

Tisiphone se retrouva aussitôt entravée.

- Est-ce vraiment utile ? Ricana-t-elle.

- La procédure ... Tu sais ce que c'est ...

Maggie se retourna alors vers les Aurors.

- Le spectacle est terminé ... Il me semble que vous avez du travail ... Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux très bien vous en donner ...

Elle pouvait se montrer parfois aussi désagréable que Maugrey. Tous les Aurors partirent subitement et retournèrent à leur travail. Seule Alice resta aux côtés de Maggie. Elle ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'elle voyait sous ses yeux. Elle avait le visage décomposé de ceux qui viennent de se prendre un sort dans le dos.

Maggie agita de nouveau sa baguette en direction de Tisiphone et la fit avancer vers les petites salles où elles étaient il y a peu. Alice leur emboîta le pas. Quand Tisiphone la doubla, elle détourna le regard.

Tisiphone fut rapidement conduite dans une petite salle. Maggie la fit asseoir brutalement et des chaînes apparurent et l'emprisonnèrent.

- Parfait ... murmura Maggie.

Elle lança un regard dédaigneux à la sorcière prisonnière.

- Il me semble que tu as plein de choses à nous raconter.

Tisiphone releva la tête fièrement.

- Je ne dirais rien tant que Lucius n'aura pas été libéré, déclara-t-elle.

- Oh ... mais c'est qu'il nous faudra plus de choses pour qu'il soit libéré ... plus que ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques minutes ...

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tout ... et tu as intérêt à te montrer très convaincante ...

Maggie avait fait apparaître une plume et un parchemin, elle s'apprêtait à tout noter.

Tisiphone prit tout son temps pour répondre. Les yeux brillants d'une froideur superbe, elle ne lâcha pas un seul instant Maggie du regard. Ses chaînes cliquetèrent lorsqu'elle ramenait la masse de ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. Elle coinça une grosse mèche dans le chignon pour le faire tenir.

Elle éclata soudain de rire.

- Tout ? Vraiment ? Et par quoi dois-je commencer ... Dois-je commencer comme dans les vieux livres ... Par le jour de ma naissance ... ou plutôt la nuit qui m'a vue naître ...

Elle s'interrompit alors et rit de nouveau. Alice avait pâli. Maggie était impassible, la laissant discourir.

- Non ... Faisons plus original ... Il vaudrait mieux commencer le jour où je suis née pour les Ténèbres ... Voyons ... quand était-ce ? La nuit où mon fils a été assassiné par cette engeance pourrie que sont les moldus ? Ou le soir où mon mari et mon enfant sont morts ... tué par ... Dumbledore ?

- Il suffit, cria soudain Alice.

Tisiphone et Maggie se tournèrent en même temps vers l'Auror.

- Il suffit, répéta-t-elle plus doucement.

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux soudain brouillés par le chagrin.

- Alice, la réprimanda Maggie. Si tu ne veux pas en entendre plus, tu peux sortir ... Je peux comprendre ...

- Non ... Je veux rester ...

Le ton de sa voix s'était soudain éteint. Elle observait son ancienne amie amèrement.

- J' ... j'avais ... confiance en toi ... lui murmura-t-elle lugubrement.

- Je ... suis désolée, répondit modestement Tisiphone. Vraiment désolée ...

- Revenons-en au vif du sujet, coupa Maggie.

L'intonation était sans appel.

- Bien ... Continuons donc mon histoire ... Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ... La mort des miens ... Mon enlèvement ensuite par les Aurors grecs ... le froid ... la douleur ... les ténèbres ...

Tisiphone,à l'évocation de ce souvenir, ne put s'empêcher de sentir un long frisson glacée parcourir son échine.

- Quand j'ai retrouvé le soleil, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, retourner sur les terres de ma mère ... Retrouver celui qui avait fait ça ... et ... lui faire payer ...

- Ce n'était qu'un Mangemort ... Il n' a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! Trancha l'Auror, implacable.

- Mon fils n'avait pas même un an ! Hurla-t-elle en pleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ... Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc ...

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? cracha la sorcière.

Dans sa fureur, son chignon s'était défait, ses longs cheveux retombèrent dans son dos, en une masse ondoyante.

- On subit tous de terribles épreuves, mais cela n'excuse en rien nos choix personnels ... pour les surmonter ...

- Se donner à corps perdu dans son travail ... c'est pathétique ...

- Peut-être ... mais je n'ai pas de sang sur mes mains ...

- En es-tu si sûre ?

Un silence lourd plana dans la petite pièce.

Tisiphone essuya ses larmes.

- Dire que je m'étais promise de ne plus pleurer ... plus jamais ... ricana-t-elle.

- Peut-être que si tu t'étais engagée sur une autre voie ...

- Tais-toi, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donnes des leçons ...

Elle fusilla Maggie du regard.

- Tu as raison ... Reprenons ...

- Bien ... Que veux-tu ?

- L'affaire qui nous occupe ... Malefoy.

- Un vulgaire pantin ... Qui a bien rempli sa fonction ... faire diversion ... Tourner tous les regards, les soupçons sur lui ... pendant que, dans l'ombre ... Tout a été minutieusement planifié ...

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je te dirai que ce qui puisse faire libérer Lucius ... rien de plus ...

- Tu risques Azkaban à vie ... En es-tu consciente ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Plus rien ne compte vraiment pour moi ...

- Pourtant, tu fais tout pour Malefoy ... N'est-ce pas un peu inconsidéré ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ...

Elle se pencha en avant et sur le ton de la confidence continua.

- Ne ferais-tu pas la même chose ... si tu étais à ma place ...

Maggie ne répondit rien.

- Pourquoi Malefoy était dans ce village ?

- Il fallait se débarrasser de quelques « gêneurs » ...

- Pourquoi lui ? Justement ? S'il n'est qu'un pantin ...

- Ce genre ... de besognes ... ne nécessite pas un grand déploiement de force ... Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'on puisse s'abaisser à de telles tâches ...

- Être Mangemort, c'est déjà être plus bas que terre ...

- Tu ne comprends rien ... Vraiment rien ...

Maggie se leva soudain.

- Tu t'en vas ? Déjà ? S'écria ironiquement la sorcière. Ma compagnie ne te plaît plus ?

- J'en ai suffisamment entendu, marmonna-t-elle.

- Et pour Lucius ?

Maggie revint vers Tisiphone et se pencha vers elle.

- Tu crois sérieusement que je puisse lâcher une telle proie ... Je ne te fais pas confiance ... Je ne te crois pas ...

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Très bien ! Dans ce cas, la procédure est simple ...

- Le véritaserum ... compléta Maggie.

- Exact ... Toi comme moi savons très bien que tout ce que je dirais sous véritaserum ne peut être contesté ... Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras bien obligée de libérer Lucius ...

- Encore faut-il que ta « déposition » soit faite sous l'emprise de cette potion ... Je pourrais très bien m'y opposer ...

Tisiphone éclata de rire.

- Je pensais que ton livre de chevet était le Manuel du parfait petit Auror ... Je me suis trompée, semble-t-il. J'ai parfaitement le droit de demander une telle chose ... C'est le SEUL droit que j'aie ...

Tisiphone était furieuse.

Ce fut une Maggie parfaitement calme et maîtresse de ses émotions qui lui répondit.

- Il y a une chose que tu as oubliée, ma chère ... Nous sommes en période de guerre ... Les droits changent ... Et celui-là ... Il pourrait très bien ne plus exister ...

Les yeux étincelants de haine, Tisiphone leva la tête vers elle.

- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas !

Ce fut au tour de Maggie d'éclater de rire.

Elle sortit, suivie par Alice qui ne se retourna pas.

La porte se referma sans bruit, un souffle glacé s'engouffra lorsque le battant claqua. L'haleine gelée vint entourer Tisiphone de ses bras, semblable à un Détraqueur venu lui offrir un dernier baiser.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapitre XXVI : L'envol de l'Erinye. **_

Le silence s'était fait dans la petite pièce. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Même le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin s'était tu. Personne ne parlait, personne n'avait vraiment plus rien à dire.

Plus aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de Tisiphone, elle en avait fini. Son regard froid et dédaigneux se posa sur chacun des protagonistes qui lui faisaient face. Elle s'arrêta sur chacun d'eux.

La paupière de Maugrey tressautait de temps en temps, un tic nerveux sans doute. Il avait le visage fermé, même si intérieurement, il jubilait d'avoir eu raison depuis tout ce temps.

Maggie, le visage lui aussi fermé, les poings serrés. Tisiphone lui adressa un petit sourire de victoire, elle était parvenue à ses fins.

Alice semblait effondrée, Tisiphone ne s'attarda pas trop à la dévisager ... C'était la seule chose qui lui faisait vraiment de la peine, dans toute cette histoire ...

Elle resta longuement fixée sur la dernière personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Lui non plus n'avait rien dit ... elle l'en avait empêché d'un seul regard ... Il avait voulu ... Puis ... Il s'était souvenu de sa promesse ... tout comme, elle, elle avait tenu la sienne de le sortir de là. Elle n'avait jamais vu pareille expression sur son visage. En le voyant ainsi, elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait.

Ce fut Maggie qui brisa le silence en première. Elle desserra à peine ses lèvres pincées.

- Très bien, marmonna-t-elle.

Il lui en coûtait de poursuivre, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle s'approcha de Lucius. Elle fit disparaître ses chaînes.

- Je crois ... que ... ceci n'est plus utile ... à présent.

Alastor ne dit rien, mais il n'était vraiment pas de cet avis.

Les épaules de Tisiphone s'affaissèrent. En silence, elle laissa tomber de grosses larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues.

Lucius s'était levé à présent. Il se massa doucement ses poignets meurtris par les chaînes.

Maggie lu fit signe qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Elle se mit délibérément entre Tisiphone et lui. Il n'aperçut de la sorcière que son dos et ses longs cheveux noirs.

Un court instant Maugrey se dressa devant Lucius, lui barrant le passage. Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent. Ce fut Maggie qui fit signe à l'Auror de le laisser passer. Il s'écarta à regret.

Lucius était arrivé à la porte. Au moment de l'ouvrir, il se retourna.

Tisiphone le suivait des yeux, elle semblait si fragile, prête à s'effondrer au moindre souffle.

- Dehors, tonna alors Maugrey. Avant que l'on ne change d'avis.

Lucius sortit.

La porte se referma.

Il pleuvait à verse. Un violent orage avait éclaté. Les premiers éclairs et les premières gouttes de pluie étaient tombés lorsque le procès avait débuté. Mais personne dans la salle ne s'en était rendu compte.

L'atmosphère de la petite pièce sans fenêtre était sinistre et pesante.

Peu de sorciers assistait à l'audience : les bancs qui pouvaient accueillir presque deux cents personnes étaient presque vides. Quelques sorciers s'étaient massés au premier rang. Un autre groupe occupaient les dernières rangées. D'autres personnes étaient seules au milieu de la suite de sièges.

Au centre de la salle, là où tous les regards convergeaient se dressait un fauteuil aux bras dotés de chaînes.

Tisiphone y était attachée. Deux Détraqueurs l'y avaient conduite et étaient repartis, laissant un sillage de désolation. Les chaînes s'étaient aussitôt enroulées autour de ses bras, elles la maintenaient solidement entravée.

La sorcière était méconnaissable. Toute sa hargne et sa superbe s'étaient envolées. Ils lui avaient coupé grossièrement les cheveux, le plus court possible. Sa robe était en piteuse état, déchirée, presque en lambeaux, maculée et sale.

Son visage pâle portait encore les traînées des trop nombreuses larmes qui avaient coulés sur ses joues. De grosses cernes noires s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Ses joues étaient creusées par la fatigue, la douleur.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'assistance.

Elle eut un sourire méprisant, reconnaissant les visages au premier rangs : ses anciens collègues Aurors, Albus Dumbledore, lui-même, avait fait le déplacement. Maugrey était assis juste à ses côtés, lui murmurant de temps en temps une parole à l'oreille. Croupton était là aussi, en tant que chef du Département. Maggie et Alice étaient juste à côté. Le regard vert de Maggie se posa sur Tisiphone. Elle semblait désolée d'une telle issue, d'un tel gâchis. Alice, soutenue par Franck, était désemparée. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à pareille histoire.

Tisiphone continua à passer les sorciers en revue. Elle se figea, un peu plus loin, elle venait de reconnaître des sorciers qui, jamais, n'auraient dû se trouver là : Sebastian Malefoy, ravi. Si son air se voulait triomphant, celui de sa voisine était encore plus exultant : Narcissa Black se délectait d'un tel spectacle.

Un court moment, Tisiphone se demanda si Lucius les avait remarqués ... Il ne pouvait en être autrement, il était assis tout en haut des gradins. Nathaniaël aussi était là, il avait pris place avec Lucius. Tisiphone s'en étonna. Elle reporta son attention sur Lucius, profitant de cette dernière occasion qui lui était donnée de le voir. Il embrasait toute la pièce des yeux. Il lui sourit discrètement, mais même cela ne pouvait réconforter la sorcière. Elle baissa la tête tristement, vaincue.

Darius Croupton se leva alors. Le Chef du Bureau des Aurors prit la parole.

- Tisiphone Argos, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte et posée. Vous comparaissez devant le Conseil de la justice magique afin que nous puissions vous juger. Vous êtes accusée d'avoir commis des actes en rapport avec des activités criminelles des Mangemorts. En outre, vous êtes accusée d'avoir prononcé un sortilège Impardonnable.

Tisiphone ne l'écoutait plus. Un rictus de haine se dessina soudainement sur son visage fatigué. Elle suivait du regard le sorcier qui venait d'arriver en retard. Certains remarquèrent son changement d'expression, Albus Dumbledore était de ceux-là. Il se retourna pour voir qui provoquait chez la sorcière un tel ressentiment.

L'homme qui prenait place sans la lâcher non plus des yeux ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'ancien professeur de Tisiphone. Grand et mince, à l'air revêche, il avait une sorte de sourire de contentement.

Il aperçut alors son frère et lui fit un discret signe de la tête. Albus, lui, semblait peiné de le voir ici. Il secoua lentement la tête, comme s'il voulait montrer son désaccord de le voir en un tel lieu. Abelforth leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta toute son attention sur le procès.

- ... vous quelque chose à dire ? Demandait alors Croupton.

Tisiphone ne l'écoutant pas, il dut répéter sa question.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, avant d'entendre le jugement ?

Les yeux de Tisiphone flamboyèrent soudain. Elle aurait voulu se lever mais les lourdes chaînes la maintenaient à la chaise.

- Vous me faîtes rire avec votre cet ersatz de procès ... Vous en semblez si fiers ... si fiers de rendre la justice que vous en êtes aveugles.

Elle éclata de rire, avant de continuer.

- Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que des criminels se promènent librement dans vos rangs ...

Elle n'avait pas lâché Abelforth des yeux. Elle aurait tout donné, son âme, sa vie, sans hésiter pour avoir sa baguette entre la main et lui faire payer les meurtres des siens.

Maugrey chuchota alors quelque chose. Croupton le fixa avant de répéter ses paroles.

- Effectivement, si la justice anglaise ne vous convient pas ... Nous pouvons toujours vous envoyer en Grèce ...

Si cela était possible, le visage de Tisiphone blêmit encore plus. En Grèce, ce n'était pas la prison à vie qui l'attendait ... mais un Détraqueur et son funeste baiser. Innocente ou coupable, peu leur importait vraiment, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, là-bas, c'était enterrer définitivement l'affaire.

Albus se leva soudain. Il se tourna lentement vers Croupton.

- Darius, excusez mon intervention, mais de cela, nous en avons déjà parlé ... Même le Ministre est de mon avis ... Il n'en est pas question.

Croupton balaya les paroles de Dumbledore de la main. Il appréciait le sorcier, mais détestait lorsqu'il se mêlait d'autres choses que de son collège et de ses étudiants. S'il avait voulu plus de responsabilités, il aurait dû accepter l'offre du Ministre.

Il fit face de nouveau à Tisiphone. L'air mauvais, elle en voulait à Dumbledore de prendre ainsi sa défense ... il était si facile de le faire lorsqu'il était trop tard pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

- Très bien, reprit Darius Croupton d'une voix tonitruante. Je demande aux jurés de lever la main s'ils estiment, comme moi, que ces crimes méritent la détention à vie dans la prison d'Azkaban.

Toutes les mains se levèrent. Tisiphone défia du regard chacun des jurés.

A l'annonce du verdict, Maugrey eut un grand sourire satisfait. La sorcière se tourna lentement vers lui. Elle le fixa de longues minutes. Puis elle finit par s'adresser à lui.

- Profite bien de cet instant, cracha-t-elle. C'est ton dernier instant de répit ...

Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers Abelforth, qui s'était levé et s'apprêtait à rejoindre son frère.

- Toi aussi, savoure bien ces moments ... J'aurai ce pour quoi je suis venue jusqu'ici.

Il leva les sourcils, comme si, innocemment, il ne voyait pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

Il avait fini par atteindre Alastor et Albus.

- SOI KATAROMAI ! Tan olésioikon theon, ou theois omoian, panalathé kakomantin patros euktaian Erinun télésai tas perithumous paidoletor d'eris ad 'otrunei. ¹

Alastor ricana.

- Qu'est-ce donc que ce charabia ? Des vieilles imprécations de grand-mère. C'est tout ce qu'il te reste ... et cela ne me fait pas peur.

Albus avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Alastor, espérant le calmer. Mais la fureur avait envahi l'Auror.

- Pense ce que tu veux, Maugrey. Mais de répit, plus jamais tu n'en connaîtras. Il y aura toujours une ombre pour tourner autour de toi, hanter tes sommeils et tes veilles ... L'Erinye s'est envolée ... Prends garde à elle ! Elle t'ouvre le chemin vers Hadès ...

Croupton, excédé, fit signe. Il était temps que cela se termine.

La porte par laquelle était arrivée Tisiphone s'ouvrit de nouveau. Deux Détraqueurs venaient de faire leur apparition.

Les chaînes dorés qui l'emprisonnaient étincelèrent et se détachèrent . Elles tombèrent le long du fauteuil en cliquetant sourdement. Un silence pesant avait envahi la salle.

Tisiphone se leva.

Les mains mortes et décomposées des deux créatures se saisirent de la sorcière

Ils l'entraînèrent loin de la salle, vers Azkaban où elle passerait le reste de sa vie.

Avant que la porte ne se referme, Tisiphone se retourna.

Son dernier regard fut pour Lucius.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius poussa la porte du salon, intrigué. Qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite si tôt. La femme assise dans un des fauteuils se leva aussitôt et se retourna. Il la reconnut et un éclair de fureur passa dans ses yeux gris.

- Narcissa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle baissa les yeux. Puis s'avança lentement. Lucius n'avait pas bougé. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il attendait des explications.

Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis de longs mois ... plus d'une année, en réalité ... depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue la dernière fois au procès de Tisiphone. Elle y était venue avec Sebastian. A sa seule pensée, il eut un rictus de haine. Au final, son cousin n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. C'était un gêneur de moins.

Narcissa n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de Lucius. Elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle semblait sincèrement désolée, et le sorcier se demanda où elle voulait en venir.

- Je ... je ... me suis dit que ... que ... tu préférerais l'apprendre ... comme ça.

- Apprendre quoi ? Répliqua-t-il sèchement, presque rudement.

Elle ne lui répondit rien.

Elle lui prit sa main droite et l'ouvrit.

Avec délicatesse, elle déposa dans sa paume ouverte un petit tas glacé. Elle referma doucement la main du sorcier.

- Je ... Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle avant de le laisser seul.

La porte se referma.

Lucius eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne voulait pas voir ... pas savoir.

Il alla dans son bureau, là où personne ne viendrait le déranger.

Assis derrière l'imposant meuble, il déposa le petit tas sur le sous-main en cuir vert.

Il ferma les yeux.

Ce qu'il redoutait tant venait d'arriver.

Il fit tourner sa chaise et fit face aux flammes dansantes dans la cheminée.

Sur le bureau, étincelaient funestement une petite chaîne et son pendentif en forme de dragon ... ainsi qu'une bague aux mêmes formes animales.

1 : « _Je vous maudis ! Que la Défaiseuse des Maisons, la Déesse à nul dieu pareille, la très Vérace Prophétesse des Malheurs, l'Erinye, qu'invoquait un père, accomplisse les rageuses imprécations : la Tueuses de fils, la Discorde les hâte. »_ d'après Eschyle, _Les Sept contre Thèbes, _v. 720 et suivants.


End file.
